


交集（少年篇）

by sheep242



Series: 交集 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, HP & Sherlock Corssover, M/M, 哈利波特AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 174,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep242/pseuds/sheep242
Summary: 时间设定：Lestrade和Mycroft同级，和查理韦斯莱是同学，其他人物年龄以此类推。摘要：Mycroft和Lestrade是在霍格沃茨魔法学校的同学加朋友，他们的友情简单又特别。突如其来的一场变故让Mycroft和Lestrade的友情走到了岔路口，让Holmes兄弟反目成仇，也让Sherlock拥有了他唯一的也是最好的朋友John。年轻是人生最好的财富，一切美好和伤害，都源于此。以下是原来答应过坑友的txt和pdf版，请移步度盘下载：链接: https://pan.baidu.com/s/1lnyU24_s-l16txxGrsg8EQ 提取码: ada6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SY总抽风，我就想到了伟大的AO3，于是决定把这个坑放到一个更稳定的平台上，也算留一份电子纪念吧！（SY原链：http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=74960&page=1&extra=#pid1286587）
> 
> 感谢SY 上的各位执着的催更，拖延症晚期患者我终于平坑了。
> 
>  
> 
> 谢诸位先后入坑，我依然爱坑内的你们如初哟！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 图片来自微博的CULIN姑娘，年代久远没有去要授权，请见谅。

 

通常，知道霍格沃茨的麻瓜家庭都会知道它是英国唯一一所巫师学校，它对巫师们来说，就像牛津剑桥在英国麻瓜中的地位一样。人们——无论麻瓜，还是巫师，还是半麻瓜半巫师家庭——都不知道的是，霍格沃茨和牛津剑桥并不是全无交集。虽然总得来说，这两类顶尖大学是没什么好学术交流的，大概唯一能勉强挨得上的学科就是麻瓜们的占星术和霍格沃茨的占卜术。当然了，即便都是看星星，结论恐怕也全然不同，学术交流实则也只能鸡同鸭讲。   
  
然而，世界上就是有各种各样神奇的存在。比方说不倒的比萨斜塔啦，被魔法变成一堆垃圾的霍格沃茨城堡啦，还有，Mycroft Holmes。   
  
Mycroft是斯莱特林学院众所周知的资优生，除了在长相上略显逊色之外，其他方面都堪称完美。当然了，完美主义者Mycroft Holmes是不能容忍外形减分这种事情存在的。为此，无论是在伦敦、乡间还是霍格沃茨，他都穿着考究，器宇轩昂，比那些油头粉面的花瓶男和一身肌肉的运动员要更值得同学们的尊敬和师长们的器重。   
  
不过，完美其实也是个相对概念。就像Mycroft虽然各门功课都很出色，但那并不意味着他喜欢它们。事实上，他恨透了要运动的科目，比方说飞行课，再比方说神奇生物保护课。  
  
看在上帝的份儿上——虽然无论是麻瓜世界还是魔法世界都没上帝——Mycroft不明白骑着一根扫把在天上飞，搞得自己发型全乱，衣衫不整，到底是有什么值得那帮蠢货同学们兴奋的。魁地奇球员甚至还会在赛季来临时人气暴涨，简直要赶上聪明过人的Holmes先生了。  
  
还有！还有那个倒霉的保护神奇生物课，那又是门毫无用处的课，一、无、是、处。鹰头马身有翼兽啦，火龙啦，巨怪啦，Mycroft真的不觉得亲眼看活的跟看书上的照片有什么不一样。至于与神奇生物相处的技巧，书上说得比那些倒霉的教授说得可明白多了。   
  
还是说回到声名显赫的Mycroft Holmes先生的神奇之处。   
  
不，他的神奇之处并不在于是魔法世家Holmes家族的长子。不，也不是他在霍格沃茨的教授之间广受好评。不不，当然更不是他还没上五年级就当上了级长并且当得游刃有余。   
  
他的真正的神奇，恐怕现在鲜为人知，但将来会让所有认识和不认识他的人都大吃一惊。Mycroft拥有麻瓜世界和巫师世界双重的良好教育背景，更准确地说，他拥有霍格沃茨和牛津大学的双学位。没人知道他到底是怎么能同时兼顾霍格沃茨和牛津，也没人能确切说出他的求学经历。猜测有很多种，但他对此从来都一笑置之。有权势的人，就该多少有点秘密，如果没有，制造秘密也很重要。迷雾越多，人们就越敬畏你，不是吗？   
  
Mycroft在霍格沃茨的四年，都过得风生水起。但第五个年头，他预感自己似乎不能再那么舒服了，因为——他的麻烦精弟弟来了。  
  
他和Sherlock差八岁，也就是说，他原本是不可能跟Sherlock同时在学校里的。但是，Holmes家基本上是奇迹的代名词，于是继Mycroft九岁收到有H蜡封和绿色字迹的入学通知书之后，Sherlock在七岁就收到了这封特别的来信。  
  
Sherlock人生中收到的第一封信就来自霍格沃茨，换作是谁，都没法不整个八月都鼻子指着天走路。Mycroft认真核实了Sherlock的来信，很不幸地确定那的确就是霍格沃茨的正牌入学通知。就是说，霍格沃茨现在门槛放低了，也或许他们把标准调整成了“能读会写的适龄儿童”，并且算错了Sherlock的年龄。就这样，小小年纪的Sherlock穿着妈咪万分骄傲地为他定制的新西装坐上了大红色的霍格沃茨特快——当然没跟Mycroft一个包厢。并且，据Mycroft事后调查，这个小鬼在惹恼了自己包厢里的同学之后，竟然意外结识了一位新朋友。  
  
朋友这件事本身，对于Holmes来说，就足够诡异了。   
  
Mycroft有很多名义上的朋友，以前的级长啦，魁地奇队长啦，还有很多魔法世家的孩子啦，当然，也不会少了少数那些麻瓜出身的高材生——Mycroft其实倒并不像世家子弟那样极其介意出身。他只是觉得，麻瓜出身的巫师们虽然有天赋可是没有早期魔法环境的熏陶，即便将来进了魔法部也就够去个禁止滥用麻瓜物品司，做不了大事。哦对，世家也不乏例外，比方说禁止滥用麻瓜物品司的现任主管 Weasley （韦斯莱）。Mycroft一眼就能看出这家伙满身的没落世家味儿，那个司交给他基本上就是方便这个不求上进的人去倒腾麻瓜们的小玩意儿。灯泡啊，电池啊，汽车啊什么的，甚至他用魔法改良的汽车也就配用个破福特，真是穷酸得让人无法直视。Mycroft甚至不明白Corrnelius Fudge（康奈利福吉）怎么能看不出来Weasley的那些小把戏。好吧，好吧，他们是凡人，他们的脑容量和脑利用率都远低于Holmes，这恐怕是Holmes们一生都最难以忍受又不得不忍受的事情了。   
  
所以说Sherlock的新朋友，Mycroft记得他是姓Watson，出身麻瓜家庭，家境在麻瓜世界里也算不上富裕——甚至还略显拮据——对魔法一无所知。说真的，Mycroft真搞不懂这样的小脑瓜有什么好吸引Sherlock的。不过，Mycroft稍后就会去问候这个Watson的，现在他只需要在远处看看就行了。   
  
现在是霍格沃茨开学的第一天，新生们分了院，吃饱喝足，该回寝室睡觉了。级长Mycroft又要带领一群叽叽喳喳的小朋友们去往斯莱特林塔楼，他在大厅里看到一群更加兴奋的八九十来岁的小格兰芬多里不太合群的Sherlock，和他旁边的小Watson。Mycroft觉得，Watson应该比Sherlock大，初步判断是大两岁。这孩子居然白比Sherlock多吃了两年饭，还矮Sherlock半个头，看来家境不好真的不利于儿童的身体发育。但是，从小到大并不丰富的饮食结构似乎让Watson更容易满足，他现在站在Sherlock身边高兴极了，不仅是兴奋，更多地是高兴。他仰头看Sherlock的时候尤其如此，连一向面色不善的Sherlock此时看起来都——怎么说呢？连Sherlock都有点不那么乖戾了。   
  
哦，这可有点意思了。在小Sherlock的七年人生中，除了在妈咪面前他像个小孩，连在Mycroft面前，有时，他都在努力做出大人的样子。这个小Watson竟然能让Sherlock回归小孩，这太值得进一步研究了。   
  
有道视线打断了Mycroft关于Watson的思考，他回过神，对着他面前还不太斯莱特林的小鬼们展开一个礼貌优雅的微笑，声音恰好够他们差不多都听得到又不至于坏了世家子弟形象，他说：“欢迎来到斯莱特林，年轻人们，我是你们的级长Mycroft Holmes。请跟我来，我可不想我的新朋友们第一天来霍格沃茨就迷了路。”然后他抬起右手，在空中画了条漂亮的曲线，指向了旁边的走廊，迈开步子，不紧不慢地带头向斯莱特林塔楼走去。   
  
在走廊的尽头，转弯之前，Mycroft又回头看了一眼身后的新生们，笑得仍然略显疏离，随后不着痕迹地把目光移向他们刚刚离开的大厅。   
  
格兰芬多的新生们还没出发去他们的塔楼，这群勇敢的小狮子们调皮得厉害，又吵又闹，全然不像优雅的斯莱特林。八成不是纯血统，Mycroft想。小狮子们的新级长站在他们中间，正努力抬高声音说着什么，一面想以此盖过孩子们的喧哗，另一面还要留神好奇宝宝们乱跑，一时忙得满头是汗。但他看起来仍然很愉快，脸上的笑相当得乐在其中，无奈又期待——既为这群不安分的小鬼感到无奈，又对他们即将开始的魔法生活感到期待——真是感情丰富，或者也可以说，是多管闲事，Mycroft心里评价道。幸好格兰芬多的级长听不到，他高举两只手，灵活有力地比划了半天，然后大手一挥，潇洒地转身大步流星地领头开拔，丝毫没注意到队伍末尾女级长投射向他的炽热的目光。   
  
看来，格兰芬多还是一如既往地俗不可耐，连男女级长必成一对的优良传统也不例外。Mycroft又在心里对以莽撞著称的格兰芬多大肆嘲讽了一番，才打算带领他的小朋友们继续前往斯莱特林塔楼。转身前，突然瞥见格兰芬多的新级长在另一条走廊上回了头，回答了小Watson的问题，然后目光穿过拥挤混乱的大厅和两条长长的走廊，定格在了斯莱特林的级长脸上。他棕色的头发和眼睛真是好看，Mycroft这样想，对他点了点头露出一个友好的笑来回应方才他几次投来的注视。那位格兰芬多也回了Mycroft一个友好并热情的笑，甚至还抬手小小地示意了一下，惹来斯莱特林和格兰芬多两个学院同学的注目。   
  
还是一如既往地高调啊，Mycroft无奈地转过头走过了转角。


	2. Chapter 2

众所周知，格兰芬多和斯莱特林是霍格沃茨里最搞不来的两路人，并且这种矛盾对立的局面已经延续了几百年了。众所也知地是，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的关系在近几年有所缓和，因为，这两大学院的风云人物的交情还不错。   
  
Mycroft Holmes无疑是斯莱特林的风云人物，虽然他无比低调，也不搞或明或暗的拉帮结派，但他基本上是斯莱特林的无冕之王。或者，他在霍格沃茨的影响力也是数一数二。至于格兰芬多，哦，还是那副德行，盲目自信，英雄主义，可能还崇尚鲁莽也说不定。他们的风云人物可不止一个，Gregory Lestrade算是一位。他既是魁地奇的队长，又是新级长，挺受大家关注。当然他热情的个性也更受大家喜爱，甚至连一向不需要理由就能讨厌格兰芬多的斯莱特林人，有些人，都会纠结在魁地奇赛季两大学院队相遇时该不该为Lestrade加油。   
  
不过，Mycroft可不会有这么愚蠢的烦恼。他是个，呃，用麻瓜的话说，高智商的人。虽然麻瓜们认为高智商就伴随着低情商，但Mycroft不在乎，况且低情商反倒是没那么多愁善感，这对他来说再好不过。   
  
Mycroft和霍格沃茨里有头有脸的人物都会有点交集，格兰芬多当然不能例外。事实上，格兰芬多的前任级长和Mycroft的私交很不错，还有一些格兰芬多里少数的世家子和聪明人，也都是Mycroft的朋友。或者说，他们以为他们是Mycroft的朋友。   
  
至于Mycroft和Lestrade，他们相识在一年级的飞行课上。   
  
霍格沃茨是个很有意思的地方，格兰芬多和斯莱特林势不两立，这连远在北边的德姆斯特朗人都知道，但霍格沃茨就是爱把格兰芬多和斯莱特林安排到一起上课，而把另外两个较为温和的学院，拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇安排到一起。依着Mycroft的理解，霍格沃茨应该是想让比较激进极端的狮子和蛇互相中和一下，而让聪慧的拉文克劳和坚韧的赫奇帕奇相得益彰。这准是Dumbledo（邓布利多）教授的主意，他那颗智慧的头颅是个天然当校长的材料，Mycroft觉得让Dumbledo永远做霍格沃茨的校长也未尝不可。Dumbledo是少数Mycroft打心底里尊敬的教授，虽然Mycroft并不赞同他的宽和，但Mycroft欣赏他的博学。   
  
还是说回到飞行课。  
  
Hooch（霍琦）夫人无疑是飞行方面的专家。Mycroft不太喜欢她，虽然他也欣赏她的专业才干，也欣赏她对待飞行的严肃认真，可单凭飞行一项，Mycroft就没法喜欢她。但是，Lestrade似乎恰恰相反，他天生就是个运动员，或者说，魁地奇运动员。第一堂飞行课他只喊了两声“起来”，学校的破扫帚就乖乖跳到他手里了。相比之下，Mycroft几乎喊了整整一节课，简直喊得心烦意乱要掏出魔杖烧了这把破柴火，他脚边的扫帚才不情不愿地抬起一端碰到了他的手指。要知道这玩意儿之前要么软趴趴地动一下，要么劲头过大地跳起来差点打到Mycroft的头。幸好下课前Mycroft终于骑上了它低空绕了一小圈，不然开学一周以来苦心经营的精英形象可就全毁了。  
  
换作是谁，也绝对没法喜欢飞行课，是不是？   
  
Lestrade就喜欢，而且喜欢得厉害。他不仅轻轻松松地骑上了扫帚，甚至还骑着它在场地的半空中飞了一大圈，要不是他中途太心急转弯的时候用大了力气，他简直要赶上格兰芬多的传奇了——哦是的，Mycroft当然知道那个Potter（波特），典型的格兰芬多的蠢货。虽然他大Mycroft很多届，并以同魔王抗争而英勇牺牲著称，Mycroft还没进霍格沃茨Potter就死了，等到Mycroft进了霍格沃茨Potter已经是英雄的代名词了，但Mycroft一样不喜欢他。在Mycroft看来，大部分被称为勇敢的东西都不过是匹夫之勇，而未来有朝一日，他会向仍然活在蒙昧之中的人们证明什么才是真正的勇敢。   
  
所以要说Mycroft擅长的，那还得是变形课。不仅因为这是McGonagall（麦格）教授的课，更是因为这的确是门才华立显的课。不过Mycroft成绩最好的反而是黑魔法防御术。虽说黑魔法自伏地魔消失之后就被明令禁止，但Holmes家的不动产遍布世界各地，Mycroft在很小的年纪就跟着父亲领着全家去度假。总会有国家是黑魔法的朋友，就像麻瓜世界里的赌博和烟酒，美国人甚至一个国家都统一不了法令——没办法，谁让美国人是公认的没规没矩。他知道父亲并不是真的去度假，只是带着全家作个幌子，至于父亲真正在干什么，Mycroft无从知晓。Mycroft的记忆里关于父亲的真正形象，都是后来在Holmes老宅的书房里拼凑出来的。即便他的洞察力异于常人，也只能看出父亲没有跟食死徒混到一起去。   
  
其实，Holmes家要是没有少年老成的Mycroft，可能甚至连 Weasley家也不如。至少 Weasley家三代之内做得都是益处不大但风险也不大的活计，不像神秘的Holmes家，没人知道他们到底都在干什么。Mycroft唯一庆幸地是Holmes家不像Black家那么乱，即便是离经叛道的Sherlock也有Mycroft来制衡。   
  
相比之下，Lestrade有颗火热的心，是必然的。Lestrade来自半巫师家庭，父亲是巫师，母亲是麻瓜。再往上数，祖父母也都是麻瓜。通常来说，这样的家庭很不稳定，毕竟这基本上是把两个世界的人结合在一起，爱情的火焰烧完了，剩下的就是挑剔了。Lestrade家似乎也存在这种隐患，Lestrade的父亲在圣芒戈魔法医院工作，Lestrade的母亲在伦敦的一家证券公司当打字员，一家人的收入，无论是金加隆还是英镑，都只是勉强够花。家庭经济本身就是个大问题，幸好Lestrade的母亲是个好妻子，Lestrade的父亲在医院的大部分收入都被存了起来用作Gregory Lestrade的学费——虽然那时小Gregory还没显露出任何魔法天赋，但他的好妈妈坚信他准能收到霍格沃茨的录取通知。  
  
Lestrade收到猫头鹰带来的特别信件的时候，是十一岁，标准的霍格沃茨新生年纪。   
  
事实上，大部分孩子还是会在十一岁才收到录取通知，例外的小神童极少。所以后来当Lestrade得知Mycroft的真实年龄时，曾嘲笑他说准是Holmes夫人跟校长先生做了点“小交易”才让兄弟二人一个比一个早地进入了霍格沃茨。Mycroft对此未作评价，他自己也觉得，这很有可能，虽然他更愿意相信霍格沃茨是因为他傲人的才华提前招收了他。   
  
综上所述，Lestrade和Mycroft是绝对的两路人。他们一个出身平凡却温馨的家庭，另一个出身显贵却冷漠的家庭；一个有两个妹妹和一个弟弟，都很喜欢他们的大哥，另一个只有一个小了太多还一点也不喜欢他的小弟弟；进入霍格沃茨前，一个念得是社区小学，每天跟邻居家的孩子们玩到天黑都不回家，另一个念得是希瑟当预科学校*，四五岁就住校，被高年级学长欺负，每天穿着繁琐的正装，跟一群王子公主将军公爵的儿女做同学；一个进了格兰芬多，另一个成了斯莱特林；一个是最受欢迎的魁地奇队长，另一个是下任学生会主席的热门候选人。倘若世界上有两个完全相反的人，那大概也就是Lestrade和Mycroft这样的差异了。   
  
但他们还是成了朋友。至少以Mycroft严苛的标准来说，Lestrade某种程度上算是值得他信任的人了。   
  
他们的交情，还要追溯到那节飞行课。   
  
学生们平时上课，穿得都是霍格沃茨的黑袍子，配上白衬衫和各个学院的领带，这是学校要求的部分。至于学校不管的部分，比方说鞋子，青春期的孩子们总是要弄点花样出来。通常大家都会在买校袍的时候，顺便在风雅牌巫师服装店里买双黑色的系带皮鞋。这是传统搭配，算是学校里不成文的规定。只有高年级的同学才会穿高跟鞋啊，运动鞋啊，甚至人字拖，当然，没有人敢穿这些特别的鞋子去上课，至多也是课下的时候穿来玩一玩罢了。Mycroft虽然跟他的小弟弟Sherlock毫无相似之处，但只有他自己知道，事实并非如此。事实就是，他骨子里也带有那么一些荒诞不经，这是Holmes家的遗传基因，他的这一特性之所以不为人知，也只能归功于过人的伪装罢了。   
  
因此，在第一堂飞行课上险些从飞天扫帚上摔下来的Gregory Lestrade被Hooch夫人严厉地训斥的时候，年轻的格兰芬多尴尬地低着头，任由其他同学从他身边走过。即使只做了三天格兰芬多，他也能感到斯莱特林们向他投来的讥讽的目光。然后他看到一双特别的鞋子闯进了他的视线，在周围一片款式相同大小各异的黑皮鞋当中，显得尤为突兀。那也是双黑皮鞋，不同的是，Lestrade从没见过那么精细的做工，鞋头上还带着镂空的花纹，看起来像极了电视里古板的没落贵族都穷得叮当响了也不愿脱下那些劳什子的行头。那双鞋擦得铮亮如新，或者它干脆就是新的，在周围那些旧的、脏的、散了鞋带的鞋子中间，显得特别的出淤泥而不染。甚至后来Lestrade觉得，一尘不染的皮鞋简直是Mycroft的专有物。   
  
他正在心里盘算着这双鞋的主人定是个脑满肠肥的富家子，就听到一个男孩的声音，柔和悦耳，标准的女王音**，行走的好身世高学历的标签，“Hooch夫人，Mcgonagall教授找您。”   
  
于是严厉的Hooch夫人的训斥就以匆忙的离开作结。她甚至只是警告了Lestrade，让他下不为例，都没扣格兰芬多的分。   
  
Hooch夫人一转身，Lestrade抬起头就作了个鬼脸，瞥见了那双昂贵皮鞋的主人，Mycroft Holmes。   
  
那是四年前的事了，如今Mycroft Holmes和Gregory Lestrade分别成了斯莱特林的和格兰芬多的级长，依然保持着友好但也没有很亲近的、在外人看来可能更像是有头有脸的死对头们的、装腔作势的友谊。   
  
好吧，并不是每个人都能在进入霍格沃茨第一天就能有个生死之交。毕竟，Mycroft敢说，全世界只有一个Sherlock Holmes，这毋庸置疑，但能受得了小Sherlock的Watson也只有一个。而Sherlock Holmes和John Watson的搭配，是再过一百年都不会重现的。  
  
至于像Gregory Lestrade和Mycroft Holmes那不疼不痒的平凡的友谊，则正适合他们平凡的本身。  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *希瑟当预科学校（Heatherdown School）：号称是当时全英国最难进的贵族小学。查尔斯王子的两个弟弟，安德鲁王子和爱德华王子，都曾入读该校。这所学校每年只招收80-90个学生，学生家长的背景非富即贵，甚至有皇家军队背景。（前首席卡梅伦念过这个学校，卡相那一级共有80名学生，家长包括8名普通贵族、4名爵士、两名军队上尉、两名医生、两名少校、一名陆军准将、一名海军准将、两名公主、两名女侯爵、一名子爵、一名伯爵、一名男爵。大家都很厉害的样子，好像彼此看来也没什么了不起了呢！）
> 
> **女王音（即received pronunciation）：标准英国口音，很接近BBC，大概就是我中央电视台口音和略带京腔的区别？RP被公认为更高贵冷一点，反而真正的“伦敦音”通常是劳动人民那不知道在说啥的工人阶级口音cockney（是的这口音的名字里居然有♂咚真是有点妙不可言啊！）。


	3. Chapter 3

嫉妒是人类共有的感情，就像爱和恨一样。甚至有时，它比爱恨情仇还要长久，还连带引发冲动和复仇。但有的人总会被大家认为是不会嫉妒的，因为他们看起来无欲无求，或者坐拥天下。没有欲望的人就没有比较，没有比较又哪会有嫉妒呢？ 

你要这样想，那可就大错特错了。因为欲望恐怕是仅次于嫉妒的伟大感情，有的人之所以看起来没有欲望，只是他不想表达罢了。 

Mycroft和Lestrade，在大部分人的认知里，就是这样没有欲望的人。倒不是说他们有多超然物外，只是Lestrade对谁也嘻嘻哈哈，但对什么也不太上心，他参与的事很多，可真正认真对待的事又很少；而Mycroft，反正他什么事都弄得来，什么人都搞的定，什么麻烦也造得出，什么难题也解得了，他还需要欲望这种乏味的东西吗？但正如我们刚刚论证过的，他们只是不想大肆宣扬他们的欲望罢了，或者只是连自己也没意识到罢了。 

Mycroft第一次认识到自己在嫉妒，是在认识Lestrade的一年之后。

在众多追求Lestrade的各个年龄的姑娘中，杀出一个佼佼者，也就是后来跟Lestrade搭档的那位格兰芬多女级长。她简直立刻就傲视起了群雄，哦不，是傲视群美。Mycroft当时迅速地就嫉妒起了她，因为她漂亮又活泼，一身能吸引异性的亮点。相比之下，Mycroft觉得自己想要吸引别人的注意力，除了用他运筹帷幄的花名之外，也就只能是他的不协调了。

是的，就是不协调， 他长得不太具有Holmes家的英俊，不协调；发型太古板，不协调；穿得讲究得过分，不协调；没人追求，不协调；交际能力和人缘只是用来铺展关系网，实在太不协调。“不协调”三个字仿佛就是为了形容他而生，虽然他花了十几年时间想让这个与生俱来的特征别太明显，可这词儿一用在他身上之后，别人跟他比起来就简直太中庸和谐了。于是到了后来，他不仅嫉妒那个大他一岁的姑娘，甚至连带嫉妒起了所有异性缘好的姑娘。因为，谁也没办法真正喜欢跟自己完全相反的事物的，是吧？ 

相比之下，Lestrade对自己还会嫉妒这一事实的认知就晚太多了。有趣地是，他的嫉妒竟然跟Mycroft扯上了关系。 

我们讨厌朋友的新恋人，这无可厚非，因为朋友做久了，他们在我们眼里就臻于完美。他们的优点是世间绝无仅有，他们的缺点也会为他们增加引人注目的砝码。我们会像个骄傲的母亲无条件地偏袒她们的孩子一样，偏袒我们的朋友。于是我们看不到朋友的弱点，却看得到他们的恋人的弱点。到了这个时候，那些被讨厌的恋人也只能活该倒霉，好好表现以求变成我们的朋友。所以Mycroft讨厌Lestrade的每一任女友，这很正常；而Lestrade现在也讨厌Mycroft的第一任女友，同样很正常。只不过魁地奇队长先生讨厌的程度……不太正常。 

当Mycroft莫名其妙消失了两个月，终于又回到了霍格沃茨，而且还高调地领着他的女朋友在魔药课上出现的时候，Lestrade就实在没法不讨厌那个看起来就装腔作势的娇娇女。要不是Snape（斯内普）（斯内普）教授在教室里转来转去，Lestrade简直要把自己坩埚里那些黑乎乎的东西倒到她头上。哦是的，Lestrade因为讨厌那个富家女，根本没注意看课本，这直接导致他熬了这么一锅——嗯，被Snape（斯内普）教授称作“黑湖里的淤泥”的魔药，并拖着他那油腻腻的嗓子给格兰芬多扣了五十分！伴随着半个教室斯莱特林的窃笑！扣了五十分！顺便！顺便转身看到Mycroft的坩埚里那半透明的银色液体，给他们天杀的斯莱特林加了五十分！ 

这个倒霉的世界真他妈的没天理了！ 

再后来，又过了一个多星期，他们在伦敦重逢了。Lestrade跟Mcgonagall教授去伦敦为格兰芬多的魁地奇球队买比赛用的扫帚，在破釜酒吧遇到了Mycroft。Mcgonagall教授来破釜酒吧是找老板Tom有事，当然是Lestrade不能知道的事，于是他点了杯啤酒，转身就看到坐在角落里的Mycroft。 

Mycroft在学校里的穿着，除了校袍就是高档的定制西装，当然都是正装。Lestrade只见过两三次不穿校袍的Mycroft，于是此刻穿着浅灰色柔软质地的休闲西装并配了白衬衫黑领带的Mycroft看起来青春多了。而且诡异地是，他脸上的表情简直比他的西装还要令人愉快。他对面坐着的是斯莱特林有名的大块头Goyle（高尔）——当然，没脑子也是更加出名的，Lestrade一直觉得这种货色能进斯莱特林，只可能因为他的出身还说得过去——而Mycroft 对Goyle这种连斯莱特林人都讨厌的角色露出笑容？Lestrade感到一阵火气涌了上来。 

“这不是泥巴种万人迷吗？你不在你的格兰芬多蠢货们周围享受他们的追捧，来这儿做什么？”

看吧，要是霍格沃茨有“讨人嫌术”这门课，Goyle一定是永远的第一名。Lestrade的火更大了，而且他觉得事情有点不太对头，整个霍格沃茨都知道格兰芬多和斯莱特林的新级长关系堪称两个学院级长关系史上最和睦的了，Goyle居然敢当着斯莱特林之王Mycroft的面羞辱Lestrade？还说得这么直白恶心，谁借他的胆子？ 

更诡异地是，Mycroft对此连眉毛都没挑一下，居然转过头对Goyle笑了一下说：“我想我们该走了，Goyle，你介意到外面的车上等我吗，我的朋友？” 

我的朋友？Lestrade不知道Mycroft几时跟Goyle交上了朋友，不该是Goyle极力想攀上Mycroft，甚至不惜喊他老大的吗？ 

没等Lestrade想完心里的疑惑，Goyle就起身离开了，走得昂首挺胸，还顺便狠狠地撞了Lestrade一下。要不是Mycroft 在，Lestrade敢保证他一定要去揍Goyle那个蠢货一拳，管他是斯莱特林的什么狗屁最佳击球手。等Goyle耀武扬威地走出破釜酒吧的门，Mycroft才站起来，脸上的表情全然不像刚才看Goyle时那么热情，甚至跟四年级时比起来有点冷淡，“下午好，Lestrade，介意我们换个地方说话吗？” 

Lestrade只得憋着一肚子闷气跟着Mycroft，但他们并没有尾随Goyle，而是绕过了吧台，走到了四面有围墙的小天井。 

“你怎么会在这儿？”Mycroft一站定，Lestrade就迫不及待地问道。 

“只是有些私事要聊，想来你也不是来喝啤酒的吧？” 

Mycroft回答得轻描淡写，似乎不愿多说，但Lestrade这辈子除了热情活泼之外，唯一的优点就是刨根问底永不放弃，“我是来给格兰芬多买扫帚的，你别岔开话题，你什么时候跟Goyle搅到一起去了？” 

显然Mycroft不太喜欢Lestrade的用词，他皱了一下眉头，有些不悦地说：“我说了是些私事。” 

“什么私事要用得到他？你还是离那个蠢货远点得好。” 

“我想我的私事不劳你费心了，Lestrade。”这下Lestrade也看出Mycroft的敌意了，这让他一时间闷气变成了明火，他从没想过自己有一天会为了Goyle这种蠢货跟Mycroft产生分歧。哦，是了，他们之间几乎全是分歧，但是今天不行，今天单凭Mycroft一口一个Lestrade 就足够让好脾气的格兰芬多级长火大了。 

“哦，对！你是斯莱特林的王，霍格沃茨的红人，你消失了两个月回来没人管，你的事当然轮不到我这种小人物来管！”Lestrade对着Mycroft讽刺道。 

“我不管你在跟什么人交往，也请你不要干涉我的事。更何况，你也管不了。”Mycroft冷冰冰地回敬。 

“我怎么了？我至少没跟Goyle那种蠢货在鱼龙混杂的酒吧里称兄道弟！”Lestrade指着自己的胸口，对着Mycroft的脸不自觉地就提高了声音。他讨厌Mycroft跟Goyle在一起，更讨厌Mycroft跟Goyle在一起时的那副虚伪样。他知道Mycroft这人嘴里没几句真话，但他还是讨厌Mycroft太假的样子。 

“那么想必你的新欢给你造了个梦幻岛，乐不思蜀了吧？温柔乡里可能没什么黑白概念？”Mycroft挑起一边嘴角，尖刻地说。 

“我在说你！少给我扯Leanne，关她什么事！”Lestrade讨厌吵架的时候别人翻旧账，或者扯些无辜的人进来，Mycroft提起女级长的表情莫名其妙的让Lestrade觉得受了侮辱的反倒是他。 

“看来格兰芬多真是个和睦的大家庭，敢问什么时候斯莱特林能收到来自Leanne Lestrade夫人亲笔题写的婚礼请柬？” 

“够了！好像你身边有个女神似的！你消失了两个月，就为了讨那种公主病的欢心？”Lestrade彻底无法控制他的声音了，他怒不可遏地对着Mycroft吼了起来，因为他忍那个姓Black（布莱克）**的女人已经一个多星期了！ 

就在昨天，下了草药课，Lestrade亲眼在走廊上见到那个Black（布莱克）把Mycroft叫做“Micky”，听起来简直是在叫米奇！要是Mycroft 跟米老鼠能扯上一便士关系，那Lestrade都能当白雪公主了！而且，Mycroft当时居然还相当温和地对Black（布莱克）小姐说：“我们现在是在公共场 合，Cordelia。”她这才改口，更加甜腻地喊了一声Mycroft，声音大得让Lestrade怀疑温室里戴着防曼德拉草耳套的Sprout（斯普劳特）教授都能听到了。而Mycroft居然能忍受这种女生！初恋居然是跟这种公主病谈！Lestrade宁可相信Mycroft爱上了打人柳！！ 

“我说了我的事不用你管！”这下好了，连从来不翻脸的Mycroft都吼了起来，Lestrade算是知道今天有多背了。他们两个霍格沃茨的级长，风华正茂，英气逼人，现在站在杂草和垃圾桶的环绕中，脸红脖子粗地冲着对方大吼。好极了，要是让Mcgonagall教授和Snape（斯内普）教授看到，准要罚他们两个去禁林里给蜘蛛家族洗澡，顺便把两个学院的分扣成负数，让他们两个一起沦为两大学院的公敌。 

但Lestrade还是很火大，他活了十五年没这么火大过，他就是想吼Mycroft。不仅如此，他甚至想把Mycroft一脚踹翻给他来顿胖揍，让他闭上一会儿嘴。 

不过Mycroft没给Lestrade这个机会，他毕竟是个Holmes，情绪失控无论在哪种情况下都不该出现在Holmes身上。于是他抿着嘴咬着牙，冷若冰霜地瞥了Lestrade一眼，转身大步走出了酒吧。 

“Lestrade先生。”正当Lestrade被Mycroft气得一脚踢到那堵通往 对角巷的砖墙上时，Mcgonagall教授的声音从吧台传来。Lestrade只好憋着一肚子火，装出若无其事的样子跟着Mcgonagall教授离开了破釜酒吧，一路沉默无语地从霍格莫德走回霍格沃茨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本文中所有的克拉布和高尔都是哈利的父辈，大致处于斯内普教授和哈利之间的这批学生。
> 
> **因后期发现纳西莎.马尔福（布莱克）生于1955年，比哈利的父亲还大五岁，实在不符合本文的大时间线设定，所以校对时将这个人物改成虚构的布莱克家族成员Cordelia。为了保持文风和该人物的作用，Cordelia在性格和行为风格上都高度近似于纳西莎。


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock Holmes是个混世魔王，这是霍格沃茨的新真理，跟“没事儿别去禁林观光旅游”并列霍格沃茨四大箴言。  
  
新学期刚开始一个星期，Sherlock就熟悉了霍格沃茨的各种教室和通道，肆无忌惮地就捣起了乱：给Trelawney（特里劳妮）（特里劳妮）教授的茶叶里放点洗衣粉，给 Flitwick（弗立维）教授的的魔咒课教室里扔进去几只侏儒蒲，甚至是在魔法史课上喊着“Boring！”就大摇大摆的走出教室，留Binns（宾斯）教授面对一屋子学生颜面扫地。当然这都是小消遣，一个月之后，他就敢跑到Snape（斯内普）教授的课上给别人的坩埚里加毛毛虫，让锅里的东西瞬间惨不忍睹——或者有时也会炸得整个教室都惨不忍睹。  
  
不过，要是有人觉得Sherlock只不过是个比一般小男孩更好动的调皮鬼，那可就大错特错了。因为他今天把六年级的Crabbe（克拉布）骗到Snape（斯内普）教授的办公室，正让这个倒霉鬼撞上心情抑郁的Snape（斯内普）教授，被罚去打扫一个月的奖杯陈列室，还不许用魔法。也算Crabbe运气太差，Snape（斯内普）教授虽说总是拉着一张大驴脸，但发脾气的时候可不多，他想找人出气也会找格兰芬多而不是斯莱特林。可惜那天没有格兰芬多的课，Crabbe又喜滋滋地冲进去对着教授大喊“所以现在斯莱特林的级长是我啦？我早就说Mycroft那小子根本不是斯莱特林人！”那他不悲剧谁悲剧？  
  
事后，Crabbe极力想向Snape（斯内普）教授解释说是一个瘦小的黑头发格兰芬多男孩骗了他，但Snape（斯内普）教授还是冷冰冰地指责他太愚蠢居然能被格兰芬多骗，还是比他低好多个年级的格兰芬多，还自始至终都没搞清楚那个小鬼的名字，然后警告他要是敢再说一个字就发配他去拔黑湖底的水草。Crabbe觉得Snape（斯内普） 对斯莱特林的学生不至于狠到那个份儿上，但还是被吓得够呛，只得垂头丧气地去打扫奖杯陈列室。三天后当着Mcgonagall（麦格）教授的面和那只格兰芬多小鬼对质的时候，Crabbe再次输给了小鬼的天然无公害卖萌笑容。即使公平公正的Mcgonagall教授给斯莱特林和格兰芬多都扣了十分，但是要体力劳动的到头来还是 只有Crabbe一个人，几乎没得什么好处。  
  
“Sherlock！”John在格兰芬多休息室里逮到了小魔王，这才发现他都有三四天没见到Sherlock了。  
  
Sherlock没精打采地抬头看了John一眼，看起来谁也不想理，就想自己塞在沙发里生闷气。  
  
“你怎么了，Sherlock，这些天你都跑哪去了？”John没见过Sherlock这副样子，要知道打John认识他那天起，Sherlock就只有两种表情，要么兴奋脸，要么嫌弃脸。现在这张——呃，简直可以说是百感交集脸，实在太诡异了。  
  
“那只是因为你睡太多，吃太多，上课太多而已。”  
  
好吧，沉浸在自己的思维宫殿里的Sherlock，也跟平时的Sherlock一样毒舌。  
  
“嘿！我是在担心你！”John一屁股坐到Sherlock旁边，差点压到Sherlock的脚。  
  
“谢谢。”Sherlock相当敷衍地嘟囔了一声，蜷起腿，把自己抱成了一团。  
  
好哥哥John把Sherlock的头掰过来，逼着小卷毛直视他的眼睛，“你不上课去惹Crabbe干什么？”  
  
“看他不顺眼。”Sherlock撇了撇嘴，头不能动了，也不愿看John，盯着天花板含糊其辞。  
  
“他是斯莱特林的！而且他都六年级了！你就不怕他报复你么？”这么说着，John还真认真思考起了Crabbe来报仇的可能性。虽然这大块头没多少脑子，但光是拼蛮力就够把瘦小的Sherlock打趴下了，这家伙可比Sherlock大了整整九岁啊！话说回来，Sherlock真是个人精，光凭两张嘴皮子就能把Crabbe骗得乖乖上他的钩，他到底跟那家伙说了什么！  
  
“Mycroft。”Sherlock不情不愿地吐出大哥的名字，仿佛他的哥哥跟多脚的昆虫最近同吃同住。  
  
John的表情一下也冷了下来，他虽然还没有像Sherlock那么嫉Mycroft如仇，但他也的确不喜欢这个斯莱特林的故作神秘的级长。  
  
事情要追溯到John刚来霍格沃茨的时候了，即使过去了快三个月，每次想起来那天，好脾气的John都忍不住要皱眉头。  
  
前一天下午，John由姐姐 Harriet陪着到了国王十字车站。妈妈需要挣全勤奖来补贴家，所以Harriet拍着胸脯向妈妈保证她会安全把弟弟送上去学校的火车——不过事实上， 他们两个小孩子推着一大堆稀奇古怪的行李，在人来人往的车站里差点迷了路，当然不可能找到九又四分之三站台，幸好遇到了送自家儿子去上学的Weasley（韦斯莱） 一家。John像片三明治里的火腿一样在Bill（比尔）和Charlie（查理）的左右加持之下，闭着眼睛胆战心惊地穿过了九又四分之三站台，开启了魔法旅程。而 Harriet，说实话John不想返回去跟她道别，她恐怕还没等Weasley（韦斯莱）夫妇离开就先走了，然后回家还要跟妈妈大肆吹嘘一番她是如何斩妖除魔，披荆斩棘送她那不懂事的小弟弟上了火车。John一个人拖着个又大又沉的破皮箱，没带任何动物——因为英镑显然不如金加隆值钱，妈妈本来给他存的上中学的钱一下就杯水车薪了起来。买齐了他需要的制服、魔法器具和课本就花掉了一大笔钱，宠物只能暂时先靠边站了。妈妈答应他会尽快给他补上宠物，但John觉得家里在他身上花太多钱了，而且宠物其实也没什么用吧？  
  
Bill 和Charlie人都很好，Bill像极了麻瓜世界的摇滚青年，酷得让John像个小粉丝一样仰视他；Charlie则像他结实的外形一样更热情开朗一 些。John很喜欢他们，但Bill大他太多了，Charlie作为从小在魔法中长大的孩子也不缺朋友。一上了霍格沃茨特快，Charlie就兴冲冲地跟从前仰慕的魁地奇队员学长们聚到了一个包厢里高声聊起了魁地奇；Bill在隔壁包厢和好多人挤在一个包厢里侃侃而谈。而那时John还不知道霍格沃茨有四大风格迥异的学院之分，也不知道魁地奇是什么东西，更看不出来Charlie将会是格兰芬多魁地奇的灵魂，而Bill能把四个学院的精英们召集到一个包厢里和睦共处。  
  
Bill和Charlie都邀请John加入他们的包厢，但John站在过道上就能感觉得到包厢里的气场不适合他。倒并不是Weasley（韦斯莱）的朋友们不喜欢John，而是John还是个九岁的孩子，他怎么会喜欢大孩子们那些故作成熟的谈话内容呢？哦，还有，John不太喜欢坐在Bill旁边的那个男生， 他的目光跟别人不一样，像X射线一样把John从头扫到了尾，让John觉得自己是头待宰的猪。  
  
于是，John友好地婉拒了Weasley（韦斯莱）们的邀请，继续拖着行李箱费力地在过道里挪动。每个包厢都满了，有高年级的学生和他们的朋友，也有一年级的新生和他们的新朋友。就因为John和Harriet在站台上跟没头的苍蝇似的多转悠的几圈，现在简直整列特快都在排斥着他。这不公平，但小小的John还不太懂得争取公平。况且他是个懂事的孩子，从小就知道哭闹没有用，坚持才是万灵药。  
  
就在John快要打算坐在过道里熬到目的地了事的时候，他发现了一个包厢，里面只有一个男孩，跟周围欢闹的包厢比起来显得很突兀。John敲了敲包厢门上的玻璃，拉开了包厢门。那个男孩转头惊讶地看着他，让John一时间不知道是把自己的行李拉进来得好，还是识相一点退出去得好。  
  
“嗨，对不起打扰你，可是所有包厢都满了，我能在这儿坐一会儿吗？”John尴尬地笑笑，想尽量显得诚恳一点，不要被这个穿着小西装的男孩赶出去。  
  
“要帮忙吗？”  
  
出人意料地是，卷发男孩迅速收起了脸上的惊讶，一开口就文不对题，他那来自上流社会的女王音在John耳边回响，扰得John不知道该回答什么好，“你说什么？”  
  
“你的箱子，要帮你拖进来吗？”男孩的脸上露出些不耐烦，但还是教养良好地站了起来，伸手指了指John那个在过道上被人撞来撞去的箱子。  
  
“哦，没关系，我自己来就好。”John转身去拉大皮箱，但他忘记了包厢的门槛，箱子被门槛一绊就朝John压了过来。幸好卷发男孩眼疾手快冲过来和John一起扶住了它，两个人这才一起把它拖进包厢，塞进了座位下面。  
  
“谢谢你，”John拍了拍脏兮兮的手，向男孩伸了出去，“我是John Watson。”  
  
男孩犹豫了一下，伸出手跟John短促地碰了碰，“Sherlock Holmes。”  
  
John 觉得这个男孩像是有点怕生，就像John家的小狗皮皮。它才三个月，是Watson一家的开心果，但就是见不得生人，一有客人来它就要躲到沙发底下，怎么叫也叫不出来。Sherlock现在的神情像极了小皮皮缩在沙发下的样子，就算眼前摆着它最爱吃的培根，它也只会对着美食哼哼，但绝不往前一步。John 笑了笑，大大方方地在对面坐了下来，“谢谢你，Sherlock。”  
  
这下Sherlock看起来就更不知所措了，他愣愣地站在原地，用一种古怪的眼神盯着John，就像——就像掉到了培根堆里的皮皮！哦，这是为什么，难道Sherlock这辈子头一次听别人感谢他？  
  
“你……知道我是谁吗？”Sherlock迟疑地问，还是一动不动地站着，惹得John咯咯笑了起来，“Sherlock Holmes啊，你自己刚跟我说的，怎么啦？”  
  
“不，不是……可我是Hol——”Sherlock突然噤了声，像是之前短路了，现在才意识到自己的失态，懊恼地闭紧了嘴巴，坐了下来。  
  
“你家有懂魔法的人吗，Sherlock，我是说，呃，巫师之类的？我家就出了我一个巫师，可我对魔法一窍不通，我有点担心霍格沃茨的课程对我来说会不会太难了。”Sherlock刚才戏剧化的反应很好玩，特别是他最后坐到John对面的样子，在John的眼里简直有点赌气的成分，于是John就主动找了个话 题——他可不觉得Sherlock是个会聊天的小孩。  
  
“那个不用操心，一年级的课程简单得很，几乎不用学。”Sherlock随意地摆了摆手，跟John聊了起来。  
  
“那这么说，你会魔法啦？”  
  
“会……一点——”  
  
“那你能演示几个给我看看吗？”  
  
Sherlock 看着John因为期待而亮起来的眼睛，不由地忘记了妈咪反复叮嘱他不要随便用魔法的话。他跃跃欲试地掏出了魔杖，指着John的手飞快地念了句咒语，John手上因为搬箱子而蹭上的灰尘立刻消失得无影无踪。John盯着自己干干净净的手看了半天，才抬头张大了嘴巴看向Sherlock，“天呐！这太厉害啦！”  
  
“你真这么觉得？”Sherlock不安地问，一秒钟之前，他还怕John会像从前很多人那样喊他“怪胎”。  
  
“当然！这个，你看这个位置！我今早出门的时候不小心摸到了机油，特别难洗，你一挥魔杖，它就没了！这太神奇了！”John兴奋地把手伸到Sherlock的鼻子下，张开右手把手心指给Sherlock看，高兴得简直快要从他的座位上跳起来了。  
  
“谢谢。”Sherlock被John的称赞说得红了脸，只能低头对着面前John那双肉呼呼的小手嗫嚅了声感谢，随后被这双手扯着袖子，强烈要求他教手的主人这个魔咒。  
  
“我不是教授，不能教你魔咒的，John，”那句魔咒对Sherlock来说虽然平常得还不如他脚下的灰尘，但Sherlock记起了妈咪让他不要跟家人以外的人交往过密，只得拒绝了John。  
  
John垮下一张脸，在座位上扭了扭屁股，发出失望地一声哼。  
  
“不过，我可以给你看点带魔法的东西。”Sherlock不喜欢John那个表情，他讨厌管家的油腔滑调，讨厌妈咪的一万个不许，讨厌父亲拍着他的头说“你长大了就懂了”，但他没有讨厌过陌生人的表情，他们对他来说根本无关紧要。虽然他说不清为什么，但他就是不喜欢John皱起一张脸的样子。  
  
于是，毫无悬念地，John在接下来好几个小时的车程里，一步也没离开过包厢，全都用来对着Sherlock从箱子里掏出来的各种各样稀奇古怪的玩意儿大呼小叫。他喜欢那些东西，照片里会动的人影，会跳的巧克力青蛙，有苔藓味儿的豆子，还有好多恶作剧的小道具。Sherlock没再施魔法，小卷发对自己箱子里的宝贝们如数家珍，他甚至还慷慨地送了好几个给John，并答应只要John想玩，可以随时到他的箱子里拿，不用经过他的许可。哦，Sherlock真是John这辈子遇到的最可爱的男孩了！  
  
所以等到霍格沃茨特快挺稳，John在Sherlock的指导下穿好校袍的时候，John再次把手伸向了Sherlock，“朋友？”  
  
Sherlock显然也很享受向John炫耀他好多年来的收藏品，他甚至高兴得忽略了三次从包厢外经过的Mycroft。但此刻，金发碧眼的 John脸上挂着大大的真诚的笑容，让Sherlock感到了害怕。  
  
是的，害怕，他既不敢再去握John的手，又害怕John的脸上再出现那个失望的表情。最后他还是咬了咬嘴唇，伸出右手碰到了John的手。John高兴地一把握住Sherlock，又强调似的晃了两下，才放开。Sherlock就忍不住也对他笑了，拉着John的袖子一起离开了包厢，跟着拥挤的学生们，走到了霍格沃茨的地盘上。


	5. Chapter 5

John不喜欢Mycroft。  
  
有的人，随着你对他们的深入了解，就会越来越不喜欢他们；但也有的人，你一看到他就会打心底里讨厌他。对于John Watson来说，Mycroft显然是后者。  
  
John第一次见到Mycroft的时候，还是刚到霍格沃茨那天晚上。Sherlock来自魔法家庭，所以在火车的包厢里，John从小卷毛那了解到不少关于霍格沃茨的事情。最紧要的，当然就是分院了。  
  
“你完全不需要担心，你准是个格兰芬多。”在John大致了解了四大学院的特色之后，Sherlock这样斩钉截铁地评价他。  
  
“那就太好啦，我喜欢狮子！那你呢？”  
  
“随便吧，哪都行。”Sherlock拖长了声音，无聊透顶地说。  
  
但John一眼就看出Sherlock可不像他表面上看起来那么的不在乎，或者至少，Sherlock有不想去的学院。而John猜，那应该是斯莱特林。其实John觉得斯莱特林挺好的，虽然Sherlock说起斯莱特林的时候一脸嫌弃，活像生吞了只蛤蟆，但John还是觉得，野心也要源于智慧，而智慧，足以令一个人高傲冷漠了，是不是？人不能因为自己温柔平和，就去排斥高贵冷艳，但凡有点长处，那都是值得目中无人的资本。人跟人的区别也仅仅在于，他们的骄傲是摆在脸上，还是放在心里。  
  
同时，John觉得，Sherlock跟拉文克劳也挺配。拉文克劳的个性，说白了就是聪明嘛，而聪明二字，简直就是为Sherlock而生的。要说格兰芬多倒是多少也能沾上点边，虽说气魄啦，豪爽啦，的确不太可能出现在略显乖戾的Sherlock身上，但John觉得勇敢这种最“格兰芬多”的品质，Sherlock一定有。John说不上来为什么，他就是觉得有。John反倒是觉得，Sherlock最不适合的地方应该是赫奇帕奇。什么正直忠诚啦，诚实耐劳啦，那还真不太符合Sherlock。聪明的Sherlock是注定要成为一个脑力劳动者的，他可以伸张正义，也可以颠倒黑白。诚实有时可能是迟钝，而耐劳则可以是愚蠢，这两样虽然的确是美德，但放到Sherlock身上就不行。而John宁可希望他的小朋友有些无伤大雅的刻薄和别扭，天才疯子一线间嘛！最不济，Sherlock还有John这个朋友来中和嘛。  
  
哦，跑题了。  
  
Sherlock的料事如神绝对没错，John很早就被点到，爬上那个高脚凳，戴上分院帽，就听到头顶上的帽子摇摇晃晃地说起了话：“John Watson！我不用碰到你的头发就知道你该去格兰芬多！不过，哦，请原谅，我就是想亲自看看你可爱的小脑袋里都装了些什么。欢迎来到霍格沃茨，格兰芬多将是最适合你的天堂！去吧，我的小勇士，格兰芬多会为你歌唱！”  
  
热情洋溢，是不是？  
  
所以当Sherlock后来向John抱怨分院帽是多么的多管闲事的时候，John简直没法相信，分院帽跟John交谈的时候明明像个和善的老人呀！就说Sherlock这家伙不记别人的好。  
  
当时，John高高兴兴地在格兰芬多的欢呼声中跑向了格兰芬多的长桌，桌边还有好多空位子，他一屁股就坐了下来，回头对Sherlock亮起一个大大的笑。相比之下，Sherlock就不那么高兴了，按理说，他应该为了他的预言得以要得意一番的，但他就只是对John做了个飞快的鬼脸，就转过头盯着分院帽不知盘算起什么来了。  
  
“嗨，我是Molly Hooper。”  
  
John转过头，看到一个有点羞涩的小女生对他伸出了一只手，“嗨，Molly，我是John，很高兴认识你！”  
  
接下来的十多分钟，John就在吵闹的大厅里和Molly聊了起来。Molly也来自麻瓜家庭，关于分院的事她还是在刚才排队进入大厅的时候听旁边两个小女生说的。Molly人很好，就是有些害羞，John跟她讲话的时候，她一笑脸就红，不过后来话说多了就好多了。John觉得，Molly适合赫奇帕奇或者拉文克劳，说真的，这个小姑娘哪里勇敢了？不过显然分院帽比他懂行多了，而且，要是Molly真去了其他学院，那John还怎么能交到她这个朋友呢？  
  
John和Molly后来愉快地谈起了新近上映的儿童片，他们都喜欢里面的小飞侠，可是霍格沃茨开学的时候小飞侠还没演完，他们都想知道故事的结局。不过他们对小飞侠的喜爱被打断了，大厅里随着Mcgonagall（麦格）教授喊出的一个名字，诡异地安静了下来。John也随着整个大厅里七个年级的学生一齐望向分院帽上的男孩，Sherlock Holmes。  
  
破旧的分院帽很大，盖住了Sherlock的大半张脸，大家都看不到他的表情，只看得到他嘴里念念有词，像是在跟分院帽你来我往地争论着什么。大厅里渐渐又充满了窃窃私语，John紧张得手心冒汗，顾不上关心周围的暗流涌动，只一动不动地坐直了身体，目不转睛地盯着分院帽下Sherlock轻声细语地嘴唇一开一合。  
  
“格兰芬多！”  
  
仿佛过了有一个世纪那么久，分院帽喊出了声，但并不像先前指引其他孩子时那样欢快，反倒是有些严肃。随之而来地是大厅里炸开了锅的议论。John从凳子上跳了起来，迎向了大步跑来的Sherlock。在抓住Sherlock的手臂之前，他听到旁边两个五年级的女生说，“他可是个Holmes！”  
  
Sherlock就这样在整个霍格沃茨诡异的关注之中，进了并不适合他的格兰芬多——为什么不适合？整个霍格沃茨都这么说。事实上，没有一个学院的人喜欢他，可是看在上帝的份上啊，他还是个小毛孩子呢！  
  
John就是在那天晚上跟着级长去格兰芬多塔楼的时候，见到Mycroft的。  
  
其实那个时候，他还不认识Mycroft。而且一个斯莱特林的级长跟John基本不可能有交集，John当然也不会分神去关心Mycroft有多令人生厌了。当然了，想忽视Mycroft的存在，基本上就跟喜欢他一样，是不可能的事情。  
  
当时John兴奋地拉着Sherlock的袖子跟一群小格兰芬多站在一起，Sherlock一直在低声嫌弃周围的同学，John就只能一个劲地拽他的袖子让他闭嘴，然后Sherlock就转而恶毒地剖析起了周围人的过去和家庭，John虽然明知道这样非常不礼貌，但就是觉得实在太好笑，总是忍不住一边扯Sherlock警告他，一边自己笑得嘴咧到耳朵边上去。  
  
“为什么他们要这么拖拖拉拉的？那两个级长，他们都五年级了，一点组织力都没有，他们到底是怎么当上级长的？还是说，五年级的都是蠢货？看看前面那个级长大人， 他三天前就到学校了，一直在霍格莫德鬼混，直到今早才匆匆赶回来。昨晚一夜没睡，宿醉，饥肠辘辘，现在这股兴奋劲儿全是靠他箱子里带来的速溶咖啡支撑的。 再看后面的级长小姐，她今天早晨才到学校，对级长大人的鬼混一无所知，估计到学校的时候还正巧遇到了级长。她的行李应该也是级长给扛进来的，这让她对级长另眼看待了，看看她现在站在后面那张傻笑的脸就知道了。而我们的级长先生，显然顾不上看级长女士，他忙着应付这群没头没脑的小鬼，还有他稀里糊涂的脑子， 而且他对级长小姐的青睐还全不知情，他——”  
  
Sherlock噼里啪啦地把两位级长的隐私抖了出来，惹得旁边的包括Molly在内的一群孩子一脸惊恐又崇拜地看着他。他这下更加得意洋洋地炫耀了起来，直到说到级长先生还没发现级长小姐的少女心，突然停住了话头，转头看向了走廊另一边斯莱特林的队伍。John发现Sherlock的目光一瞬间就冷了下来，也条件反射地跟着转过了头，就正对上斯莱特林级长穿过人群射来的目光。  
  
虽然John和他目光相接最多一秒，但那一秒足够冷却这位小格兰芬多今晚积聚起来的全部热情。John皱了皱眉头，又看向Sherlock，发现他的小朋友早就没看斯莱特林级长了，而是转而继续盯着格兰芬多的级长，一脸迷惑。  
  
John和Sherlock分到了一个寝室，这个喜讯迅速扫去了斯莱特林级长带给John的不快。他们还有两位室友，Anderson和Henry Knight。Anderson看起来不太讨人喜欢，而且他一见到Sherlock就一脸晦气地换衣服上床睡觉了，惹得John都想替Sherlock问候一下他。相比之下，Henry就可爱多了，虽然是个呆头呆脑的小男孩，虽然毫无悬念地也被Sherlock嫌弃了，但还是很友好地向他们自我介绍。Henry看起来有点害怕Sherlock，不过这John可以理解，而且John很高兴Henry并不讨厌Sherlock。甚至在第二天一早的草药课上跟John一组的时候，Henry还说他很喜欢Sherlock那段关于二位级长的发言。  
  
但愉快总是转瞬即逝，才下了草药课，Sherlock就跟Anderson斗起了嘴。John在混乱中被拉文克劳的一位高年级女生请走了，他想跟Sherlock说晚饭见，但Sherlock和Anderson斗志昂扬地早就走远了。  
  
拉文克劳女生笑起来很好看，她领着John在城堡里七拐八拐，绕得John根本不知道自己到底走到了什么地方。而且非常诡异地是，他一开始竟然没觉得这位女生有什么可疑之处。  
  
“不好意思，我能知道你是谁吗？”John非常尴尬地跟在拉文克劳女生身后，忍不住问道。  
  
“叫我Anthea就好。”女生头也没回，用甜美地声音和背影回答了他。  
  
“好吧，Anthea，你要带我去哪？”  
  
“我不建议你问这个问题，问了也白问，John。”  
  
“你知道我的名字？谁想见我？”  
  
“是的，我知道你的名字。至于谁想见你，我可以向你保证这个人没有恶意，马上你就会知道了。”  
  
John讨厌这个装神弄鬼的劲儿，既然都没恶意了，这么神神叨叨的干吗！  
  
最终，John被带到了阴暗的地下室。走廊很长，两边是黑乎乎的墙壁，只靠墙上火把摇曳的火光来照明，还有许多不知道通往何处的门洞。John跟着Anthea进了其中一间教室，里面只在黑板的位置点了一个火把，一个人站在火把前的讲台上看着他。  
  
“请坐，John。”那个人说，伸手指了指教室中间的椅子。  
  
教室的门在John身后关上了，而John知道他别无选择。“我不想坐下。”  
  
“你看起来并不恐惧。”火把在那个人身后静静地燃烧着，勾勒出那个人穿着霍格沃茨黑色校袍的身影，也将他的面容掩进了黑暗。  
  
“因为你看着没那么吓人。”要是此时有人剖开John的胸膛，那准能看到他那颗疯狂跳动的心脏，不害怕？不，他快要吓疯了。  
  
“是啊，格兰芬多崇尚的勇气。勇敢显然是对愚蠢的最佳美化，你认为呢？你和Sherlock Holmes相处得还愉快吗？”阴影里的人继续用他低沉的声音，缓慢地说。  
  
“还可以，我昨天才认识他，还不太了解他。”John一听到Sherlock的名字，就不太高兴了。他姓Holmes到底是怎么了，为什么人人都要揪着这个不放？John觉得要是换成他是Sherlock，他宁可没有姓！  
  
“你们昨天才在火车上分享了一个包厢，现在就时刻跟他黏在一起，那到周末是不是就可以取代Godric Gryffindor（戈德里克格兰芬多）当选格兰芬多的精神领袖了？”那个人不无讽刺地说。  
  
“你是什么人？”John讨厌那人的自以为是，他算是什么东西，要来管John交朋友，恐怕又是个跟Anderson一样不知好歹的世家子。  
  
“利害相关的一方罢了。”那人扬了扬右手，轻描淡写地回答。  
  
“与Sherlock相关？你可不像他的朋友。”  
  
“你也算对他略知一二，你认为他难道还会有什么朋友？我和他算是某种接近朋友的关系。”他动了动左手，不知拿出了什么放到了右手里，但没有进一步动作，只是再次垂下了双手。  
  
“那你是他什么人？”John还真不喜欢这家伙的油腔滑调，他现在只想快点解决掉这个咬文嚼字的混蛋，回到格兰芬多塔楼好好洗个澡睡一觉。  
  
“敌人。”  
  
“敌人？”John简直要笑了，Sherlock是不讨人喜欢，但他还年轻得厉害，敌人这玩意不都是老人家们的事才对吗？  
  
“在他眼中的确如此，若让他来评价，那大概应当说是死敌。他就是这样想引人瞩目。”  
  
“哦，那还真是谢天谢地，你也不是什么善类。”John忍不住反唇相讥。  
  
那个人倒是笑了起来，抬起右手在空中划了一道好看的弧线，霎时教室里所有的火把都被点亮，刺得John睁不开眼睛。等John低头适应了突如其来的光明，抬头就看到了站在他对面的Sherlock的“宿敌”，正是那个斯莱特林级长。  
  
“我想有些事情，你应当事先知晓比较好。”  
  
“什么事？”John盯着那人神秘莫测的脸，觉得自己这辈子都没对谁有过这么强的敌意。  
  
“Sherlock Holmes的家庭很复杂，简而言之，他们都是斯莱特林类型的人。而他现在进了格兰芬多，以我个人之愚见，纯属意外。我想是他跟分院帽进行了什么不可告人的交易。”那人玩弄着手里的魔杖，不再盯着John的脸，但John反倒是觉得这人随时有可能举起魔杖让他消失得无影无踪。  
  
“你到底想说什么？”John能做的，除了恐惧和愤怒，也只有陪这个人耗下去了。  
  
“我想告知你的是，Sherlock Holmes并不像你想象中的那么简单，无论是就他的出身，还是他本人的个性而言，都是如此。所以如果你只是需要一个新奇的玩伴，那我奉劝你还是对他敬而远之。”那人抬起头，直视John，一双鹰一般的眼睛紧紧锁住John，末了抬起魔杖，向着John轻轻一指，John胸口立刻传来一下刺痛。  
  
“就算我不该和他交朋友，也不关你的事。”John没带魔杖出来，而且他也还没学到任何魔咒，不然他真想给这个人随便施个咒，让他滚得稍微远一点。  
  
“如果你执意要做他的……左膀右臂，在下愿意定期提供一笔可观的费用以解决你的燃眉之急。”那人扬起眉毛，兴味盎然地道。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“显然你生活不太宽裕，至少，你还缺一个像样的宠物。”那人成竹在胸地指出John的困窘，礼貌周全，又让人咬牙切齿。  
  
“你要什么？”  
  
“只是一点小消息，并无非分的请求，不会让你为难，你只需要告知我他的近况即可。”  
  
“那又关你什么事？”  
  
“我一直相当关注他，其中另有隐情，我就不便赘述了。”那人又笑了起来，非常虚假的笑，让John真的不耐烦了。  
  
“不，我既对你的故事不关心，也不想要你的钱。”拜托你快让开我的路，让我离开这个鬼地方。  
  
“可我还没提具体数字。”那人有些惊讶地看着John，一脸深究。  
  
“我没兴趣。”John简直要吼了，缺钱归缺钱，但他不喜欢被怜悯，特别是被这种自大的混蛋怜悯。收买？开玩笑，要是收买对Watson家人有用的话，John的父亲就不会那么早就离开他们了。  
  
“我明白了。非常抱歉打扰你，John。欢迎来到霍格沃茨。”说完，那人就转身，不紧不慢地离开了那间教室，等John反应过来想追出去不管三七二十一先揍那混蛋一拳的时候，斯莱特林的级长已经消失得无影无踪了。  
  
“我送你回格兰芬多塔楼。”Anthea站在教室门外，仍然笑得恰到好处，显然在等John，耐心得不近人情。  
  
回格兰芬多塔楼的路上，John什么话也没说，一大堆问题盘旋在他的脑子里，叽叽喳喳，吵得他不得安宁，他只想快点回到寝室，把Sherlock抓出来一问究竟。  
  
不过当John真正有机会跟Sherlock聊起这件事的时候，已经是睡前了。而Sherlock对此也显得相当的，怎么说呢，一如既往的淡定从容，不像个孩子。  
  
“斯莱特林的级长，”Sherlock从鼻子里挤出一声轻蔑地哼，继续低头百无聊赖地翻看Anderson箱子里的杂物，“你该收下他的钱，我们可以平分。”  
  
John扑哧一声笑了出来，惹得Sherlock回头诧异地看他，随即也跟着笑开了怀，转而放过了Anderson乱七八糟的箱子，跑去自己箱子里翻巧克力蛙了。


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock最近不太高兴，而且，看在上帝的份上，他居然能从开学两个月一直不高兴到圣诞节！就因为他哥哥Mycroft！特别是他要把这种不高兴发泄到给霍格沃茨各项日常活动添乱上！要知道Lestrade作为级长，不知道替他挡掉了多少本来要送到麦格教授那儿的诉状。要不是好小孩John总是跟在Sherlock后面道歉，Lestrade真想拿出高年级学长的架子痛骂小卷毛一顿。  
  
但Lestrade知道这也行不通，因为他平时既要替Sherlock善后，还要隔三岔五地忍受这位小麻烦的嘲讽和爆料，更不要提跟这家伙作对了，他准能把跟你有关的所有风流韵事都吼得全校皆知——万人迷Lestrade目前还不想因为这个出名。Sherlock和他哥哥一样是个没法被忽视的存在，这一点Lestrade在知道他们都姓Holmes的时候就深切地认识到了。所以，做Sherlock的级长，Lestrade本来还多少有点心理准备的。但Sherlock这小鬼基本上就是为了毁坏一切人类的世界观人生观和价值观而生的，他最近开始捣得乱花样百出，而且有针对性了起来。他居然开始找斯莱特林的麻烦了！  
  
连Lestrade都对大部分斯莱特林敬而远之，倒不是害怕，只是嫌麻烦。跟那群小肚鸡肠的世家子纠缠到一起绝对不是什么好主意，特别是他们还有万能的斯内普教授撑腰，Lestrade实在不喜欢这种实力悬殊的比拼。相反，Sherlock喜欢极了，他调戏完同年级的斯莱特林，就改骚扰高年级的，而且异常诡异地用他那无公害小萌脸和纯公害小脑瓜，几乎每次都能完胜。于是当吃了亏的斯莱特林人找到Lestrade这儿来的时候，一向热血正直的格兰芬多级长也只能嘻嘻哈哈黏黏糊糊地赔笑脸。  
  
最可恶地就是，自从Lestrade上个月在破釜酒吧跟斯莱特林的级长大吵一架之后，两人基本进入了水火不容的境地。Lestrade就算想揪着Mycroft的领子，让自大狂管管他那不省心的弟弟，也架不住Mycroft根本连正眼都不给他一个。跟给Sherlock收拾烂摊子的暴躁比起来，Mycroft的冷漠和疏离让Lestrade一肚子闷气没地方撒，脸上的笑都少了许多。  
  
今天Sherlock就太出彩了，因为他的矛头指向了Mycroft的新欢Cordelia Black*。Black（布莱克）家是魔法世家，这Lestrade很清楚，而且Sherlock最近攻击的人大多都出身魔法世家，这看起来，就像是Sherlock用这种方式在排斥自己的出身。这太愚蠢了，连John都不得不板起脸来对Sherlock说教。但当然，毫无作用。  
  
其实今天Sherlock给Black（布莱克）小姐制造的麻烦算是他进霍格沃茨这么久一来相当温和的了，他甚至都没用魔法，就只是把Black（布莱克）小姐的洗发水和染发剂调了个包，让Black（布莱克）那一头银发变成了难看的黄绿色。Lestrade听John讲了故事的经过之后，笑得简直直不起腰。因为染发剂对任何一个麻瓜家庭来说都再平常不过，但对魔法家庭来说，当然是非常陌生的东西。而Sherlock恰恰利用了Black（布莱克）小姐对麻瓜物品嗤之以鼻的这个特点，让时刻为了自己那一头柔顺光亮的银发而骄傲得恨不得用下巴看人的Black（布莱克）小姐颜面扫地。而且，是她自己亲手把染发剂涂了个匀，一点儿也没落下。坏心眼的Sherlock甚至给Black（布莱克）小姐放了一瓶外文的染发剂，高贵冷艳的Black（布莱克）小姐最多也就能看得懂个法语德语意大利语，可Sherlock给她的那一瓶，据Sherlock事后告诉John说，写满了阿拉伯语。Black（布莱克）小姐能看得懂才真是见了鬼！那玩意儿又粘又臭，色彩附着力却超强，任Black（布莱克）小姐把自己关在浴室里洗了一整天头也没把那恶心的颜色改变分毫。  
  
说真的，Lestrade这回爱死了Sherlock的恶作剧，就算斯内普教授来罚他替Sherlock去禁林里跟马人决斗，Lestrade也觉得值了。他刚才在一楼大厅里看到斯莱特林学生都在嘲笑Black（布莱克）小姐的头发，还有再也没法高贵的Black（布莱克）那一脸欲哭无泪的表情，这值透了！  
  
正当Lestrade和John一大一小毫无形象地坐在格兰芬多公共休息室的长沙发上为Sherlock的恶作剧笑得抖成了一团的时候，Sherlock进来了，显然一眼看出了沙发上两个傻子在笑什么，而且对他们两个的赞许毫不领情，走到Lestrade身边就开口刺激正笑得无比欢脱的级长：“我要是你，我就不会坐在人来人往的公共休息室里跟低年级小朋友笑成一团白痴，然后放任自己的女朋友出去跟肌肉男鬼混。”  
  
Sherlock的人生准则绝对是，没有最恶毒，只有更恶毒。他嘴里说的，正是Lestrade的新女友，这学期刚刚交往了不到两个月的格兰芬多女级长Leanne。女朋友劈腿这种事，是Lestrade根本没想过的，要知道之前还是Leanne追的他，后来在一起之后她就粘人得厉害，Lestrade都快要受不了她了。这种女朋友，怎么有空去跟别的男生鬼混？  
  
“Sherlock！”John警告地喊了一声，有点慌乱地看了Lestrade一眼。  
  
如果Sherlock是信口开河的小混蛋，Lestrade倒没什么好担心的，但John的反应让Lestrade产生了些不太好的预感。John的表情根本就是在说，确有此事。  
  
“闭嘴吧，Sherlock，你少给我惹点麻烦我就谢天谢地了，不劳你费心关照我的事。”Lestrade站起来把话顶了回去。  
  
Sherlock对此只是小大人似的嗤笑了一下，一屁股坐到Lestrade坐过的地方，抬起头冲Lestrade扬了扬眉毛，“级长盥洗室。”  
  
Lestrade叹了口气，匆匆离开了格兰芬多公共休息室。  
  
其实他今天晚上难得没事，他本来想在温暖舒适的公共休息室里度过一个愉快的夜晚的。跟魁地奇队的朋友们喝几杯黄油啤酒，或者像刚才那样跟可爱的小John聊聊天，但他不喜欢刚才Sherlock话音一落周围人就都看向他的目光。虽然Lestrade人缘很好不至于让别人幸灾乐祸，但女朋友出轨这种事本身就足以勾起人们那可怕的好奇心了。于是他只得在温度有点低的走廊里游荡，无处可去，等到他冷得有点发抖的时候，发现自己已经走到了六楼糊涂波里斯的雕像前。  
  
看来，他今天是非去捉奸不可了。  
  
Lestrade熟门熟路地走到雕像左边第四个门，自从当了级长以来，他就常来这儿洗澡。特权有时候还是挺好的，级长盥洗室里的大浴池和花样众多的龙头很好玩，而且偶尔想要独处的时候还能缩到这儿来，再好不过。  
  
“新鲜凤梨。”Lestrade说完口令，盥洗室的门打开了。  
  
Lestrade刚迈进去，就听到了细微的水声，他突然不知道要继续往前走，还是转身离开。他和Leanne还没有发展到本垒打的阶段，但躲到级长盥洗室里幽会的人会在这儿做什么Lestrade不用想都知道，他不想看到自己女朋友跟别的男生纠缠在一起的画面。即便他对Leanne还谈不上爱，但这关乎尊严。谁能接受一直把你当世界中心的姑娘转头就投入别的男生的怀抱呢？  
  
好奇心最终还是打败了Lestrade，他有些愤怒，想知道是哪个不知天高地厚的蠢小子在跟他抢姑娘。  
  
盥洗室宽大的池子里装满了水，但没有泡沫。金色的水龙头和镶嵌的宝石都闪着光，可龙头是关着的。室内的温度似乎有点低，并不适合洗澡，甚至没有温暖的水汽。而泡在水里的，不是Leanne和她的新欢，只有一个人，是个男生。他穿着一身黑，头上扣着一顶黑色的宽边帽，一只手支在浴池边压着帽子的檐，挡住了整张脸。  
  
Lestrade的脚步在地板上碰出声响，水里的男生一动不动，一个沙哑的声音从帽子下传来：“出去。”  
  
“Mycroft？”  
  
被叫到名字的人在浴池里明显地抖了一下，显然认出了Lestrade的声音，飞快地把脸转向里面，“你怎么在这儿。”  
  
Lestrade有些奇怪Mycroft这个样子，但再次被他的冷漠激怒了，Gregory Lestrade又不是瘟疫，他Mycroft用不用这么避之不及！  
  
“这话该我问你吧，你在这儿干什么？”  
  
“不用你管。”  
  
很好，这句话成了Mycroft的万用句型，不变应万变。但是Lestrade受够了他这副要死不活的臭德行了！干吗像个姑娘似的闹脾气！我又不是你前男友！  
  
“所以你是要穿得整整齐齐，把自己溺死在级长盥洗室里？”Lestrade看着满满一池子的水，忍不住讥讽道。  
  
不料Mycroft今天情绪跟他的声音一样古怪，Lestrade话音未落，他就蹭地一下从水里站了起来，带得一池子水翻腾着就泼了Lestrade一身。他一把扯下头上的帽子，瞪着一双通红的眼睛恶狠狠地盯着Lestrade，“让开。”  
  
暴脾气的Lestrade没有像Mycroft期望得那样火冒三丈，因为刚才泼到他身上的水冰冷刺骨，别说现在是临近圣诞节，就是在炎热的夏天也并不适合用来泡澡。Mycroft一定是遇到了什么事，这太不正常了！  
  
“Mycroft，”Lestrade伸手握住Mycroft的手肘，果然摸到一片冰凉，吓了Lestrade一跳，“你疯了吗？”  
  
Mycroft垂下眼脸，看着Lestrade的鞋，冷笑了一声，“我倒宁愿也疯了。”  
  
Mycroft穿着一身黑色的西装，高档的手工定制皮鞋被泡在冷水里，单薄的衣服湿漉漉地贴在他身上，纯黑的领带松开挂在他的颈间，领口露出的一点白衬衫衬得他的脸十分苍白。他的头发被帽子压得变了型，有些凌乱地搭在他的前额上淌着水。Mycroft看起来，冰冷得可怕，又莫名其妙地让Lestrade有些心悸。  
  
“你不能这样，要感冒的。”Lestrade一手抓着Mycroft的袖子，弯下腰伸出另一只手拉开了浴池底的塞子。  
  
Mycroft面无表情地看着Lestrade，既不挣脱，也不说话，像极了赌气的Sherlock。  
  
Lestrade忽视了Mycroft的眼刀，放光了池子里的水，重新塞好塞子，打开了所有的龙头，热腾腾的水裹挟着丰富的泡泡冲了出来。他回头看向Mycroft，这位斯莱特林的精神领袖还是笔直地站在原地，只有脸上的咬合肌揭示出他正在极力忍受着痛苦。  
  
Lestrade无可奈何地摇了摇头，拿他这个怪朋友没有办法，只得用上他运动员的大力气把Mycroft狠狠地推进浴池里重新坐下，让他浸泡在缓缓积蓄起来的热水里。但Mycroft好像一直在极力逃避着温暖，此时突然被热水环绕，一下就乱了阵脚，像个溺水的孩子一样努力挣扎着要起来，扑腾起的水让Lestrade的校袍湿了个透。  
  
“你给我老老实实的坐好，你这个疯子！”Lestrade忍不住大声吼了他一嗓子，但这次Mycroft没吼回去，竟然被Lestrade的大嗓门震得一哆嗦，乖乖蜷起两条长腿，在浴池底上坐了下来把自己团成了一团。  
  
Lestrade感到一阵头疼，他讨厌Mycroft刻意的疏远，但他倒宁可Mycroft疏远他，至少那样的Mycroft还是在正常范围之内的Mycroft，而不是现在这副Sherlock被John嫌弃了的样子。Lestrade喊了好几声Mycroft的名字，但平时威武霸气的斯莱特林级长似乎打定了主意不想理他，只顾着观察自己膝盖上裤子的纹理。  
  
被闹得彻底没了脾气的Lestrade见Mycroft丝毫不关心周遭事物，只得继续当起了Holmes家的保姆。真是造孽，每天给小的收拾烂摊子还不够，现在还要给大的洗热水澡，Lestrade觉得自己上辈子准是对Holmes家杀人越货又始乱终弃，才落得这辈子都当了霍格沃茨堂堂的级长加魁地奇学院队的队长，还要温言软语地哄大魔头把湿衣服脱掉。  
  
但Mycroft也只接受了Lestrade帮他脱掉外套的好意，随手把看起来就昂贵得不像话的西装往地板上一扔，推开了Lestrade的手，继续穿着他的湿嗒嗒的衬衫和长裤就那么像尊塑像似的坐着。  
  
“Mycroft，”Lestrade又叫他，见他没反应，只得在浴池边跪了下来，扯着Mycroft的领子逼他直视自己，“你到底怎么了？”  
  
Mycroft的眼睛还是很红，眼皮有点肿，眼球满是血丝。他什么也没说，只是挑起了眉心，回看着Lestrade。Lestrade被他看得都快要出拳揍他的时候，突然发现Mycroft的眼里闪出了泪光。  
  
哦，太迟钝太蠢了！  
  
Lestrade责备自己，他早该看出Mycroft哭了，他刚才进来第一眼看到Mycroft这家伙的眼睛时就该懂的！但，但那可是Mycroft！Lestrade宁可相信斯内普教授和特里劳妮教授是一对儿，也不相信Mycroft会哭！正常人类都不信Mycroft跟眼泪有一丝一毫关系，是不是？  
  
Lestrade跟Mycroft，虽说基本上是两个截然相反的人，但我们也知道世界上是不存在完全不同的两片树叶的。至少就Lestrade所知，他和Mycroft都是家里的大哥。而且相比Sherlock那种别扭的小弟弟来说，Lestrade的两个妹妹和一个弟弟要好上太多了。他们会拉着Gregory哥哥的裤子要糖吃，他们会扯着Gregory哥哥的手要他带他们出去玩，他们会趴在Gregory哥哥的肩上一边嚎啕大哭一边把鼻涕眼泪一股脑地抹到小哥哥身上——就像Mycroft现在正在做的这样。  
  
Gregory Lestrade认识Mycrof Holmes五年了，他从来都是把Mycroft当成一个特别的朋友来对待。他像个追星族一样仰慕Mycroft的才华，像个母亲一样喜爱Mycroft的成就，有时也会像个敌人一样嫉妒Mycroft身上那些他没有的特质，但他从来没俯视过Mycroft。那可是Mycroft，即便他站在地牢你站在山巅，他也一样会让你身上的华服黯然失色，他也一样能让他脚下的淤泥散发出芳香。Lestrade不喜欢Mycroft的眼泪，那就像是年幼的孩子不喜欢父亲的眼泪一样，他知道Mycroft定是痛到了极点才会无法控制自己的眼泪，但他还是不喜欢它们，他不喜欢他这辈子见过的最刚强的人露出软弱的一面。  
  
他没有想过他为什么不愿看到Mycroft的软弱，他还青春年少，他最大的烦恼不过是一个可能劈腿的女朋友和不太听话的低年级学生。他对霍格沃茨城堡外险恶的世界尚一无所知，他阳光快乐。他活力四射，他无知，也无畏。所以他不知道要怎样面对倒下的超人，他只能任由Mycroft的头抵着他的肩胛骨，那么用力，顶得他几乎要跪不稳了，让他觉得Mycroft那装着钢铁般意志的头颅也是钢铁铸造的。  
  
他记不清他是怎么碰到的Mycroft，等他被浴池里溢出来的热水烫到的时候，才发现自己双臂紧紧环绕着Mycroft。而Mycroft也只是从池边探出一点身子把头靠到了Lestrade的肩上，对滚烫的池水没有反应，对坚硬的石头没有反应，甚至对他正倚靠的人也没有反应。他唯一能感到的，就只有他眯起的眼睛里，看到的那一小块Lestrade的衬衫。  
  
Mycroft太特别了，他独一无二，连哭起来都跟大部分人不一样。他既不颤抖，也不出声，肢体并不僵硬，全身上下唯一与悲伤有关的，也只有他的眼睛。Lestrade终于受不了Mycroft的沉默，把他扶了起来，就正正撞上了Mycroft眼里的悲伤。Lestrade一直觉得，小说里写的那些“悲伤的眼睛”都是骗姑娘们的瞎话，但此时他看到了Mycroft的眼睛，那双海蓝色的眸子仍然明亮，却很绝望。  
  
原来绝望是这样，没有咬牙切齿，没有声嘶力竭，甚至没有动作没有表情，只有眼睛还是活的，只有眼睛传递着最后的感情。  
  
“Mycroft！Mycroft！看着我！”Lestrade受不了Mycroft眼中迅速流逝的光芒，他用尽全力摇晃起了Mycroft的肩膀。他一定弄疼了Mycroft，但如果疼痛能燃起Mycroft眼中的愤怒和仇恨也好啊。  
  
“Gregory，”Mycroft终于开口了，他抬起手按住了Lestrade放在他肩上的手，“我没事了，谢谢你。”  
  
Lestrade惊讶地看着他，不敢相信眼前这个人几秒钟前还满脸去意，现在竟然又恢复了平时的温和有礼。外表的狼狈瞬间不再让他可怜，他像个落魄的贵族，找回了他一贯引以为傲的自制力，“你该走了，再晚就回不去格兰芬多塔楼了。”  
  
“那你呢？”Lestrade还是不放心，他觉得Mycroft只是在支走他，等他一出这个门，Mycroft说不定就会做出什么恐怖的事情来。  
  
Mycroft没有直接回答他，只是从裤子里抽出魔杖，在Lestrade面前施了个咒，Lestrade的袍子立刻焕然一新，没有任何水渍。  
  
“好吧，那你保证马上回斯莱特林。”Lestrade站起身，看了看自己的袍子。如果Mycroft有心情施展这么完美的魔法，那Lestrade至少可以判断，谢天谢地，那个野心家又回来了。  
  
“斯莱特林是从不轻易保证的。”Mycroft偏了偏头，对Lestrade展开了一个无懈可击的微笑。  
  
哦，还是个典型的斯莱特林式野心家。  
  
Lestrade跟着笑了，伸手重重地拍了拍Mycroft的肩，转身跑出了盥洗室。  
  
只有他自己知道，他不必要的奔跑是因为害怕再多停留一秒，Mycroft就又会崩塌成一堆碎片。


	7. Chapter 7

圣诞节对年轻人们的意义一般都不像对老人们那样重要。当然啦，年轻人们在乎的东西其实少之又少，而且看到老人家们眼里，哥们啦，初恋啦，电影明星啦，恐怖小说啦，都是些没用的小玩意儿。  
  
在这方面，Gregory Lestrade不太具有代表性。他挺喜欢过圣诞节，全家人聚在一起吃丰盛的晚餐，聊天唱歌，最后拆开花花绿绿的礼物包装纸，互相拥抱亲吻大喊祝福，多好的节日！但今年圣诞节他没回家，开学的时候他就让妈妈在圣诞留校同意书上签了字，因为……因为Charlie说他是离不开妈妈的小屁孩！  
  
好吧，Gregory知道Charlie是开玩笑的，但那可事关男人的自尊心！就算好哥哥Gregory想回家跟弟妹团聚，就算妈妈问不出他要留校的原因时有点伤心，就算全家人都觉得他是为了新女朋友才不愿回家过圣诞，但，那都不重要！Lestrade是格兰芬多的头儿，他才不是拖着鼻涕眼泪跟在妈妈后面的小男孩呢！而且，一上了五年级，不管男生还是女生，就有好多人圣诞节都不回家了，美其名曰，旅途劳顿，其实他们才十有八九都是去霍格莫德约会了呢！  
  
Leanne开学的时候没有留校打算，而且她的爸妈都特别想她，她为了不能跟Lestrade一起过圣诞还闹了两天小脾气，直到模范好男友Lestrade把她送上回家的霍格沃茨特快——然后初级好男人Lestrade就转身溜达到了霍格莫德。  
  
Gregory Lestrade的好男友形象也就能维持到这儿了，说真的，现在他有点后悔了。圣诞节里学校冷冷清清的，虽然会装点一新，但少了人气就怎么也没意思。而且！可恶的Charlie说Gregory是离不开家的小鬼头，他自己却兴高采烈地回家了，把他哥哥Bill也拉走了。拜托！好歹给留个能一起玩的人啊！  
  
“Anderson准是遇到真爱了。”  
  
“Sherlock，你就胡扯吧。”  
  
孤苦伶仃地在学校一个人过圣诞节其实还不够可怜，因为正在Lestrade打算去三把扫帚买杯黄油啤酒暖暖肚子的时候，撞上了不该出现在他眼前的一对儿小鬼。  
  
“Sherlock Holmes！你怎么能来霍格莫德！”  
  
“又来了，多管闲事的奶妈级长——”被点名的小鬼耷拉下嘴角，眯起了眼睛，要不是良好的家教，Lestrade觉得这小朋友准要翻个大大的白眼。  
  
“还有你，John，你干吗跟着他一起疯跑？你们一年级是不能到霍格莫德的！”Lestrade想来Sherlock嘴里也没几句真话，转而责备起了好小孩John。  
  
“对不起，Gregory，我们不是要给你添麻烦的。Sherlock发现一条通向霍格莫德的密道，我们就是来看看，马上就回去，马上。”John跟Sherlock比起来就太有小孩样了，知道错了立马摆出真诚悔过脸，瞪着一双大眼睛仰头可怜兮兮地看着级长先生。  
  
真是够了！  
  
Lestrade强忍住扶额的冲动，John准是跟Sherlock学坏了，居然还卖起了萌！他和Sherlock就穿着黑乎乎的校袍，帽子也没戴就敢满世界乱跑，两个小脑袋上都落满了雪花，冻得小脸通红。遇到他们两个这个样子，伏地魔也得开启慈爱模式啊！“算了，跟我走吧，去三把扫帚暖和好了我送你们回去。”  
  
“哦耶！”果然，小John立马变成喜庆脸，和Sherlock异口同声地欢呼了一声，蹦蹦跳跳地就跟上了Lestrade，还习惯性地去拉Lestrade的袖子。一双小手也冰凉啊，Lestrade拉着John的手往前走，惹得Sherlock一把抓住Lestrade的另一只手示威似的看了John一眼。  
  
Lestrade看着John和Sherlock一人捧着一杯热腾腾地黄油啤酒被美味暖得摇头晃脑，就忍不住想伸手摸摸他们的头。他有点想小弟弟Ewan了。小Ewan一头黑发像Sherlock，但是个活泼可爱的乖小孩，有点像John，小Ewan现在肯定在为Gregory哥哥不回家而生气了，要是这时候看到他的大哥风尘仆仆地推门进来，准又破涕为笑，冲上来要大哥抱了。可是Gregory哥哥错过了回家的火车，只能等到夏天才能见到小Ewan了。  
  
该死的Charlie！等过了圣诞节，Lestrade发誓要让所有的鬼飞球和游走球都去打这个欠揍的家伙！我才不管我能不能用魔法控制魁地奇的比赛用球呢！要是不能就去找Mycroft！  
  
等等，Mycroft？  
  
“你怎么没回家，Sherlock？”Mycroft那种控制狂居然没有把不听话的小弟绑回家？而且……说起来，Mycroft怎么都不太管Sherlock，这也太不正常了。  
  
Sherlock看起来是被黄油啤酒收买了，听到Mycroft的名字都没以前那么嫌弃了，只是撇了撇嘴，“我不想回家。”  
  
“所以你就把John扣下来？你该不会是怕一个人睡觉吧？”Lestrade饶有兴趣地看向John，John对黄油啤酒的喜爱程度还没Sherlock那么严重，听了Lestrade的话，抿嘴憋住了笑。  
  
“才不是！”Sherlock扬起头急急地争辩，“我就是不想回家！圣诞节是世界上最无聊的节日了！而且John家今年没人，我是留下来陪他的！”  
  
Lestrade有些惊讶地看向John，他知道John家里条件挺一般，但也没细问过，总觉得去问别人的家庭太八卦太唐突了，但圣诞节不回家的家庭……  
  
“我妈妈要挣圣诞节的加班费，Harriet今年也不回家，所以家里只剩我一个人，我也就不回了。”John有点委屈地低下了头，他知道妈妈是为了家在挣钱，他来霍格沃茨的花销比念普通学校多多了，超了家里的预算，而且他到现在还没个像样的宠物……偶尔一两个圣诞节不过其实应该也没什么。  
  
John对着啤酒杯子苦闷的样子让Lestrade又想起了小Ewan，他不喜欢小孩子脸上失望的表情，伸出手拍了拍John单薄的小肩膀，“嘿，John，既然留校了，你还没给家人买圣诞礼物吧？”  
  
“对啊！”John拍了一下桌子，从椅子上跳了起来，一秒钟变回活力金发小天使。  
  
“那我领你们逛霍格莫德，买点圣诞礼物怎么样？”  
  
伴随着两只小鬼再次的欢呼，Lestrade一手一个领着他们出了三把扫帚的门。这个时候学校里的老师也没剩几个了，应该碰不到会抓他们违纪的严师。就算是遇到了，看在圣诞节的份上，Snape（斯内普）（斯内普）教授也会网开一面的，是不是？  
  
于是好级长Lestrade就领着一只黑发一只金发的小朋友们，逛了一下午霍格莫德。说真的，Lestrade也就三年级第一次来的时候还完整地逛过，再后来多半是直奔主题，买点羽毛笔、羊皮纸还有坩埚袜子之类的，之后就去三把扫帚去喝啤酒聊天了，只有姑娘们才从头到尾逛个没完没了。幸好后来Sherlock不想走了，看起来不像平时闹脾气，就的确是单纯的不想走了，似乎……不胜酒力？  
  
Lestrade把他们领回霍格沃茨城堡的路上一直在窃笑，他喝了四五年黄油啤酒，从来没发现那玩意儿还有酒精成分！霍格沃茨新学年的开学晚宴上就有黄油啤酒，也没见Sherlock喝醉啊！还是说，这小家伙开学那天根本就没吃东西？嗯，这倒像是他的作风，一兴奋就不吃东西，要不是John啰里吧嗦地跟在他后面喊他吃饭，他估计早就被送到校医院挨Pomfrey（庞弗雷）夫人的骂了。  
  
Lestrade和John扶着晕乎乎的Sherlock直到把他放到他寝室的床上，喝醉了的小卷毛比平时可爱多了，酒品很好，只会犯困，最多也就是拉着John的手不放。Lestrade有点羡慕他们两个了，他的室友都回家了，他还要一个人忍受空荡荡的寝室起码三天，就算是满身正能量的Lestrade，也不会喜欢冷清的圣诞节。“晚饭见，John。”  
  
John怕吵到Sherlock，没出声，只是抬头对Lestrade笑了笑，感激地点点头，又回过头双手回握Sherlock的手。  
  
“Lestrade，”Sherlock睡梦中迷迷糊糊地不肯好好闭眼，努力睁开眼想找送他回来的级长先生，Lestrade忍不住又想起小Ewan，伸手拍了拍Sherlock泛起红晕的脸，“谢谢。”  
  
哦，这可不太对头了，莫说Sherlock从来不会真心实意地说谢谢，就算说了，也肯定是救命之恩，这种送他回格兰芬多塔楼的小事，连帮他挨Mcgonagall（麦格）教授的骂都比不上，根本就不可能被他那聪明的小脑袋记住。  
  
“Mycroft……不那么讨厌了……”  
  
这算哪门子谢谢！  
  
“呃，我觉得你该谢谢Black（布莱克）（布莱克）小姐让你哥变了，而不是我……”Lestrade对上John疑惑地目光，更加尴尬了起来。而且Sherlock居然会喜欢Mycroft现在这个样子？“好吧，我走了，你好好睡觉，不要给我惹是生非。”  
  
Lestrade指着Sherlock又叮嘱了一句。虽然明知道说了也是白说，但他了解Sherlock惹是生非的能力，全当是说给John听了，让小罗宾留神着点儿他的小蝙蝠侠。  
  
说起Mycroft，既然Sherlock没回家，那他应该也没走。可是，像Watson家那样不过圣诞节的家庭基本上是少之又少，Lestrade觉得，就算Holmes家族比Mycroft看起来还要冷血，那就冲着圣诞节是种传统，也不会完全不过节才对啊。  
  
从那天在级长盥洗室里遇到Mycroft之后，Lestrade又没再见过他。Mycroft以前也总这样，不会中规中矩地去上每一节课，或者有时课上到一半就溜走了。只有Mcgonagall教授和Snape（斯内普）教授的课他才会好好上，但Mcgonagall教授最近特许Mycroft可以不来上这个月的课——因为他实在是早就都自学过了，不如给他加任务，让他自己到图书馆自习去——而这个星期还没上到Snape（斯内普）教授的魔药课就放了假，所以Mycroft一直也没出现过。要说霍格沃茨里的学生是不少，但跟霍格沃茨城堡比起来，就简直少得可怜了。总有各种各样的密道密室供你开发和藏匿，想找个人还真不太容易，特别是想找个Holmes，Lestrade觉得还是去找独角兽来得轻松点。  
  
Lestrade刚出了格兰芬多塔楼，就迎面遇上了个斯莱特林女生。应该是五年级的，Lestrade想起有一次草药课上还跟这个女生分到过一组。  
  
通常来说，斯莱特林和格兰芬多在走廊上相遇，不是熟视无睹，就是恶言相向，最友好的恐怕也就是两位级长那样停下来礼貌地互相问候一下，但——现在那个女生直直地冲着Lestrade走来，一双小老鼠眼目不转睛地盯着格兰芬多级长。哦，这可不太妙，Lestrade不记得他得罪过这位姑娘。  
  
“Gregory，”Lestrade确定他跟这姑娘不太熟，至少没熟到直呼其名的程度，他甚至连着姑娘的姓都想不起来。  
  
“哦，嗨。”  
  
“看起来，你也没回家？”女生站得离格兰芬多级长有点近了，但Lestrade此时退开的话，是不是不太绅士？  
  
“是的，今年没有。”  
  
“那……我请你喝一杯？”  
  
这是什么老套搭讪比赛么……现在Lestrade可以确定这位斯莱特林女生的意思了。她是格兰芬多级长的仰慕者，说不定平时碍于两个学院针尖麦芒的敌意才不好明目张胆地勾搭，这回终于逮到这种空无一人的走廊转角的机会。  
  
“乐意之至。”Lestrade展开一个迷人的笑容，看着女生用魔杖变出了两杯酒，马蒂尼，大概。哦，居然是个斯莱特林的混血，这还真有点意思了。  
  
Lestrade端起其中一杯，透明的液体看起来比女生手上那杯要粘一点，迷情剂，当然。不然她这样，嗯，不太漂亮但相当小聪明的姑娘——Lestrade无意冒犯，只是实话实说——是不太可能赢得Lestrade的青睐的。她恐怕以为，Lestrade只是个喜欢魁地奇的头脑简单的运动员。这太肤浅了，Lestrade除了飞行课，学得最好的就是魔药课，不然像他这样典型的格兰芬多早就被Snape（斯内普）教授弄死了，哪还能得意得起来。说真的，斯莱特林的姑娘已经蠢到这种地步了？喜欢个男生连对方的基本信息都搞不清，就敢来玩下药这种高端手段？  
  
“走廊里有点冷，你介意我们换个地方继续吗？”Lestrade摇晃着手里的酒杯，低声提议道。  
  
“那……想参观一下斯莱特林的公共休息室吗？圣诞假期几乎没人在了。”  
  
Lestrade几乎都能看到斯莱特林女生眼底燃烧的火了，他暂时不想知道那是什么火，谁约会会选斯莱特林公共休息室那种阴森恐怖的地方？真是搞不懂现在女生们诡异的品味。不过……Lestrade倒是想去玩玩，要知道，平时他可绝对没法儿进去。于是他伸手解下了红黄相间的领带，又笑了一下，“请带路。”  
  
好男友Lestrade出轨了吗？不，认真说来，并不算。  
  
那天从级长盥洗室受了Mycroft的惊吓出来，Lestrade还真看到了Leanne。她站在一个塑像旁边，跟塑像后的人道别，又奉上了一枚舌吻，深情款款地目送神秘人就消失在了塑像脚下的密道口里。等到Lestrade冲过去，密道口已经严丝合缝了，准是用口令或者咒语才能打开，他什么证据也没抓到。但Leanne不是个好的说谎者，她支支吾吾了半天，也解释不清她为什么大晚上一个人站在冷风呼啸的走廊里说话，最后只好招认是她劈腿了。她表示她只是图个一时新鲜，对方是七年级的学长，Lestrade再追问，她却什么都不肯说了。回格兰芬多塔楼的路上，她一直在哀求Lestrade的原谅，她说她是在从图书馆出来的时候遇到了那个学长，对方可能有点醉，把她拉到这个角落就吻了她，学长吻技很好，她就一时脑热没有反抗……  
  
最后等进了格兰芬多公共休息室，Lestrade已经精疲力竭，也不想知道那个神秘人是谁了。七年级的帅哥就那么些个，Lestrade不想跟对方决斗，更不想被大家喊绿帽子。他想立刻甩了Leanne，但她从第二天早晨开始就一直粘在Lestrade身边，一刻不离，装傻充愣。Lestrade被她扰得心烦意乱，实在没办法开口提分手，终于熬到了今天把她送上了火车。  
  
所以Sherlock又对了。Lestrade不想知道这个小Holmes是从哪发现Leanne的二心，要按Leanne的说法，那Sherlock岂不是还未卜先知了？Lestrade当然不信Sherlock会预言，也不太信Leanne那套“偶遇”的说辞，他只是现在不想管这件破事。作为格兰芬多的级长和学院的魁地奇队长，Lestrade是格兰芬多帅哥榜前三名的人物，在霍格沃茨的帅哥榜上都赫赫有名，居然一夜之间变成了个被出轨的倒霉蛋。这件事要是捅出去，且不说斯莱特林那些早就卯着劲儿想恶心他的家伙们，他觉得格兰芬多里也会嘘声四起，这太难堪了。  
  
凭什么Leanne那种女生都能劈腿？凭什么帅哥Lestrade就不能玩玩一夜情？  
  
但Lestrade还是没喝那杯酒，只是端着它跟着那个斯莱特林女生穿过地下室里藏在一堵湿乎乎的石墙中的石门，到了斯莱特林的地盘。没有了代表学院的领带，加上空空如也的公共休息室，Lestrade觉得他也可以冒充一把斯莱特林。他把迷情剂倒到了身后的地板上，又趁斯莱特林女生骄傲地介绍斯莱特林公共休息室头顶上那半透明的穹顶的时候，变出了一杯马蒂尼，看起来跟女生手里的那杯差不多，然后一饮而尽。  
  
斯莱特林的公共休息室简直就是高贵冷艳的代名词。Lestrade和女生坐在雕花椅里，有一搭没一搭地闲扯，无聊地环顾起了四周。这应该是湖底的位置，他们头顶上的波光粼粼看起来还真有点美。墙是黑色的哥特式大理石砌成，平滑冷硬。旁边的壁炉雕刻非常精美，就是火苗小了点，Lestrade觉得那玩意儿就是个摆设。斯莱特林公共休息室里到处绿幽幽的，连天花板上的灯都发出绿色的光，死一般的安静。老实说，Lestrade还是更喜欢格兰芬多那大红的沙发，烤人的壁炉，还有闹腾的格兰芬多人们。  
  
之前带他进来的斯莱特林女生显然没估计到马蒂尼的酒劲，可能只是为了在Lestrade面前摆酷，也跟着他把酒干了，现在醉得一双小眼睛更睁不开了。Lestrade忍着嫌弃把她扶到了女生寝室里，等她一躺到床上，就转身飞快地离开了。  
  
无聊的斯莱特林！要是Lestrade是个斯莱特林，也准要嫌弃那个混血女生。怪不得分院帽把她扔进了人精成灾的斯莱特林，因为她跟斯莱特林们那些混蛋们一样自以为是。  
  
Lestrade被这个不是艳遇的艳遇给结结实实地恶心到了，气哼哼地大步穿过公共休息室，只想快点离开这个鬼地方。石门开启的时候，他突然停住了脚步。  
  
心机狡诈的魔鬼会在哪度过他的假日呢？  
  
当然是他的老巢无疑了。  
  
要是能逮到撒旦，那圣诞节可就有意思多了，是不是？  
  
Lestrade转过身，向另一边的男生寝室走廊走去。


	8. Chapter 8

Gregory Lestrade能当上格兰芬多的级长，老实说，他自己也不太清楚具体原因。可能是这届五年级学生太温和？或者Lestrade人缘太好？再或者是排在他前面的人选都弃了权？反正最后Lestrade成了格兰芬多的新级长，格兰芬多们都觉得有些出乎意料。毕竟霍格沃茨不太有学生兼任级长和魁地奇学院队的队长这种先例，这样的殊荣给了Lestrade……多少有点不太合适，但格兰芬多们细想之下觉得这似乎又在情理之中了。  
  
要按照讲大道理的层面来说，Lestrade倒还挺格兰芬多的，勇敢啦，正义啦，探索啦，都挺靠得上。也对，并不是每个级长都是按成绩选的，有亲和力也是当领导的长处嘛。当然要论惹是生非，Lestrade前几年干得也不比Sherlock差，可能在破坏力方面还要更胜一筹。也没有哪条法律规定不会智取就不能捣蛋，是不是？  
  
Lestrade的一年级还算太平，新生总是要摸摸新环境的底细嘛，不过从二年级开始，他就满城堡乱窜了。误打误撞闯进厨房啦，鬼鬼祟祟跑到Trelawney（特里劳妮）教授的小阁楼啦，发现桃金娘的盥洗室啦，安分守己什么的绝对不会在Lestrade的字典里出现。所以Filch（费尔奇）的黑名单上准有Lestrade，他给Lestrade的体罚总是要比一般人的狠，而Lestrade觉得，这个可恶的老哑炮准是嫉妒他。  
  
谁让Lestrade又受欢迎又会魔法，长得比看门人美上不知多少倍呢？风云人物总是会有那么一两个满怀嫉妒的敌人，只不过Lestrade的敌人是Filch（费尔奇）这种只会暗搓搓蹲在阴暗的小角落里算计他的老恶棍。但Lestrade还是一直坚信，讨人喜欢的坏蛋的尺度其实还是挺不好把握的——是的，Gregory Lestrade就是能拿捏好这个尺度的人。  
  
他想起二年级的一次深夜城堡探险的时候，Lestrade又被Filch（费尔奇）那倒霉的猫看到了，然后就毫无悬念地又被抓进了Filch（费尔奇）的办公室。当时Filch（费尔奇）扯着Lestrade的领子一路推搡着，骂骂咧咧地说现在这群小崽子已经不挑逢年过节再闹腾了，害得他一晚上都没消停过。Lestrade还幸灾乐祸地想，又是哪个倒霉蛋今天要和他一起挨罚了。因为Filch（费尔奇）不能把待遇差别搞得太明显，以防Lestrade或者Lestrade的小朋友们去找校长告状，所以绝不会轻饶Lestrade的Filch（费尔奇）一般都会给予跟Lestrade一起被抓住的倒霉鬼们一点比平时要狠毒的惩罚。Lestrade推开Filch（费尔奇）的办公室门之前，在心里默默向门内的同学道了个歉，然后就看到了Mycroft坐在Filch（费尔奇）办公室正中间的一把破椅子上，悠然自得的仿佛他是被女王请来喝茶的人。  
  
无所不能的小马屁精也学会跟校规对着干了哈？  
  
废话，Lestrade当然是因为那次的共患难才觉得有必要重新审视Mycroft，不然谁会喜欢那个小胖子？  
  
扯远了。  
  
说到城堡探险，Lestrade也算是所向披靡，但，还是有他进不去的地方。比方说，斯莱特林公共休息室。  
  
赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳的公共休息室都挺容易混进去的，甚至根本不需要内部人士带领，只要骗到口令，摘掉领带，就畅通无阻。而且这两个地方其实挺没劲的，赫奇帕奇跟无聊的家庭旅馆似的，温暖舒适，但让人昏昏欲睡；拉文克劳则完美代表了他们书呆子形象的学院特色，蓝色和白色让人安静，书多得快赶上图书馆，像乏味的老学究的住所，刻板保守；至于万恶的斯莱特林？虽然他们的口令众所周知是万年不变的“纯种”，但首先入口的暗门就不好找，再其次斯莱特林人总喜欢在公共休息室里密谋点见不得人的勾当，也就是说，他们爱东张西望，而Lestrade这张人尽皆知的格兰芬多脸就只有被轰出去和被扔出去两种下场。  
  
所以像现在这样站在斯莱特林公共休息室大厅正中间的机会，恐怕这辈子也难有第二次，不好好利用一下怎么能行。  
  
斯莱特林对其他三个学院来说是个谜，而Mycroft Holmes对斯莱特林来说是个更大的谜。秘密加上秘密就是最高机密，难题加上难题就是最终挑战。于是除了少数一些自命清高的学生之外，大部分霍格沃茨人在对Mycroft的千姿百态的评价之下，隐藏着的都是想要攀附权贵的欲望。  
  
向往强权，一向是人类的天性，简而言之，奴性。而且，激进一点的学生不只想爬到Mycroft的身边，还有不少甚至想要爬到他的床上。毕竟，床上的关系要比书桌边的关系稳定多了。而Lestrade觉得，这样的效果可能恰恰是Mycroft那个混蛋有意为之。就Lestrade所知，Mycroft私底下其实没有平时在公共场合那么的深不可测，他的装腔作势完全是手段。  
  
哦，说到床上的事儿，Lestrade的花边新闻可不少，而且他其实不太在乎大家怎么说他的私生活；相反，Mycroft的闺房秘史则要乏味多了，至少就一个领导者来说，是太乏味了，比专一真情的一夫一妻制还要乏味。Mycroft的绯闻对象有过不少，但根本从来就没有过正式公开的恋人。Lestrade觉得，连这一点，很有可能也是Mycroft想要的效果。一个各方面都让人无法了解的领导者，多么可怕。  
  
幸好Lestrade比一般人要了解Mycroft，虽然不多，但足够知道Mycroft既不是禁欲主义也不是生性放荡。性在这家伙眼里跟吃饭睡觉没有两样，而吃饭睡觉在Holmes们眼里，通常都很无关紧要——关于这一点，Sherlock刚来霍格沃茨不到半年就给完美诠释了。Mycroft的那些绯闻，据Lestrade所知，至少有三分之一并不是空穴来风。Mycroft自己甚至就亲口向Lestrade承认过其中一个的真实性——部分承认，他只是表示他跟其中某位有过亲密接触，但在那人吹枕边风之前就把她踢得远远的了。他拒绝透露那人的姓名，只是说那是个七年级的。好吧，即便是Mycroft Holmes，充其量也就是个比较特别的青少年，哪个青少年能抗拒性的吸引力呢？  
  
Lestrade恶趣味地走在空荡荡的斯莱特林男生寝室走廊里，还是跟大厅里一样的黑亮的墙壁和黑亮的地板，还有头顶绿幽幽的照明灯，如此庄重的氛围却让他越走越愉快。哦，想想吧，Mycroft Holmes，被捉奸在床，那简直比政界性丑闻还要劲爆！虽然Lestrade跟Mycroft的友情还没有达到那种“恶意打扰对方的剧烈运动把对方气得冲过来跟你打一架最后两人再鼻青脸肿勾肩搭背地去喝酒打球”的程度，但Lestrade跟Mycroft几乎没闹过气——前几天的那个不算，因为Lestrade也不知道Mycroft是因为什么发飙——加上想要看霍格沃茨的魔鬼光着屁股手忙脚乱的去抓被子遮掩的愿望占了上风，Lestrade觉得就算Mycroft再大吼大叫地跟他吵一架也值了。  
  
大部分寝室门都关着，只有两扇没关严，第一扇里还真传出些令人浮想联翩的呻吟，不过那个公鸭嗓的男声听起来明显不是Mycroft。现在Lestrade走到了走廊尽头倒数第二扇门前，整条走廊里唯二留了一条门缝的门。Lestrade可以确信这就是Mycroft的寝室，因为门把手上多了样东西，一块怀表。这块表Lestrade见过，百分百属于Mycroft。  
  
房间里没有传来任何声音，而门上的怀表看起来就像是高年级的男生带女朋友到自己寝室寻欢作乐时在门上挂的袜子，以此来提醒还没回来的室友暂时不要进入。Mycroft当然不会挂只袜子，怀表看起来，还真有点像Mycroft的风格，高贵含蓄又能精准无比地表达他的隐含意。Lestrade犹豫了一下，还是伸手按下了门把手。毕竟跟随时可能被其他斯莱特林抓住这种尴尬的场面比起来，Lestrade觉得Mycroft即使恼恨他打扰了Holmes先生的好事，也会先替他摆脱斯莱特林们的纠缠——反正这也不是Mycroft第一次这么干了。  
  
Lestrade把门推开一半，小心翼翼地把头探了进去。斯莱特林的寝室跟格兰芬多的倒是差不太多，只不过四柱床上的天鹅绒幕帘换成了绿色，还有家具样式要复古典雅一些，但大小和陈设大致跟格兰芬多一样。四张四柱床上都没人，Lestrade有些疑惑地把门整个推开，看到Mycroft独自坐在门后的书桌边。  
  
Mycroft听到身后的响动皱着眉头回了头，看到Lestrade的时候愣住了，抬起一边眉毛盯着Lestrade又看了两秒，像是确认眼前人的真实性，才站起身转过来面对Lestrade。他还是穿着平时课下常穿的三件套西装，现在在室内所以没有穿西装外套。一丝不苟的发型，雪白的衬衫，褐色的西装马甲，打着温莎结的领带，褐色的西装裤，黑亮的皮鞋，仍然一副老派绅士作风——除了肩上披着的毯子。  
  
“有何贵干，先生？”Mycroft站在原地没有动，礼貌的询问有些迟疑。  
  
“Mycroft，是我，你怎么了？”  
  
Mycroft在听到Lestrade的声音的一瞬间放松了下来，露出一个自嘲的笑，似乎意识到自己的情绪展露得太多了，又换回平时常用的较为友好的笑，“请进，请随便坐。“  
  
Lestrade也跟着松了一口气，转身关上门走向Mycroft。刚才Mycroft那张客套脸让他差点以为这个魔心难测的人又抽风了，“Sherlock圣诞节没回家，所以我猜肯定是你默许的，你应该也在学校，果然。”  
  
Mycroft伸手向旁边的扶手椅示意Lestrade请坐，在Lestrade大喇喇地坐下之后他才又坐回到自己先前的椅子上，“你是怎么进来的？”  
  
“那可就说来话长了，我们还是来说圣诞节吧，你怎么没回家？”Lestrade想起Mycroft之前的四个圣诞节都没有留校，又看到Mycroft在听到“圣诞节”三个字之后低垂下去的目光，其中该不会另有隐情吧？  
  
Mycroft看了一眼Lestrade的鞋，又抬起眼睛看回Lestrade的眼睛，用轻松的语调说：“那么我猜你留校的原因肯定和我不一样，霍格沃茨城堡探险？”  
  
Lestrade被逗得笑了起来，“我只是打了个赌，然后赌输了。”  
  
“但我认为你要赢到Weasley（韦斯莱）的钱了。”  
  
这回Lestrade笑出了声，“好吧，好吧，全知的Mycroft Holmes，这局你赢了。”  
  
Mycroft也微笑了一下，慢条斯理地说：“不不，Gregory，我从来无意争锋。”  
  
鬼才信你的话！Lestrade好整以暇地扬起眉毛撇着嘴看着Mycroft，“那斯莱特林和格兰芬多还真是吉祥如意的一家。”  
  
这下换Mycroft笑出声了，“这是个美好的愿望。”想看到Holmes愉快的笑其实也不算太难嘛。  
  
“嘿，你！你刚刚摆那副臭架子给我，是要死吗？”Lestrade指着Mycroft的鼻子挑衅的说。  
  
——当然他并不是真的在挑衅，这就是他跟Mycroft的相处方式。虽然一个直截了当，一个迂回曲折，但斗嘴还斗得挺愉快。两位级长并不交恶，但这不代表他们不好胜。  
  
Mycroft伸手拉了拉身上的毯子，看起来有那么点无奈，“我是看到你了，但你不可能出现在这个地方……”  
  
“所以你怀疑自己出现了幻觉，就先礼貌的问候一下，再通过声音判断到底是不是我？”Lestrade有些好笑的看着Mycroft，这家伙的脑子里都装了些什么！  
  
“大致是这样——我最近视觉方面不太好。”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
没等Mycroft回答，门口传来了咚咚的敲门声，Mycroft严肃地伸手向Lestrade比了个噤声的手势，谨慎地走到门边。  
  
“Mycroft？对不起打扰你，但我需要见见你。”一个女声从门外传来，Lestrade顿时大惊失色，天呐那是Black（布莱克）！该死的斯莱特林寝室在地下，不然Lestrade倒是不介意暂时到窗外去躲一躲。看在梅林的份上，Black（布莱克）小姐不喜欢格兰芬多是人尽皆知，就算今天Mycroft能帮他压下来，他也没法保证事后Black（布莱克）小姐会不会去找Filch（费尔奇）或者Snape（斯内普）教授告状，这两种结果哪一个都铁定不会令人愉快。Lestrade看向万能的Mycroft，希望斯莱特林的级长能马上立刻弄件隐形衣出来。  
  
跟Lestrade的惊慌比起来，Mycroft就淡定太多了。他摸出魔杖转身对着空中默念了一句魔咒，一道金色的光就应声散了开来，在门边的Mycroft和椅子上的Lestrade之间形成了一道屏障。Mycroft又拿魔杖戳了戳那道透明的屏障，看到这魔法隔墙表面出现水面波纹一般的颤动，才对Lestrade点了点头，转身打开了门。  
  
“Cordelia。”


	9. Chapter 9

“Mycroft，对不起，我看到门上的怀表了，但我觉得我该来看看你。”Black（布莱克）在门打开的瞬间就压低声音急切地向Mycroft道歉，而Mycroft对此只是温和地笑了笑，并没有把门开大。

“谢谢你，我好多了。”

“不，我还是不太放心。”Black（布莱克）小姐伸手摸向了Mycroft的头。Lestrade瞬间觉得，呃，他现在宁可到外面的湖底待一会儿，谁也不喜欢看别人谈恋爱。

但Mycroft没让Black（布莱克）摸到他的头就伸手抓住了她的手，又笑了一下，转而拉着她的两只手温柔地说：“Cordelia，我会照顾自己的，可你不该出现在这里，你是Black（布莱克）小姐。”

Black（布莱克）小姐似乎被Mycroft点醒了，有些脸红地对Mycroft点点头。但Lestrade觉得她的脸上除了尴尬，更多地是仰慕和甜蜜。上帝啊，一向冷若冰霜的Black（布莱克）小姐现在一脸小娇羞？！

“再次谢谢你挂念我的健康，Cordelia，晚饭见？”

“晚饭见。”Black（布莱克）小姐仰头看着Mycroft，谁都得承认，从这个角度看过去，她的侧脸挺美的。Mycroft低头亲吻的她的脸颊，放开了她的手，Black（布莱克）小姐就迅速消失在了门外。

Mycroft关上门，用魔杖对门施了个加锁咒，低头对着门把手顿了顿，才转身面对Lestrade。

“你……刚刚用的那是什么咒？”Lestrade觉得气氛有点怪，比刚才Black（布莱克）小姐来之前可冷太多了。

“重峦叠嶂，只是个阻碍咒，效果与麻瓜的虚拟环境系统相似，通过一道屏障虚拟一个场景。当然，比麻瓜的作品要好一点——”

“因为你只隐去了我。”

“是的。”Mycroft点头。

“嘿，你得教我这个，这玩意儿可太有用了！”Lestrade兴奋地在椅子上坐直，双目炯炯地说。

“我不建议你学这个咒语，它的手势容易和另一个咒语混淆，伤害比神锋无影要大。”神锋无影这个魔咒Lestrade是见过的，杀伤力不是一般地大，而且他唯一一次看到这个魔咒的效果，还是Mycroft给他展示的。

“那可算了，我可没你的精细劲儿……你的寝室门上挂怀表是什么意思？”Lestrade对着Mycroft不怀好意的笑了起来，一般人在寝室门上挂东西都只会有“打炮中请勿扰”的意思，其他意思就会贴纸条或者干脆写在门上了嘛。但他进来的时候Mycroft是一个人，难道是在等炮？

Mycroft很快就读懂了Lestrade笑容里的意思，嘴角抽搐了一下，终于找到了一个适合胜利者的微笑，“思考中，请勿打扰，斯莱特林都知道。”

“斯莱特林都玩这种神经兮兮的游戏？”

“不，只有我需要不被打扰的思考环境。”

看，就说Mycroft是斯莱特林的王了嘛，软规矩都是他定的。哦，说不定硬规矩也有他的份儿，“所以这表一出现，连在你门外说话也不行？”Lestrade忍不住出言调侃Mycroft。

“是保持走廊的安静。”

“你想想心事，连整条走廊上的人都要闭嘴？上帝啊！你真是个控制狂！”Lestrade受不了地嫌弃起了Mycroft。

“谢谢。”Mycroft淡定自若地笑了。

Lestrade无语了，接着跟着Mycroft一起贱兮兮地笑了起来。

“哦对了，圣诞节之后魁地奇要开赛了，我第一场就跟你们斯莱特林打，你来看吗？”Mycroft总是神龙见首不见尾，虽说魁地奇是件大事，但讨厌飞天扫帚的Mycroft还真有可能更讨厌骑着扫帚的运动。

果然，Mycroft一听魁地奇就露出了头疼的表情。还没等他开口，Lestrade就哈哈大笑，“你这飞行课的阴影不会一直留到现在了吧？”

是的，十项全能的Mycroft也有不能的事，比方说，飞行。准确地说，是飞天扫帚。因为到霍格沃茨的第一堂飞行课让他差点端不住Holmes的架子，第二堂课就更惨了，他直接从扫帚上摔了下来。虽然是屁股着地，但也足以成为他的人生污点了。

Lestrade还记得第一堂飞行课的时候，Mycroft把他从Hooch（霍琦）夫人的训斥里救了下来，他当时一抬头，就看到一个穿着三件套西装的小男孩，比他矮一点。没错，从Lestrade认识Mycroft那天起，三件套西装就是Mycroft的标准配置，以至于后来Lestrade发现，即使要穿校服的时候，Mycroft也会在宽大的校袍里穿上三件套，只是把领带换成斯莱特林的领带。那时候，Lestrade虽然还不了解斯莱特林和格兰芬多的对立，但开学第一天级长领他们到达格兰芬多公共休息室的时候就义正言辞地告诫他们，见到斯莱特林请啐他们一口口水。看在这个小斯莱特林让他少挨了几句骂的份上，Lestrade觉得他不能对恩人啐口水，于是他尽量显得既不厌恶也不友好地对Mycroft说了声“谢啦！”就跑掉了。

跟Sherlock的恶意卖萌不同，Mycroft在霍格沃茨贩售地是聪明和礼节。他最先接近的是世家子女，其中有不少大概跟他从小就认识，甚至有几个格兰芬多的讨厌鬼还挺喜欢围着他转。那时候Mycroft还是个刚上一年级的小鬼，就被三年级的学生巴结。这让Lestrade很不爽，他一直厌恶攀龙附凤之类的事，而Mycroft诡异又迅速的崛起，则增加了Lestrade对他的敌意。

打那之后，Lestrade就没给过Mycroft好脸色看。谁知道Mycroft当时到底是想救他还是只想单纯的想炫耀一下他的家世和影响力，因为那天Mcgonagall（麦格）教授并没有事找Hooch（霍琦）夫人，Mycroft只是在说瞎话引开Hooch（霍琦）夫人罢了，而且Hooch（霍琦）夫人似乎事后也并没有追究Mycroft的谎话。在Lestrade意识到他讨厌Mycroft Holmes的时候，小胖子就在第二节飞行课上从扫帚上摔了下来，看起来没伤到要害，但Lestrade觉得那绝对疼死了。

Gregory Lestrade从来都不是个好小孩，他身上能够得上“好”的也就算个好哥哥。即便如此，在去霍格沃茨寄宿之前，他课余时间的调皮捣蛋也从来都不忘带上妹妹们。一捅了娄子，就把漂亮的小妹妹推出去装可怜，然后大人们就不会追究了，虽然谁都知道准是Gregory又捣乱了。好哥哥什么的，至多也就是他的确爱他的弟弟妹妹，可他从来都没教过他们好，弟弟被邻家孩子欺负了他就教弟弟把邻家孩子打得嚎啕大哭。无论从哪方面来说，Gregory都不是个好小孩。

但他也不是个坏小孩，他爱玩爱闹爱恶作剧，但他有副十成十的好心肠。当看到Mycroft从半空中的扫帚上摔下来的时候，他没像其他格兰芬多一样大声喝彩，也没像那些斯莱特林一样冷眼旁观。他知道格兰芬多们肯定不喜欢斯莱特林的Mycroft，而斯莱特林们也不喜欢总是老师和高年级同学们捧着的Mycroft。要知道那些老师和同学十有八九爱欺负新生，可他们偏偏就不欺负Mycroft。Mycroft似乎生来就会巧言令色，永远活得左右逢源，但没有人愿意保护他，因为他不像个小孩，更像个机器。

Hooch（霍琦）夫人被几个斯莱特林的小麻烦拖住了，根本没注意到躺在场地边上的Mycroft。而Mycroft被摔得很疼，被一群学生围着，被所有人冷落，没有人救。他只能躺在冷硬的地上，忍受着后背和右腿同时传来地尖锐的疼痛。他的医学没有父亲那么好，他只能判断出这种疼痛程度大概是伤到骨头了。他咬着嘴唇努力不发出任何声音，他闭着眼睛不想看到聚拢在他身边的人群，他只是忍受着疼痛，他只能忍受疼痛。

下课铃响了，围观Mycroft惨状的学生们一哄而散，但站在一边心理斗争了很久的Lestrade终于受不了Mycroft脸上的表情。看在上帝的份上，小胖子都快把他的嘴唇咬出血了！Lestrade跑到Mycroft身边要扶起他，被制止了，Mycroft抬起一只手指向Hooch（霍琦）夫人，Lestrade立刻明白了过来。Mycroft这时不该随便动，Hooch（霍琦）夫人比他们两个都了解这种情况该怎么办。他飞跑着请来Hooch（霍琦）夫人，跟着她一起把Mycroft送到了校医院交给了Pomfrey（庞弗雷）夫人。Hooch（霍琦）夫人还有四年级的课不能久留，就让Lestrade留下来替她看着Mycroft。

Lestrade就眼睁睁地看着Mycroft在Pomfrey（庞弗雷）夫人检查伤情的时候疼得满头是汗，又见证了Mycroft在接骨的过程中疼得眼泪止不住地流。幸好Pomfrey（庞弗雷）夫人说她只是需要把Mycroft摔断了的骨头放回原位，接下来就是让Mycroft喝了药水等待骨头长好，至少后面的部分不用忍受这么粗暴的疼痛了。Pomfrey（庞弗雷）夫人说，骨折对一年级的学生来说太疼了，大部分一年级骨折的孩子都会疼得大喊大叫或者乱打乱踢，甚至有的人还会疼晕过去，但Mycroft断了一根肋骨和一截小腿骨，却从头到尾也只有几声短促的呜咽。Pomfrey（庞弗雷）夫人夸Mycroft是她见过最勇敢的孩子，但Lestrade觉得，让勇敢见鬼去吧！他宁可Pomfrey（庞弗雷）夫人给Mycroft一点止疼片。

Mycroft喝了药水很快就困了，在陷入昏睡之前，他向Lestrade介绍了自己并表示了感谢，只听Lestrade说完了“叫我Greg就好”就睡着了。

“相比飞天扫帚，我个人更欣赏幻影移形。”Mycroft靠上椅背，从容面对Lestrade的嘲笑。

“因为你这个外貌协会的人受不了头发被风吹乱哪怕一根。”Lestrade抓起桌上的羊皮纸卷，在空中画了个圈，指向Mycroft的胸口。

Mycroft扬了扬眉毛，不置可否。Lestrade则得意地笑了起来，直到惹得Mycroft也放弃矜持跟他一起坏笑。

那节飞行课之后，Lestrade和Mycroft虽然仍旧是点头之交，但Lestrade不再讨厌Mycroft了。他喜欢Mycroft的坚韧，那不是逞匹夫之勇的鲁莽，那是隐忍不屈的勇敢——虽然后来Mycroft几乎把那天一起上课的格兰芬多和斯莱特林暗地里收拾了不止一遍……显然Mycroft也绝不是什么好人。

如今四五年过去了，Mycroft从一个比他矮大半头的小胖子长成了现在跟他一样高的挺拔的青年。Mycroft是斯莱特林的级长，是霍格沃茨学生们的地下操控者，是个装腔作势玩弄权谋的混球；而Lestrade也从一个坐不住的调皮鬼长成了英俊的青年，是格兰芬多的级长，是格兰芬多的灵魂。Lestrade和Mycroft是狮子和蛇，是太阳和月亮，是白天和黑夜，是所有的对立和反差，但他们是朋友。而Lestrade希望，他们能永远是朋友。

“好啦，Mycroft，”Lestrade笑够了，站了起来，Mycroft也跟着站起来等他说下去，“我该走了。”

“我送你出去。”

Mycroft向门伸出手，示意Lestrade先走，Lestrade一巴掌就拍上了Mycroft的手，“别跟我来这套假惺惺的……你的手怎么这么凉？”

Mycroft飞快地把两只手插进裤子口袋，“体温低。”

“那也没这么低的。”

Lestrade这才注意到Mycroft的脸色，很苍白。Mycroft一向肤色偏白，这个房间里又只开了一盏台灯，Lestrade坐了这么久才发现Mycroft的病态。真该死，Lestrade这才意识到自己早该发现Mycroft不对劲，刚才Black（布莱克）来的时候向Mycroft伸出手，并不像捧起爱人的脸，而是伸向Mycroft的额头——

“你发烧了？”

Mycroft闭着嘴没说话，通常他沉默就代表默认了他不想承认的事实。

都怪矫情的Black（布莱克）小姐，要不是她，Lestrade早就能发现Mycroft生病了，不然一向视外貌为生命的Mycroft怎么可能披着这种可笑的银绿相间的毯子！

“你是不是那天之后就感冒了？”

被Lestrade锐利地目光盯着，Mycroft觉得不太舒服，“Gregory，你该走了，我不能每次都施阻碍咒。”

“可是你病了，你是打算就自己缩在寝室裹着这种薄了吧唧的毯子熬到病好？”Lestrade有点后悔那天离开级长盥洗室太匆忙，他早就该猜到Mycroft这人嘴里没一句实话，他的保证怎么能信。“你吃药了吗？”

“药物对感冒是无效的。”Mycroft垂死挣扎着，“而且，我不喜欢麻瓜的药。”

“那是对流行性感冒，你这个笨蛋！”Lestrade伸手摸上Mycroft的额头，果然很烫。Mycroft不自然地要躲，被Lestrade一个眼刀定住了，“怎么烧成这样……你现在还是只在西装外面套件大衣就出门？”

Mycroft投降地点点头，立刻又得到Lestrade的瞪视，“我会好的，Gregory，你该走了。”

“我可不能留你这大龄儿童不吃药干发烧，你，现在，躺到床上睡觉。”Lestrade拿出了魁地奇队长加格兰芬多级长的威严，命令道，并不容Mycroft分辩就把他推到一张床上。

“这不是我的床……”

“那哪个是你的床？”

“左边……我自己来就好。”Mycroft扶着床沿想站起来，却只是晃了一下没成功，跌回室友的床铺一阵头晕目眩。Lestrade架着他把他扶到他自己的床上躺好，又逼问出了感冒药的藏匿之处——Mycroft肯定有这玩意儿，就算他不爱吃，他的管家或者仆人什么的也绝不会放过他——监视着病中的魔鬼吃了药躺好，才打算离开。

Lestrade刚走到门口，又猛地回过头，正逮到Mycroft一脸若有所思。Mycroft不该执意掩护他离开斯莱特林公共休息室才对吗？“你是不是后来还泡了冷水？”

病床上的人立刻心虚地摇头，“只是下雪的时候在户外时间有点久。”

这句话应该是真的，但Lestrade还是觉得Mycroft仍然会挑诡异的时段去级长盥洗室泡那诡异的冷水，而他是劝不动Mycroft的。

“听着，Mycroft，”Lestrade一手扶着门把手，严肃地看着Mycroft，“我猜你最近可能遇到了什么事，我想你大概不太愿意讲，而且我觉得不管是什么麻烦你应该都能对付得了，我只是……就算天塌了你也没必要拼了命地去硬撑……需要帮忙的话，告诉我。”

Mycroft努力对抗着沉重的眼皮，皱起眉头看了Lestrade半天，才开口哑着嗓子说：“谢谢。”

Lestrade对他笑了一下，看着他终于在魔法感冒药的作用下睡着了，才拉开了门，离开了斯莱特林的地盘。


	10. Chapter 10

如果世界上没有姓氏，只有名字，那所有人都会觉得Sherlock Holmes是石头里蹦出来的猴崽子。就冲他那个闹腾的劲儿，绝对是天上有地下无。而且不听话的小鬼虽然很多，却没有一个能比得上Sherlock，因为——Sherlock并不是邻家那种拖着鼻涕惹麻烦的小破孩，他有绝对过人的智慧，他制造的大麻烦全都是有预谋的。用他哥哥的话说，幸好Holmes家的传统是念霍格沃茨而不是拉姆斯特朗，不然Sherlock还真是英国犯罪界绝对的新星，或者是全世界范围的也说不定，伏地魔就可以去洗洗睡了。  
  
但很显然，Sherlock姓Holmes，无论他承认与否，他都是个Holmes，他有着Holmes们祖传的高大和聪慧——虽然高大这一点现在还不太看得出来——以及流淌在Holmes们的血液里的孤独。  
  
我们仰慕山巅的位置，嫉妒塔尖的王者，但我们大多数人都不知道，也少有机会知道，真正站在某个领域的绝对至高点上的人到底有多孤独。我们离开了家去念书，我们的朋友谈了恋爱，我们要走过陌生的街道，我们要习惯陌生的人群，我们认为，天呐，这太孤独了，我宁可站在闹市区哭泣，也不要面对独处时自己的慌乱。或者有时，我们已经站在喧闹的街头，却发现没有人关心我们的好坏，没有人在乎我们的死活。我们是游荡在天地间的孤魂野鬼，我们不知为何要来到这个世界上，也不知这个世界将引我们向何处。我们过着机械乏味的生活，痛苦无处言说，因为没有人有空操心别人的不快乐，倾诉甚至会为我们招致嘲讽。于是我们想，讨厌的孤独，万恶的孤独，见鬼去吧，孤独！再后来，我们不停地交朋友，收起自己的想法迎合别人，给自己买漂亮的衣服和昂贵的配饰，为了吸引一个人来爱我们，日复一日，用尽全力挣扎着，希望有一天终能摆脱孤独。  
  
可我们总也不能。  
  
故事的最后，我们都是孤独的人，也没有人能来拯救我们。  
  
我们用尽一生的精力，才认识到这一点，或者说，才终于能接受这个残酷的现实。然而，Holmes们并不如此。他们在故事的开始就看到了结局，于是，一个被剧透了的人生再一波三折又有什么用呢？最终还是无法逃脱宿命。  
  
倘若孤独是人类的梦魇，那么对Holmes们来说，孤独就是最恶毒诅咒。  
  
Holmes们关于生命结局的未卜先知，让他们更愿意独处。虽然在面对人群时，Mycroft能够驾驭任何人际关系，Sherlock能摧毁任何人际关系，但归根结底，他们都并不喜欢人类的感情。那有什么用呢？苦痛，担忧，嫉妒，猜疑，仇恨，撕心裂肺，歇斯底里，最终都会归于平静，那又何必浪费时间在终将会逝去的东西上呢？  
  
“可你是个人，不是机器。”John Watson在很多年后这样告诉他的朋友。虽然他的朋友从来对这种言论不屑一顾，虽然他这话简直是痴人说梦，虽然所有人都觉得Holmes就是精密仪器的代名词。但JohnWatson是个有钢铁般意志的人，在他三十二岁那年对他的朋友说出这句话的时候是，在他九岁这一年刚认识他朋友的时候也是。  
  
“我只有孤独，孤独是我的武器。”Sherlock Holmes后来这样回答John。那是他说过的少数几句心里话之一，一个人都要死了，还有什么伪装的必要呢？  
  
但那是很多年之后的事情了，而现在，黑魔王刚消失没几年，人们度过了最初的狂喜，又开始制造争端。在看待黑魔王走后的这个世界时，Sherlock和他的哥哥难得的意见一致，他们并不喜欢黑魔王的统治，但更不喜欢现在这个乱了套的世界。从前人们齐心协力想要对抗黑魔王，而现在，共同的敌人消失了，他们就闹起了内讧。真是卑劣的人性，永远都学不会和平。要不是Holmes兄弟尚且年幼，他们恐怕就要成了新秩序的缔造者了——而且你还真难说他们统治的世界会是什么样，说不定比黑魔王时代还黑暗呢？  
  
相反，John并不怀念黑魔王的秩序，首先他并没有真正经历黑魔王时代，儿时的混乱都可以归结为无能的政府和无良的企业家。他是到了霍格沃茨之后听了Henry和Anderson互相补充、全无逻辑的讲述，才知道原来魔法世界除了奇妙之外，也可以恐怖。其次，John对这个世界虽然也很不满，但他仍然没有对它失望。他讨厌强权和压迫，他觉得世界还是像现在这样小打小闹得好，闹腾才是生命之本嘛。  
  
说到Henry和Anderson，他们都来自魔法家庭，不过个性相差就太多了。Henry有点呆但不笨，而Anderson则不仅呆且十分笨——这是Sherlock的原话。作为室友，Sherlock和Anderson真是一对冤家，每天是刀剑相向，一刻不停。他们直闹得John觉得Anderson虽然讨厌，但Sherlock也刺激得太狠了，不会给Anderson幼小的心灵带来不可磨灭的创伤吧？  
  
不过话说回来，格兰芬多的一年级学生十有八九都讨厌Anderson。害得John有时候想，嘿，你们不能因为一个人的愚蠢就嫌弃他啊。  
  
这个星期Sherlock又针对起了Anderson，先是周一早饭的时候在大礼堂里用一个臭得要命的包裹问候了圣诞假期归来的Anderson；又在周二晚上趁Anderson爬进格兰芬多公共休息室的时候，让他被粘在了那个洞里，后来花了Lestrade三个小时才把他弄出来；到了周三下午Sherlock成功地在Binns（宾斯）教授的课上让Anderson给格兰芬多扣了三十分——要知道这位幽灵教授讲课从来都不看人的啊！——最后到了今天早晨，也就是周四早饭时间，Anderson在礼堂里收到一封吼叫信，刺耳的女声整整吼了半个小时没停，吓得礼堂里所有的学生都随手抓几个面包就跑了。John捂着耳朵无奈地看着坐在Anderson斜对面的Sherlock，卷发小帅哥顶着一张得意脸看着Anderson的脸色由白变红再变紫最后再变白。说真的，他为了满足他那令人闹心的胜利的喜悦，小卷毛居然能忍受这种分贝的尖叫？  
  
“Anderson有个歇斯底里的母亲。”上课铃快响的时候，Sherlock才恋恋不舍地离开了礼堂，走前还猫哭耗子地看了Anderson一眼。后者现在完全变成了只斗败的公鸡，狼狈透了。  
  
“魔法世家还真恐怖，给学院扣了分就会收到这种要命的信。”John揉了揉耳朵，心有余悸地跟着Sherlock赶往魔咒课的教室，那破吼叫信喊得他都耳鸣了，“告诉我你跟这封信没关系。”  
  
“只是替他寄了个迟到的圣诞礼物罢了。”Sherlock从耳朵里拿出两个棉球，愉快地随手扔出了走廊的窗外。  
  
“嘿，你哪来的棉球？”  
  
“昨天从校医院顺的。”Sherlock自豪地表示。  
  
“那你竟然自己用——算了，能指望你什么……你给Anderson家寄了什么？”John真是不知道偷个棉球有什么好自豪的……而且偷棉球这种事，也可以带上大家一起玩嘛。  
  
“Mcgonagall（麦格）教授的亲笔信，当然是伪造的，和一只死老鼠。”  
  
这时他们走进了教室，Sherlock轻车熟路地挑了最后一排的两个空位。John一路跟着他小跑得气喘吁吁，现在终于能坐下来说话了，“你什么时候学会模仿Mcgonagall（麦格）教授的笔迹了？还有，死老鼠？”  
  
“Anderson怕老鼠，特别是死的，很明显这是遗传的——我真不明白他为什么要怕他的同类。”Sherlock睁大了眼睛，假装费解又惊讶。  
  
“怕老鼠也不至于这样啊……”  
  
教授无奈地看了他们两个一眼，John赶忙闭上了嘴，等教授转回身面对黑板，John又歪头看向Sherlock。  
  
Sherlock有些不耐烦起来，“歇斯底里症，John，歇斯底里。”  
  
“那是什么？”  
  
“会被小事刺激，急性发病，情绪转变迅速，常伴有戏剧性表情动作。真可惜他母亲的魔法水平不够传送影像过来，不然就太精彩了。”Sherlock伸出舌头舔了舔下唇，咧开一个想象力十足的笑容。  
  
“那……你在信里写了什么？”  
  
“胡编乱造和一点Anderson的初恋。”  
  
“初恋？！他才十一岁！”John惊讶地叫了起来，又得到了教授的注视，吓得他只能低下头斜着眼睛看Sherlock。Flitwick（弗立维）教授对学生要求不严，但John挺喜欢温和的Flitwick（弗立维）教授，他可不想让教授不喜欢他。  
  
“十一岁足够恋爱了John，你还比他小呢，你才九岁。”Sherlock晃了晃他的小脑袋，对不满的教授露出一个可爱的笑，大声喊了一句“快快禁锢！”。  
  
“非常好，Holmes先生，格兰芬多加十分！”Flitwick（弗立维）教授赞许地看向Sherlock，用魔杖演示了这节课要学的新魔咒。  
  
可耻的炫耀，John想，还是没忘记Anderson，“他跟谁？”  
  
“他的邻居，一个卷发的小女生，叫Sally什么的——可惜他只会用‘喜欢你就欺负你’这种示爱方式。”Sherlock又假惺惺地露出一脸惋惜。  
  
鬼才相信你会替Anderson惋惜，John想。  
  
接下来的课上大家就忙着练习咒语，John对着Flitwick（弗立维）教授发给他的锁子喊了十多声才终于第一次成功。旁边的Sherlock不停地对着锁子又开又锁，很快就玩够了，干脆把铁锁变成了一只毛茸茸的小老鼠满桌子跑，惹得后排的女生们一片尖叫。Sherlock就是喜欢成为人群关注的中心，这跟他那爱当幕后黑手的哥哥可正相反。  
  
相比之下Anderson就没那么快乐了。他没去上课也没来吃午饭，吵闹的大厅里时不时还会听到他的名字被人提起，看来大家都要开始喜欢他了。每个学校总得有那么一两个用来给大家当乐子的倒霉蛋，是不是？  
  
一只雪白的猫头鹰飞进了大厅，很快就引起了学生们的注意力。这个时间一般不会有猫头鹰来送信，这只漂亮的猫头鹰抓着一封信，在大厅里飞了一大圈，落到了John面前，引起了大厅里一片惊呼。John看着这只漂亮的猫头鹰有点反应不过来，会给他寄东西的只有妈妈和Harriet，她们也只会用他派去的霍格沃茨的邮差猫头鹰，要是这只猫头鹰会说话，John简直要向它解释说是它认错人了。  
  
Sherlock撞了John一下，“打开啊。”  
  
“可这不是我的，妈妈和Harriet的圣诞礼物早就送来了，再不可能有其他人给我寄东西了。”John像抓住救命稻草一样转头急急地对Sherlock解释了起来。  
  
Sherlock没说话，干脆抓过信扔进了John怀里，满脸期待地看着John。  
  
John只得狐疑地拆开信，紫色的花体字。  
  
亲爱的John Watson先生：  
  
首先，我们要为这份迟到的圣诞礼物向您致以诚挚的歉意和节日的问候。其次，这份圣诞礼物来自您的一位朋友，这位朋友特地要求匿名赠送，所以关于这位先生的其他信息恕不奉告。最后，感谢您订购千里之行公司的产品，您的支持是我们保持优质服务的动力。我们期待再次为您服务！  
  
千里之行公司  
  
“那是什么，John？”坐在John右边的Molly好奇地探过头看着John手里的信。  
  
“迟到的圣诞礼物，大概？可是……只有一封信？”John茫然地抬起头看着那只猫头鹰，猫头鹰脚上没有口袋，那要把邮资放到哪，它的嘴里？  
  
“千里之行？John！那是英国最好的猫头鹰公司！”Henry站在John身后，兴奋地拍上John的肩，激动得把John摇得都要坐不稳了。  
  
“嘿，嘿！别摇我，Henry！这公司怎么了？”  
  
“他们培养顶尖的私人专用猫头鹰！优良品种！专业训练！据说他们的猫头鹰不仅能送信，还能了解你的习惯和爱好。最酷地是，它们甚至能在你决斗的时候当你的助手！”Henry抢过Molly手里的信，如获至宝地捧着读了起来。  
  
“所以说……这个……圣诞礼物是，是只猫头鹰？”  
  
John再次抬起头看着一直站在餐桌上面对着他的猫头鹰，小家伙站得笔直，亮亮的大眼睛认真地看着John，活像个等待国王召唤的士兵。  
  
“给它起个名字，John！”坐在餐桌对面的Lestrade笑眯眯地提醒道。  
  
“哦对！叫你什么好呢？”John看着仍然笔直站立的猫头鹰，猫头鹰也乖乖地看着他。  
  
“Albert。”一直没出声的Sherlock突然说，看起来也为John的新朋友高兴。  
  
“Albert，守护者，我喜欢这个名字！”John对着Sherlock笑了起来，转向猫头鹰，试探道：“Albert？”  
  
猫头鹰立刻意识到John在叫它，张开嘴轻轻叫了一声，还拍了拍它的翅膀。  
  
John伸出手摸了摸它松软的羽毛，Albert真是个可爱的家伙啊！  
  
于是小朋友John在剩下的午餐时间里就受到了好多人的问候，大家带着羡慕嫉妒恨的目光跑到他跟前，问问他猫头鹰的名字，或者告诉他猫头鹰饲养守则，不过其实都是为了来看John那位漂亮的新朋友的。直到下午的上课铃快响起，John才终于有机会真正跟他的小Albert说话，幸好他们下午没有课。  
  
Albert整个下午充分展示了它的聪明和高能，很快就熟悉了John的说话方式，顺便还和John的室友们玩了会儿，连Anderson那张沮丧脸都被Albert在寝室房间里的空中特技表演给震惊了。闹腾了一下午，Albert有点累了，停在了John肩头，John拿出饼干想喂它，却被Sherlock打断了，“它其实比较喜欢巧克力。”  
  
“猫头鹰喜欢巧克力？Sherlock，你怎么知道？”John惊讶地看着Sherlock，今天下午Sherlock没怎么跟Albert玩，只是坐在他的床上看书，时不时看看跟Albert说话的John。  
  
“我——家有猫头鹰。”  
  
John剥开一块巧克力的包装纸，Albert果然飞快地就吞了下去，还高兴地用喙碰了碰John的耳朵，有点兴奋地扑扇起翅膀飞到了Sherlock的腿上停下，盯着Sherlock。  
  
“Albert？”John有点怕Sherlock不喜欢猫头鹰，他刚才对整个寝室被Albert搅得一团乱似乎不太关心的样子。John可不想Sherlock一不高兴了跟Albert闹起别扭再受伤，虽说Sherlock应该要比他了解猫头鹰。  
  
不料Albert见Sherlock一动不动，有点生气地啄了啄Sherlock的手，被啄疼了的Sherlock这下可淡定不能了，捂着手就叫了起来：“好了，小雪球！”  
  
“小雪球？”  
  
Sherlock突然尴尬地闭上嘴，怪怪地看着John。  
  
John一下恍然大悟，“你认识它对不对，Sherlock？”  
  
Sherlock懊恼地咕哝了一声，从床下摸出一块巧克力塞到Albert嘴里，“我以前去千里之行的时候见过它，一直想买，可妈咪不同意。”  
  
“为什么？”John还真无法想象这个世界上竟然有人能狠心对Albert说不。  
  
“妈咪说，它不符合Holmes家的传统，见鬼的传统。”Sherlock愤愤地拍了床铺一巴掌，惊得Albert飞了起来。  
  
“所以给你买了Hugo？”  
  
“是。”  
  
Hugo，Sherlock的猫头鹰，一只灰褐色的纵纹腹小鸮。John一只觉得它像是穿着褐色燕尾服的小绅士：Hugo，理性，智力，诗人和作家，这听起来，还真挺像Holmes的感觉——大概不包括最后一条。  
  
“那Albert是怎么回——你买的？你哪来的钱？”  
  
一提钱，Sherlock就一脸满不在乎，“它有点贵，我把妈咪给我的一年的钱都花掉了。”  
  
“天呐，Sherlock！现在才一月！后面半年你要怎么办？”John惊叫起来，连旁边的Anderson都惊讶地看着Sherlock。  
  
“找Mycroft就是了。”Sherlock理所应当地提起哥哥的名字，到霍格沃茨这么久以来头一次，甚至有点高兴——或者是幸灾乐祸。  
  
John点点头，突然不说话了，Sherlock有点尴尬，又不知道说什么好，两个人就面对面地坐在各自的床上干瞪眼。最终还是John找回了自己的舌头，他睁着水汪汪的眼睛，还有点泪光，“Sherlock——”  
  
“别！别说谢谢，算我求你！”Sherlock飞快地打断了John。  
  
John破涕为笑，对Sherlock又点了点头，没再出声。  
  
Sherlock没有听John具体说过他的家庭，Sherlock只知道John家只有妈妈和姐姐Harriet，辛苦的Watson夫人一天做两份工作来负担房租和姐弟两个的学费。John从开学到现在一直没有像样的宠物他年纪不大，但不想开口向妈妈要，更不想增加妈妈和负担和负罪感。而Sherlock，他不喜欢别的学生嘲笑John从高年级同学手里买来的老鼠，那只小老鼠老得都快没牙了。John是他的朋友，他怎么能允许那些愚蠢的人来羞辱他的朋友？而且那些人还是讨厌的世家子弟，脑子里装得全是金加隆。就为了John，也足够让Sherlock再给他们制造一万次麻烦。再而且，Sherlock挑衅纯血统的学生也不止因为John。关于这一点Lestrade问过他，但他不会讲，他知道Lestrade担心他有一天会激怒那些高年级的学生，但他就是不在乎，他就是讨厌他们，就是不能让他们好过。  
  
况且，如果激怒他们能让他们善待John，其实也还不错。毕竟他是个Holmes，他不需要被善待；可是John不一样，John有颗金子样的心，John值得全世界的欣赏。  
  
但现在Sherlock发现了新的让John受欢迎的方法，看来昂贵奢侈又美貌的东西果然是所有人的软肋——Sherlock不情愿地承认，Mycroft这次说对了。  
  
哦，Mycroft，该死的Mycroft！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *John和Sherlock的猫头鹰的品种均出自百度，作者对此一窍不通，完全凭图片判断这些猫头鹰的习性，再加杜撰。


	11. Chapter 11

在Sherlock第无数加一次地毁了Quirrel（奇洛）教授的黑魔法防御术课，气得胆小如鼠的Quirrel（奇洛）教授结结巴巴地给格兰芬多扣了三十分之后，格兰芬多级长Lestrade终于忍无可忍地揪着小卷毛的领子把他的脚带离了地面。  
  
“你到底想干什么？！”Lestrade对着Sherlock满不在乎的小脸就是一嗓子吼。  
  
这不能怨Lestrade暴脾气，他是格兰芬多的新级长，要是他一当级长就让格兰芬多在年终不仅拿不到学院杯还垫了底，往后在格兰芬多还有什么号召力？而且，要说Sherlock爱惹麻烦就算了，低年级的小麻烦们也还真不止他一个，Lestrade都应付得挺好，不就是揪揪女孩子的辫子啦，跑错教室穿错衣服啦，再不然就是跟几位温和的教授开点幼稚的小玩笑。反正他们年纪小，教授也会网开一面的。可是Sherlock似乎根本就不屑于制造惹哭女孩子那个段数的麻烦，他给霍格沃茨里几乎每一个纯血统的学生带来的麻烦，特别是斯莱特林的，害得现在Lestrade上课的时候都要听五年级的斯莱特林们一起控诉Sherlock。  
  
最近这小家伙甚至是变本加厉，他连Weasley（韦斯莱）这种纯正的格兰芬多都不放过了。Bill（比尔）挨了Mcgonagall（麦格）教授一顿莫名其妙的训斥，Charlie（查理）则在今年第一次魁地奇训练的时候被鬼飞球和游走球追得满天飞。甚至Charlie（查理）下了飞天扫帚都还是被一串大大小小的球跟着，Lestrade花了好大力气才把它们放回到它们该去的地方——那些球排成一排跟在Charlie（查理）后面像跟着鸭妈妈出门散步的小鸭子。其实还挺好笑的，你不得不承认Sherlock的恶作剧用起魔法来，真是赞爆了。  
  
但这真的有点过分了，之前Sherlock戏弄Goyle（高尔）和Crabbe（克拉布）的时候Lestrade也觉得挺解气，就默许了。甚至他送Black（布莱克）小姐的礼物，Lestrade也睁一只眼闭一只眼就随他去了。Lestrade一直以为Sherlock也讨厌纯血统们的趾高气扬，而斯莱特林是纯血统最集中的地方，当然首当其冲要被Sherlock折磨。可是，Weasley（韦斯莱）是格兰芬多公认的好人，两个Weasley（韦斯莱）在霍格沃茨里都挺受欢迎，Sherlock不该针对这两个正直勇敢的大哥——就算看在John的份上，也不该。  
  
“好玩而已。”  
  
相比Lestrade的暴跳如雷，Sherlock则是一副完完全全的赖皮样，就算Lestrade扯着他的衣领勒得他脖子疼，他也还是不说实话。  
  
“Bill（比尔）和Charlie（查理）呢，也好玩吗？”Sherlock的小脸憋得通红，让Lestrade有点于心不忍。但没办法，对Sherlock这种麻烦精就得来硬的。  
  
Sherlock这次根本看都不看Lestrade，梗着脖子把头扭向旁边，执意要跟Lestrade对峙，分毫不让。  
  
幸好这时John跑来了，气喘吁吁地来救他那让人不省心的小朋友，“Sherlock！Gregory，你先放他下来，我来跟他讲。”  
  
Lestrade松开了Sherlock的领子把他放回地面，小卷毛立刻用尽全身力气推了Lestrade一把，人高马大的Lestrade就猝不及防地摔在地上。  
  
“Sherlock！”John警告地喊了一声，又赶忙跑过去看Lestrade，“你还好吗，Gregory？”  
  
Lestrade本来觉得自己对一个七八岁的小孩子发那么大的火实在不应该，结果被Sherlock这么倒打一耙反倒是火气上来了，“Sherlock，我不管你哥为什么不管你，可我得管，你——”  
  
“别跟我提Mycroft！”Sherlock一听到哥哥二字，立刻像被踩到了尾巴，尖叫着打断Lestrade。  
  
John被他喊得吓了一跳，走过去小心翼翼地拉了拉他的袖子。可怜的John，被夹在Lestrade和Sherlock之间怎么也不对，一时间手足无措，迷惑的目光来来回回地在两人之间徘徊。Sherlock一把甩开John的袖子，转身就跑，全然不顾身后一脸受伤的John。  
  
Lestrade觉得Sherlock有点不太对劲，Sherlock不喜欢他哥哥这很好理解，Mycroft很难让别人真正喜欢，通常有人在Sherlock面前提起Mycroft，都会引来Sherlock尖锐的嘲讽；但Sherlock从来没有像今天这样直接地表达过他对Mycroft的厌恶，就好像——就好像Mycroft做了让他恶心的事。  
  
Lestrade到底是比Sherlock大，就算小Sherlock跑得再快也赶不上Lestrade腿长，很快就被冲上来的Lestrade抓了回来。  
  
Lestrade看着Sherlock愤怒的表情，觉得其中好像还有点委屈，又不由地心软了，放低声音说：“Sherlock，Mycroft怎么了？”  
  
这时John也赶了上来，他不懂Sherlock为什么要甩开他，Sherlock从没这样过，但想来大概是因为现在的Sherlock是真的心情不好，想一个人安静一会儿吧。可John不能留他自己对付他的怪脾气，John是他最好的朋友，或许甚至是他唯一的朋友，怎么能抛弃他呢？  
  
Sherlock抬起头看到John的眼睛，那里有纯粹的黑，黑色总是能给他宁静和慰藉。他撇了撇嘴，小声嘟囔了一句。  
  
“Sherlock，你有什么不开心的，可以跟我讲。我是你的朋友，记得吗？”John站在离Sherlock还有一步的距离，没敢再冒险靠近他。  
  
“我讨厌Mycroft。”  
  
“是的，我知道，我也不喜欢他。”John顺着Sherlock的话说。  
  
“可是他，”Sherlock抬起手就指向了Lestrade，“他是Mycroft的人。”  
  
这下Lestrade又没法心软了，说真的，Holmes们的思维方式都是跳跃式的吗？这都什么跟什么？Lestrade几时成了Mycroft的人了？而且Sherlock宣扬他对Mycroft的厌恶，几时回避过Mycroft的亲信们了？他明明是当着斯莱特林们的面就会说得更狠吧？再说他去给Weasley（韦斯莱）家两兄弟添麻烦，又关Mycroft什么事啊？Mycroft还真是躺着也中枪……  
  
“好吧，Sherlock，”Lestrade觉得Mycroft可以暂时放一放，眼下得把别扭的小Sherlock哄好，“我不是Mycroft的人，我只是没像一般的格兰芬多那么讨厌他罢了。”  
  
“那你就是他的人。”Sherlock怨恨地盯着Lestrade，仿佛Lestrade才是指使他祸害霍格沃茨的幕后黑手。  
  
Lestrade简直要扶额了，他强压着笑意看着Sherlock，幼稚的小鬼啊！“就算我跟他关系还不错，但我是格兰芬多的级长，对吗？你也是格兰芬多，我总得来说得算你的人，Sherlock。”  
  
Sherlock将信将疑地对着Lestrade眨了眨眼，脸上这才多云转晴，“我讨厌Mycroft跟纯种攀关系，就好像他是他们的狗一样。”  
  
被Sherlock这么一说，Lestrade也发现的确有什么不对。上次在破釜酒吧见到Mycroft和Goyle（高尔）的样子，看在一般人眼里是友好，但是Lestrade比一般人要了解一点Mycroft，他从没在Mycroft脸上看到那种表情，那太刻意了，就像是——在讨好Goyle（高尔）。可是Mycroft为什么要讨好Goyle（高尔）？上次那一架吵得还真是偏离了重点，Lestrade差点就忘了这茬儿了。  
  
“所以……你就找那些人的麻烦？”一边的John一脸难以置信地看着Sherlock。  
  
Sherlock抿起嘴唇，拉下嘴角，气鼓鼓地看向旁边——默认了。  
  
天呐！真是要命的幼稚！幼稚的要命！  
  
“嘿，Sherlock，”Lestrade在Sherlock面前蹲了下来，费力地仰起头看着那双蓝色的眼睛。小Sherlock开始长个子了，他比刚入学的时候高了足有半个头，“Mycroft虽然没有你聪明，但也不至于会讨好斯莱特林那些蠢货。他肯定有他的打算，迷惑他们什么的，对不对？”  
  
Sherlock低头回望Lestrade，挑起一边的眉毛，和他的哥哥遇到解不开的谜题的时候一模一样。  
  
“我不是让你别烦他们，我是说，我也看他们不顺眼，但是我们为什么不能用低调一点的手段呢？”Lestrade越说越觉得不对劲，上帝啊，他是个级长，他都教了年轻孩子们什么！  
  
Sherlock看起来对Lestrade的话倒是很受用，歪头饶有兴味地看着Lestrade。  
  
“那你为什么要针对Bill（比尔）和Charlie（查理）呢？”  
  
Sherlock眼底又燃起了愤怒，“他们也是Mycroft的人。”  
  
“不，不是，Sherlock，那怎么可能，”Lestrade无可奈何地摇了好半天头，“Mycroft不喜欢Weasley（韦斯莱），而且就算Mycroft想拉拢他们，他们也不会吃他那一套的，他们是我们格兰芬多的人。”  
  
这下Sherlock看起来可就高兴多了，他扭了扭被Lestrade抓住的双肩，有点不安，“好吧。”  
  
哦，Sherlock感到抱歉了。  
  
Lestrade觉得Sherlock现在这种意识到错判了Weasley（韦斯莱）兄弟又死要面子不肯认错的尴尬样，真是可爱极了！他毕竟还是个七岁的小男孩，就算再聪明，也还是个小孩，“嘿，Sherlock，人都会犯错的。而且，Weasley（韦斯莱）兄弟是我们的人，你不该感到高兴吗？我会替你向他们道歉的，好吗？”  
  
Sherlock显然是被Lestrade说中了，奋力挣脱了Lestrade的手，跑到John身边，“John。”  
  
“我也会替你跟Bill（比尔）和Charlie（查理）道歉的，不用担心。”John永远都这么善解人意。  
  
Lestrade站起身看了看这一对又恢复了常态的小朋友，舒了一口气，“好啦，先生们，该上床睡觉了。”  
  
“我饿了，John。”  
  
Sherlock总是这么煞风景。  
  
“我给你留了南瓜饼，在寝室里。”  
  
John也总是这么贴心。  
  
“立刻回格兰芬多塔楼，不然我跟你们没完。”Lestrade警告地俯视了一下两个小朋友，Sherlock敷衍地应了一声，拉起John跑了。  
  
Lestrade在去Mcgonagall（麦格）教授办公室的路上，觉得自己的脑子都要炸了。  
  
当了级长要管一大堆杂七杂八的破事，低年级的孩子们迷路啦，吃坏肚子啦，还常被皮皮鬼欺负；高年级的同学们要么是溜进异性寝室，要么就干脆大晚上在城堡里幽会被Filch（费尔奇）抓住，到头来Mcgonagall（麦格）教授总是要连级长一起训。格兰芬多今年的“犯罪率”是有增无减，简直要赶上“四大天王”时代了——话说回来，Lestrade还挺向往那个时代的，尖头叉子，大脚板，月亮脸和虫尾巴，正义与顽皮并存，光荣和混乱共生，多带劲！  
  
还有今年暑假前的O.W.L.s考试，占卜课从来不知所云，天文学一向是他的软肋。可他想当傲罗，自从三年级时候听说了这个职业之后，就做梦都想当傲罗，眼下要是连O.W.L.s都搞不定，还真是难想象七年级时要考的N.E.W.T.s该怎么办。而且，父亲对他的期望也开始增加了，今年是显示他才能的时刻。就算妈妈搞不清魔药和草药有什么区别，可是父亲就太懂了，父亲一直希望他将来也能进圣芒戈医院救死扶伤，而他根本不知道要怎么跟父亲开口说他要去当个送命的傲罗。  
  
和Leanne的关系也变得不冷不热，虽说本来Lestrade也没多喜欢她，但是他还真没那份狠心干脆甩了她。她每天在他面前装作若无其事，让大部分格兰芬多都开始羡慕他们这一对级长情侣。一旦得到了舆论的关注，什么事情就都可能复杂得不像话。看在上帝的份上！劈腿的要是高年级姑娘们的梦中情人Gregory Lestrade，事情就好办太多了。  
  
还有Sherlock和John，一开始Lestrade以为John是制约Sherlock的力量，还窃喜了一阵子，后来才发现自己真是太傻太天真，John根本就是助纣为虐。虽说经过刚才的谈话，Sherlock大概不会再那么针对纯血统学生们了，但这小鬼根本就是奉行“生命不息，麻烦不止”的准则活到今天的，光是想想他那花样翻新的恶作剧就够让Lestrade头疼了。  
  
最后还有最不让人省心的Mycroft，对Sherlock，Lestrade尚且能连哄带骗的套出实话；但对Mycroft可就不行了。Lestrade永远都玩不过他那一套避重就轻的游戏，每回都要上钩，每回等到过去了好几天之后才觉得，怎么跟Mycroft聊了半天也没聊出点有营养的信息。再加上Mycroft今年的反常，Lestrade有点担心Mycroft在玩火。要按常理说，Mycroft那么聪明的人是不太可能把自己搭进去的，但不怕一万就怕万一。Lestrade没有见过Mycroft失控，Mycroft还是个小胖子的时候就能在剧痛中控制自己的眼泪，Lestrade实在想不出到底是什么事能让Mycroft流泪。或者至少，Mycroft可能也并不是钢铁巨人，他也会哭也会笑，可是他也绝不是个会让别人看到他眼泪的人。Lestrade一时间不知道是为了Mycroft的眼泪担忧的好，还是为了Mycroft可能信任他才会在他面前流泪感到欣慰的好，简直不能更纠结。  
  
唯一能够确定地是，Mycroft身边一定有什么坏事发生了。  
  
要么就是事情还不够坏，还会更坏。


	12. Chapter 12

霍格沃茨的学制是七年，也就是说，学生们的年龄差距很大，要是按照麻瓜世界的学制来说，就是把大学生和刚念完小学的孩子们放到一个学校里——其混乱程度可想而知。现在霍格沃茨还放宽了一点招生的标准，好多孩子还没到11岁就会收到猫头鹰送来的录取通知，学生的年龄差距又拉开了很多。

 

  
这可能是因为刚刚度过黑魔王统治时代的社会需要对年轻人们进行一些更早的价值观教育，而且黑暗统治打击到的不仅是中坚力量，其实受害最严重的还要说是青少年群体。失去双亲的孤儿，目睹过死亡的孩子，还有被杀害的儿童，甚至出身于纯血统家族的年轻人也很难幸免于难。黑魔王摧毁的，是魔法的希望和未来。而霍格沃茨，这个很多巫师的魔法之旅的起源之处，在此时就义不容辞地担起了保护和抚慰这些孩子们的重任。在同整个社会一起经历了黑暗和混乱之后，霍格沃茨又重新成为了魔法世界的净土。

 

  
这对整个魔法世界来说，是件鼓舞人心的事，但扛起这个正义的象征的霍格沃茨其实多少也有点无奈。或者我们该准确地说，是教授们颇为无奈。从黑暗统治中幸存下来的教授们对和平都充满着感激，但感激没法让人改变喜好。从前教授们要对付刚离开家的小鬼们和想要离开学校的青年们，就足够头疼了，现在招生年龄放低，无疑是增加了教授们的工作负担。而且，黑魔王刚消失的那一两年，食死徒仍然十分猖獗，甚至比黑魔王在的时候有过之而无不及。好多人在那个后黑暗时代遇害，死亡率甚至一度接近黑魔王时代，霍格沃茨的教授中就有三位牺牲在那个时期。

 

  
整个魔法世界百废待兴，霍格沃茨就更没法指望招到新老师。教授们一边教好几个年级的好 几门课，另一边还要关心一年级的学生们有没有在城堡里迷路或者有没有想妈妈——简直是雪上加霜。

 

  
那时，教授们之间流行着这样一个笑话：十一岁的第一次离开父母，哭得稀里哗啦在你长袍上抹鼻涕，而十七岁的第一次差点当了父母，哭得稀里哗啦在你长袍上抹鼻涕。

 

  
虽说这是个有点夸张的笑话，但绝对生动具体形象。要知道霍格沃茨的教授们收入一般，工作量可不是一般的大，除了收获桃李芬芳和社会的尊重，其实根本没多少实质性的好处。况且，甚至有时候桃李们都会让人非常无语，比方说，如果你要是教了一个汤姆.里德尔，而且你还挺欣赏他的才华，就算你喜欢他喜欢得他出现的每节课都要给斯莱特林加十分，那也不能让你十多年后免于他的阿瓦达。再而且，他想阿瓦达谁完全是因为谁的血纯度不够——再再而且，阿瓦达甚至不是最坏的，万一他心血来潮打算来个钻心剜骨，那还真不如阿瓦达来得痛快。

 

  
谢天谢地，霍格沃茨的教授们在职业操守和道德准则方面都挺值得尊敬，他们组成了不朽的霍格沃茨。就连一向冷脸示人的Snape（斯内普）教授除了抱怨和讥讽之外，也仍然留在了霍格沃茨，光是凭这一点，他就赢得了一点高年级学生的赞赏——没办法，Snape（斯内普）教授的好评也就只能局限于五年级以上。从现在四年级的孩子们入学的那年开始，霍格沃茨的众多事项就趋于平稳，三年足够让这座城堡从战时状态过渡到和平模式了。

 

  
历史总是如此，战争总会归于平静，废墟总会变成都市。当年慌乱地进入霍格沃茨的孩子们和慌乱地接收他们的霍格沃茨也都融入了太平盛世。霍格沃茨迎来了又一位睿智的校长Dumbledore教授，高年级的学生们迎来了决定他们人生走向的岔路口——O.W.L.s和N.E.W.T.s*。

 

  
相比七年级的N.E.W.T.s而言，五年级的O.W.L.s要重要得多，因为并不是每个学生都有资格参加终极巫师等级考试N.E.W.T.s。这样一来，普通等级考试O.W.L.s就成了终极等级考试N.E.W.T.s的敲门砖。很多教授，比方说Snape（斯内普）教授和Mcgonagall（麦格）教授，在六年级开设的N.E.W.T.s课程都会有很高的门槛，而门槛大多是O.W.L.s成绩——连课都上不了，还怎么考试呢？

 

  
于是五年级的同学们在圣诞节过后堪称霍格沃茨最忙的人。跑着去上课的是五年级学生，领带歪斜、挂着黑眼圈的是五年级学生，下课在走廊上聊习题的是五年级学生，还有图书馆和各学院公共休息室里哗啦啦翻着书或是刷啦啦在羊皮纸上写论文的，还是五年级学生。

 

  
各科老师们在五年级开学的时候就讲过了O.W.L.s考试的重要性，并用成倍的作业和论文任务来强调。圣诞节前还好，只有好学生和乖学生们会为此神经紧张，剩下超过一半的学生，比如说Gregory Lestrade，都得过且过地没太操心这件事。

 

  
怎么说呢？Lestrade就是有这种粗神经。他讨厌考试，所以大部分时候他都会主动忽视考试的存在。更何况他当了级长，有一大堆事要去学要去忙，这倒是更加利于他忘记O.W.L.s这回事了。但谁都知道，考试这档子事，并不是你不想它就不存在的。事实上，O.W.L.s正以令人恐惧的速度在逼近五年级学生们，更逼近热爱上课打瞌睡和下课抄同学论文的Lestrade。

 

  
当然，Lestrade可不是个像Mycroft那样的好学生，显而易见。

 

  
念普通小学的时候，他就爱逃课，明目张胆地领着几个不安分的坏小子从教室的后门就溜走。那时的教室可不像霍格沃茨的大阶梯教室，一间小屋子里就坐着二三十个孩子，老师一眼就能看出少了谁。即便如此，Lestrade还是爱逃课。跟上课比起来，他喜欢足球，喜欢动画片，喜欢男孩子们的打仗游戏。他跟邻居家孩子们的年纪差不多，但是个孩子王，天天领着社区里的一大票孩子砸玻璃掏鸟蛋，把十岁以下孩子能干的坏事做了个遍。

 

  
爱玩的个性跟着他到了霍格沃茨，四年过去了，他长大了，当了级长，就总该有个级长的样子。而且，他倒也的确不再热衷那些小孩子的游戏了。不过不爱学习这一点， 仍然没有丝毫变化，他有时甚至觉得，自己对书本和考试的兴趣全靠魔法的魅力维系着了——简直像个支离破碎的婚姻，学习是讨厌的妻子，而他是个无趣的丈夫，他们之所以没撕破脸皮，全是因为懒得适应没有彼此的生活罢了。

 

  
说到学习，Lestrade倒也不至于完全排斥，他只是——用Mycroft的话说，有点挑剔。

 

  
是的，大大咧咧的Lestrade对于学科的在意程度，无愧于挑剔这个词。

 

  
他不喜欢Binns（宾斯）教授那催眠的魔法史，不喜欢Trelawney（特里劳妮）教授那神神叨叨的占卜课，不喜欢Quirrel（奇洛）教授那话都说不清的黑魔法防御术。以他的个性来说，他当然会喜欢与魔法直接相关的Flitwick（弗立维）教授的魔咒课和Mcgonagall（麦格）教授的变形课，理所应当。

 

  
除此之外，其实Lestrade虽然讨厌Snape（斯内普）教授上魔药课那趾高气扬的样子，但他和大多数拿不到好魔药成绩的格兰芬多不同地是，同样讨厌他的Snape（斯内普）教授对斯莱特林的偏袒反倒是让他的魔药成绩相当好。毕竟，Snape（斯内普）教授也不太容易挑得出多少毛病。每堂魔药课上，Lestrade都会在心里对Snape（斯内普）说，“你不是要对付格兰芬多吗？我偏不让你得逞。”

 

  
从这个方面来说，Lestrade和Mycroft倒是挺像的。他们都满怀斗志，不同的只是Mycroft用人脉和头脑，Lestrade用实力和努力——可能有时还有拳头。

 

  
总之，所有的挑战，善意的或是恶意的，都会让Lestrade兴奋。而且兴奋总是能超过其他那些愤怒啊，悲伤啊，快乐啊，希望啊之类的感情，仿佛他就是一只被荷尔蒙支配的动物。

 

  
因此眼下，在离O.W.L.s考试还剩不到两个月的时候，Lestrade除了跟其他五年级学生一样终日沉浸在紧张和恐慌中之外，也有点不太必要的兴奋。这与好学生们想要证明自己的兴奋不同，Lestrade只是单纯地为他人生中第一个直接指向前途的考试而兴奋。这是他迄今为止遇到的最大的挑战了，怎么能不兴奋呢？

 

  
但，肾上腺素可不能帮你记住咒语或者魔药配方，是不是？

 

  
从天气回暖开始，Lestrade就跟着所有五年级的学生投入到了备战考试当中。不停地上课，不停地赶论文，不停地练那些难得要命的咒语，不停地背大事年表，几乎所有的课余时间，都花在了学习上。虽然忙得焦头烂额，但Lestrade觉得，考试似乎也不那么讨厌了。因为Leanne是读死书的学生，平时乖乖上课，好好写作业，但期末考试总是差强人意。唉，她就是学不到点子上就对了。幸好现在O.W.L.s考试是大家都没经历过的大考，不然Lestrade还真有点担心Leanne会使出她死缠烂打的那一套来逼他给她划期末考试的重点内容——是的，不爱听课的Lestrade的期末考试从来都是靠临阵磨枪，而且从来也又快又光。

 

  
星期五的下午，难得大部分五年级学生都没课，场地上又阳光明媚，Lestrade就跟Charlie（查理）还有几个球队里的兄弟拿着书到湖边的山毛榉树下复习功课。令人意外地是，湖边有不少人，看起来都是五年级学生。看来大家显然也受够了公共休息室里的沉闷，转而到户外呼吸新鲜空气了。

 

  
“Gregory！”

 

  
Lestrade和Charlie（查理）坐在山毛榉树的阴影里争论消失咒的咒语秘诀。据Mcgonagall（麦格）教授说，这是O.W.L.s考试里会出现的最难的咒语了。从开学第一堂课学了它，直到现在考试临近，也仍然有近半数的学生施不好这个咒。正当两个大男孩都心烦意乱地快要吵起来的时候，Leanne出现了——今天绝对不是个好日子。Lestrade在心里哀叹一声，转头面向自己的女朋友。

 

  
“Gregory，你能帮我划划魔药重点吗？拜托，拜托了，你知道我对魔药一窍不通，光是看到Snape（斯内普）那张脸就够我忘记所有配方了。”Leanne飞快地冲到Lestrade面前，一屁股就坐到了他左边，挤得Charlie（查理）不满地咕哝了一声。但她根本没分神跟Charlie（查理）道歉，只顾着对着Lestrade星星眼求帮助。

 

  
果然是无事不登三宝殿，Lestrade还正为了Leanne忙于备考没空来缠他松了一口气，她就为了考试又缠上来了。Lestrade甚至可以预料得到，这回她是绝对不达目的誓不罢休。要不是顾及旁边击球手女朋友投来的少女心的目光，他还真想粗暴地告诉Leanne哪凉快哪呆着去。

 

  
不过还是算了，他完全想象得出此时能够救他于给Leanne当苦工的，恐怕也只有Leanne害怕的Snape（斯内普）教授了。鉴于Snape（斯内普）教授不会在此时此刻出现在此地，并且即便出现了恐怕更会连他一起冷嘲热讽，还是算了，多一事不如少一事，全当复习魔药了。

 

  
正当Lestrade伸手想接过Leanne的魔药课本，一个尖利的声音钻进了他的耳朵，“嘿，让我们瞧瞧这是谁呀？格兰芬多的模范级长情侣是不是？”

 

  
Lestrade一抬头，是Crabbe（克拉布），旁边还站着好多斯莱特林，Lestrade甚至看到了今年一直惹他厌的Goyle（高尔）——真是倒霉倒到家。

 

  
Leanne皱眉看了看这一群斯莱特林，拉着Lestrade站了起来。看在上帝的份上，Lestrade在心里哀号，我好不容易松口气，能行行好别再给我找麻烦了好吗！

 

  
“那我们面前的又是谁？斯莱特林蠢胖子二人组？”但是显然在场的格兰芬多和斯莱特林都没听到Lestrade的心声，Charlie（查理）一看到Crabbe（克拉布），也拉着队员们站了起来，充满敌意地回敬道。

 

  
“哦，得了吧，Weasley（韦斯莱），别护泥巴种的短，看看你可怜的血统！”Goyle（高尔）向前了一步，恶声恶气地说。他攻击格兰芬多的重点永远只有血统，毫无创意。

 

  
“你再说一次？”但是可悲的就是，格兰芬多每次都要在意这种愚蠢的挑衅。Charlie（查理）哪都好，就是爱激动，连Lestrade这个“泥巴种”都不在乎这种侮辱性的称谓，Charlie（查理）却每次听到这三个字都要暴跳如雷。

 

  
接下来，准是一场硬仗了。

 

  
这里是少有教授会来的场地，恐怕这一仗最终不是闹到Pomfrey（庞弗雷）夫人那儿，就是闹到两个学院的院长那儿。再不然，就是Pomfrey（庞弗雷）夫人和Mcgonagall（麦格）教授加上讨厌的Snape（斯内普）教授统统赶来，先每人给Lestrade一顿臭骂，再给他们在场的所有人都扣分加惩罚。

 

  
而且，Lestrade知道火气上来了的Charlie（查理），谁也拦不住，至少在场人都拦不住。

 

  
再而且，Crabbe（克拉布）和Goyle（高尔）这两个出了名的蠢材，不仅没脑子，而且拳头硬，Lestrade觉得在场更没有人能阻止他们了。

 

  
现在能趁大家剑拔弩张的时刻，跑路是不是不太会被注意到？

 

  
好吧，那不太可能。

 

  
Lestrade只好摸出魔杖，硬着头皮上了，顺便默默祈祷斯莱特林们用点温柔的魔法，千万别送他到Pomfrey（庞弗雷）夫人那住上十天半个月。就算撇开复习进度不说，躺床上养伤也够要他的命了。Lestrade喜欢刺激，但不是这种明知道后果会很惨烈的刺激。

 

  
“打扰一下。”

 

  
一个低沉的声音温和地打破了两大对立阵营间蓄势待发的气氛。Lestrade转过头，是Mycroft。那个漂亮的拉文克劳女生跟在他身后，和他一起快步走向战场中心。

 

  
“Crabbe（克拉布），介意向我解释一下这是什么状况吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *O.W.Ls是普通巫师等级考试，在五年级尾声进行。N.E.W.Ts是终极巫师等级考试，在七年级尾声进行。


	13. Chapter 13

“Mycroft！你看这群格兰芬多的泥巴种！”Crabbe（克拉布）一看到Mycroft，摇身一变就成了有老虎撑腰的狐狸，大言不惭地就把矛头指向了对面的格兰芬多。  
  
“你那油腻腻的脏血恐怕也没人稀罕！”Charlie（查理）立刻毫不犹豫地就吼了回去，丝毫不在乎场面将会怎样失控。  
  
“那也比你那满是补丁的长袍要好。”Goyle（高尔）在旁边煽风点火，成功戳中了Charlie（查理）的痛处。  
  
“拔出你的魔杖，斯莱特林，格兰芬多今天一定要跟你们决斗！”  
  
Charlie（查理）话音未落，两方对立阵营纷纷迅速拔出了魔杖，每个人脸上都挂着怒意，Crabbe（克拉布）的魔杖头甚至窜出了火花——这个蠢货在魔法方面还是没多少长进。站在他对面的Lestrade在心里飞快地过了几个攻击咒语，以便堤防着Goyle（高尔）控制不住魔杖率先挑起战争。  
  
“Goyle（高尔），”Mycroft抽出自己的魔杖，向着Goyle（高尔）的方向点了点，胖子的魔杖就飞到了Mycroft的手里，“对不起，我的朋友，请容我提醒你，校园斗殴中先动手的人最后会得到最严厉的惩罚——而我想，这种情况是你我都不愿看到的。”  
  
Goyle（高尔）愤愤地甩了甩手，扬起下巴挑衅地看向Mycroft。  
  
这下情况可不太妙了，Mycroft连他斯莱特林自己的莽夫都得罪了，那蛇院那群家伙一定会把怨气发到对面的格兰芬多身上。Lestrade皱着眉头想，又挑了几个攻击性更强的咒语出来，不停地在脑子里循环。战斗无法避免的话，胜利就至关重要了。  
  
Mycroft似乎不太担心Goyle（高尔）的愤怒，转而面向他右手边的斯莱特林们，“我猜各位都是来享受午后阳光的？如此风和日丽，各位怎么有空关心起了格兰芬多？”  
  
“是他们不识抬举！”Crabbe（克拉布）大声对Mycroft说，惹来对面格兰芬多们一阵愤怒地嘘声。  
  
“说真的，先生们，O.W.L.s考试此刻就悬在你我的头上，各位怎么还有闲心去研究格兰芬多的匹夫之勇？”斯莱特林阵营短暂地沉默了，Crabbe（克拉布）听到“考试”二字气势顿时也弱了下去。  
  
相反，另一边的格兰芬多却因为Mycroft委婉的贬义更加激动，Charlie（查理）甚至想举起魔杖先给这个自大的蛇头来个昏昏倒地，但Mycroft没给他那个机会，“而且，说到‘抬举’，”Mycroft向斯莱特林们偏了偏头，收起了自己的魔杖，刻意加重了语气，“我想我们格兰芬多的朋友们应该更喜欢比较直白的方式，比方说——”  
  
Mycroft挥了挥Goyle（高尔）的魔杖，伴随着Leanne一声惊呼，一本魔药课本飞到了他手里。在众人疑惑的注视下，本次冲突的调停人Mycroft摆弄着他修长的手指，随意地翻看起了手里的课本——Lestrade离得足有十步远，也能看得清上面被魔药汤剂污染的痕迹，这样一本被虐待的书放到Mycroft的手里，还真是有种落难的邻国王子被仁慈的国王搭救的感觉。  
  
“我来帮格兰芬多的王妃标注一下魔药复习要点吧。”  
  
Mycroft用魔杖尖轻轻点了书脊两下，Leanne那脏兮兮的课本就听话地升到半空中，哗啦啦地翻动着展示自己的书页，一片雪白，像只振翅高飞的天鹅，飞回到了主人手里。可惜它的主人现在更加不喜欢它了，谁会喜欢一本比自己脸还干净的课本呢？  
  
“你……”Leanne茫然地盯着自己的书，看了半天才终于愤怒地抬头挤出一个字。  
  
“不客气，Lestrade夫人，我听说，您的爱人最近忙于变形术而无暇关心您不容乐观的魔药水平，而您的另一位挚友——请恕我冒昧——他虽然是位斯莱特林，但并没有习得Snape（斯内普）教授的才学。不过我可以向您保证，如果今天稍后狮院与蛇院还是很遗憾地无法尽释前嫌，至少您的这位密友的攻击能够避开您几率可高达百分之四十三——鉴于他在两年前的普通巫师资格测试中可怜的魔咒学成绩，他的确堪称您的知心爱人。”Mycroft笑得如沐春风，不紧不慢地说道。“可怜”二字从他嘴里说出来格外地讽刺——魔咒和变形都能考得低到P的人，基本上跟哑炮也没什么差别了。  
  
Leanne早已脸色煞白，惊恐地看着Mycroft，浑身发抖，一个音也发不出来。她的身后，是格兰芬多的勇士们猜疑的目光。  
  
“哦，对不起，美丽的女士，我没有料到您竟然没有向您的爱人介绍过这位友人。请接受我最诚挚的歉意。顺便，请允许我们在场的朋友们见证您的友情。”Mycroft抱歉地挑起了眉心，抬起下巴看向斯莱特林的人群。  
  
这回连斯莱特林们也惊讶了，他们无声地挪动着脚下，躲避着Mycroft的注视，直到闪出的人廊尽头剩下一个瞪着一双灰色眼睛的男生，他脸上的尴尬和惊惧无一不在证实Mycroft的暗示。显然他也认识到有些事一旦败露了，他会死得很难看，虽然他身强力壮，但得罪了格兰芬多的级长绝对不是好玩的。更何况，把他供出来的是本该保护他的斯莱特林级长，这简直是雪上加霜。  
  
有趣地是，这个蠢材早该听出Mycroft话里有话，却还是像根木头似的杵在原地直到人群注意到他——  
  
Mycroft挥了挥魔杖，一股无形地力量将那个僵直站立的高大男生推到了Leanne面前。  
  
妈的，是Mycroft！  
  
Lestrade绝望地意识到Mycroft准是接到了线报，很有可能是跟着他来的那个拉文克劳女生送给他的，而且Mycroft准是在他们呲牙咧嘴地准备战斗的时候给那个倒霉蛋施了咒，就等着现在扔出来当成重磅炸弹，跟花边新闻捆绑销售。格兰芬多的级长现在唯一想做的事，就是给斯莱特林级长来个阿瓦达，要不是他的水平恐怕只够让对方流鼻血，Mycroft早在这几分钟里死一百次了。  
  
天杀的Mycroft！！  
  
不过罪魁祸首先生似乎自带怒火屏蔽系统，愉快的目光在Leanne和那个倒霉蛋之间徘徊了好几圈，才在人群的窃窃私语的伴奏下后知后觉地看到一直沉默地站在一边的Lestrade。带着虚情假意地歉意，他说：“Lestrade先生，请原谅我的冒昧，我也只是想成人之美——你知道，乐于助人并不只是格兰芬多的美德。”  
  
说完，Mycroft夸张地挥舞起了魔杖，在Lestrade气得快要冲上去揍他之前，领导了格兰芬多的课本革命——散在草地上的笔记，塞在背包里的书，甚至藏在口袋里的小纸条，都争先恐后地飞了起来，却在斯莱特林们纷纷惊慌地低头躲避的时候转了方向，顺着Mycroft手里魔杖的指引，飞向了黑湖。  
  
而革命的领导者Mycroft Holmes先生，还戏剧化地抖了抖魔杖尖，让纸片变成了鱼儿，跃出水面划出一道道弧线，消失在了水面上。  
  
“斯莱特林事事力求完美，但从不会忘记保持优雅，是不是，我的朋友，Gregory*？”Mycroft对Goyle（高尔）点了点头，用他悦耳的声音作了总结陈词，认真得仿佛他说地是喻世明言。  
  
好吧，的确算是种名言，只不过，是斯莱特林的名言。  
  
Lestrade站在原地彻底失去了语言能力，就因为那声该死的Gregory！  
  
要不是Mycroft提起，他都快要忘了Goyle（高尔）的名字也是Gregory！  
  
Goyle（高尔）那蠢货没有朋友，所以他在霍格沃茨的四五年里基本上都只会被用姓呼来喝去。这下可好，所有的斯莱特林，包括也叫Gregory的Goyle（高尔）都大声地笑了起来，Crabbe（克拉布）甚至笑得格外刺耳。而本该愤怒地拔剑而起的格兰芬多们因为自己的课本和笔记受灾，根本无暇关心他们的好级长正在忍受的羞辱，全都跑向了湖边，全无形象地卷起裤腿和衣袖投入了浩大的打捞搜救活动之中了。  
  
等Lestrade再回头，就只能看到斯莱特林们穿过了场地走向城堡的背影，Mycroft早已隐没其中，不知所踪。  
  
“Gregory……”  
  
“闭嘴吧，Leanne，我现在不想跟你说话。”Lestrade恶狠狠地推开Leanne拉着他袖子的手，忽视了湖边的兄弟们向他投来的复杂的目光，几乎是飞跑地离开了场地。  
  
初夏的微风在他耳边吹拂，轻柔地安抚了他的烦躁，等到他停下脚步，发现自己一口气走到了魁地奇球场。今天没有比赛，也没有训练，空荡荡的球场显得格外地冷清，Lestrade疲惫地坐在草地上，盯着自己脚上的球鞋发呆。  
  
Mycroft不是个好人，各种意义上，都不是。这一点甚至能够跟黄油啤酒一起并称霍格沃茨的真理，黄油啤酒的美味是霍格沃茨第一，而Mycroft与善良的毫不相干也毋庸置疑。作为Mycroft的朋友，Lestrade很清楚这一点。  
  
但那并不代表他能理解Mycroft的所作所为，他从来都没搞懂过这个神秘的Holmes。就像好多有着魔法血统的同学们告诉他的那样，Holmes这个姓本身就带有这神秘又阴暗的天性，Mycroft的存在只是将其具象化罢了。  
  
Lestrade无法相信Mycroft刚才做的事之中到底有多少表演的成分，也不知道Mycroft到底是在表演给谁看。如果从一个客观的观众角度来说，Mycroft夺了Goyle（高尔）的魔杖，先打压了自己人的愤怒，然后又拖出了格兰芬多的丑闻来转移斯莱特林们的注意力，最后耍了个小小的把戏让格兰芬多既狼狈不堪又不伤大雅，还赢得了斯莱特林们的欢呼。一箭双雕，Mycroft这出戏唱得无疑很成功。  
  
只是他变了。即使他本来就是个势力虚伪的小人，Lestrade也仍然惊讶于Mycroft能够变得更加卑鄙和圆滑。这让失去了女朋友，戴了绿帽子，见了情敌，丢尽了脸面的Lestrade此时感到有些失望。是的，不是愤怒，也不是伤心，而是失望。因为他不在乎Leanne，也不想见到那个一身肌肉的情敌，即使颜面扫地让他恼火，可是他竟然为Mycroft感到失望。  
  
他视Mycroft为朋友，虽然不是通常意义上的那种有福同享有难同当的朋友，但是Mycroft仍然是他的朋友。必要的时候，他甚至觉得配合Mycroft演戏出丑也未尝不可——因为他们是朋友啊！可是Mycroft看起来，似乎并未打算珍视这份友情，甚至不是利用他，就只是……只是不在乎。  
  
可他怎么能这样冷漠呢？  
  
Lestrade躺在草地上，看着一片云遮住了太阳，那片云变幻着，扭曲成了一张愤怒的脸。  
  
“谁指使了你？”那张脸怒吼道。  
  
Lestrade看到了许多错综复杂的支架，他不得不低着头小心翼翼地前行。  
  
一个人战栗着后退，恐惧地看着Lestrade，不停地摇头，说不出一个字。  
  
“快说！”那个声音更加严厉地喊道。  
  
一个人影冲进了Lestrade的视线，一个愤怒的背影，直直地冲向那个退到了墙角的可怜人，一把抓住那人的领子，用魔杖抵着那人的额头。  
  
“没、没有人，我……我只是……对不起，我发誓、发誓我再也、也不敢了……求你、求求你放过我……”那个被恐吓的人腿都软了，脸色苍白，鼻涕眼泪一齐流了下来，不顾一切地哀求着。  
  
“为什么？”那个影子压低了声音，冰冷的质问中带着蛇一样地嘶声。  
  
“他，是他先，先打的我……我、我错了，求你别……”那人举起手，哆哆嗦嗦地指向Lestrade的方向。  
  
黑影放开了那个被吓破了胆的人，缓慢地退了一步，举起了魔杖。  
  
“不！不要！求你！”沿着木头支架滑坐到地上的人看到黑影的动作绝望地叫了起来，伸长双手挡在自己身前，睁大眼睛盯着黑影。  
  
这个人有点眼熟，Lestrade却一时想不起他是谁。这是哪？他为什么会在这儿？周围都没有人来阻止吗？  
  
“别！别对我动手！Mycroft！”  
  
“神锋无影！”  
  
被攻击的人脸上和胸口顿时血如泉涌，好像被无形的宝剑劈过一般。他躺在地上痛苦地挣扎着，努力把自己蜷成一团，他睁着血红的眼睛看向Lestrade的方向，怨恨地，恐惧地，眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着Lestrade，仿佛一条死不瞑目的鱼。  
  
Lestrade感到一阵寒意从他的脚底升起，他迈不开脚步，喊不出声音，直到眼前一片白亮渐渐散去，他重新看到了太阳。  
  
那是Mycroft，没有错，那个黑影就是Mycroft。  
  
Lestrade坐起身，大口地呼吸着傍晚微凉的空气，他恐怕是在草地上睡着了，做了梦。只不过，他刚才看到的并不只是梦。那是真的，就发生在去年的魁地奇比赛上。  
  
当时格兰芬多和拉文克劳在对战，刚当上守门员的Lestrade兴奋地骑着扫帚徘徊在球门边，敏捷有力地挡掉了那天比赛开场半小时之内所有的进球，格兰芬多暂时领先。然后他就感到一阵眩晕，像小时候跟妈妈坐公车去超市的时候晕车的感觉，有点恶心，但他没太放在心上，可能是自己第一场比赛前太兴奋都没怎么吃东西的缘故吧。  
  
接着他的视线就模糊了起来，他看不清球门，看不清队友，甚至看不清球场周围高耸的看台。周围的声音被数倍放大在他耳边回响，他抬起手去捂耳朵，飞天扫帚就失去了控制，带着他直直地向地面坠落。  
  
当时的情况太突然，Hooch（霍琦）夫人也只来得及在Lestrade快要落到地面的时候发射了一个阻碍咒。Lestrade的身体被撞了一下，减了速，但还是重重地摔到了草地上。落到地面的他感觉全身无力，连眼皮都睁不开，可并没有感到疼痛，只是很疲惫地睡着了。等他再次醒来，已经是两天之后的事了。  
  
他在Pomfrey（庞弗雷）夫人那儿躺了整整一个星期，所有清醒的时候都在忍受着腿上钻心的疼痛，幸好两条腿都只是骨折，并没有伤及生命。Pomfrey（庞弗雷）夫人说他准是被人施了咒，一个很复杂的咒语，Lestrade记不住。事实上，那一个星期里他都昏昏沉沉的，什么都记不清。喝了药水之后，腿还是会疼，但是很困，他总是睡睡醒醒，隐约记得球队的朋友们来看过他，爸妈来过，好几个教授也来看望他，哦，还有Mycroft，好像来过一次。  
  
熬过了一个星期，Pomfrey（庞弗雷）夫人终于放他下床走动了，他就迫不及待地离开了校医院，根本不记得Pomfrey叮嘱他动作不要太大。出了校医院他就直奔魁地奇球场，很奇怪，他本该回城堡去见见他的朋友们的，可是他莫名其妙地就想去球场，想去看看他摔下来的地方。  
  
然后，他就遇到了刚才梦中的那个场景。  
  
当时，一切都发生得太快，他被Mycroft的愤怒震得愣在原地，直到那个在球赛时攻击他的斯莱特林男生的脸都被血染红，他才终于反应过来上前一把拉住Mycroft再次举起魔杖的手。  
  
他记得他当时被那个男生的血吓坏了，只短促地喊了一声Mycroft的名字。Mycroft回头看到他，有点慌乱，接着犹豫了一下，又抬起魔杖飞快地说：“昏昏倒地。”  
  
Mycroft走到那个男生身边，蹲了下来，用魔杖在伤口上缓慢地移动，嘴里念着唱歌一般的咒语，直到伤口愈合得差不多，只剩下下颚上一条很细却很深的伤口。  
  
“Mycroft？”  
  
Mycroft没有回答他，只是举起魔杖把男生搬到了球场边上，“一忘皆空。”  
  
Mycroft对男生最后施了个遗忘咒，才转身面对Lestrade，“我们走吧，Gregory。”  
  
Lestrade被拉着离开了球场，他还处在惊恐当中，只能机械地跟着Mycroft走向城堡。在城堡前的灌木丛旁，Mycroft停了下来，皱着眉头看着Lestrade，不安地咬着下唇。  
  
“My——”  
  
“对不起，Gregory，我不该让你看到那么血腥的场面的……我……我开始只是想教训他一下，可是他污蔑你，他说是你害他被关了一个月的禁闭……可是他在说谎！他被人骗了，骗他的人用了你的名字！”Mycroft前言不搭后语地解释着，手握成了拳，极力克制着自己的慌乱。  
  
“……是他？”  
  
“对，Gregory，就是他，他给你施了咒……虽然他也不知道那个咒语的杀伤力会那么大……但我不能原谅他！他怎么敢对你下手？！”Mycroft烦躁地在Lestrade眼前走来走去，根本压抑不住自己的愤怒。  
  
“可是Mycroft……你刚才那个魔咒……”  
  
Mycroft突然一个急刹车停住了脚步，转头看向Lestrade。他们之间隔着两三步的距离，Mycroft一动不动地侧身站着，激光射线一样的目光把Lestrade从头到尾扫了个遍。沉默了好久，Lestrade才隐约看到Mycroft腮边动了动，像是咬了咬牙，下定了什么决心。  
  
“时间不早了，”Mycroft挪了挪脚，面向Lestrade，声音恢复了平静，“你该回校医院了。”  
  
Lestrade点了点头，局促地把手在牛仔裤上蹭了蹭，张了张嘴，没找到合适的语言，只好转身往场地另一边走去。  
  
他没敢再回头看Mycroft，刚才那个暴怒的Mycroft让他害怕，平时油腔滑调的朋友突然变成了阴鸷的恶魔，动动魔杖就能让别人皮开肉绽血流如注。Mycroft让他想起了伏地魔，那个名字都不能提的魔头在图书馆禁书里的照片上狞笑，那苍白的皮肤，贪婪的双眼，还有蛇一样尖利的牙齿，无一不在昭示着邪恶。他害怕伏地魔，那个魔王曾是成绩优异的级长，天资聪颖的巫师，还有灰暗的童年和对权力的渴求，全都和Mycroft相差无几。  
  
可是，两天之后，Lestrade真正出了院住回到了格兰芬多塔楼，被欢呼的同学们当成英雄来礼遇，差点错过晚饭，他又见到了Mycroft。他想起自己扔下手里的松饼，饿着肚子跑到几乎没人的斯莱特林长桌边，一把抓住了刻意躲避他的Mycroft。  
  
他想起自己压低了声音对Mycroft说：“听着，下次再抓到这种人，交给我，别你自己去。”  
  
Mycroft微张着嘴愣愣地看着他，他则叹了口气，看进Mycroft复杂的眼里，接着说：“还有，搞清楚我的想法之前，别躲我。”  
  
那时他们还是朋友，他可以把食物残渣抹到Mycroft的袖子上，也可以直截了当地向Mycroft表明他的立场，还可以欣赏到Mycroft由惊到惧到呆最后到喜出望外的面部大戏。那时多好啊，他知道Mycroft费了不少力气才挖出那个背后捅他刀子的男生，他目睹了Mycroft眼都不眨地使用黑魔法，他发现Mycroft在刻意疏远他，他就能冒冒失失地冲到Mycroft眼前，坦白地告诉他的朋友，他觉得神风无影从他的朋友嘴里说出来其实也无可厚非。  
  
而那时的Mycroft，在课堂上隔着大半个教室对熬坏了一锅汤的他点头微笑，在走廊里停下来向满头大汗一身尘土的他问好，在魁地奇赛场看台的最高层仰头递给他一个提防游走球的眼神，在地下室Snape（斯内普）教授的办公室门外跟刚关完禁闭的他开玩笑。  
  
他可以找Mycroft打听小道消息，可以让Mycroft帮他扯谎逃过Binns（宾斯）教授的论文，可以拉Mycroft和他一起坐在尖叫棚屋里嫌弃Trelawney（特里劳妮）教授那愚蠢的茶叶预言。  
  
Mycroft，他的朋友，一个一贯冷静自持的人，甚至为了为他报仇而一度失控地施出“神风无影”这种魔法。然而，Lestrade本人却觉得，Mycroft很让人窝心。  
  
那个斯莱特林男生流了血，也忘了Mycroft来寻仇这回事，却被去训练的赫奇帕奇魁地奇球队发现。Lestrade听了一晚上他对着镜子怨念的诅咒，诅咒那个给他的下颚留下伤疤的人。那是黑魔法，黑魔法留下的伤痕无法治愈，而Lestrade当时就觉得，那准是Mycroft故意的。Mycroft就是这样的人，即使意识到Lestrade可能会因此畏惧甚至厌恶他，他还是会完成他的计划，给那个男生留下一道记号，一个丑陋的伤疤。  
  
Mycroft从不会原谅和宽恕，他只做他认为正确的事，甚至连为自己辩护都不屑于开口。  
  
幸好Lestrade觉得那个男生是罪有应得，即使Mycroft的复仇多少有点过头，但那可是Mycroft，那个男生还有命就不错了。  
  
可是现在呢？  
  
Lestrade却不知道当初为他挺身而出的那个Mycroft，去了哪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Goyle（高尔）的名字是Gregory，其实本来是跟哈利一个时代的那位Goyle（高尔）叫这名字，此处是默认Goyle（高尔）家的名字是世袭了。


	14. Chapter 14

“Greg！你去哪了？大家都在找你。”  
  
Lestrade一爬进肖像洞口，就听到了John的声音。他特地饿着肚子逃过了晚饭又在场地上游荡到快十一点，才磨磨蹭蹭地回了格兰芬多塔楼，就是因为不想遇到任何熟人，他现在甚至连话都不想说。  
  
“猫头鹰棚屋，抱歉让你们担心了。”Lestrade在心里叹了口气，努力摆出轻松的表情。  
  
“你看，John，我就说是猫头鹰棚屋，可是居然没有人信！”Sherlock愤愤不平地从一张扶手椅后面探出头，目光却落到了级长身上。  
  
“我信了，但是那个时候级长不许我们出城堡了，记得吗？”John回头对Sherlock说，后者把下巴按在扶手椅顶上满不在乎地撇了撇嘴，嘟囔了一句“Leanne算什么级长”，让John突然尴尬地看向Lestrade。  
  
哦，这真是太他妈的讨厌了。  
  
Lestrade在心里呻吟了一声，他一直拖着没有跟Leanne提分手，其中很大一部分原因也是因为他不想看到周围人八卦的关心，或者是充满同情的注视，就像现在John脸上的那种表情一样。  
  
“所以……Greg，你是去寄信了？”John明知故问，努力想要转移Lestrade的注意力。  
  
可是Lestrade也没法拂了John的好意，毕竟John还是个小孩子，却努力在应付大孩子的感情。  
  
这让Lestrade想起了小Ewan，还有Emma和Jenny。他的两个妹妹都比John大，事实上，Emma今年都十三岁了。暑假的时候，好哥哥Gregory刚替她揍了一顿甩了她的那个臭小子，吓得那小鬼屁滚尿流，当场就要跟Emma复合——然后又挨了Gregory一拳，哥哥怎么可能允许自家漂亮的妹妹被同一个人渣甩两次这种事发生！而Jenny十岁了，她整个暑假都没有放过任何Gregory在家的时间，疯狂地用与霍格沃茨有关的问题轰炸她的哥哥，因为她确信明年小学一毕业，她就能收到猫头鹰寄来的有红色蜡封的信。至于小Ewan，他才五岁，十岁的年龄差让Gregory哥哥在他眼里就是半个爸爸，而且鉴于爸爸的工作很忙没空陪他玩，Gregory哥哥俨然担负起了许多本属于父亲的责任。  
  
虽然Emma活泼又敏感，Jenny聪明又粗心，小Ewan可爱又粘人，可是他们都还是孩子，并不像John。Lestrade很喜欢John，自从到霍格沃茨念书，他一年能跟家人在一起的时间也屈指可数，信写得再长也没法跟与家人一起出去野餐相比啊！于是Lestrade在认识了John之后，很快就把他当成了自己的另一个小弟弟一样关照了。  
  
可是，John跟Ewan不一样，很不一样。  
  
Gregory Lestrade的家庭虽然并不富裕，但是也衣食无忧，毕竟爸爸在圣芒戈医院的工作即便很难很累，他的收入相应得也属于中上等了。而且，Lestrade家里父母双全，孩子一群，一家人常常在晚上围坐在火炉边，看电视，织毛衣，讲故事，玩积木，各有各的事情要忙，他们是一个完整的家庭。  
  
于是Lestrade其实不太能想象John是怎样度过没有父亲的四年的。即使Watson夫人再坚强能干，可孩子们需要父亲，没有爸爸的家就总是不完整的。父亲的缺席让John比同龄孩子要稍微成熟一点，幸好他还有个姐姐，Harry和妈妈一起为他撑起了一片小天地。可是出了家门，John就还是个没爹的孩子，会被其他孩子欺负，会被邻居嘲笑，因为他的父亲死得莫名其妙被指指点点——所有认得出他的人们都在说Watson先生是个披着警察外衣的毒贩子，最后因为太贪心被黑帮灭了口。  
  
谎言，重复一千遍就是铁证。三人，就足以成虎了。  
  
这些是Lestrade听Sherlock说的，多有意思，Sherlock还会关心魔法和恶作剧之外的事情。  
  
说来也奇怪，Lestrade想起上个月Sherlock跟他说起这事的时候，他们正坐在魁地奇球场边。Sherlock对体育运动的兴趣也没有比他哥哥多上多少，只是John很喜欢，Sherlock才不情不愿地被John拖去看格兰芬多队训练。当时John在训练休息的时候被Charlie（查理）手里的游走球勾走了魂，当Charlie（查理）问他“想玩玩吗”，他立刻就从看台上弹跳了起来，激动地冲向了Charlie（查理）。  
  
“不知道的还以为他是看到红色就激动的公牛呢。”被晾在看台上的Sherlock不满地斜眼盯着John的背影，Lestrade倒是觉得小卷毛从鼻子里哼出的轻蔑才更属于一头好斗的公牛。  
  
“得了吧，Sherlock，你看到Snape（斯内普）教授黑板上的魔药配方不也容光焕发吗？”Lestrade笑着拍了拍Sherlock的肩，被Sherlock躲过了，顺便还赏了级长一记凶狠的眼刀。  
  
没错，Sherlock喜欢魔药课，而且更诡异地就是，他不太讨厌Snape（斯内普）教授，而最诡异的莫过于Snape（斯内普）教授看起来也不太讨厌他。这还真值得写进《霍格沃茨，一段校史》里被永久铭记，说真的，Snape（斯内普）教授不讨厌的格兰芬多？那玩意儿就跟密室一样只听过从来没人见过！  
  
不过不幸地是，Snape（斯内普）的不太讨厌为Sherlock招来了嫉妒和怨恨。所有跟他一起上课的一年级格兰芬多们都把对Snape（斯内普）教授敢怒不敢言的火发到了Sherlock身上，甚至连一些不太让Snape（斯内普）教授满意的斯莱特林也跟着一起在背后诋毁Sherlock，说那个Holmes家的小卷毛是个彻头彻尾的黑魔头二代。这可绝对不是什么赞誉，要知道连喜欢黑魔法的斯莱特林人也只有少数会喜欢伏地魔。  
  
Lestrade想起Goyle（高尔）那个蠢货，作为一个高年级的学生，居然也跟着低年级的小鬼们起哄，甚至刺上带毒地说出“毕竟他是个Holmes，所以倒是也在情理之中”这种混账话。  
  
当了五年小巫师，Lestrade知道Holmes在这个世界里不是一个好词，但他还是不喜欢人们说起它时脸上的那种神情，鄙夷的，嫉妒的，落井下石的表情。Lestrade觉得这太世俗了，谁也不能就因为一个姓氏就否定一个人。Lestrade家无论是麻瓜还是巫师，还都世代行医呢！可那又怎样，他对医学一窍不通且没有丝毫兴趣，这难道就能说他是个坏人？谁又能说跟自己的家族传统相悖就一定是错的 呢？谁知道那些狗屁的延续了几百年的传统是不是折磨人的穷讲究呢？那要是传统都好，你们怎么现在不坐马车而改坐汽车了呢？  
  
所以对于“原来他是万恶的Holmes”这种话，Lestrade从来不理，也从来都没信过。  
  
Sherlock喜欢魔药这没什么不对，他有这个天赋，当然该喜欢了。傲罗追捕食死徒的时候还能用黑魔法呢，那他们照样是百分百的好人，对不对？  
  
而Sherlock对此的态度，跟Lestrade比起来，可就宽容多了，他甚至根本就没费心去记别人怎么评价他，他就只是仍然跟Snape（斯内普）教授在课堂上你来我往地探讨魔药课题，不亦乐乎。这搞得好像Lestrade才是个别扭的小孩，而Sherlock已经长成了个豁达大度的成年人了！  
  
就说Holmes的思维，人们一般都理解不了就是了。  
  
“可是我也没激动得扑进坩埚里。”John被一只游走球撞得摔到地上，抱住一个大大的鬼飞球笑得站不起来。Sherlock看着哈哈大笑的Charlie（查理）和John，酸溜溜地说。  
  
“哦，John的新朋友是鬼飞球了，他转身就忘了你了，卷发小甜心。”Lestrade学着Sherlock的样子更加阴阳怪气地说。  
  
“原来坐在看台上接吻就能拿下魁地奇杯啊。”Sherlock转头看向他们身后的看台最高层，对着一对正在热吻的情侣露出恍然大悟的表情。  
  
那是击球手和找球手。  
  
是的，格兰芬多队里继追求手带女朋友来训练场之后，击球手和找球手成了一对，每次训练简直就是爱情故事片场。  
  
Lestrade实在不想出声打断那对胶着在一起的人，并不是他喜欢成人之美，而是他就算打断了他们，他们也会吻上更久来作为被打断的补偿——而且在继续他们的法式热吻之前，还会问候一下Leanne。是的，格兰芬多队算是把狮院的热情发展到巅峰了，特别是对他们的魁地奇队长兼级长的感情方面的关心，简直热情得让Lestrade想冲他们喊“都他们给老子闭嘴！快滚去训练！”  
  
于是队长先生只是无奈地回过了头，成功地撞上Sherlock奸计得逞的笑容，“谢谢你的总结，Sherlock。”  
  
Charlie（查理）看到了队友们的热恋状态，显然是暂时没法把他们调回训练模式，要是硬来的话说不定他们干脆就骑着扫帚继续接吻了——不过经过Lestrade从扫帚上摔下来那次惊险，格兰芬多队可不想再看到那种悲剧发生了。于是Charlie（查理）索性跟John玩了起来，他放出另一个游走球，然后用球棍来了个漂亮的回击，正中球门。他们这时还没骑扫帚，只站在地上，于是毫无悬念地，他赢得了John崇拜的惊呼。这让坐在球场边上难得做了观众的Sherlock明显不太高兴了。  
  
“不过是类似于棒球之类的东西，我真不知道那是有什么意思。”  
  
“好了，Sherlock，你该不会是在嫉妒一只游走球吧？”  
  
“当然没有！嫉妒那么蠢的事情怎么会发生在我身上？我是说John！他昨天明明还难过得都哭了，今天居然就因为一个小破铁球就笑成这样！”Sherlock抬起下巴不屑地否认道，顺便再次表达了对John的不满。  
  
“John哭了？为什么？”  
  
Sherlock愣了一下，意识到自己说错话了，有点不安地看了一眼远处的John。幸好后者还沉浸在Charlie（查理）给他讲解的击球技巧之中，完全无暇顾及球场这一边忐忑的Sherlock。  
  
“Sherlock，John昨天怎么了？”Lestrade又问了一遍，想起今天早饭的时候遇到John，金发小男孩看起来的确不太高兴，而且甚至有点忧虑地一直挑着眉心。Lestrade还正担心是不是Sherlock欺负了John，不过刚才看到兴奋地拉着Sherlock来围观训练的John，他才放下心来。  
  
“John……”Sherlock有点犹豫，看起来甚至有些一反常态地困惑，又看了看此时已经骑上了扫帚显然短时间内不会走回看台的John，才把一双漂亮的绿眼睛望向Lestrade，“我昨天说妈咪最近都没给我写信，每次父亲一忙她的眼里就只有父亲……然后John就说，至少我还有父亲……”  
  
Lestrade不禁皱起了眉，“父亲”二字一直是John的禁区，自从Lestrade知道John是来自单亲家庭的孩子之后，就没有再在他面前提起过这个。可是看来Sherlock一生起父母的气来就把自己当成了世界的中心，完全忘记了旁边的John，一下戳到了John的痛处。  
  
“然后呢？”  
  
“然后……然后我说我父亲常年不在家，其实跟没有也没什么两样……”  
  
Sherlock还真是不会安慰人啊……哪有人这么说话的！要不是从Sherlock嘴里说出来，Lestrade准会以为对方这话里即使没有恶意，也准不是安慰。Lestrade忍不住挑了挑眉毛，忍住了一个白眼，“再然后呢？”  
  
“再然后John就很激动，他说：‘至少别人不会说你爸爸是个坏人，不会说他罪有应得！’”Sherlock委屈地拉下嘴角，看起来完全不知道自己错在哪。  
  
Lestrade终于忍不住伸手揉了揉头发，其实他本来想揉太阳穴的，但是那个动作会让他活像个一事无成的中年大叔，所以他就改蹂躏自己的头发了，“好吧，Sherlock，告诉我你道过歉了。”  
  
Sherlock看起来更迷惑了，他皱起一张小脸，仰头看向Lestrade的样子根本就是个用签字笔画花了家里的墙壁还不知道有什么不对的小鬼，“我……我是道过歉了，但我想John可能没听到。”  
  
“你怎么说的？”  
  
“我就跟他说：‘对不起，我不该提起父亲这回事的。’可是那时他正忙着哭，根本顾不上注意周围人。”  
  
能让John哭得顾不上周围的事情，在Lestrade看来，应该少之又少。这个孩子幼年丧父，父爱的缺失让他虽然看起来很乖巧可爱，但是骨子里绝对坚强隐忍。他连学校里同学们的嘲笑都能忍下来，想来也早就习惯性地认为在人前哭是软弱。  
  
“他为什么哭了？你还说什么了？”  
  
Sherlock看着俯身靠向自己的级长，心虚地往后缩了一下，在Lestrade探寻的目光注视下又开口说：“我没有说什么，我就只是顺着他是话说……我问他为什么人们说他爸爸是坏人，他说他不知道，他说大家都说他爸爸是黑警察，是个毒贩子，是活该被打成马蜂窝……然后他就哭了……”  
  
“他……还说了什么？”Lestrade知道John没有父亲的日子肯定很难过，但没有料到一个九岁的孩子要背负地是父亲的坏名声。他想象如果有一天自己的父亲死后还被人说成是拿人钱财与人消灾的黑心医生，不，不！那太可怕了，换作是谁，都会崩溃的。  
  
“他还说，他爸爸不是坏警察，他爸爸不可能做坏事……他就一直这么说……我……我不知道该做什么……”Sherlock不安地把手心在长袍上蹭了蹭，轻轻摇头像是在否定什么。  
  
Lestrade低头看向Sherlock，突然意识到Sherlock是个孩子，真正意义上的孩子，甚至是个比John还要小两岁的孩子。这都要怪Sherlock对自己身上的孩子属性地极力排斥，而且Lestrade觉得正是这种排斥让Sherlock的成长十分混乱。他一方面有着成人都不太容易掌握的洞察力和缜密思维——看看他的那些周密计划的恶作剧吧——可是另一方面他的心智成长得又比同龄人都缓慢，他有的时候简直像个四五岁的小孩，让人又爱又恨。  
  
Lestrade吸了口气，伸出手抚上Sherlock的肩，Sherlock抬头惶惶然地看着Lestrade，像是等待审判的囚徒，“好吧，Sherlock，这不是你的错。”  
  
“不是？”  
  
Lestrade坚定地摇了摇头，Sherlock的绿眼睛亮了起来，“那我能为John做什么吗？”  
  
“呃……这个我也不太清楚，至少……别再在他面前提这事了，除非他主动跟你说，好吗？”Lestrade也有点为难了，老实讲他其实也不太会安慰人，除了借给对方肩膀之外，也就只会问“为什么”“你怎么了”，或者干巴巴地说“会好起来的”。  
  
Sherlock若有所思地点点头，看到了向他们跑来了John，立刻换上“你都不理我”的别扭脸，故意不看John。  
  
这……也变得太快了吧……  
  
Holmes家真的不是戏剧世家？  
  
“Sherlock，对不起我差点把你忘了。”John气喘吁吁地跑来，对Sherlock咧开一个歉意又快乐的笑，顺便对Lestrade点了点头。  
  
“我以为你的真爱是魁地奇。”  
  
“我的扫帚骑得可不好，好吗？”  
  
Sherlock斜着眼睛看向John，“晚饭？”  
  
John笑得更开心了，“我都饿死了。”  
  
Lestrade当时觉得，John是个特别有意思的孩子。他有他的痛苦和悲伤，但他并不会沉溺其中；他总会重回阳光和快乐，那只是个时间问题。  
  
“是啊，给我弟弟寄了个小玩意儿。”Lestrade此时站在格兰芬多公共休息室里，被冻得僵硬的手脚还没暖过来，但脑子还没冻坏，他意识到John为什么既像Ewan又并不完全像个娇惯的小弟弟——无聊是Emma、Jenny还是Ewan，都是在完整家庭里长大的孩子，他们在某个方面仍然尚未成为一个独立的人，甚至他们的哥哥Gregory也不例外，这与年龄无关，只是阅历使然。John之所以不那么像个小孩，是因为他曾被迫长大来对抗这个残酷的世界。  
  
而一个人，只有在见识过黑暗之后，才会知道光明有多可贵。  
  
“哦，这个，”John从旁边的桌上翻出一本书，递给Lestrade，“Charlie（查理）帮你把你的书捞了上来。”  
  
“……谢谢。”  
  
“这没什么，是Charlie（查理）让我交给你的。Sherlock，我们是不是该去睡觉了？”John对着Lestrade耸了耸肩，随意地挥了挥右手，招呼Sherlock跟他登上了通往男生寝室的旋转楼梯。  
  
看，John刚才表达“不用谢”的时候跟Lestrade平时像极了，完全是大孩子的样子。  
  
Lestrade盯着John的背影消失在旋梯顶端，才转身在一张扶手椅上坐了下来。壁炉里的火焰温暖了他，可他仍然觉得不舒服，为了早熟的John，为了他今天丢掉的脸面，为了他一片沼泽的前途，也为了他刚刚失去的、他这辈子迄今为止拥有过的、最特别的友谊。  
  
我们总是要失去的，开始失去喜欢的衣服，失去爱吃的菜；后来失去家人，失去爱人，失去朋友；最后失去信心，失去梦想，失去活下去的勇气，走向生命的终点。  
  
这个念头让Lestrade恐惧，他不怕狂风暴雨的肆虐，但他惧怕平庸和妥协。磨难是刺向他的利剑，即使付出生命的代价，那至少证明自己是个值得挑战的对手。就像普希金，他为了一位美丽的姑娘去决斗，即使英年早逝，但这戏剧化的死亡足以为他的生命画上华丽的句号。  
  
而平庸，就像是他现在日复一日地上着不知所云的课程，准备着不着边际的考试，后来做着不清不楚的工作，遇到一些不咸不淡的人……不，这不该是Gregory Lestrade的生活。  
  
可是，又有什么办法呢？  
  
我们总是在妥协，从不喜欢吃的胡萝卜，到不喜欢看的电视剧，到不喜欢的人、不喜欢的事，最终我们会跟我们曾经鄙视过的芸芸众生一模一样。  
  
那么到了那时，我们该如何面对年少时握拳说过的绝不变成庸人的豪言壮语？  
  
Lestrade很累，温暖的壁炉和柔软的扶手椅让他不想动弹，只想就这样坐着，说不定会变成一尊沉思的塑像呢？  
  
说真的，那也不太坏。永远年轻，永远英俊，永远意气风发，永远目空一切，永远十五岁。  
  
但那是个美好的愿望，也只能是愿望。  
  
Lestrade不记得这是自己今天第多少次叹气了，他无奈地翻开手里书页有些皱了的变形术课本，一片空白，跟那天Leanne的课本一个下场。他伸手在桌上摸到一支羽毛笔，把书翻到前面，扉页上倒是还有书名和作者，他在作者下面潦草地写上自己的名字——虽然这本书现在就是个连笔记本都做不了的破烂，但是这样扔了也不太好，留着当演算纸吧。  
  
Lestrade把羽毛笔扔回桌上，再回头，发现自己的名字在变色，从原来的黑色变成了蓝色，接着是绿色，红色，橙色，黄色，最后淡去了。  
  
“这他妈是什——”  
  
他自言自语的话还没说完，他的名字又出现了，不过字体变了，非常流畅圆滑的手写体，比他刚才心烦意乱地写得歪歪扭扭那行字母好看多了。接着，他的名字从黑色变成了彩色，像霓虹灯似的把光谱上所有的颜色都闪了一遍，也消失了，最后变回了Lestrade的字体。非常眼熟，不是他刚才胡乱涂写上去的那种字体，而且开学第一天他写下自己的名字时的那种郑重其事。  
  
Lestrade盯着手里的书看了半天，终于缓过神来往后翻，书页不再有被水泡过的褶皱，而是平整光滑，像新的一样。书里的字又都回来了，而且，不仅是原著的字恢复了，边缘空白上还多了很多黑色手写体。他仔细辨认了一下，跟刚才那个闪烁的好看的字体差不多，而且这里面的内容，是变形术的笔记！非常详尽，甚至有Mcgonagall（麦格）教授课上没有讲过的内容！  
  
这是什么东西？  
  
这本书为什么能封面是原来的样子，内容却完全大换血了？  
  
Lestrade狐疑地翻回扉页，他的名字下面出现了一行字，还是那个微微倾斜的花体字：“请接受我最诚挚的歉意，特此奉上一点补偿礼物，希望你喜欢。—MH”  
  
原来是Mycroft！  
  
该死的MH！  
  
Mycroft Holmes！！  
  
Lestrade笑得露出了一排牙齿，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，靠上扶手椅的靠背，仰头看向高高的天花板，任由自己的笑声回荡在空无一人的公共休息室里。


	15. Chapter 15

五月的英国是春天真正开始的时节，一夜之间回暖的天气，终于晴朗的天空，还有迅速绿起来的树木枝桠，让每个英国人的心情都随着脱掉的冬衣好了起来。  
  
或许，不包括霍格沃茨五年级和七年级的学生们。  
  
距离两大考试的倒计时天数已经小于30， 虽然这还不是六月的冲刺，但是冲刺前漫长的备战才是最难熬的。其中，五年级学生的神经还要更紧张一些，毕竟七年级的学生还有过一次大考的经历，可是五年级的孩子们要把前五年学过的所有东西都分门别类地整理出来，按照教授们划出来的重点，反反复复的背诵练习。每一堂课都给年轻人们的心里又加上了一个砝码，九门功课齐上阵可不是好玩的，而且偏科会让你的成绩单异常惨烈。  
  
说真的，该怎么跟父母解释你的草药学是E(excellent)，而魔药学却是可怜巴巴的P（poor）甚至更低呢？难道要说是因为魔药课老师Snape（斯内普）教授油腻腻的讥讽让你害怕？  
  
那绝对行不通，特别是在一个人还不知道将来想做什么工作，而他或者她的父母正热切地希望这可怜的孩子去圣芒戈魔法医院高就的情况下——那就祝你能活着过完暑假，迎来六年级吧。  
  
当然，老话说得好，哪里有压迫，哪里就有反抗。高压之下的五年级学生怎么会真的乖乖地上课背书写论文了呢？  
  
各个学院的公共休息室是学生的地盘，教授没有口令进不来，而院长们不在万不得已的时候也不会想进的。低年级的追逐打闹，高年级的拥抱接吻，哪一样都不会让一个教授舒服的。而我们可敬的教授们，在白天的课堂上已经看太多这群小屁孩的幼稚行径了——是的，七年级的也一样幼稚——所以院长们通常对公共休息室也都没多少兴趣。  
  
级长和学生会主席因此就成了帮学生和教授之间的传声筒，当然，维持一下公共休息室里的正常秩序也是他们的职责所在。至于“秩序”，就可以有很多解了。  
  
别的学院是什么样Lestrade不想随便猜测，但现在格兰芬多归他管——好吧，五年级和五年级以下都归他管——他就不能像刚升任六年级级长的Kurt那个窝里横的家伙那样，只会打压自己人的士气来换取教授的赏识。那手段不仅低俗，而且十分下三滥。要不是霍格沃茨的级长们只要当选就会一直干到毕业这种光荣传统，Lestrade还真觉得要是哪天霍格沃茨学麻瓜政府玩起了内阁制，那Kurt恐怕连半年也熬不过。  
  
于是五年级级长Gregory Lestrade的领导风格就是，领着大家玩！  
  
只要把Kurt支走，没人去找Mcgonagall（麦格）教授告状，根本就不会有外人知道格兰芬多们在塔楼里都玩了什么。  
  
当然，也不是玩多大多危险的游戏，就只是搞搞小派对，帮高压之下的五年级同学们放松放松。现在离考试还有一个月，干吗不能抓紧时间享受一下最后的狂欢呢？  
  
等到考完试？谁知道会不会有人在庆祝会上聊考题的答案，顺便赤裸裸地炫耀攀比起来呢？  
  
而且要是七月份收到的成绩单很凄惨，那再想起六月的庆祝会，也太讽刺了是不是？  
  
所以，在Gregory Lestrade的诡辩演说之后，大部分五年级的格兰芬多都蠢蠢欲动了。  
  
Lestrade逃掉了一节魔法史，带着Charlie（查理）从一个密道跑到了霍格莫德，从黑市买了好多黄油啤酒。剩下的金加隆也一点没浪费，全买了热火威士忌。威士忌有点贵，其实也没买到多少，不过好在想喝的人可能也不多。  
  
毕竟像Lestrade和Charlie（查理）这样一年级的时候就从高年级学生手里高价买入黄油啤酒，到了三年级第一次去霍格莫德就打听黑市，四年级刚开学就把热火威士忌喝了个饱的人，其实还真是少数。霍格沃茨只知道他们两个是一对狐朋狗友，天天拉拢其他学院的跟他们一样坏的坏小子们去游戏人生，至于他们到底是怎么游戏的，就没人知道细节了。  
  
“你确定拿出这玩意不会吓到那些胆小鬼吗？”Charlie（查理）把一瓶威士忌塞进背包里，坏笑着问Lestrade。  
  
“怕什么，他们又不是不知道我不是什么好鸟。”Lestrade满不在乎地耸了耸肩，掂了掂手里的朗姆酒，咧开一个满意的笑。  
  
Charlie（查理）得意地笑出了声，推开厨房的门，对着一屋子忙碌的家养小精灵问好，“嗨，我勤劳的朋友们。”  
  
“朗姆酒？”一个蓝色大眼睛的小精灵指着Lestrade手里的瓶子怯怯地说。  
  
“伯爵红茶，甜心。”Lestrade把酒瓶换了只手，用空出来的右手顺了一块草莓蛋糕，塞到了嘴里，又端起了一杯橙汁，“你们的手艺真是越来越好了，朋友们。”  
  
“可是……可是你手里那明明……是朗姆酒的瓶——”蓝眼睛的小精灵不安地扯了扯身上的枕套，锲而不舍地问候Lestrade的酒。  
  
“装在朗姆酒瓶子里的红茶。你叫什么名字，先生？”Lestrade喝光了橙汁，把高脚杯随手放到了牛排的旁边，惹来一个黑眼睛小精灵的怒视，而Lestrade回给这位黑眼睛精灵一个愉快的笑。  
  
“铃铛。”蓝眼睛的精灵瑟缩了一下，小声答道。  
  
“你让我想起圣诞树上的铃铛，特别是你深海蔚蓝一样的眼睛，铃铛先生。”Charlie（查理）插了进来，嘴里含着薯条，好不容易才说清楚一个句子。  
  
“嘿，混蛋，我先认识的铃铛先生好吗？”Lestrade用酒瓶敲了Charlie（查理）的头一下，疼得Charlie（查理）大声叫了出来。  
  
Charlie（查理）跳开一步，把满嘴的土豆泥咽下去，昂起头挑衅地看着Lestrade，“那又怎样，酒鬼，这个房间里一半的小精灵都是我的人。”  
  
“你们！你们两个，过了晚饭时间怎么还来厨房捣乱！”一直沉默的黑眼睛精灵忍不住开口，声音听起来严厉得活像精灵版的Mcgonagall（麦格）教授。  
  
“我能知道您的尊姓大名吗，先生？”Lestrade站直了身体，笑得更加动人地看着那个刚刚责备他的小精灵。  
  
“……Clint。”  
  
“很高兴认识您，Clint先生。”Lestrade向Clint伸出一只手，Clint犹豫了一下也伸出了它瘦骨嶙峋的手，被Lestrade热情地一把抓住晃了好几下才松开。  
  
“卖弄风骚的家伙。”Charlie（查理）在旁边嘟囔道。  
  
“谢谢，Charlie（查理），我也爱你。”Lestrade对Charlie（查理）歪了一下头，惹来Charlie（查理）照着他的小腿就是一脚，他也毫不客气地给了Charlie（查理）的后脑勺一巴掌。  
  
“嘿！先生们！”Clint再次受不了地提高声音打断了男孩们幼稚的打斗。  
  
“哦，好的，Clint先生，”Charlie（查理）转头对Clint笑得露出一排白牙，转身给了Lestrade一膝盖。  
  
Lestrade揉了揉被Charlie（查理）袭击的腰，勒住Charlie（查理）的脖子反败为胜，拖着Charlie（查理）走向了厨房的另一道门，“Clint，铃铛，很高兴认识你们——”  
  
Charlie（查理）挣扎了好一阵才摆脱了Lestrade，推开门就把Lestrade轰出了厨房。但机灵的找球手刚直起身露出半个得意的笑，就再次被Lestrade扯着领子拽住。即便如此，争当万人迷的Charlie（查理）还是不忘回头跟厨房里的工作者们道别，“那么，下次再见了，女士们，先生们……”  
  
男孩们笑闹的声音消失在了走廊上。  
  
这是在霍格沃茨的五年里，属于Lestrade和Charlie（查理）的保留节目，厨房探险。  
  
好吧，其实就是晚上去厨房偷东西吃。  
  
开始的时候，真的是偷，他们小心翼翼地打开厨房门，只留一条缝观察里面的情况，看到没有一个小精灵在里面的时候才进去找吃的。但是小精灵们神通广大，Lestrade和Charlie（查理）第三次溜进去的时候就被抓住了。不过Lestrade是何许人也，就算旁边的Charlie（查理）吓得哆哆嗦嗦，他也能跟抓住他的家养小精灵嬉皮笑脸地搭上话。  
  
就这样，Lestrade认识了老Ely。从那以后，Lestrade和Charlie（查理）就成了厨房的常客——要知道，家养小精灵都开始包庇你的时候，那你的春天可真是来了。  
  
虽然后来Ely退休了，可是这个传统延续了下来。霍格沃茨不断接纳着各种各样获得自由的家养小精灵，也有不少小精灵挣够了养老钱就退了休，于是结识地下厨房里的新朋友就成了Lestrade和Charlie（查理）夜游霍格沃茨的又一项重要活动。  
  
Lestrade回到格兰芬多塔楼的时候，才刚过九点，他们赢得了整个五年级的欢呼。  
  
Bill（比尔）帮他们在男生和女生寝室的旋转楼梯上施了隔音咒，这样五年级的狂欢就不会打扰到正在休息的其他格兰芬多。而六年级的女级长也给他们行了点小方便，把六年级男级长Kurt用一杯药水放倒了——只是点安眠成分，保管他一觉睡到明天早晨九点，省得他跑出来扫兴。  
  
在五年级的格兰芬多们的尖叫和掌声中，Charlie（查理）变出了甜点，Lestrade变出了黄油啤酒。幸好这些东西不用他们搬回来，身怀绝技的家养小精灵们得到了他们的信号之后就会用魔法把食物送到格兰芬多公共休息室里。Lestrade和Charlie（查理）只要把在黑市买的黄油啤酒寄存到厨房，由他们的精灵朋友就会准时准点地把美味传送过来。不得不说，跟厨房有点私交绝对是百利而无一害的事。  
  
大家在公共休息室里喝酒唱歌聊天，后来还玩起了魔法小游戏，把奶油抹得到处都是。热火威士忌在Charlie（查理）的怂恿下被分给了好多好奇宝宝。他和Lestrade则坐在一张扶手椅里看没喝过烈酒的乖孩子们醉酒的千姿百态，笑成了一对白痴。  
  
“敬我们伟大的五年级级长Greg Lestrade！”Charlie（查理）举着杯朗姆酒大喊。  
  
“敬Greg！”大家纷纷跟着喊了起来，醉意朦胧，乱七八糟，又无比欢乐的气氛充斥着整个公共休息室。  
  
Lestrade摇摇晃晃地站了起来，扶着扶手椅的靠背，举起酒杯一饮而尽，得到了人群更大声的欢呼。  
  
“Gregory。”  
  
Lestrade眯起眼睛转过头，看到一个女生，刚下肚的那杯朗姆酒让他的神智乱得更厉害了，眼前全是光怪陆离的重影，他根本认不出面前是谁，“你他妈的是——”  
  
没等他说完，女生吻上了他。  
  
再之后的事情，Lestrade就只能记得自己次日清晨在公共休息室的地毯上头疼欲裂地醒来了。  
  
他看了一眼墙上的挂钟，早上五点十分，看来还有打扫战场的时间。  
  
大部分人都回了自己的寝室，只有少部分醉得太厉害的昨晚睡在了公共休息室里。没办法，大家都醉了，能爬上自己的床就不错了，谁还有闲心管别人？  
  
Lestrade拖着公共休息室里的三五个刚醒了酒的家伙整理好了桌椅，特地逼着Charlie（查理）清理了地毯和靠垫，才爬上楼梯摸进自己的寝室翻出止痛片吞下去。  
  
该死的宿醉！  
  
每一次快活的夜晚都要用第二天浑身的疼痛来换。  
  
Lestrade暂时不想操心昨晚是哪个女生吻了他，反正他为狂欢弄来了酒，如此英雄壮举足够让又一批从前看他不太顺眼的姑娘爱上他了——反正年轻姑娘们就是这样，开始讨厌你的胡作非为，可你坏到一定程度，她们就会奋不顾身地爱上你了，物极必反嘛！  
  
而且，反正Lestrade醒来的时候身上的衣服还都挺齐全的，虽说领带散了，衬衫扣子也开了，裤脚是一只高一只低，但总得来说这个醉鬼样好歹能证明他没酒后做了什么无法挽回的事……不然他就不该在地毯上醒来了，谢天谢地。


	16. Chapter 16

经历了彻夜狂欢，大部分五年级的格兰芬多都元气大伤——除了Lestrade和Charlie（查理）。

他们两个是那种天生闹腾的人，无风三尺浪，更别提好不容易抓住个闹腾的机会，不闹腾够可绝对不行。可惜大部分格兰芬多都不如他们疯，于是他们只好去纠集其他学院的疯子，结果还真给他们请到了不少响应者。

于是现在，星期天的晚上，Lestrade和Charlie（查理）还有十几个人，就一人一杯黄油啤酒坐在三把扫帚里了。

霍格沃茨城堡是不能再闹了，Bill（比尔）不愿再给他们打掩护，而且四个学院的人都有，也没法再用公共休息室。于是他们就转战到了霍格莫德，当然，三把扫帚这样热闹的地方是绝佳的选择。

“嘿，各位，想玩点新鲜的吗？”赫奇帕奇的级长站了起来，用他极具蛊惑力的声音说。

“说来听听。”Lestrade从啤酒杯里抬起头。

是的，眼下在三把扫帚角落里的长桌边上演的，正是Lestrade主办的后狂欢聚会。因为大部分学生都忙着学习和为学习发愁，而且他们大多也都不敢再组织参与狂欢，于是级长Lestrade就自动自发地把聚会地点改到了三把扫帚。

要知道，能当上级长光靠好成绩可不够，过人的胆识才是第一美德。

现在还是天下初定的时候，经历了黑暗和压迫，人们最崇尚地还是胆量。要知道有才学的人不少，可是有对抗邪恶的胆量的人就不多了，而且，像Dumbledore那样又有才又有胆的人毕竟还是少数。所以忠诚和刚毅就仍然是主流价值所推崇的，简而言之，也可以是Mycroft嘴里的那种匹夫之勇。

霍格沃茨也不例外，黑魔头只是消失了，按照Dumbledore（邓布利多）教授的话说，谁知道魔王不会卷土重来呢？谁又知道邪恶的逆袭是何年何月呢？所以一旦危险侵入霍格沃茨，除了院长和教授们的领导之外，学生们更需要有胆量的同龄人的带领。毕竟，最容易被利用的往往是无知的大众，而无知大众之中最容易被煽动的，就是年轻人。

因此，事实上，近三年的级长都是由校长亲自挑选的。Bill（比尔）就是黑魔头败北之后的第一批，由Dumbledore（邓布利多）教授挑选的。

勇敢和威望，是成为级长的决定因素。这也是Lestrade接任格兰芬多五年级级长的原因所在。无论是Lestrade还是Mycroft，都是被Dumbledore（邓布利多）教授亲自挑选出来的级长——虽说今年有传闻说这一届的级长是各个院长挑出候选人再送往校长办公室的。但是Lestrade倒是觉得，会选他来当格兰芬多新的领头羊的人，只可能是Dumbledore（邓布利多）。不然，按照Mcgonagall（麦格）教授的脾气，怎么会选Lestrade这种打死也不会安分守己以身作则的头儿呢？ 

由此推知，现任的级长们除了Mycroft，估计也没比Lestrade好到哪去。看，一向博学稳重的拉文克劳都两眼放光地看着刚才提议的赫奇帕奇了。

“先说，这是麻瓜的游戏，用扑克牌的，有人要是不喜欢的话，现在可以退出，我可不想狂欢最后不欢而散。”高大的赫奇帕奇级长伸出一根指头，意有所指地看向Mycroft。

是的，Mycroft也来了，作为斯莱特林的代表。目前在三把扫帚里的这个聚会意外地被霍格沃茨的学生管理层主导了，其中尤以五年级的级长最多，Mycroft怎么可能缺席呢？

他今天穿着一件格纹衬衫，没系领带，领口解开了两颗扣子，袖子卷子到手肘，露出了他小臂上难见天日的洁白光滑的皮肤。休闲西装随意地搭在椅背上，下身虽然还是一成不变的西裤和皮鞋，不过款式都休闲了不少——毕竟这是私下的聚会，没有人会穿霍格沃茨黑乎乎的校袍。而且，再穿着他那标志性的三件套就像个迂腐的老学究而不是优雅混蛋了，Mycroft自然不会犯这种愚蠢的错误。

在其他人玩味地注视下，Mycroft端起了面前的冰雪利酒，“斯莱特林的忠诚可不止是对血统，对人生追求的忠诚也同样重要，比方说，享乐。”

“哦，我不知道斯莱特林还会享乐啊！”赫奇帕奇级长立刻调侃道。

“没人会拒绝享乐的，Gary，只是玩法不同罢了。”Mycroft勾起一边嘴角。

“那麻瓜的玩法怎么样，敢不敢来？”赫奇帕奇级长双肘撑着桌面，探身向前盯着Mycroft。

“乐意奉陪。”斯莱特林级长只是仰起头，眨了眨眼。

赫奇帕奇级长有点惊讶，不过转而就更加兴奋了起来，“好吧，规则是这样：扑克牌一到十三，我们是十二个人？哦，那就到十二，每人抽一张牌，抽到七的人说做一件事，八说时间多长，九说同不同意，拿着十的人则从一到六中间随便挑两个数字，然后！被挑中的人就要按之前大家拼凑出来的规则做这件事。十一和十二是幸运数字，不参与这一轮。”

“嘿，Gary，你把好好的一个游戏说毁了！”Lestrade忍不住出声打断了赫奇帕奇的长篇大论。

“那你说！”赫奇帕奇级长咧嘴笑了，伸出手一巴掌拍上了Lestrade的背。

他们两个从三年级开始一直一起上占卜课，被Trelawney（特里劳妮）逼着互看手相，然后嬉皮笑脸地编故事说对方是自己的真爱，惹得挤在阁楼上快要睡着的同学们一直哄笑到下课——典型的革命友情。

说真的，看手相！这太GAY了！Lestrade一直觉得Trelawney（特里劳妮）教授就是看他不太顺眼，当然这位女巫恶心人的风格跟Snape（斯内普）教授可不一样，这位著名占卜家之后就是喜欢把气氛搞得很诡异，比方说让Lestrade和Gary White这两个典型的纯爷们来做娘炮兮兮的事。但幸好Lestrade和Gary都是不太计较的人，Gary尤其神经大条。甚至在魁地奇训练场上跑来跑去互相追着打，被其他队友叫做“真爱一世情”的时候，Gary也敢一把勒住Lestrade的脖子大吼“我们就是真爱一世情，怎样？”，所以Lestrade跟他在大家眼里总是对闹腾无比的好基友。

“我说就我说，”Lestrade毫不客气地给了Gary一胳膊肘，才站起来对围着圆桌坐的众人露齿一笑，“举个例子，抽到七的人说‘拥抱’，抽到八的人说‘十秒钟’，九说‘同意’，十说‘一和五’，然后之前抽到一和五的两个人就要拥抱十秒。”

桌边的人纷纷发出兴奋的惊呼，Lestrade挑了挑眉，坏笑着点头大声说：“没错，就是这么玩！”

酒吧的门被推开，一个身影裹挟着热风冲了进来。这个姑娘穿着修身的T恤和迷你短裙，戴了顶棒球帽，走到准备狂欢的桌边才摘下帽子，“对不起，我来晚了。”

级长们的目光一下都聚集到了Lestrade脸上，是的，来人正是他那刚分手的前女友Leanne。今天的狂欢由Charlie（查理）主办，请了所有的级长和几个五年级的胆子大的学生，Leanne作为级长之一，当然没理由拒绝考前最后的聚会。

大家都不约而同地注意到了Leanne的新扮相，大胆前卫的麻瓜服饰，让她看起来增了不少魅力。而与此同时，坐在椅子上的Lestrade穿着牛仔裤和机车靴，上身一件紧身的黑背心和黑色的衬衫，衬衫没有扣扣子。他今天没穿皮衣只是不想太高调，可他头上反戴着的棒球帽反倒是跟Leanne的风格莫名其妙地搭上了……

“欢迎，Leanne，”Charlie（查理）拉开了身边的椅子，让Leanne坐了下来，跟Lestrade中间隔着三个人。好吧，还不算太尴尬。

赫奇帕奇级长变出一副扑克牌，没收了所有人的魔杖，让每人抽了一张牌。

Cordelia站了起来，附在Mycroft耳边不知说了什么，Mycroft笑着对她点了点头，她就走向了吧台，在座的人都暗自松了口气。

怎么说呢，Cordelia Black（布莱克）是个美人，毫无疑问，她不仅是斯莱特林的院花，甚至傲视霍格沃茨也没什么大问题。她有银色的闪亮又柔顺的头发，黑色的眼珠，柔美的面部线条，还有相当不错的身材和与生俱来的贵气。这也怨不得霍格沃茨的学生们私底下叫她公主病，毕竟她基本上就是魔法世界里的公主，哪个公主不会让平头百姓羡慕嫉妒恨呢？她的着装和配饰，虽然总得来说都少有豹纹啊，蕾丝啊之类略显浮夸的风格，都会让高年级姑娘们争相效仿。而且她还会时不时——有意或无意地——仪态万方地走过一群拙劣模仿她的东施，完全秒杀路人甲乙丙。少数时候，极少数，她也会微笑，见过的人都说她笑起来美极了，但可惜，很少有人见过。

于是，是的，Cordelia就是这样一个冰山美人，即使人人都说她仗着家里有钱，血统纯正，就趾高气扬，她也丝毫不在乎。因为那些人是在陈述客观事实，让他们尽管冒酸水去好了。

再于是，今年开学不久Cordelia和Mycroft公开了关系之后，自然引起了霍格沃茨内部一阵轩然大波。从二年级到七年级，从Dumbledore（邓布利多）教授到猎场看守Hagrid（海格），都无法避免地关注起了这一对小情侣。

嘿，说不定他们就是未来魔法世界的模范夫妻呢？

而且，魔法世界的模范夫妻有很多，比方说Potter（波特）夫妻那样同生死共患难的轰轰烈烈，再比方说Weasley（韦斯莱）夫妇那样不太富裕但绝对快乐的细水长流，还比方说Longbottom（隆巴顿）家那对儿从家族联姻到携手并进的感人至深*，爱情故事从来不分国界，当然更不分是在麻瓜世界还是在魔法世界。再而且，人们隐隐觉得，Cordelia和Mycroft这一对璧人，似乎能够兼收并蓄以上三对模范夫妻之长：他们有Weasley（韦斯莱）夫妻的默契，有Potter（波特）夫妻的忠诚，还有Lonbottom（隆巴顿）夫妻的家族背景。除此之外，他们最有的，还得说是所有模范夫妻都有的真爱。

至少就目前来说，他们的感情看起来比大部分同龄小情侣们要真爱多了。

Mycroft，众所周知是个早熟的孩子；Cordelia，也不是少女心满天飞的傻姑娘。良好的家教让他们有很多共同之处，穿衣品味，兴趣爱好，说话的口音，交际的礼仪，甚至嘴角微笑的弧度，全都相差无几。

这样的个性决定了他们这一对的特别：Mycroft不会像青春期的小男生们一样在走廊上跟女朋友吻得昏天黑地，Cordelia自然也不会像青春期的小女生们一样对着自己男朋友发那些没玩没了的小脾气——是的，即使他们会被称为“王子病”和“公主病”，但他们的感情还真相当成熟稳健。

甚至，有一次，草药课上Gary跟女朋友接吻吻得声音太大，闹得Sprout（斯普劳特）教授忍无可忍地停下来嫌弃自己学院的级长的时候，教授就把Mycroft和Cordelia当做“正确恋爱”的例子来教育不称职的级长Gary。而当时正好是赫奇帕奇和格兰芬多一起上课，害得Lestrade一面看着Gary一脸吃瘪的蠢样子笑得肚子都疼，另一面忍不住出声吐槽Mycroft和Cordelia根本是夕阳红——然后Lestrade就也成功中枪，被Sprout调侃为“只要是个有曲线的姑娘都能让Lestrade先生想去调戏一下，何其以貌取人”。

“那不是所有青春期男生的特点吗？”Lestrade想起自己当时是这样跟Sprout（斯普劳特）教授抢白的。

“大部分是这样，Lestrade先生，但引以为傲的就只有你。”Sprout（斯普劳特）教授当时这样调侃Lestrade。最终，在全班的哄笑声中，下课了。

Lestrade的草药学得是不太好，他喜欢Snape（斯内普）教授教室里贴好标签的草药成品，而不是会尖叫的皱巴巴的植物。要是单从学术角度说，他相信大部分学生都会更喜欢魔药一点。但是Lestrade跟大部分学生的区别就在于，他不喜欢为了考试成绩就逼自己去做不想做的事，即使这事很重要、很紧迫，只要他不喜欢，那谁也不能把他怎么样。所以在霍格沃茨的前四年，他的草药成绩一直都吊在及格线上，虽然没有一次落下去，但也从来没能再高一点。

相反，Sprout（斯普劳特）教授倒并没有Snape（斯内普）教授那么凶。虽然她一样看重学术，但她也欣赏智慧，她看得出Lestrade是个聪明的学生，只是不愿把他的聪明用到草药课上来而已。每堂课，只要Sprout（斯普劳特）教授把需要他记住的注意事项告诉他，他就能料理好那些魔法植物。这让教授甚至觉得Lestrade每次期末考试都是连书也不看就上考场，把他在课堂上零星记得的那点东西写上充数——即便如此，他还是能混到及格。Sprout（斯普劳特）教授因此还挺能理解Lestrade对草药的不喜爱，她虽然偏爱自己学院的学生，但更爱才，特别是从五年级起Lestrade开始花心思在草药上之后，Sprout（斯普劳特）教授对他的态度明显就从宽容变成了喜爱。

Lestrade为此常感慨，幸好Sprout（斯普劳特）教授不是Mcgonagoll（麦格）教授，否则依着自家院长那种严谨治学的脾气，准要每节课都特别点名批评Lestrade自以为是的尾巴都敲到天上去了。

其实这是个美丽的误会，Lestrade只是得知傲罗的基础要求是至少要通过5门N.E.W.T.课考试，成绩不得低于“超出预期”（ExceedsExpectations）。必修课里，魔药学和魔咒学应该没什么问题，变形术和黑魔法防御术努努力应该也还行，可是这才只有四门。选修课里他修了占卜学和保护神奇生物，占卜学这种全凭胡扯的课程能骗到个及格（Acceptable）就谢天谢地了，保护神奇生物课嘛……Hagrid（海格）人是很好，可是讲起课来，还真是让人心里没底，更别提划考试重点了……因此Lestrade的目光还是转向了必修课，魔法史那么无聊，要背的内容又那么多，也就可能混个及格（Acceptable）；天文学跟魔法史也差不了多少，还得大半夜看星星，也是及格（Acceptable）——于是最后就剩了草药学。

所以Sprout（斯普劳特）教授今年的课堂上，除了热情洋溢地向大家介绍珍奇植物和菌类之外，就是调侃Lestrade。而且Lestrade也挺喜欢跟教授们斗嘴玩，特别是像Sprout（斯普劳特）教授这种和善的女士。

哦，扯远了。

所以说，Mycroft和Cordelia这对神仙眷侣就像霍格沃茨学生恋爱史上的一股清泉，迅速蹿红，成为了新的金童玉女。甚至有他们两个的脑残粉偷拍了他们的照片到处兜售！对此，Mycroft只是表示，幸好没人来找他要签名，也没人想拉他入“M&C爱到世界的尽头”协会，谢天谢地。

Lestrade因为Mycroft这个刻薄的笑话还笑了整整一节魔法史课，入学以来第一次没在这课上睡着。

哦，又扯远了。

虽说Mycroft和Cordelia这一对“强强联手”还挺引人注目，而且Cordelia今年还真的多了不少笑容——当然是在Mycroft身边的时候——可是他们两个出身名门的孩子凑到一起，就只会让他们浑身上下散发出来的铜臭气息更加浓郁。这是Charlie（查理）的原话，Lestrade觉得“铜臭”这词是狠了点，但这一对儿凑一起还真是把他们各自的诡异变态特点都发挥得淋漓尽致。

比方说，今天大家出来玩，Cordelia穿了件黑色的长裙，加一件黑色的披肩，点缀上各种黑色的花边和蝴蝶结，配上黑色的高跟鞋和黑色的发带，俨然是女王莅临。刚才她挽着Mycroft的胳膊走进来时，大家还以为自己一秒钟穿越到年度英雄大片的首映礼红毯了，这一对根本就是担任男女主角的明星夫妻啊！

Mycroft还好，男式服装的花样不多，除了牛仔裤T恤衫，就是衬衫长裤，也可以忍受；可是Cordelia这身打扮就实在是不像来玩的了，她就算是转型变女王也不要挑这种轻松愉快的时刻吧？她要不是跟Mycroft一起来，还真有人会误以为她是院长们派来把大家缉拿归案的。

于是现在她好像是去吧台买酒，给她自己，也给在座所有人，都铺了个台阶。毕竟她表面上不说，不代表她心里不为自己今天跟大家各种不搭的装扮尴尬嘛。

“哈哈！七！”Gary兴奋地叫了出来，“接吻！谁是八？”

“这里！十秒！”Charlie（查理）跟着叫道，众人发出一声惊呼。

“同意！”拉文克劳的男级长迫不及待地接上，“十呢？”

Leanne迷惑地举起一只手，亮出了手里的方片十，“十干什么？”

“说两个数字，Leanne，一到六，随便两个。”坐在Leanne旁边的拉文克劳女级长提醒她。

“两个数字？那就……二和三。”

Lestrade和坐在他对面的女生同时发出一声哀号，“怎么一开始就拿我开刀？”

“Greg！和Kate！快！快！”Gary推着Lestrade的胳膊，让格兰芬多级长差点摔了手里的酒杯。

Lestrade皱起眉难以置信地看了Gary一眼，张了张嘴没说话。Gray绝对是个怪胎，谁的女朋友被惩罚跟别的男生接吻，会让一个男朋友这么喜上眉梢的？

Lestrade觉得Kate和Gary回头一和好，倒霉的就是他，Kate一定会为了Gary现在这副丧心病狂的兴奋样来跟Lestrade好好接个吻，报复之类的嘛，想让Gary嫉妒嘛。可是，为什么他要被牵扯进这种讨厌的情侣小别扭里？就算Kate挺漂亮，但这还是会有点奇怪啊……而且Leanne那暗流涌动的目光正死死盯着他呢……

但是大家没给Lestrade拒绝的机会，而且Kate果然因为Gary的起哄生气了，大大方方地站了起来。拉文克劳男级长还贴心地移走了他们面前的大桌子，这下大家就只剩一个圈了……这是想让他们两个站在中间亲给大家看吗……

Lestrade认命地站了起来，Kate站在圈子里面对着他，“对不起，Kate，你知道我们这就是在玩游戏。”

Kate对他笑了笑，“当然，Greg。”

“等一下，等一下！”拉文克劳男级长站了起来，“你们得有个指挥，我说开始，大家一起来数数。”

“滚你的，Tim！”Lestrade转头毫不客气地问候了指挥人，换来指挥一个奸诈的笑容。

“好啦，女士们，先生们，注意了，预备——开始！”

Lestrade心里叹了口气，闭眼吻上了Kate。幸好刚才Gary说得是接吻，所以唇对唇的“亚洲式”亲吻其实也算是种接吻。他听到耳边大家齐声喊一二三，心里嫌弃了一下Kate今天的草莓味唇膏，在听到九的时候睁开眼后退了一步。

Kate看起来有点愣神，盯着Lestrade看了几秒才尴尬地笑了起来，跟着大家一起拍手，走回了自己的座位。

“感谢Lestrade先生和Bird小姐的精彩演出，下一轮！”Tim像个称职的主持人一样串起了节目，成功得到了Lestrade和Kate两记白眼。

大家又开始抽牌，Cordelia Black（布莱克）还在吧台，Tim就无比热心地让Mycroft替她抽了一张。

“哈哈！我是七！”Tim举着手里的牌晃了晃，“舌吻！”

大家纷纷发出尖叫，“一分钟！”Lestrade举着一张红心八，满脸复仇的快感。

“哦，Greg，你这是赤裸裸的报复！”Charlie（查理）用自己的牌指着Lestrade。

“我就是来报复的，蠢货！”Lestrade得意洋洋地对Charlie（查理）晃了晃脑袋。

“同意！”Charlie（查理）笑着大喊，举起了手里的梅花九，比Lestrade脸上的笑容还不怀好意，“十在谁手里？”

“这里，”Mycroft举起一张牌看了看，“对不起，这张是Cordelia的。”

Cordelia听到有人喊她的名字，从吧台走了回来。她的加入让刚热起来的气氛有点冷，她不是级长，是作为Mycroft的女朋友的身份来的，虽说Gary也带了女朋友，但是斯莱特林的这位女朋友明显不像Kate那么随和。

她要是再戴个面具就是阿拉伯传统妇女了。Lestrade在心里又默默嫌弃了她一次。

“挑两个人舌吻一分钟，Cordelia。”热心的Tim提醒道，甚至叫了她的名字想活跃气氛。

Cordelia疑惑地看了看Mycroft，后者温和地看着她，她有些局促地环顾了一下在座的人，下定决心地点了一下头，“Mycroft Holmes和Gregory Lestrade。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原著只提到隆巴顿是魔法世家，耐威的奶奶明显是位贵妇，他的父亲自然也是世家公子，但是他的母亲是什么出身原著里没有提及，所以本文默认奶奶会帮儿子挑一位门当户对的太太了。此处绝无对耐威奶奶的恶意，作者还是很喜欢奶奶的，这位老夫人形象感觉上就是麦格教授的扮演者Maggie Smith奶奶，而且是奶奶在唐家屯里的老夫人那种角色，请诸君自行脑补。
> 
> **Cordelia的衣服，其实是扮演纳西莎的Helen McCrory阿姨在电影第七部首映上的衣服。
> 
> ***O.W.L.s和N.E.W.T.s考试成绩的分级如下：  
> O＝杰出Outstanding (Perfect)  
> E＝超出预期ExceedsExpectations (Fine)  
> A＝合格Acceptable (Last passing grade)  
> P＝不佳Poor (Below average)  
> D＝糟糕Dreadful (Flunking)  
> T＝山怪Troll (Extremely Poor)


	17. Chapter 17

Mycroft和Lestrade的眉头一齐皱了起来，这……是搞什么？  
  
其他人也都一时找不出话来，或疑惑或尴尬地看着Cordelia，直到Mycroft站了起来，用他刻意压低的声音温柔地说：“一到六里选两个数字，代表两个人，亲爱的Cordelia。”  
  
“挑数字，Cordelia！”  
  
“对啊对啊，挑数字！”  
  
“哎哟她上一轮没有玩，记不住规矩啦，没关系啦。”  
  
大家纷纷七嘴八舌地跟着Mycroft喊了起来，刚才诡异的气氛总算缓和了不少，连主角之一的Lestrade都摆出他最擅长的嬉皮笑脸说：“想让谁亲谁就亲，那是打单机游戏啦，美女！”  
  
有麻瓜背景的人都笑了起来，少数几个纯血统好奇地凑到自己旁边的人跟前求解，Mycroft也跟着勾起了嘴角，无奈地摇了摇头。Gary这次很有眼力地伸手推了Lestrade的头一下，格兰芬多级长也不恼，冲Gary瞪了瞪眼睛就笑嘻嘻地低头继续喝他的酒，众人放松地哄笑了起来。  
  
“哦，这样啊……呃，对不起……二和六。”Cordelia的脸红了，尴尬又感激地看了一眼Lestrade，结结巴巴地说出了数字，就坐回了自己的位置。Mycroft跟着也坐了下来，Cordelia拉了拉他的衣袖，小心翼翼地说了什么，Mycroft转头好脾气地说了一阵，Cordelia恍然大悟，脸更红了。  
  
拉文克劳的女级长牵着她的男朋友走到了圈子中间，Tim领着大家八卦地起哄。不过显然女级长的男朋友年级高一点果然见过世面，非常霸气地就吻上了自己的女朋友，直到一分钟计时到了的时候还难舍难分。  
  
Lestrade发出一声不胜其烦的呻吟，说真的，谁爱看热恋中的人燃烧生命接吻啊！这吻得如火如荼的！特写脸部就能拿去做A片前戏了好吗？！Charlie（查理）看着他吃吃笑了起来，Lestrade赏了他一胳膊肘。  
  
“来来！再来！”拉文克劳模范情侣一分开，Lestrade就迫不及待地招呼大家把牌放回来。  
  
他伸手就把刚收回的十二张牌扔到了自己的酒杯里，引起了Gary不满地抗议，但Lestrade没理他，干脆站了起来。他抬起右手，喊了声“魔杖飞来”，他的魔杖就从赫奇帕奇女级长的口袋里飞到了他手上。他拿着魔杖指了指吧台，一盒新的扑克牌飞到了空中，十二张牌依次飞出落到了他的左手上。  
  
“卖弄的混蛋。”Tim冲过来抢走了Lestrade手上的牌，急吼吼地夺回游戏的组织权。  
  
“嘿Tim，想占女生们的便宜也不能这么急。”Charlie（查理）靠到椅背上调侃Tim，得到了Tim一个警告的怒视，和Lestrade赞许地伸过去的拳头，Charlie（查理）伸手跟他的好友击了一下拳。  
  
扑克牌发到了每个人手里，“舌吻！”  
  
“有点创意，Kate！”Gary对自己女朋友抱怨道，成功得到了Kate一记白眼。  
  
“舌吻就舌吻，刚才那个不算，他们两个那算什么吻啦！”Lestrade插了进来。  
  
“嘿，Gregory！”拉文克劳级长好笑地看着格兰芬多级长。  
  
“没错，Abby，你就说霍格沃茨城堡有哪个地方看不到你们两个热吻的倩影！说真的，Dylan，克制一下，真是搞不懂Sprout（斯普劳特）教授为什么抓我来当反面典型，明明是你们两个比较糟心好吗？”Lestrade靠着椅背翘起了二郎腿，得理就不饶人，好多人都轻笑了起来。  
  
拉文克劳模范情侣Abby和Dylan被他说得不好意思地傻笑了起来，交换了一个温柔的吻。人群发出一阵嘘声，虽然大家爱看有情人终成眷属，但那不代表大家会喜欢有情人时刻都是一副要演爱情动作片的架势。当然啦，总得来说大家嫌弃完了他们的粘腻，也还是会衷心地祝福一下的。  
  
“好啦好啦，继续继续，八是谁？”  
  
“一分钟。”Abby举起手里的红心八。  
  
“你怎么也不变，Abby？”Tim摊开手看着Abby。  
  
“你们说刚才那个不算啊。”Abby无辜地对Tim眨眨眼，和Kate交换了一个“只有我们女生才懂”的眼神。  
  
“好吧，好吧，同意，同意！”Tim投降地举起手，女生们纷纷笑了。  
  
“哈哈，生杀大权又落到了我手里！”Gary转着手里的梅花十，笑得心神荡漾，“四和五！”  
  
Leanne发出一声惊呼，在大家的哄笑里左手捂住了脸，右手举起了一张梅花四。她抬起头紧张又期待地环顾大家围成的小圈子，每个人都举起了自己手里的牌，一张方片J，一张红心三，一张红心A，一张黑桃六，哦，方片五！Leanne把目光从纸牌移到了举着牌的人，顿时脸上血色全无。  
  
Mycroft细长的手指捏着纸牌的边缘，意味深长地笑着。  
  
不久前Mycroft的推波助澜让格兰芬多的五年级级长恋情宣告破产，这件事在霍格沃茨内部可谓广为流传，传得久了，什么版本都有，神乎其神。此事也为几位故事的主角招来了格外的关注，Mycroft毫无悬念地再次成为了斯莱特林的功臣，Leanne和那个七年级的斯莱特林迫于舆论压力没能在一起，Lestrade和Leanne从那天之后也基本没再来往。  
  
不幸地是，Lestrade和Leanne毕竟还都是级长，还有很多时候要合作。所以当Mcgonagall（麦格）教授仍然像以前那样把任务交给他们其中之一，并嘱咐这位级长去通知另外一位级长的时候，合作就不如从前那么愉快了。  
  
Lestrade倒还好，本来他对Leanne的感情就是接受多于喜爱，现在又回归了单身，少了Leanne的紧迫盯人，他还是挺享受跟高年级美女们开开小玩笑的。而且他是男生，公事公办总是男性最擅长的手段。相比之下Leanne就可怜了，本来当初就是她追求的Lestrade，只是因为一时耍了耍小女生脾气去跟那个斯莱特林玩了玩，没想到就走到了今天这种无法挽回的地步。她虽然讨厌之前Lestrade会为了魁地奇，为了Charlie（查理）或者Gary的召唤，甚至为了一年级的小屁孩Sherlock，总之为了任何在她看来都无关紧要的事情就丢下她，但那也总好过现在的不冷不热。她在心里酝酿了一天的话最后只能得到他一句“谢谢你代劳，我会在周五晚上把资料做好，汇总送给Mcgonagall（麦格）教授的”——Lestrade一直是个口不择言的混蛋，但是当混蛋对你礼貌客气的时候，他只会更混蛋。  
  
而且最可悲又可怕地就是，Leanne发现，她喜欢的还就是混蛋。她之前跟那个七年级的斯莱特林偷偷幽会，也就是因为那个男生不仅长得帅身材好，而且混气十足。而现在，Lestrade从她熟悉的没心没肺的坏小子，变成了可恶又迷人的花花公子，反倒是更吸引她了……  
  
好吧，他只是看起来像个始乱终弃的花花公子，毕竟劈腿的并不是他。  
  
她每天看着他在课堂上跟老师开玩笑，在走廊上跟别的学院的女生眉来眼去，甚至偶尔恶趣味地调戏一下他的兄弟们，她简直时时刻刻都活在地狱的底层，饱受煎熬。她甚至羡慕Sherlock和John，因为这两个小鬼一个能气得Lestrade又爱又恨地给他一巴掌，另一个能在每次见面的时候得到Lestrade的一个大大的笑脸或者一个大大的拥抱。  
  
所以她这种从来都遵纪守法的姑娘，在Charlie（查理）犹豫地问她要不要来玩的时候，鬼使神差地爽快答应了。天知道她在想什么！  
  
期待玩疯了的Lestrade给她一个吻？那不太可能。  
  
期待喝多了的Lestrade跟他重归于好？不，那更扯了。  
  
说实话，她没想到一群级长凑在一起玩的竟然是麻瓜的游戏。虽说她也来自麻瓜家庭，但用她室友的话说，她是小家碧玉，她活了十五六年做过的最叛逆的事也就是跟男生躲在塑像后面接吻了，今天这样一上来就接吻的游戏……还真是让人脸红心跳。毕竟跟看对眼的男生躲在角落里接吻是一回事——好吧，其实五年级刚开学的时候，Lestrade在Flitwick（弗立维）教授的魔咒课上以一个比较温柔但足够轰动的吻开始了他们的恋情——可是当众跟不太熟的男生接吻又是另一回事了。  
  
唉，Gregory Lestrade就是这样高调的人，他根本不在乎别人怎么评论他，当然更不在乎别人怎么看待他的感情生活。  
  
而且他似乎就是喜欢玩火，除了难以捉摸的Snape（斯内普）教授和难以让人感兴趣的Binns（宾斯）教授，其他教授的课堂都被他扰乱过。再而且，他似乎更喜欢跟院长们磨嘴皮，严肃认真的Mcgonagall（麦格）教授也会在给格兰芬多扣分的同时忍不住被他逗笑；拉文克劳的院长Flitwick（弗立维）教授这种敏感又博学的人，对他在教室里高调示爱也只能无奈地摇头，甚至没法给格兰芬多扣分。因为他特别挑了下课铃响的时候跳起来吻了Leanne，即便是挑剔的Snape（斯内普）教授也至多能以“有伤风化”扣上五分，相比“扰乱课堂秩序”这种十分以上的的罪行可轻多了。再再而且，用这种好多人见证，加上扣分挨罚的代价，轰轰烈烈地开始一段恋爱，绝对能秒杀百分之八十的女生的少女心。这对格兰芬多级长先生来说，基本上是百利而无一害。  
  
Dumbledore（邓布利多）教授选他当级长的初衷可能是想让Lestrade多了解一点校规，约束一下他自己和他的朋友们，就像当初Dumbledore（邓布利多）教授曾经让“四剑客”中成绩最好的Lupin（卢平）当级长来约束他那三个不省心的哥们。不过当然，Lestrade继Lupin（卢平）之后再次向世人证明，教授们的初衷总是太理想化了。校规他倒是的确了解了不少，了解了之后就学会了钻校规的空子。  
  
这样的男生，恐怕是所有姑娘青春期里的梦中情人了吧？  
  
Leanne从来都是个普通的姑娘，普通的相貌，普通的才智，普通的个性，普通的感情。不得不说，和Lestrade在一起的半年多让她快乐，但更多地是患得患失。这样一个不安分的男生，换作是哪个姑娘，都没法有安全感的，是不是？  
  
可即便是分手了，Leanne还是喜欢他。即便她的闺蜜们说她可怜极了，可她还是喜欢他。她带着忐忑，期待着这个疯狂的游戏里能有一个巧合，能让她喜欢的男生再次走近她的巧合。  
  
可惜，她得到的不是巧合，是惊悚。  
  
如果这个游戏有其他五年级学生围观，那气氛可能就没法像现在这么热闹了。因为Mycroft Holmes在大部分学生眼里都是个聪明儒雅的狠角色，他的个人魅力从来都是高贵与邪恶并存，虽然可能迷人，但绝对难以亲近，也难以企及。他在四年级的圣诞节后就当了斯莱特林的级长，从二年级开始每年开学就坐在霍格沃茨特快的级长包厢里。在级长们眼里，他要更幽默，也更有趣。于是级长们开他的玩笑其实没什么禁忌，更别提现在这种劲爆时刻了。  
  
大家心里很清楚Mycroft对Leanne来说是个多么诡异的存在，让她又丢脸又惊魂，Leanne一准不会喜欢他，更不会想吻他。但是每个人心里都有魔鬼的一面，谁都会幸灾乐祸，这种游戏里半真半假的时候就最好玩了，两位主角的任何反应就足够引发又一轮的谣言四起。  
  
“二位，请站到中间来！”唯恐天下不乱的Tim站起来挥舞着胳膊指挥。  
  
Mycroft放下了酒杯和纸牌，站起身仍然维持着脸上难以捉摸的微笑，迈开步子缓慢地走向圆圈另一边呆坐在椅子上的Leanne。他走得特别慢，以至于Leanne觉得过了足有一个世纪Mycroft才来到了她面前。看在上帝的份上！一个魔鬼的化身！踱着步子面对着你，走了一个世纪！她没有尖叫就已经是奇迹了！  
  
但这位魔鬼显然并不打算放过Leanne可怜的神经，他对她礼貌地点了点头说：“抱歉，Hooke小姐。”然后他钳子一样的手握着她的胳膊肘就把她从椅子上拽了起来。  
  
Leanne根本动弹不得，只能像只待宰的羔羊一样无助又近乎绝望地站着，看着他冰蓝色的眼睛在她眼前放大，直到一个柔软但并不温暖的东西贴上了她的嘴唇，那一抹蓝色仍然没有散去。最终，她闭上了眼睛，任由魔鬼攫住了她的灵魂。  
  
Lestrade从Mycroft举起纸牌的时候就瞪大了眼睛看着他，这个搭配……实在是太奇怪了！更奇怪的是，他没感到嫉妒。在Mycroft的舌头撬开Leanne的牙齿的时候，他也只是惊讶地跟其他人一起张开了嘴，心里默默感叹Mycroft的吻技看起来很好的样子啊……  
  
最终，Mycroft放开了Leanne，任由她跌坐回椅子，低头歉意十足地笑说：“再次致歉，Hooke小姐。”  
  
虽然这个吻明显不足一分钟，但是和Mycroft的演技足以弥补，大家尖叫着鼓起了掌，Mycroft展开了一个得意的笑坐回了他的位置。  
  
Lestrade忍不住看向坐在Mycroft旁边的Cordelia，那个姑娘抿着嘴皱着眉头看着自己的鞋子，红了眼圈。可是Mycroft自始至终都没看她一眼，Lestrade虽然不喜欢她，但更不喜欢Mycroft如此冷酷的一面，即使转瞬即逝，Lestrade也一样不喜欢。  
  
不过Cordelia Black（布莱克）的确是个公主，在下一轮抽牌开始的时候，她已经恢复了若无其事的神情。  
  
“男生背着女生绕场三圈！”Dylan说出了新的规则。  
  
“这个就不要时间了吧，反正就是三圈的时间。”赫奇帕奇女级长的男朋友温和地举起了自己的红心八，得到了拿着红心九的Lestrade的同意。  
  
“二和六。”Kate满怀期待地环顾圈子，她身边的Gary兴奋地举起了一张二。  
  
“不！”Cordelia带着哭腔喊了一声，跳起来跑进了洗手间。  
  
Mycroft弯腰捡起了被Cordelia扔到地上的梅花六，起身把纸牌像扔飞镖一样扔到了Tim手里，舔了舔嘴唇，仍然礼貌地笑说：“失陪一下。”  
  
大家尴尬地面面相觑，知道这下恐怕是闯祸了。Charlie（查理）无奈地站了起来，“我们再抽一次牌吧。”  
  
级长们如获大赦地把自己手里的纸牌还给Tim，又从备用纸牌里重新抽了一张。这次的二和六变成了Abby和Tim，Abby被Tim背着在三把扫帚里绕起了圈，瘦弱的Tim不到一圈就气喘吁吁，惹得众人纷纷取笑他没用。  
  
“嘿，”Lestrade碰了碰Charlie（查理），“我去个洗手间。”  
  
Charlie（查理）点了点头，Lestrade就绕过哄笑的级长们走向了通往洗手间的走廊。  
  
“对不起，Cordelia，我不该带你来的。”  
  
Lestrade走到洗手间的门口，听到Mycroft的声音隐约传来，他停在了门口。  
  
“我知道你想让自己合群一点，但是今天这个聚会玩得的确有点疯了，是我没有考虑周全，”Mycroft站在Cordelia的对面，歉疚地低头看着啜泣的Cordelia，看起来有些惊慌，“我送你回霍格沃茨好吗？”  
  
Cordelia的脸还埋在手掌里，没说话，只是摇了摇头。  
  
“你……确定留下来没事吗？”Mycroft更加不安了。  
  
Cordelia还是没说话，抬起头泪眼朦胧地看着Mycroft，还是只会摇头。Mycroft叹了口气，向她伸出右手，“来。”  
  
Cordelia委屈地撇了撇嘴，向前迈了一步让Mycroft伸手环抱住了她的肩膀，靠在Mycroft的颈窝里发出一声呜咽。Mycroft轻拍她的背，又叹了口气。  
  
“Gregory。”Mycroft的余光瞟到了Lestrade，惊讶地叫了他的名字。Cordelia惊慌地从Mycroft的手臂里逃出来，眼睛红红地看着站在门口的Lestrade。  
  
“嗨，”Lestrade犹豫了一下，小心地走上前，停在了离Cordelia还有两三步的距离，“呃……对不起，这个游戏让你不开心了……其实你不喜欢的话可以不玩的，坐在旁边看我们玩……或者换个游戏什么的，大家不会介意的……”  
  
Cordelia惊讶地看着Lestrade，这让他更不知所措了，“总之，这、这不是你的错，我代大家向你道歉。”  
  
“愿赌服输。”Cordelia仍然在啜泣，但还是含泪又倔强地看着Lestrade。  
  
Lestrade茫然地看向Mycroft，Mycroft眨了眨他蓝色的眼睛，对Lestrade抱歉地笑笑，又转向他的女朋友，“Cordelia。”  
  
被叫到的姑娘不情愿地看了Mycroft一眼，才更加不情愿地对Lestrade说：“没关系。”  
  
“那……好吧，那就好。”Lestrade咬着下唇点了点头，对Mycroft挑了一下眉毛，得到了Mycroft的一个微笑之后，转身走了。  
  
Lestrade返回他的座位时，大家玩得正高兴，Charlie（查理）碰了碰他，凑过来小声说：“怎么样？”  
  
“应该没事。”Lestrade耸了一下肩，拉着Charlie（查理）加入了又一轮的抽牌。  
  
没过多久，Cordelia和Mycroft也返了回来。斯莱特林的另一位级长关切地伸手去拉Cordelia的手，斯莱特林的第一美女回了一个“我没事”的笑，又转向Mycroft伸手递出一块手帕。Mycroft接过手帕笑着对她眨眼，Cordelia脸上的笑这次真实多了。  
  
她笑起来果然挺好看，Lestrade坐在对面这样想。  
  
其实有的时候，夕阳要比烟火美吧，至少夕阳少了的热烈和激情，可以用温暖和绵长来补。烟火点亮一瞬的夜晚，夕阳却能染红整片的天空。  
  
Lestrade猜，刚才他走后Mycroft一定又安抚了Cordelia半天，可是他莫名觉得，刚才他撞见的那一幕很美好。他交往过的姑娘都爱小题大作，可是Cordelia不一样，她虽然也会不高兴，但是她还是可以大度地接受Mycroft真诚的歉意，不像Lestrade的前女友们那样为了芝麻绿豆大的事情闹上好几天，要让他说尽好话才会给他一点好脸色。他不喜欢Cordelia那种姑娘，完全是因为她的高傲和教条，可是现在看来，至少严苛的家教教会了她理性。  
  
他想起刚才Mycroft的样子，并没有拍着胸脯赌咒发誓表忠心，就只是就事论事，客观诚恳地道歉。但他很温柔，声音很温柔，眼神很温柔，动作也很温柔。Mycroft这招在其他姑娘那儿恐怕行不通，而Cordelia那个大小姐脾气恐怕也不是Lestrade这种嘻嘻哈哈外加强吻的套路能哄骗过去的。  
  
简而言之，Mycroft和Cordelia还真是天造地设的一对。  
  
Lestrade突然觉得，刚刚因为Cordelia的眼泪而消退掉的那一点对她的讨厌，又涨了上来。  
  
凭什么她生下来就什么都有，连包办婚姻——是的，Lestrade毫不怀疑他们是包办的，虽然他没有问过Mycroft——都能遇到这么合适的人！他甚至不在乎别人知道他这种想法之后可能会说他是小市民酸葡萄心理，因为这酸水也该冒！凭什么呀？！为什么呀？！不管怎么说，Mycroft都绝对会是个好伴侣的，她可真够赚翻了的。  
  
“Greg！”  
  
Lestrade回过神来，发现Dylan在叫他，问他手里的牌是几号，“是……是个Q。”  
  
Tim和Gary同时发出一声遗憾的呻吟，Lestrade立刻踢了Gary一脚，“干吗，就爱看我被抓？”  
  
Gary嘿嘿笑着，要求这一轮被抓住的人跳贴身热舞，得到了Lestrade不怀好意的赞许。  
  
这一次，是Charlie（查理）和Dylan，大家站起来笑着大喊“热舞”，两位男生也相当配合地走到了圆圈中间。  
  
一只猫头鹰撞上了Charlie（查理），“嘿！这是哪来的猫头鹰？”  
  
这只羽毛凌乱，显然经历了长途跋涉的猫头鹰疲惫地抬起头，看向了Mycroft。Mycroft在大家的注视下取下了猫头鹰脚上细长的圆筒，从里面倒出一小卷羊皮纸。他的目光飞快地扫过信笺，眉头渐渐皱了起来，他又放慢速度把信读了两遍，才合上信纸，抬头满怀歉意地笑了，“对不起，各位，我有事要先走一步了。”  
  
“怎么了，Mycroft？”Tim疑惑地看着Mycroft。  
  
“只是一点私事，需要我亲自去伦敦一趟，很抱歉扫了大家的好兴致。”  
  
“不，没事，你快去吧。”  
  
Mycroft对Tim点了一下头，转身对斯莱特林的女级长和Cordelia说了什么，拿起搭在椅背上的西装外套，俯身亲吻了一下Cordelia的左脸，绕过坐满了人的桌子，大步走出了酒吧。  
  
“继续，让我们欢迎舞王同台竞技，Charlie（查理）和Dylan！”随着Tim的召唤，大家的注意力又被圆圈中间的两个男生吸引走了，一齐拍着手喊起了舞蹈的拍子。  
  
Lestrade觉得Mycroft的来信并不像他说得那么简单，刚才Mycroft读信的表情有点沉重。Lestrade看到Cordelia被热舞的两个男生逗得笑了起来，忍不住趁大家不注意又转头去看酒吧门。  
  
酒吧厚重的木门被推开了一条缝，门缝间露出了Mycroft黑色的头发、紧锁的眉头、挺立的鼻梁和咬着牙的嘴。Lestrade挑起一边眉毛歪头盯着门口，Mycroft缓慢地眨了一下眼对他摇了摇头。Lestrade叹了口气，拉下一边嘴角嘴露出一排下牙，又咬着下唇点了点头，Mycroft才露出了一个满意的笑，消失在了门边。  
  
Lestrade盯着门缝里一闪而过的白色，那是Mycroft的白衬衫，把目光移回室内。  
  
刚才Mycroft在门口，显然是不希望大家看到他，但他还有没交代的事情，或者说，不方便当众交代的事情。于是Lestrade才用目光示意他，想问他出了什么事，但他只是摇头，大概不愿说。Lestrade也没法强求，只好随他去了。最后Lestrade点头示意他“不用担心，这里有我帮你掩护”，他就心满意足地跑了。  
  
该死的混蛋，我为什么要给你打掩护？  
  
可是Lestrade没法拒绝Mycroft，不仅因为Mycroft很多次地帮过他，而且因为Mycroft本身就是个让人无法拒绝的存在。更何况，Mycroft是他的朋友，很好很特别的那种，要是Mycroft真遇到了什么事，他当然应该给Mycroft最强有力的支持了。


	18. Chapter 18

Lestrade醒来的时候，第一反应是头疼，头疼欲裂。  
  
昨天他们一群级长在三把扫帚玩到了晚上十点，赶在城堡关门之前回到了霍格沃茨。当然聚会的后来玩的游戏就不止是抽扑克牌那么简单了，他们喝着酒，唱着歌，挥着魔杖，变着花样地疯玩。要不是斯莱特林的女级长提醒大家时间，他们说不定会玩到星期一的早晨——然后被教授们抓回学校关禁闭什么的。  
  
不得不说，斯莱特林们虽然讨厌，但是在这一届的级长里，比较冷静理智的还真就属斯莱特林了。连拉文克劳这种崇尚内敛含蓄的学院都有Tim这种闷骚级长，还真是没法指望其他学院了。  
  
昨天Mycroft走后，没过多久大家就重回激情，后来玩得更开，直接抛弃了脸皮，各种乱揩油。Lestrade不仅被迫吻了在场每个女生，还跟Gary跳了段钢管舞……  
  
是的！每个女生，包括Cordelia Black（布莱克）！  
  
是的！钢管舞！而且是Gary当钢管，Lestrade来舞！  
  
“嗷……”Lestrade躺在自己的床上发出一声痛苦的呻吟，得到了对面的四柱床上另一声哀号的回应。  
  
“Char——Charlie（查理）？”  
  
“Greg，我头疼……”  
  
“我也疼，我他妈浑身都疼！”Lestrade动了动脖子，后颈传来一阵酸痛。  
  
“像被一百只大象踩过！”Charlie（查理）的床上发出一阵窸窣，Lestrade用眼角余光瞥到Charlie（查理）翻了个身。  
  
“我的吻都贬值了。”Lestrade抬起一只胳膊，揉了揉眼睛。  
  
Charlie（查理）发出一阵轻笑，“你赚翻了好吗，哥们！”  
  
“赚你个头！谁想亲……亲那些有的没的女生啊！”  
  
Charlie（查理）又翻了个身，他的床跟着他的动作吱呀乱响了一阵，“嘿，说真的，高贵冷艳的Black（布莱克）小姐怎样？”  
  
Lestrade歪过头，看到Charlie（查理）从被子里探出脑袋，正不怀好意地挑着眉毛看着他，“滚你的！我就只是亲了她的脸，还是在亲了全场女生的情况下，能怎么样啊？！”  
  
Charlie（查理）发出一阵咯咯地笑声，Lestrade暂时不想理他。  
  
说起来，昨天的游戏玩到后来，Cordelia的运气倒是很好，没怎么抽到惩罚，有一次是跟斯莱特林女级长跳了段华尔兹，还有一次就是抽到跟Lestrade，惩罚要求就是要吻在场所有的异性。Lestrade一看被抓住的人有她，立刻就耍起了赖皮，坚决不服从游戏规则了，任Gary勒着他的脖子威胁他也不行。最后在大家的哄笑里，他让步说亲吻在场异性的脸，他亲吻两边，Cordelia是女生就只需要亲吻一边就好。  
  
在吻到Leanne的时候，Lestrade明显看到这位前女友眼里的五味杂陈，他大概猜得到这个姑娘脑子里在想些什么：他明明之前跟各种人各种热吻热舞都不介意，一轮到跟Cordelia Black（布莱克）搭档就扭捏了。而且最开始提出这个惩罚的Dylan就说了可以只是温和礼貌的“亚洲式亲吻”，唇对唇碰一下就好，这对他来说本来应该完全不是问题的——很明显他是为Black（布莱克）小姐放水了。  
  
但他懒得管Leanne，她觉得他是不想再把Black（布莱克）逼急了毁了气氛也好，或者是他讨厌Black（布莱克）所以要闹到亲脸颊为止也罢，再或者更甚地认为他怜香惜玉为Black（布莱克）网开一面也行，反正那都不是他的初衷。甚至Charlie（查理）在洗手间调侃他是不是看上“Mycroft的人”的时候，他也只是让Charlie（查理）少扯淡。  
  
其实事情并没有他们想象得那么复杂，他的确是在护着Cordelia，而在那种情况下，唯一有效的保护方法也只能是死皮赖脸了。原因其实也不复杂，就只是他答应了Mycroft了，因此就该替Mycroft看着点这群疯子。毕竟Mycroft肯定不想让Cordelia再次受惊，而他其实也不希望再看到Cordelia的眼泪。  
  
怎么说呢？Lestrade不喜欢Cordelia没错，但他并不是个落井下石的小人。  
  
他知道Mycroft即使不在场也会有办法保护Cordelia，他毫不怀疑Mycroft那聪明的脑子。而且看得出，Mycroft至少是把Cordelia交给了斯莱特林的那位女级长，只是……有些事情还是女生没法做的，是不是？就像他和Cordelia同时被抓住的那一轮游戏，那位被委托的女级长就只能忧心忡忡地在旁边看着，即使是Mycroft本人也没法跳出来说“这不行，因为Cordelia不像你们这么豁得出去”啊！  
  
Lestrade甚至觉得，要依着他们两口子的脾气，Mycroft肯定还是会当时咬牙忍着，事后再补偿安慰；Cordelia也会先做足表面功夫之后，到底要杀要剐那一定是跟Mycroft私下解决。这就是——那叫什么来着？贵族风范。  
  
当然Lestrade更愿意称之为，死要面子活受罪。  
  
所以，那种情况下，既能救Black（布莱克）小姐于水火，又能不扫了大家兴致的，也就只能是Lestrade的撒泼耍混了。  
  
Gregory Lestrade虽然并不像Mycroft那么正经，但总的来说，他还是个挺靠谱的人。  
  
再虽然，Black（布莱克）小姐可能不太领他的情……  
  
不过话说回来，人做什么事也并不是都要求回报的吧？他是看在Mycroft的面子上帮了Black（布莱克）一把，他其实还真不太在乎这位千金大小姐记不记他的好——反正只要Mycroft记，她就会被逼着也记的。  
  
哈哈哈！  
  
Lestrade在心里大笑了三声，你不喜欢的人被你的人收服了这种事，果断是想想就很带感呀！  
  
以及！是的！Mycroft是Cordelia Black（布莱克）的男朋友，但他归根结底还是Lestrade的人！  
  
Mycroft这种家伙，做出为了他那“伟大的家族利益”抛妻弃子这种事，绝对不会令Lestrade意外；但是他要是为了个刚交往了不到一年的女朋友就见色忘义——那绝对是别人喝了复方汤剂扮成了他！  
  
Lestrade甚至觉得就算是Mycroft中了遗忘咒，那无与伦比的大脑被格式化了，这位少年英才也不会有异性没人性。看在梅林的份上，Mycroft是驾驭人际关系的高手，各种人际关系，坊间甚至有传闻说他对男性和女性都没兴趣！他的理智绝对不会因为一个姑娘跌掉零点一个百分点！  
  
这么说倒也不是毫无依据，看看Mycroft和Cordelia Black（布莱克）的恋爱吧！优雅、贵气、恰到好处，其中，嗯，多多少少让人觉得有点做戏的成分。当然也可能这就是他们贵族谈恋爱的方式。这Lestrade没法确定，可以确定地是，Mycroft是不会允许任何感情凌驾于他的智慧之上的。更有可能地是，Mycroft跟Cordelia在一起的那些亲密更像是他认为他该那么做，而不是他想要那样温柔体贴。  
  
好吧，这么说有点过头了，Lestrade自己其实也没有评判别人感情的资格，毕竟他刚刚结束了一段失败的恋情，而且之前的恋爱其实也没多少营养。  
  
恋爱嘛，还不就是长相身材决定一切，所谓看对眼也不过就是外形顺眼，不然你还真以为公主会爱上独眼骑士？  
  
“Lestrade！”  
  
格兰芬多级长的寝室门被撞开了，小麻烦精Sherlock领着他的小跟班John一股风似的刮了进来。门撞到Charlie（查理）的床头引起Charlie（查理）一声抗议，但始作俑者Sherlock打进门起就盯着级长Lestrade，Charlie（查理）最终也只是得到了John一声嘟囔的抱歉。  
  
“Sherlock？你又——”  
  
“你昨天是不是跟黑心小姐出去玩了，傻大个？”Sherlock鹰一样的目光盯着Lestrade。  
  
“什么？黑什么？”  
  
“黑心！黑心小姐！”  
  
Lestrade被小卷毛吵得头更疼了，John伸手拽了一下Sherlock的袖子，才对Lestrade抱歉地笑笑，“对不起，Greg，他是说Black（布莱克）……你知道，Black（布莱克），呃，黑——”  
  
“好吧我知道了，Cordelia Black（布莱克）？”  
  
Sherlock撇着嘴点了点头。  
  
Lestrade皱起了眉，抬起一只手揉了揉额角，“说真的，Sherlock！你能别那么幼稚吗？黑——人家姓Black（布莱克）是招你惹你了？”  
  
Sherlock立刻撅起嘴转向了身边的John，“John你看我就说他不是我的人！”  
  
“这跟我是不是你的人没关系，Sherlock！你没事干别给别人起外号好吗？！”Lestrade觉得自己不是个暴脾气的人，但是一遇上Sherlock他就成了易燃易爆物品。  
  
“说得就好像‘拖把头’、‘梦幻少女’还有‘奇奇洛’不是从你嘴里说出来的似的。”Sherlock立刻毫不客气地瞪起眼睛。  
  
Lestrade觉得他现在宁可去亲吻湖底的巨怪，也不想再看到Sherlock，这小东西太烦人了！  
  
“‘奇奇洛’是Quirrel（奇洛）教授，那‘梦幻少女’是谁？”John好奇地看着Sherlock。  
  
“Trelawney（特里劳妮），我们还没上过她的课，而且我宁可去上麻瓜研究也不要在三年级选她的课。”Sherlock嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子。  
  
“那……拖把头呢？”  
  
“当然是Snape（斯内普）！John你的小脑瓜要跟上节奏！”  
  
John想到了Snape（斯内普）教授万年不变的扮相，欢快地笑了起来，完全不把Sherlock孩子气的嫌弃放在心上。  
  
“听着，孩子们，你们要是想用教授们编故事玩，拜托你们回自己的寝室好吗？我正在宿醉，头疼着呢！”一直没出声的Charlie（查理）终于忍不住插了进来。  
  
“我们不是来找你的，亲爱的Weasley（韦斯莱）。”Sherlock转头尖锐地说。  
  
“嘿！有人说过你跟你哥一样惹人讨厌吗？”  
  
“少跟我提那个——”  
  
“够了！Charlie（查理）你敢不敢不要跟一个七八岁的小朋友一样幼稚？！”Lestrade猛地从床上坐了起来，怒视着Charlie（查理），后者在他的逼视之下无奈地做了一个用拉链封上嘴的动作，“你到底是来干吗的，Sherlock？”  
  
“问你你昨天是不是跟Black（布莱克）一起出去玩了。”  
  
“是，怎么了？”Lestrade没好气地说。  
  
“她哭了？”Sherlock挑起一边眉毛，绿眼睛里闪出了光。  
  
“天呐……别告诉我你是来谢我气哭了你哥的女朋友的，Sherlock！”Sherlock不置可否地晃了晃头，Lestrade发出一声懊恼的闷哼，“而且她不是我气哭的好吗？”  
  
“我知道，但那个聚会是你办的，游戏是你想的。”  
  
“……好吧，不客气。”Lestrade翻了个白眼，躺回了床上，“没事的话，你可以滚了。”  
  
Sherlock毫无必要地华丽转身，宽大的黑色校袍在他足够高却明显不够大的身上像极了侠客的斗篷，John在他身后眼睛亮闪闪地看着他，要不是窗户上一声响亮的碰撞，Lestrade觉得John准要大喊“神奇大侠你太帅！”了。  
  
一只猫头鹰落在了外面的窗台上，用喙敲了敲窗框，不耐烦地催促室内的人快过来请它入内。Lestrade发出一声咕哝，他还在宿醉，从床到窗的距离足够他走上半个世纪了，他一下也不想动。不过有人代劳了，Sherlock眯着眼睛盯着窗外的信使看了两秒，就飞奔过去呼啦一下扯开了窗户，粗鲁地把信使一把拽了进来。  
  
“Sherlock，你干吗？”  
  
Sherlock没有理会John，飞快地取下猫头鹰脚上的信筒，抬头对劳苦功高的信使做了个呲牙咧嘴的鬼脸，三下两下拆开了信，扫了两眼就猛地抬起头，转而恶狠狠地逼近Lestrade。“你给胖子写信？”  
  
Lestrade不自然地舔了下嘴唇，点了点头。  
  
“你居然给胖子写信？！我就说他是个叛徒，John！”Sherlock转头对着John吼了起来。  
  
“什么？怎么了？Greg把你怎么了？”John莫名其妙地看着Sherlock，完全不知道卷发小帅哥的怒火是怎么烧起来，又是怎么烧到他这儿的。  
  
“他！”Sherlock反手一指Lestrade，“叛徒！”  
  
在John和Charlie（查理）的双重注视下，Lestrade忍无可忍地从床上跳了起来，一把夺下Sherlock手里的羊皮纸，提着小卷毛的领子就把他“请”了出去，“你才几岁，懂什么叛徒。现在，快滚回你的寝室，不要烦我！”  
  
Lestrade砰地一声关上了门，“嘿，Greg，那是什么信？”门一关上Charlie（查理）就忍不住坐起来两眼放光地看着Lestrade。  
  
Lestrade理都没理他，坐到自己的床上展开羊皮纸。  
  
 _你还好吗？  
  
还好，谢谢你帮Cordelia。 MH  
  
没事，我也只是不想让我的吻太廉价。你真的没事吗？你的字看起来有点乱。  
  
事实上，（Mycroft似乎在这里犹豫了好一阵，笔尖都干了，不得不蘸墨水重新下笔，又心急蘸了太多，下一个字母花得差点看不出形状）不太好，有点棘手。 MH  
  
出什么事了，我能帮上什么忙吗？  
  
很遗憾，没有，但还是谢谢你。 MH_  
  
（Lestrade在这次回信之前也犹豫了好久，一方面觉得Mycroft的私事大概不方便跟他说，另一方面又觉得说不定是Mycroft这家伙又在硬撑呢？要是后者，Lestrade觉得他很有必要去敲着Mycroft那聪明的脑袋逼对方说出实情。）  
  
 _那好吧，你什么时候回学校？  
  
近期可能不能了。 MH  
  
可是考试都快来了，你总得复习吧？  
  
我之前做过一些准备，但我想，你问我这个问题另有原因？ MH  
  
好吧，又被你猜出来了，我的生日快到了，你能来参加派对吗？  
  
我不确定，但我会努力赶去的。另外，是推理不是猜测。 MH  
  
好的好的，知道了，是伟大的演绎推理！那我就给你留位置了？  
  
谢谢。 MH_  
  
这是Lestrade昨天在回到霍格沃茨城堡之后做的第一件事，给Mycroft写信。就算他醉得稀里糊涂，可Mycroft离开时的匆忙和紧张他看在了眼里，他没法不担心Mycroft。要知道用醉得十分不灵光的脑子想个不那么烂的借口跑去猫头鹰棚屋还真不太容易，毕竟昨天一起玩的人里还是有那么一两个没醉到神志不清的。他头重脚轻，踉踉跄跄地终于找到猫头鹰棚屋，就着墙壁用从三把扫帚顺来的羽毛笔写了一行歪歪扭扭的字，又费了好大劲才抓了只猫头鹰把这封信送了出去。  
  
他今天中午头疼，一方面当然是因为醉酒，另一方面也是因为昨晚外加今天上午老是有猫头鹰来送信，他不得不一次又一次地惊醒，摇摇晃晃地去开窗户，再迅速地写好回信，还不能吵醒室友。能休息好才怪了！  
  
“那是我家的猫头鹰！我认识它！它化成灰我也认识！一看到它我就知道准没好事！Lestrade这个叛徒！小人！两面三刀！朝秦暮楚！居心叵测！老谋深算！老奸巨猾！”门外隐约传来Sherlock的怒吼，间或停顿，可能是John在劝他。Lestrade又揉了揉钻心疼的太阳穴，这该死的小混蛋连骂人都在秀词汇量！  
  
好级长躺回了床上，打发走了猫头鹰，没再回信。Mycroft还是很不正常，通常他回信都会用新的纸，而且多数会用带有姓氏花纹的专用羊皮纸——烙着Holmes家徽的信纸！神呐！——字体从来都圆润流畅，开头有称呼，末尾有署名，一板一眼，毫不马虎。可是这一次不同，他就着Lestrade寄去的被揉皱了的羊皮纸匆匆写了回信，字迹潦草，语焉不详，甚至还不小心把一滴墨水滴到了右上角。  
  
可是，Mycroft仍然在回信的时候不忘替Cordelia的事谢Lestrade。大概Cordelia Black（布莱克）也写信问候了他，顺便跟他讲了Lestrade的出手相助。你看，Mycroft就是这样的人，他自己也不是永远镇定自若，他也有搞不定的麻烦，但他仍然努力在维持礼数周全。虽然以他对Lestrade的了解，他知道格兰芬多级长不会在乎他或者Cordelia的致谢，他的谢意大概至多只会让对方笑着挥挥手，但他仍然坚持要表示感谢，即使他可能已经忙得焦头烂额。  
  
Lestrade觉得，Mycroft不想说的事，你用魔杖指着他的脑门也没用，他是绝对不会说的。所以作为一个朋友的Lestrade能为他做什么呢？请他来生日派对一起玩乐，玩开心了心情好了，就更有力气去对付麻烦了，是不是？  
  
可是，Mycroft终究是没有来。  
  
Lestrade的生日本来是6月30号*，但今年因为他的生日那天朋友们不是正在考O.W.L.s，就是早就放假了，所以大家一致决定提前给他办生日派对。Lestrade的生日派对一直是他的朋友们每年最期待的事情之一，因为他是个能玩能闹的人，也基本不会生气。他玩高兴了算大家的，玩脱了被教授骂，他就自己担起来了。谁都喜欢讲义气的人，于是Lestrade的生日就越来越热闹，到了去年，他们一大群人占用了一个空教室，在门上做了点小手脚弄出了隔音效果，就在里面玩得昏天黑地，直到最后被Filch（费尔奇）的猫抓住。  
  
今年派对改到了场地上，因为Lestrade当了级长之后认识了更多的人，有好多其他学院的学生想来玩，可是其中不少人不想冒着去年那样被Filch（费尔奇）体罚的危险。于是Lestrade向Mcgonagall（麦格）教授弄到了批准，就把派对办到了湖边。  
  
Mycroft去年就爽约了，因为他被派出去给斯莱特林办事，具体办了什么他没有过多透露，只是说Snape（斯内普）教授让他去翻倒巷，没什么危险，但是需要聪明人去。上次没法来，他托人把礼物和道歉信带给了Lestrade，可是今年Lestrade等了三个小时，连一句口信都没有。斯莱特林都说最近没见Mycroft，Lestrade猜应该是他那边还在忙。  
  
寿星端着自己今天第……好吧他不记得是第几杯酒了，但是肯定有两位数，斜倚着一根发着亮蓝色光的灯柱，看着从下午两点派对开始时友好和睦的来宾们——在近四个小时的美酒和美食的催化下，现在一个个面红耳赤，要么拉着别人的手流泪满面地诉衷肠，要么就举着杯子不停地喊干杯——觉得有点心烦。  
  
他眯着眼，看着远处魁地奇球场的看台上飘扬的棋子，学院杯也快要结束了，下个星期是格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇的决赛，可是他已经忙得没法参加训练，Charlie（查理）一直在替他撑着队长的职责。其实也不是他不想去训练，格兰芬多队这次能打进决赛，他的确很开心，说不定他们能赢到学院杯呢？可是他的五年级过得乱七八糟的，魁地奇决赛，级长的任务，还有O.W.L.s考试，他就算再热血，也感觉分身乏术。他需要倾听和支持，而不是酒精的麻痹。可是他只有酒精。  
  
Mcgonagall（麦格）教授破天荒地同意了这次聚会，交换条件就是要白天举行，这多少也让派对有点不够尽兴。Lestrade环顾四周，明明他是主角，可是他总觉得少点什么。  
  
一个人从魁地奇球场向着这边热闹的派对现场走来，步履匆匆，成功地引起了Lestrade的注意。先前喝的酒这时后劲上来了，Lestrade开始感到头重脚轻。哦，太好了，马上就能再次忘记这一团乱麻的生活了。  
  
那个人影走近了，丝毫没有放慢脚步，可惜Lestrade眼睛有点花，这人看到他眼里足有三个。  
  
“Gregory？”那个人惊讶地说。  
  
Lestrade抬起头，眯着眼睛看来人，这声音有点耳熟，但是他实在看不清这人的脸，蓝眼睛倒是很漂亮。  
  
“Gregory，你喝太多酒了。”  
  
哦，Lestrade觉得自己大概知道这是谁了，“Mycroft？”  
  
“是我，对不起我来晚了。你还好吗？”Mycroft伸手碰了碰寿星的手臂，寿星摇摇晃晃地站直，失去了灯柱的支撑，一个踉跄差点摔倒，幸好Mycroft眼疾手快地抓住了他的胳膊。“要我送你回塔楼吗？”  
  
“什么？不！不要！我才不回塔楼，今天我过生日，我是主角！你得听我的！”Lestrade慷慨激昂地挥舞着手臂抗议，带得Mycroft差点扶不住他。  
  
“好吧好吧，听你的，都听你的。那接下来你想干什么？”Mycroft不得不一手抓着寿星的肩，一手揽着他的腰。寿星先生的酒劲丝毫没有因为傍晚的清风减缓，反而更厉害了，整个人都靠到了Mycroft身上。  
  
“你！”Lestrade伸出一根手指戳上了Mycroft的鼻子，斯莱特林级长皱了皱眉拍掉了他的手，又被他戳了一下，“迟到了！你要接受惩罚！”  
  
Mycroft抓住寿星的手拉了下来，没松开他，以防神志不清的寿星再荼毒他的鼻子，“好吧我接受惩罚，随你挑。”  
  
“随你挑，先生！”Lestrade呲着牙纠正道。  
  
“是的，先、生！”Mycroft咬了咬牙，忍住了一个白眼，跟着说。  
  
“嘿，Mycroft！”拉文克劳级长Tim这个好事分子眼尖地发现了Mycroft，端着杯黄油啤酒走了过来，也引起了其他人的注意，“你怎么来了？”  
  
“我答应了Gregory。”Mycroft对Tim点头微笑。  
  
“他迟到了，Greg，要挨罚！我迟到了半小时你罚我喝了三杯热火威士忌！你这个混蛋！”Tim提高了声音，得到了人群兴奋的欢呼。  
  
“是的，惩罚！”Lestrade把自己的左手挣出Mycroft的右手，高高地举过头顶，“Mycroft迟到了三个小时！三个！小时！罪不可恕！我要罚他……”  
  
Mycroft顾不得礼貌，一把就捂上了Lestrade的嘴，惹得来宾们爆发出一阵欢乐的笑声。他只得尴尬地对大家笑了一下，任由Lestrade掰开他的手并送他一记醉醺醺的眼刀。  
  
“寿星我，要罚他，把那天在三把扫帚欠我的那个舌吻，还给我！”  
  
在全体来宾的掌声和尖叫声中，Mycroft睁大了眼睛看着Lestrade，一秒钟之后就皱起了眉头，因为他发现Lestrade已经醉到根本听不进去劝的地步了……  
  
寿星Lestrade打掉了Mycroft要推开他的手，拽着这个拒人千里的家伙的领带就把他拽了过来，趁着Mycroft惊讶的时候，重重地吻了上去。  
  
Mycroft感到Lestrade离他太近了，不只是他们贴在一起的嘴唇，Lestrade整个人都贴了上来。他又皱起了眉，手好不容易摸上寿星的肩，还没用力推，就有一只手按上了他的脑后。人群的欢呼声更热烈了，Tim的声音在他的耳边放大，高喊着，“我来帮你抓住这个要逃跑的家伙，Greg！”  
  
该死的Tim肯定是把他们的脑袋使劲地推到了一起！  
  
Lestrade完全忽视了Mycroft的挣扎，收紧了捏着Mycroft领带的手，恶意地伸出了舌头。Mycroft的蓝眼睛离他很近，虽然他晕晕乎乎，但也能感到那双眼睛喷射出的怒火……然后向来不甘示弱的Mycroft也伸出了舌头，成功把Lestrade的舌头吓了回去，并入主了寿星的嘴巴。  
  
接下来的事情Lestrade就记不清了，因为他闭上了眼睛，触觉就灵敏了起来，脑子已经彻底短路了。他只记得有双唇压着他的唇，有条舌头舌头碰上了他的舌头，然后他就本能地吻了回去。他和Mycroft一样高，相比跟姑娘们的亲吻，他不需要低着头，也不需要让姑娘们站到台阶上，他没吻过这个高度的姑娘，但是这个高度还真是让他舒服得快要哼出声。  
  
不知过了多久，他们两个才在排山倒海一样的欢呼声中气喘吁吁地分了开来。Mycroft抬起手背擦了擦嘴唇，余光瞥到寿星先生又醉酒又缺氧，两腿一软就倒了下去。又一次地，Mycroft伸出手抓住了他。  
  
“哇哇哇！这是我今年参加过的最赞的派对啦！”Tim在旁边手舞足蹈地尖叫，他身后的姑娘们更大声地叫着，男生们也拍着手吹着口哨，大家把他们两个团团围了起来。  
  
“好了，好了，女士们先生们！”Mycroft抬起右手，Lestrade失去了支撑又靠着他往下滑，他赶忙腾出左手揽着寿星的腰把傻笑的寿星拽了起来，忽视了寿星那把他的肩胛骨硌得生疼的下巴，“天快黑了，再不回城堡我们的聚会就要以真正的惩罚收场了。”  
  
人群懊恼地抗议，Mycroft笑了起来，“我很抱歉扫了大家的兴，但我们该回去了，转战霍格沃茨城堡，好吗？”  
  
此时刚醒酒的人开始三三两两地结伴离开场地，顺手带走了还醉着的朋友。Mycroft对Bill（比尔）点了点头，Bill（比尔）对比了个OK，让Mycroft送寿星先生回格兰芬多塔楼，他则留下收拾场地。Mycroft回了Bill（比尔）一个咧嘴笑，抓住Lestrade的右臂绕过他的脖子，左手依然揽着寿星的腰，右手握着寿星的手腕，带着眼皮开始打架的寿星往城堡进发。  
  
Mycroft讨厌体力活动，更讨厌酒鬼，可是他现在不得不拖着一个比他还壮的魁地奇守门员走上至少二十分钟，还要忍受酒鬼吐向他脖颈的酒气，以及酒鬼刚才弄皱了的他的西装。但是，谁让Lestrade是寿星呢？他是今天的老大，而且，幸好是Lestrade，不然Mycroft还真想路过黑湖的时候把他丢进去。  
  
Lestrade迷迷糊糊地靠着Mycroft，跟着这位绅士的脚步勉强指挥着自己软绵绵的腿。Mycroft转过头来看了他一眼，对他咧开一边嘴呲了呲牙。Lestrade被逗笑了，虽然他醉得一直在傻笑，但他笑得更傻了，Mycroft做鬼脸？这简直好玩极了，新发现！  
  
而且新发现还有，Mycroft的吻技，真的很好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *探长的生日，此处用了探长的扮演者Rupert Graves叔的生日。


	19. Chapter 19

格兰芬多对赫奇帕奇的比赛在五月的最后一个星期天举行。这是魁地奇赛季的决赛，对阵双方分数差距可不小，足有两百三十分，格兰芬多暂时落后——这让刚刚输掉了和拉文克劳比赛的斯莱特林们把怨气全都发泄到了诅咒格兰芬多这儿，卯足了劲儿地等着给狮院喝倒彩。但幸好状态良好的格兰芬多队丝毫不介意，他们正忙着准备最后的决战。  
  
“目前的形式并不乐观，各位，”Lestrade站在魁地奇球场的休息室里对聚集在他周围的队员们说，“如果我们能赢赫奇帕奇三百分，我们就能赢得冠军；如果少于三百，我们就得排到赫奇帕奇后面；如果再输一百分，我们就只能排在拉文克劳后面当第三；要是输得超出一百分，那今年垫底的就不是斯莱特林了。可是看在上帝的份上，我们格兰芬多想当冠军都想了四五年了！我们绝对不能放过一个让斯莱特林垫底的机会——”  
  
“我以为你跟Holmes关系很好呢，Greg。”队里唯一的女生追球手Silvia一脸正直善良地打断了Lestrade，让队长先生立刻脸红了。  
  
Silvia说的正是Lestrade生日那天的事，不对，是他生日派对的事。其实也没什么事，就是他喝高了吻了Mycroft，这能算什么事啊！Lestrade上上个女朋友就是这么强吻来的，酒鬼什么事情做不出来的，有什么好新鲜？好吧，当然Mycroft不能变成他的女朋友，而且这件事在霍格沃茨里扩散得比瘟疫还快，恐怕也不只是因为主角是两大死对头学院的级长，更可能因为……呃，这该怎么说？他们两个吻得太投入了？  
  
可是这也不能全怨Lestrade这个醉鬼，他都喝醉了，能认出人就不错了，当时就算是把Snape（斯内普）推到他面前让他惩罚，他搞不好也会强吻上去……这要怪，就全怪Mycroft！谁让那个一天到晚假正经的死胖子接起吻来就廉耻全无，Lestrade没当场把他扑倒，还能记得他们是在玩，就已经相当不错了！  
  
要知道Lestrade从第二天一早醒来就开始忍受同学们的调侃，四个学院！好几个年级！而且Mycroft这个幽灵在那天之后又消失了，直到这周四才又出现在Snape（斯内普）教授的课堂上。可那时风头都过去了！再而且，相比Mycroft的笑而不语，肯定是Lestrade要么急红脸，要么急黑脸的反应要好玩多了……混蛋Mycroft！  
  
最糟心的还不止这个，Lestrade最近和一个六年级的拉文克劳姑娘走得很近，他看得出这姑娘开始有点喜欢他了。一个黑发美女，多好的下任女友人选！要按照他以前的风格，估计早就当上这姑娘的男朋友了。可是倒霉就倒霉在这姑娘的漂亮上，特别是她的蓝眼睛，Lestrade每次靠过去想亲吻她，一看到她那双眼睛，就一秒想到Mycroft……这谁还有兴致啊！扫兴就算了，一想到Mycroft，Lestrade就会顺带想起Cordelia Black（布莱克），然后扫兴就变成惊悚了。  
  
毕竟Cordelia Black（布莱克）是Mycroft的女朋友，至少Lestrade所知的Mycroft的唯一女友。那一想到Mycroft的吻技，Lestrade肯定第一反应就是Cordelia Black（布莱克）已经享受过了多少次嘛。然后，正常人类都会顺便联想一下这一对接吻的盛况，然后……正常人类就都会惊悚了。  
  
好吧，这都是Lestrade的私事，一般人不会知道，但是Mycroft这个祸害就是不能让人间有一刻清静。事实上，他那天送Lestrade到格兰芬多的肖像洞口之后，并没有立刻离开霍格沃茨，而是留到吃过了第二天午饭才走，成功地在午饭刚开始的时候在走廊上逮到了宿醉的Lestrade。而Lestrade真心实意地觉得，Mycroft是故意要趁着他和几个关系很好的格兰芬多在一起的时候堵他的。  
  
“Gregory。”Mycroft当时没穿校袍，白衬衫和银绿相间的领带在阳光下很闪亮。  
  
“嗯？哦，早、早上好，Mycroft。”Lestrade记得自己当时带着尚未完全消散的酒精，咧开嘴就对Mycroft笑了——五分钟之后他就会痛恨自己这个笑了。  
  
“你好点了吗？”  
  
“除了有点头疼之外，还好。”  
  
Mycroft点了点头，从裤子口袋里摸出一个黑色的小盒子，伸手递给Lestrade的时候，看起来亲切又随意，“抱歉昨天来晚了，忘记给你生日礼物。”  
  
“谢谢，你能来就好了，礼物什么的……该不会太贵重我还不起吧？”Lestrade接过用银色缎带包装的盒子，还开了个玩笑。  
  
他和Mycroft就是这样，虽然家世和财力在一般人之间应该是敏感话题，但是他和Mycroft就不会。他们也没有表面客气心里嫉妒那一套虚情假意，Lestrade喜欢自己家的物质现状，Mycroft嘛，虽然Lestrade不知道他喜不喜欢Holmes家的财力雄厚，但至少Mycroft看起来是把Holmes的实力运用的挺得心应手的，应该也不会讨厌的吧？总之，客观差异没让他们之间有过沟通障碍。Mycroft从没拿Lestrade的工薪家庭来开玩笑，但是Lestrade喜欢无伤大雅的调侃一下Holmes家，反正Mycroft也都挺喜欢那些笑话的。  
  
“当然不会，Gregory，生日礼物重在寓意。”Mycroft笑着说。  
  
“哦对了，你的事办得怎么样了，还顺利吗？”Lestrade边拆包装边问。因为缎带看起来很精致，他不想一不小心扯坏了它们，所以只得耐心地解起了那个看起来就很难对付的蝴蝶结。  
  
“还好，还在控制中。”  
  
“控制狂。”Lestrade头也不抬地攻击。  
  
“谢谢。”Mycroft愉快地笑纳。  
  
Lestrade终于拆开了包装，抬起头瞪着眼睛看着送礼人，“这是什么？”  
  
Mycroft挑眉歪了一下头，满脸纯良无害，“我想你应该比我熟悉这种麻瓜用品。”  
  
“废话我当然认识安全套，但你送我这个干吗？”Lestrade觉得自己实在是处于暴躁的边缘了。  
  
“只是觉得你需要。”Mycroft仍然维持着谈判一样令人愉快又让人想掐死他的语气，很快就让一直站在旁边等Lestrade的两个格兰芬多男生好奇地凑了上来。  
  
Lestrad飞快地用一只手握住盒子，另一只手气急败坏地赶走了他的两位朋友，转头恼怒地盯着Mycroft，“我又不是什么都不懂的小男生，我会用魔法，Mycroft！”  
  
“你确定你分得清避孕咒和舞蹈咒哪个有双L？”  
  
“……但我也不用……不用这个！”Lestrade的脸红了，连他自己都搞不清他是生气还是另有原因。  
  
Mycroft反倒摆出知心朋友的样子，好声好气地劝起了Lestrade：“其实我觉得麻瓜的东西有时候也很有效，Gregory，关键时刻摸出一个小方块比举起魔杖好多了，特别是对方是麻瓜的情况下——”  
  
“好了！够了好吗，Mycroft！谢谢！万分感谢！”Lestrade气得简直要咆哮了，要不是这事没法大声说，他真要吼得整条走廊都听得见。  
  
之后Mycroft就在三位格兰芬多的注视下用他万年不变的“还有一些微不足道的私事要处理”这种烂到家的借口告辞了，留Lestrade被自己两个兄弟在回格兰芬多塔楼的路上一直威逼利诱。最终，那个黑色的小盒子还是在他爬过肖像洞口的时候失守，被其中一个男生抢走了。  
  
再然后，他就忍受了整整一个晚上的嘲笑，无论他在公共休息室还是回寝室，总是有格兰芬多男生（还有部分女生）跑来揶揄他，而他只能忍气吞声，祈祷第二天的黎明快来。  
  
因为，那个盒子里装的全是安全套，各种颜色，各种口味，各种功效的，安、全、套！  
  
天知道Mycroft怎么会知道Lestrade昨晚都干了些什么！而且事实上Lestrade也没干什么，他就是醉得有点厉害，在自己的床上被一个女生扑倒了。他本来想炫耀一下他的魔咒水平，玩个华丽的避孕咒，可惜他脑子里一团浆糊，差点给那个女生用上攻击咒。要不是因为那个女生说她就是上次公共休息室的聚会上吻了他的人，要不是他醉得看不清这女生的长相，要不是他室友不小心闯进来，他们两个还真有可能419一下。  
  
Lestrade的室友都不知道他差点用错了咒，见鬼的Mycroft难道在他身上安了监控器吗？！  
  
于是，Lestrade就被一个吻和一盒安全套，推上了霍格沃茨的话题榜。这事后来还传到了Mcgonagall（麦格）教授那儿，幸好当时Dumbledore（邓布利多）教授也在旁边，这位宽和的老人用一句“年轻人嘛”替Lestrade解了围，不然还真难想象Lestrade会被发配去接受什么惩罚。  
  
“我跟他关系是不错，但是我就是不喜欢斯莱特林那群纸老虎。”Lestrade拉了拉红色的披风，尽量让自己看起来别那么不自然。  
  
队员们笑了起来，没人再说话，大家依次跟着Lestrade走到了球场上，迎接喧嚣的喊声和嘘声。球场的一边全是红色和金色，另一边则是黄色和黑色。很多拉文克劳和斯莱特林也加入了进来，拉文克劳们支持哪边的都有，斯莱特林们则本着“格兰芬多的敌人就是我们的朋友”的万年不变原则站到了赫奇帕奇那一边。  
  
Lestrade走向了裁判Hooch（霍琦）夫人，她正站在一个大箱子旁边，准备放出魁地奇球。  
  
“队长握手，”她说，Lestrade和赫奇帕奇的队长十分敷衍地碰了一下手，瞥到站在一边的Gary对他挑了挑眉毛，Lestrade回了个不够凶猛的呲牙，“骑上扫帚，请听哨声……三……二……一……”  
  
哨声响了，所有运动员都猛地一蹬地面，飞了出去。  
  
Lestrade飞到了门柱边，停在了空中，警惕地一边寻找红色的鬼飞球，一边观察从比赛开始就一直不怀好意的赫奇帕奇击球手们。没办法，虽说赫奇帕奇人都挺好相处的，但是这事关学院荣誉，别说是跟格兰芬多的泛泛之交，必要的时候，Lestrade觉得他们甚至不惜用游走球把格兰芬多的找球手打成脑震荡——正如Mycroft所说，欲望是人类罪恶的根源。  
  
“欢迎来到霍格沃茨魁地奇总决赛！我们看到地是格兰芬多对战赫奇帕奇，雄狮将怎样在略微优势之中创造奇迹呢？我们拭目以待——”主持人的声音从下面传来，赢得了格兰芬多的欢呼。Lestrade抽空扫了一眼，原来是格兰芬多的人，一个瘦高的小眼睛男生坐在解说席上，正仰起头对着Lestrade的方向笑得十分灿烂。  
  
“赫奇帕奇的第一次射门！Gary White正在俯冲，然后——”  
  
Lestrade回头伸出一条腿踢开了高速飞过来的游走球。  
  
“——Lestrade守住了这个球，格兰芬多的级长果然不是浪得虚名——哦！格兰芬多进球了！”  
  
Lestrade转头看向球场的另一边，Silvia跟另外一个格兰芬多队员击了一下掌，Lestrade咧嘴笑了，不错的开头。他掉了个头，绕到了门柱的另一边，看台上为格兰芬多呐喊的拉文克劳中间，有一个人引起了他的注意——这不是跟在Mycroft旁边的那个漂亮的拉文克劳女生吗？她叫什么？  
  
哦对，Anthea。说真的，Cordelia Black（布莱克）居然允许这种情敌的存在！Lestrade觉得Anthea跟Mycroft在一起的时间可比跟她在一起的时间多太多了，他要是Cordelia，早就抓狂了——哦，假模假式的贵族爱情。  
  
Lestrade会注意到她，也完全是因为她跟旁边的姑娘们有点不太合拍。其他女生们对球场上的战士们指指点点，时不时还笑着打闹一阵，而她则安静地坐在原地，仰头目不转睛地盯着Lestrade的方向。可惜Lestrade丝毫没觉得得到这种美女的注视有多荣幸，因为她看起来活像个审犯人的白炽灯。  
  
半小时过去了，格兰芬多六十比零领先。Lestrade做出了好几个引起全场惊呼的补救，而另外一边，六个格兰芬多的进球有四个都是Charlie（查理）打进的，难说比赛过后格兰芬多队会不会被嘲笑为落魄英雄联盟——反正斯莱特林有得是刺激格兰芬多的办法。这让解说席上的那个男生——Lestrade实在想不起他的名字了，大概是个四年级的家伙——更加兴奋了，好几次都要旁边的Mcgonagall（麦格）教授提醒他话说得别那么过火。  
  
但Mcgonagall（麦格）教授的责备也没太严厉，看得出来，她比谁都想要格兰芬多得冠军，甚至找球手姑娘飞过击球手身边大喊“给他一记游走球！”的时候，格兰芬多的院长夫人也只是无奈地笑了一下。Lestrade在球场这一边都听到那声闷响了，看来Terry的准头还是那么好。  
  
在又救下一个球之后，Lestrade夸张地对对面看台敬了个礼，惹得看台上举着格兰芬多旗子的拉文克劳们一片热情地欢呼。欢呼之中，仍然有一点淡定无比，但是现在，那一点不再是黑色长发配黑色校袍的Anthea，而是灰色休闲西装配白衬衫黑领带的Mycroft。  
  
发现Lestrade在看他，Mycroft仰头露出一个微笑。  
  
这天的天气很好，难得阳光明媚，来看比赛的学生们都穿得很轻便，只有Mycroft仍然一丝不苟地穿着西装外套，一身黑白灰在周围红色和金色的海洋里十分显眼。但最引人注目的并不是他的衣着，而是他的神情，Lestrade骑在飞天扫帚上的高度让他不得不仰视，而Mycroft这样惯于俯视别人的人此刻似乎对这种高差也不太在意，全神贯注地看着Lestrade，仿佛赶来看一场和他没什么关系的比赛才是世界上最重要的事情。  
  
“哦天呐！Lestrade！”  
  
Lestrade一回头，正看到Gary在他身后对他做了个鬼脸，一个红色的鬼飞球穿过了球门。守门员先生响亮地咒骂了一声，把目光重新投向了罪魁祸首Mycroft，只得到了对方一个无辜地摇头。  
  
“我们格兰芬多的守门员先生准是被拉文克劳的美女们夺了魂，嘿Lestrade！赢了比赛，女士们才爱你！”两边的看台上都传来哄笑，Lestrade无奈地扫了一眼解说席，格兰芬多的领先让这个解说员开起了级长的玩笑。我要是个斯莱特林，我就比完赛罚你去扫桃金娘的盥洗室！Lestrade愤愤地想，不过可惜他是个格兰芬多，所以他摆摆手对飞过来笑嘻嘻地看着他的队员们大度地笑了一下，把注意力重新集中到了门柱上。  
  
“我想，恐怕有人发现了金色飞贼，”Lestrade果然看到两位找球手在球场另一边开始并驾齐驱地全速前进，在他们正前方，有一个金色的跳动的小点在阳光下格外耀眼。格兰芬多的找球手姑娘Eva加速了，她伸出了手，金色飞贼突然改变了方向向下俯冲，穿过赫奇帕奇的球门，向着Lestrade的方向飞来。  
  
“Terry！”Lestrade大喊着队友的名字，目光仍然没有离开两个跟着金色飞贼向他冲过来的找球手，一个黑影跟在他们身后，“Terry，快点！”  
  
一个游走球随着一声响亮的敲击声飞向了找球手，Eva因为熟知格兰芬多的战术，毫不费力地向下俯冲了一小段，而赫奇帕奇的找球手则惊慌失措地突然右拐，差点被惯性甩出去。Eva趁着这个机会重新加速冲向了金色飞贼，这个小东西仍然打着转地向Lestrade飞来，似乎料定了守门员先生拿它没办法，耀武扬威地飞到了他的头顶。  
  
“抓到了！”Eva的声音在Lestrade的右耳边炸响，他转过身就被Eva兴奋地一把抱住，差点被撞得一起掉下扫帚。  
  
Eva落回了地面，高高举起了手里的金色飞贼，赢得了人群巨大的喊声，终场的哨声吹响了。  
  
Lestrade也跟着回到了地面，拥抱了每一个队员，也跟大部分赫奇帕奇队员握了手，挨了Gary一拳和一个熊抱。格兰芬多的队员们臂挽着臂离开了球场，挥舞着拳头向观众致意，Lestrade完全想象得出更衣室里的一片欢腾。他没有跟着队友们去更衣室，而是走向了球场边，Mycroft双手插着裤子口袋笑着等他走上前，队友们看到Mycroft，一片狼嚎地起着哄进了更衣室。  
  
“我以为你不来了。”  
  
“你的比赛当然不容错过。走走？”  
  
Lestrade这才发现球场上的人所剩无几，点头同意了Mycroft的建议，两人并肩在草地上散起了步。  
  
“你最近怎么老是神出鬼没的？”Mycroft没有回答，只顾着低头盯着自己的鞋子，Lestrade跟着也看向他的鞋，“你知道吗，我第一次见你的时候，你也穿着这种鞋，我当时就想，骄奢淫逸的小胖子。”  
  
“我是不是该请教你如何从一双皮鞋里看出一个人的身材呢，Gregory？”  
  
Mycroft说“身材”二字时明显加重了语气，Lestrade笑了起来，“对不起对不起，你不胖，你那时不胖，现在更不胖，”Mycroft飞过来一个幽愤的眼刀，Lestrade笑得更欢了，“真的真的，你现在真的不胖，自从你开始长个子，你就跟我一样进入完美身材的行列啦！”  
  
Mycroft无奈地笑了，收回视线继续看着脚下的草地。  
  
“Mycroft？”被叫的人抬起头，Lestrade看着他眼下的黑影和有些苍白的面色，忍不住又担心起了他，“你最近真的没事吗，你看起来累坏了。”  
  
Mycroft轻轻叹了口气，“是有点累。”  
  
Lestrade皱起了眉，伸手拉着Mycroft的胳膊停了下来，“你到底怎么了？”  
  
“家里，发生了一些事……不太好……”Mycroft平视着Lestrade，面无表情。  
  
“什么事？”Lestrade不由地向前倾，Mycroft跟着往后退了一步。  
  
“我不能告诉你，Gregory。”  
  
“你怕我不能保密？”Lestrade穷追不舍地上前一步，Mycroft抿着嘴没说话，Lestrade惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“所以你就是不相信我。”  
  
“……我知道你不会说，Gregory，但是你的表现还是会不同，我不能冒这样的风险，”Mycroft看到Lestrade一脸迷惑又受伤的表情，为难地皱起了脸，“而且Gregory，你不能被牵涉——”  
  
“你怎么知道我帮不上忙？那你也不能让我看着你这副随时都要散架的样子啊！”Lestrade忍不住又吼起了Mycroft。  
  
他们两个就总是这样，虽然大部分时候相处很愉快，但分歧总是不会因为忽视就不存在，一旦矛盾浮出水面，他们就总是免不了要争吵。  
  
但这一次Mycroft没有跟Lestrade吵，他只是静静地看着Lestrade，看得Lestrade觉得自己快要被他蓝色的眼底那深海一般的冰冷杀掉的时候，Mycroft才终于开了口，声音压得很低，几不可闻，“等这一切过去，我会告诉你的。”  
  
说完，他转身大步走了。  
  
“Mycroft！”  
  
Mycroft回头，对Lestrade做了一个“谢谢”的口型，又摇了摇头，走远了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *麦哥说的那个相当于安全套的咒语……纯属瞎扯，完全为了喜剧效果需要。
> 
> **麦哥说的舞蹈咒，是塔郎泰拉舞（Tarantallegra），效果貌似是让人跳起这种舞。


	20. Chapter 20

O.W.L.s是一位合格的巫师需要持有的最重要的证书。或者说，一位合格的英国巫师的必备证书。  
  
关于这个铁律，霍格沃茨的教授们会在每一批五年级学生面前反反复复又复复反反地强调，直说得学生们心烦意乱，心灰意冷。  
  
可是，惹人厌的考试从来都不是最可怕的事情，青春才是。  
  
这群十四五岁的年轻孩子们正是半大不小的时候，一面偷偷摸摸地喝酒抽烟乱用魔法，另一面又能因为丢个心爱的宠物老鼠就哭得两眼通红。他们是群不折不扣的定时炸弹，而教授们就是小心翼翼的引路人，走在这群连滚带爬的炮弹旁边，看着他们当中有的人一夜之间幡然醒悟，突然奋发图强，拿到了优秀的O.W.L.s成绩，登上了通往远大前程的第一个台阶；也有的仍然稀里糊涂地混着日子，迷迷糊糊的勉强通过了考试，甚至没通过考试，走上了庸庸碌碌的人生之路。  
  
教师是一个多么无奈的职业啊！  
  
Mcgonagall（麦格）教授曾这样说。  
  
你看得到这个年轻人身上的美和丑，可是年轻的自负让他或者她根本不会理睬你作为一个前辈声泪俱下的劝导。你只能眼睁睁地看着他们碰壁，撞得鲜血淋淋，才终于回过头，对你露出悔恨又歉疚的笑容。然而，这还不是最坏的。最糟糕地是，开始你会咬牙切齿地对着他们昂首阔步走向魔鬼的背影大喊“我们走着瞧”，可是等到他们长大了，懂事了，返回你身边拉着你的手感谢你多年前的鞭策时，你却又怀念起了他们曾经年少无知顶撞你的样子。因为，那时的他们棱棱角角，即使愚蠢又可恨，却 也带着天真和可爱。你害怕功成名就的他们说出世界上最真诚的感谢，因为你不愿看到青春和激情被岁月磨成了圆滑与世故。  
  
这一点，年轻的孩子们永远无法理解，年长的前辈们永远无法言说。这恐怕也正是成熟的悲哀和年轻的美好吧。  
  
Lestrade和所有的孩子们一样不理解“大人”们的思维，虽然他绝对会高声抗议说他早就是个大男人了。他的眼里，只有成堆的论文和成山的作业，做不完的实验和练不会的咒语。于是他没法喜欢五年级，没法喜欢O.W.L.s，他才不管这怎样与他的前程息息相关，他只会为了被日益削减的课余时间而恼怒不已。  
  
虽然从开学那天起，教授们就没少折磨五年级的学生们，但到了现在，六月，五年级的末日才真正地来临了。  
  
老师们不再给他们布置作业，课堂时间全部用来复习重点题目。Binns（宾斯）教授呼哧带喘地在魔法史课上强调一定要熟记的历史事件；Snape（斯内普）教授甚至稍微减少了一些对格兰芬多的讥讽；转而用各种各样的魔药配方和药效来拷问大家；Trelawney（特里劳妮）教授仍然用她模糊的声音讲课，只不过现在改讲《解梦指南》里的重点篇章；Fliwick（弗立维）教授站在一摞书上跳着脚，尖声尖气地要求大家严肃认真地对待考试、职业和前途；而Mcgonagall（麦格）教授则用她锐利的眼神和难得要命的咒语让大家对青蛙、羽毛，甚至锁子产生各种恐惧症。  
  
所有的教授们都在五年级的课堂上抛弃了他们的个人风格，一个个恨铁不成钢地替学生们着急。而这只会让心急如焚考生们更加病急乱投医，提高脑力和治疗失眠的稀奇古怪的药物在学生们的地下黑市里交易得热火朝天。要不是Mcgonagall和几个教授的突击围剿，还真是难说其中会不会有人借此大发“战争财”，摇身一变成少年百万富翁，从此再也不用背书了。  
  
似乎还嫌年轻人们的焦虑不够多似的，一批宣传魔法职业的小册子、宣传单和招聘通知霸占了各个学院公共休息室里的桌子，从夏季学期开始就没消停过，仿佛一群十四五岁的学生们不搞清自己未来的职业规划就是天大的罪过。  
  
Lestrade对着《魔咒成就》的第二章已经看了一个晚上了，仍然毫无头绪，甚至本来记得的内容也全乱了套。坐在他旁边的Charlie（查理）正皱着眉头对着两年的魔咒笔记， Terry绕着一只扶手椅踩着小碎步，第十二次背错了基本魔咒的定义，Eva坐在那张扶手椅上第十二次纠正他，Silvia甩着举酸了的手臂怨恨地盯着本该在桌面上奔跑却纹丝不动的文具盒——好吧，每个人都在忍受着魔咒考试的折磨，可是Lestrade的心思却飘到了考试之外。  
  
夏季学期的第一周，每个五年级学生都会轮流到院长那里去进行就业咨询，Lestrade被安排到了星期五下午三点半。虽然此前，他和很多五年级学生一样在复活节假期里阅读了格兰芬多塔楼里几乎所有能查阅的就业资料，但敲响Mcgonagall（麦格）教授办公室的门的时候，他的心里仍然一团乱麻。只因为，三天之前家里来信，这一次破天荒地是父亲写的。他在信里第无数加一次地向Gregory强调做一位魔法医生的益处和荣耀，并终于正面要求Gregory给予一个肯定的答复。  
  
这让Gregory很是心烦，他不想当医生。他能说出当医生的一万个坏处，但归根结底他就是不想当医生，不需要任何理由，他就是不想当医生！可是父亲每个假期都要跟他讲这个，什么Lestrade是医学世家，什么医生是高收入职业，什么医生其实也能让他毛毛躁躁的性格收敛一点，全都是鬼扯！Gregory不明白为什么他就非得当医生，为什么他就不能选择自己喜欢的职业。他甚至没法跟父亲提魔法部，因为从Gregory从记事起，Lestrade医生就对魔法部嗤之以鼻，说他们就是一群装腔作势的蛀虫，连麻瓜政府也不如——Gregory的傲罗梦就更别提了！  
  
于是当Mcgonagall（麦格）教授温和地问他“你有没有想过离开霍格沃茨后要干什么？”的时候，他只能支支吾吾，说不出个一二三。因为他甚至连“有”或者“没有”都没法回答，完全陷入了两难。  
  
“这次谈话要详细地探讨你对今后的职业可能有的任何想法，好帮助你决定进入六年级和七年级后继续学习什么科目，Lestrade。”Mcgonagall又启发性地说，看向Lestrade的目光满是期待。  
  
“呃……我现在还……不太清楚，我父亲可能希望我，希望我去圣芒戈。”  
  
“医生？很好的职业，沿袭家族传统。N.E.W.T.s考试中，魔药学、草药学、变形学、魔咒学和黑魔法防御术至少需要达到‘E’，对你来说值得努力又不会太辛苦，”Lestrade点了点头，“但是我想知道地是，你自己对此是什么态度呢？”Mcgonagall（麦格）教授顿了顿，“我猜你可能有更喜欢的选择？”  
  
“哦——”Mcgonagall（麦格）教授的眼神似乎被她鼻梁上的眼镜衬得更有穿透力了，Lestrade艰难地移开了目光，“我不太清楚，麻、麻瓜联络员？”  
  
Mcgonagall（麦格）教授睁大了眼睛，“这份工作只需要一张O.W.L.s麻瓜研究证书，主要要求热情、耐心和良好的幽默感……我是不是可以说，你虽然具有这些品质，可这看起来似乎不太像你的风格？”  
  
Lestrade脸红了，“不，对不起教授，我刚才……我说错了，我说成了Terry的职业方向，”虽然Terry还真的挺喜欢麻瓜的玩意儿，但……Lestrade在心底里对Terry说了句抱歉，“可能，我想古灵阁听起来好像也还不错……”  
  
“古灵阁近期正在招募解咒员，看来你读过了巫师银行业的宣传册，”Lestrade忍不住抬起头看向Mcgonagall（麦格）教授，后者脸上的疑惑此时更加明显了，“这份工作要求算数占卜成绩，但我记得你的选修课是占卜学？”  
  
Lestrade慌乱地在心里咒骂了一声，他是看了古灵阁的小册子，但没看完就扔到了一边，只记得上面说什么冒险与财富并存的广告词。他抬起手揉了揉头发，又咬住了下唇，“嗯……这个……我想古灵阁可能会……稍微的，呃，通融一下？我是说，其他科目成绩说不定能弥补？”  
  
Mcgonagall（麦格）教授沉默了，她身体前倾，把两只手都放到了桌面上，皱起眉头盯着Lestrade，看得年轻的级长险些夺路而逃，她才终于开口，“Lestrade，你在霍格沃茨的形象总是玩乐多于学习，甚至有些评论说你不务正业，”Lestrade再次低下了头，“但我一直认为，你只是没有遇到值得你认真的事情。”  
  
“对、对不起，教授，您……”  
  
“我是说，你是一个感性的人，你能把你喜欢的事情做出一百分，可是你不喜欢的事情谁都没法逼你，所以我认为你该找到你想做的事，值得你认真对待的事，然后你的价值就自然而然地体现出来了。”Mcgonagall（麦格）教授对着面露迷惑的Lestrade叹了口气，“虽然大家都说你是Dumbledore（邓布利多）教授选出来的级长，但事实上，你和Hook小姐都是我推荐给Dumbledore（邓布利多）教授的。”  
  
Lestrade猛地抬起头，不可思议地看着他的院长，得到了Mcgonagall（麦格）教授一个飞快的微笑，“是的，你其实是我选出来的……我喜欢好学严谨的学生是没错，但那不代表我不能欣赏你。我选你当级长，就是因为我认为你能够胜任，而Dumbledore（邓布利多）教授也同意我的看法。”  
  
Mcgonagall（麦格）教授看了看墙上的挂钟，“哦，你四点还有黑魔法防御术课是不是？那么，很抱歉今天的咨询没能给你带来明确的指导，但是，”她又用那种洞悉一切的目光看着Lestrade，“我希望总有一天，你能找到你的方向，我相信你会很出色的，Lestrade。”  
  
Lestrade站起身，觉得自己该说点什么，但憋了半天他也只憋出一句含糊的“谢谢教授”，就离开了院长办公室。他临出门的时候，忍不住又回头，Mcgonagall（麦格）教授笑了，笑得像极了他的妈妈，她说：“今后任何时候，只要你需要答疑解惑，都可以来找我。”  
  
Lestrade合上课本，轻轻叹了口气，Mcgonagall（麦格）教授都能看出他志不在医，为什么他的父亲就不能考虑考虑他的感受？好吧，就算是他当了医生，有了高收入，能让父亲的负担减轻一些，可是那谁来为他的负担买单呢？  
  
终于熬到了十一点，所有人都回了自己的寝室。这是个无人入睡的夜晚，每个人都在忐忑不安地等待着考试的到来。  
  
第二天的早饭也没有比前一天好多少，五年级的学生们都忙着背咒语和理论，餐桌上的调味瓶和课本挤在一起，无声地昭示着大战在即。早饭一结束，其他年级的学生就去上课了，七年级和五年级学生在门厅里漫无目的地转来转去。到了九点半，他们被一个班一个班地叫到前面，回到礼堂里。礼堂里的四张学院桌子被搬走了，换上了许多单人小桌子，全都面向礼堂尽头的教工长桌。Mcgonagall（麦格）教授等大家落座安静后，宣布了考试开始，把桌上一个巨大的沙漏颠倒过来放在旁边，桌上还有备用的羽毛笔、墨水瓶和羊皮纸。  
  
Lestrade翻开试卷，心跳得很厉害，他知道自己的魔咒理论没有实践水平好，他不太喜欢背那些条条框框，可是每一门考试的最终成绩都是要取理论和实践的平均分的。他环顾四周，看到了不少熟悉的身影，或愁眉苦脸，或奋笔疾书。在他右边那一列往前的第五个座位上，Mycroft在凳子上坐得笔直，正低头不紧不慢地在试卷上写着，看起来虽然不如平时那么从容，但也不像其他人那么紧张。  
  
“一、写出能使物体飞起来的咒语，并描述挥舞魔杖的动作。”Lestrade低头看向第一题，哦，这个我知道。他微微一笑，俯下身在试卷上动笔写了起来。  
  
两个小时之后，结束了第一门理论考试的五年级学生们加入了霍格沃茨的午饭。早些时候那令人压抑的考场又变回了礼堂，大家仍然不安地用桌上的餐具练习着魔咒， 时不时胡乱往嘴里塞点吃的充饥，完全不记得自己都吃了些什么。然后他们成群结队地进入了礼堂旁边的小房间，等候被叫去参加实践考试。  
  
三人一组，Lestrade紧张地站在Charlie（查理）旁边挥舞着魔杖练习的时候，听到了他的名字，“Gregory Lestrade，”Fliwick（弗立维）教授喊道。  
  
Charlie（查理）伸手拍了拍Lestrade的手臂，递给他一个“祝你好运”的笑。Lestrade推开通向礼堂的门，握着魔杖的手有点汗湿。  
  
Lestrade被分配给了一位年纪很大，头发花白的考官，那位老先生正坐在远处角落里的一张小桌子后面。在他的旁边，一位看起来就很难对付的老夫人给她面前站着的考生又出了一道题。  
  
“Lestrade？”考官低头查了一下名单，然后从眼镜上方看向Lestrade，“好的，别紧张，年轻人，现在请你为我演示一下给这个盆栽换个颜色，橙色可以吗？”  
  
Lestrade挥动魔杖，清晰地念出变色咒，绿色的盆栽从底部向上开始变色，最终所有的叶片都变成了亮橙色。他这才稍微松了口气，抬头看到考官先生赞许地一笑，他也咧嘴笑了起来，余光瞥到旁边那位刁钻古怪的夫人满意地点头，Mycroft站在她面前礼貌地欠身致谢。  
  
魔咒考试总得来说还挺顺利，晚餐桌上的气氛由于一门考试的结束，被五年级和七年级学生们带得轻松了不少。但轻松也没有持续多久，晚饭后考生们回到各自的公共休息室，就马不停蹄地埋头准备起了第二天的变形术考试。Lestrade上床睡觉时，满脑子都是嗡嗡作响的复杂的咒语模型和理论，他睡着前还听到对面的Charlie（查理）烦躁地翻身。  
  
第二天上午，理论考试出乎意料地顺利，虽然午饭桌上整个礼堂里都回荡着五年级学生咒骂变形术考题的声音，但他感觉比魔咒考试好多了，多亏了Mycroft的笔记。下午的实践考试也还不错，他让自己的那条鬣蜥消失得很干净，连尾巴也没剩下。相比之下在他旁边的桌子那儿的Leanne莫名其妙地把她的雪貂变成了一群火烈鸟，引起了礼堂里十多分钟的混乱。教授们挥舞着魔杖捕捉火烈鸟的时候，Leanne惊慌失措地站在一边，而刚结束自己考试的Lestrade也只能递给她一个安慰的笑。  
  
星期三的考试是草药学，除了他的曼德拉草叫的时间有点长之外，Lestrade觉得他考得相当不错。当然，这是跟他之前那些游荡在及格线上的成绩比起来，算得上是考得不错。星期四是黑魔法防御术，Lestrade觉得草药学他都能对付过去，这门课应该也没什么压力。果然笔试中他没遇到任何困难，实践考试里他也成功完成了所有的破解咒和防御咒，仍然是那位考他魔咒的老先生，这位考官现在已经相当熟悉他了，对他的态度很好。  
  
“很精彩，Lestrade，”那位考官笑眯眯地评价说，“我想你或许有些可以额外加分的展示？”  
  
Lestrade想了想，扬起魔杖，“呼神护卫！”他的魔杖尖端喷出一匹银色的羚羊，伸展着它修长的四肢，慢慢地跑过整个礼堂，停在了教工长桌前。那里有一只独角兽静静地站着，两个守护神并肩站在台阶上面向礼堂，直至融化成银色的薄雾。  
  
“太出色了！Lestrade，谢谢，你可以走了！”Lestrade对他的考官笑了，转身看到Mycroft在他的旁边。Mycroft正在向他的考官告辞，那位难以取悦的夫人坐在桌子后，仰头对他笑得很欣慰，Lestrade甚至听到她在说“非常好”。  
  
Lestrade推开礼堂的大门时，Mycroft也转身准备离开，正对上Lestrade看过来的目光，两人相视一笑。  
  
召唤守护神这种魔咒其实不属于他们五年级学生的学习范围，而且一般的五年级学生也驾驭不了这个难度的咒语。不过Lestrade是跟Mycroft学的，Mycroft三年级的时候就能召唤守护神，Lestrade还记得自己当时被那匹通体银白的独角兽迷得发了好半天呆。  
  
哦是的，Mycroft的守护神居然是只独角兽！虽然他们现在还没到需要守护神的时候，但Lestrade完全能预料得到Mycroft将来会因为这美丽的守护神忍受多少讥讽。而且他的预测完全正确，即使是几十年后这位Holmes先生位高权重，也仍然无法阻止别人在他背后议论他那“准是魔法世界最大的错误”的守护神。  
  
没办法，谁让这种高贵的生物总是要和少女联系在一起呢？它们是那样敏感又美丽，只有纯洁天真的少女才能得到它们的青睐。哦，这种少女心十足的守护神，准是Mycroft最想抹去的人生污点，没有之一。不过Lestrade倒是觉得，除了独角兽这广为人知形象和Mycroft那深入人心的霸道截然相反之外，其实独角兽的另一面是Mycroft的完全写照：凶猛，敏捷，神秘，有疗伤奇效，难以捕获。  
  
人们总是想当然地以貌取人，这个世界这么忙，没有人会愿意花时间去认识别人，所有人又都在抱怨自己得不到理解。不过幸好我们的主角还年轻，他们还没学会赶时间。  
  
周五是古代魔文考试，公共休息室里剩下了许多懒洋洋的五年级学生，接下来还有整个周末的复习时间，大家就暂时放任自己享受一会儿夏日的微风。整个周末，大家都在复习魔药学，Lestrade的魔药虽然平时也不错，但是考试总是能轻易摧毁一个人的所有自信，连他也会时不时地把书翻得哗哗响，可就是找不到要背的重点。  
  
周一的笔试果然很难，不过有好几道描述魔药药效的题，这可是Lestrade的拿手戏。要知道他不给别人灌乱七八糟的魔药也就只是今年当了级长之后的事，他都亲眼见过药效了，描述什么的，还要小心别写太多浪费掉后面题目的时间。下午的实践考试也还可以，Snape（斯内普）教授不在场让所有的格兰芬多感觉都舒服极了，连Leanne配制魔药的时候都没再哭丧着脸了。当主考官要求大家离开自己的坩埚时，Lestrade正好给装满了样品的细颈瓶塞上塞子，里面金色的液体在灯光下非常好看。  
  
后面的四门考试都没什么悬念了：星期二的保护神奇生物考试也难不到哪里去，实践考试里分辨动物、触摸植物之类的测试，大家基本上都在课上受过教训或者看过笑话，表现得也都八九不离十；星期三的天文学则是另外一个样子，写写行星卫星的名字啦，哪个星上有老鼠啦，反正大家都是记住一个就会忘记另外一个，Lestrade甚至怀疑Mycroft那种脑子其实也记不清。天文学的实践考试安排到了晚上，于是星期三下午是占卜考试，Lestrade对此从来是一窍不通，水晶球里的影像看起来就是四不像，茶叶的预言也只会让他觉得他的考官会有段婚外情（当然这是不可能的，用眉毛想都知道不可能）。他的占卜考试很不幸地摊上了先前考Mycroft的那个老女人，还是看手相这种娘了吧唧的考题，呃，他只能记得一条爱情线的位置，因为他和Gary当年在占卜课上就用他俩的爱情线编笑话来着，但他被要求要描述这位女士的事业前景……  
  
之后，他们熬过了晚上的天文学实践考试，Lestrade可以肯定自己认出了猎户星座，也标对了金星和木星的位置。不管怎么说，该填的空是都填满了。于是等到考试结束的时候，他马马虎虎地把望远镜放回盒子里，跟大家勾肩搭背地顺着螺旋楼梯冲下楼，一路大步流星地回到了公共休息室。瘫在扶手椅里，他心不在焉地摊开魔法史笔记，跟球队的朋友们坐在一起聊起了考后的狂欢，根本不想分神关心明天下午的魔法史考试。  
  
“Gregory。”Lestrade听到一个熟悉的女声喊了他的名字，他周围的朋友们立刻噤若寒蝉，连坐在公共休息室另一边的John都转过头尴尬地看向他。  
  
Lestrade转过头，越过扶手椅的靠背，看到了站在他身后，两手不安地绞在一起的Leanne Hook，“我能跟你说句话吗？”她说。  
  
见Lestrade只是点头，并没有要离开座位的意思，她又尴尬地接续说：“我能，单独跟你说句话吗？”  
  
Sherlock响亮的嗤笑远远传来，Lestrade瞥到John拉了小卷毛一下，不过Sherlock仍然不知死活地抛出了他的“推理”，“求和而已，显而易见，John，你那么神经过敏做什么？”  
  
Lestrade决定忽视那个小讨厌鬼，站起身跟着Leanne爬出肖像洞口，来到了外面的走廊上。  
  
“有什么事吗？”他率先夺取了谈话的主导权，尽量礼貌客气地问道。  
  
“你……生日派对都没请我……”  
  
“哦，呃……我生日还没到，只是大家找借口玩一玩……而且，我只是，只是觉得你大概不太想来。”Lestrade没想到Leanne会问他这种问题，他以为他们两个早就玩完了，就算没成仇人也就是个普通同学。用Sherlock的话说，显而易见。显而易见他不想邀请她，显而易见他认为她也不想去，显而易见他们都不太想跟对方再有什么瓜葛。  
  
不过，看起来，显而易见是Lestrade错了。他结结巴巴的解释还没说完，Leanne的眼里就涌出了泪水，这让他瞬间不知所措了起来。  
  
“对、对不起，我……我不是……我只是想说……”  
  
“我想去，有你的地方我都想去！”她的眼泪挂在腮边也没心情去擦，只顾着瞪着泪汪汪的眼睛向她的前男友表明立场。  
  
“好吧……对不起没有邀请你……那……如果有下次，呃，我会，你知道，我会通知你的……”大概吧，Lestrade不情不愿地让了步。毕竟现在他和Leanne的关系大不如从前，他不想再节外生枝，只能随便开一开空头支票，默默祈祷等到下次聚会的时候她已经对集体活动没兴趣了。至少，对他没兴趣就够了。  
  
“Gregory Lestrade，我有件事要问你。”  
  
Lestrade惊恐地看着她，感觉自己中了石化咒，就算他不懂Holmes们那神奇的演绎法，他现在也能看出来这位前女友想干什么。Sherlock说对了，复合！  
  
虽说他的前女友里倒也不是没有想复合的，但那都是很久之前的事了，那时的那位前女友还少女心着呢，复合也都是闹小姑娘脾气而已。现在可好，这是造了什么孽啊！Lestrade向来对女生的眼泪一点办法也没有，今天一旦她开口，又是在人来人往的走廊上，哭哭啼啼地求他回头，就算现在是晚上九点钟，那随便来个目击证人也够他受的了！到那时，他就只有一条路！那就是，继续做回那个糟心的男朋友！而且即使是Leanne劈腿在先，围观群众也会被她的眼泪赚走了同情，要是他敢不答应，他们就准会谴责他无情无耻又无理取闹！！  
  
不，不！他内心在咆哮，这种狗血无比的事情居然能发生到我头上！  
  
上帝啊，救命啊！  
  
“Gregory！”随着走廊尽头的一声喊，一个人向这边跑了过来，最后还差点一个急刹车没站稳撞上忙着擦眼泪的Leanne。  
  
“Mycroft？”Lestrade惊讶地看向上身只穿了件白衬衫的Mycroft，这家伙甚至连领带都没有系，他这个时候不该在斯莱特林那凉爽的地下公共休息室里背书吗？跑到格兰芬多塔楼来干什么？  
  
不过Leanne的反应要比Lestrade大多了，她早就认出了Mycroft，顿时吓得面无血色，等到Mycroft跑上前来冒冒失失地差点撞上她的时候，她已经开始发抖了。  
  
“哦，对不起，Hook小姐，没有伤到您吧？”Mycroft满脸诚恳地道歉，还体贴地上前一步伸出手想关切地问候——可惜对方似乎不太领情，Leanne短促地尖叫了一声，双手抱头一下撞开了挡在她面前的Lestrade，跑向了胖夫人的肖像。钻过肖像洞口的时候，她还回头不放心地又看了Mycroft一眼，那样子活像只鸡舍里的母鸡看到笼子外面的狐狸。  
  
“这是要疯啊……”Lestrade揉了揉被Leanne撞得生疼的肩膀，莫名其妙地对着胖夫人的肖像嘟囔了一声，才回过头，看到Mycroft非常应景地一脸大型猫科动物面对垂死挣扎的猎物时的表情，“Mycroft，你也疯了？”  
  
Mycroft收回了望向胖夫人肖像的目光，又用那种“我什么都知道”的得意又略带责怪的眼神盯着Lestrade，“得了吧，Gregory，我刚刚救了你一命，质疑恩人的精神状况可不是感恩的方式。”  
  
“哦，得了吧，Mycroft，别用教训Sherlock的口气跟我说话！”Lestrade不服气，气鼓鼓地反驳。  
  
“那么阁下可否屈尊为我简要概括一下刚才那位美丽的小姐在跟您讨论什么军国大事呢？”Mycroft抿嘴笑道。  
  
“够了啊，Mycroft。”Lestrade伸手给了Mycroft胸口一拳。  
  
Mycroft立刻顺势捂着胸口，换上一张无比虚假的受伤脸，还要捏着嗓子说：“哦，我心碎一地了，Gregory。”  
  
Lestrade又给了他一拳，Mycroft伸手要揉格兰芬多级长的头发，被毫不犹豫地一把推开了。两个人哈哈大笑了起来，吓得一个刚爬出肖像洞口的一年级格兰芬多女生把头又缩了回去，两位级长笑得更厉害了。  
  
“哈哈哈，哈哈，My、Mycroft，说、说真的，这都几点了你怎么在这儿？”Lestrade好不容易忍住笑，靠着墙推了推Mycroft的胳膊。  
  
“来救你于旧情复燃的深渊，Gregory——嗷！”Lestrade又给了他一拳，这次是照着肚子。Mycroft夸张地叫了出来，也不还手，一脸戏谑地歪头看着Lestrade。  
  
“好吧，好吧！谢谢你救我！你这个多管闲事的混蛋！”Mycroft又笑了起来，Lestrade扑上去就把他按到了墙上，扯着他的领子呲牙咧嘴地威胁，“说，你到这儿来是干什么的？！不说我就把你拖进格兰芬多公共休息室，到时候拖把头也救不了你！”  
  
Mycroft扯着Lestrade的耳朵一个反身就把格兰芬多的级长先生压到了墙上，夺回了战斗主导权，任Lestrade疼得哇哇叫也没放过他可怜的耳朵，“扯着恩人的领子就更不是感恩的方式了，亲爱的Gregory，而且，这件衬衫可是很贵的。”  
  
“滚，你这个——”Lestrade气急败坏地终于把他的耳朵从Mycroft的魔爪下拯救了出来，一边揉着被扯红了的耳朵，一边声讨着他的朋友，“你这个混蛋！大半夜跑到我的地盘上来就是为了揪我的耳朵？！”  
  
Mycroft愣了一下，噗嗤一声笑了出来，Lestrade气哼哼地踢了他一脚，跟着也笑了起来。  
  
“好吧Gregory，我该回去了。”Mycroft笑够了，正色了起来，眼里还带着点没完全收起的笑意。  
  
“嗯，好。”Lestrade笑着点点头。  
  
“事实上，我来是想问你，明晚有没有空。”  
  
“干吗？”  
  
Mycroft看着Lestrade一双亮亮的写满好奇和认真的大眼睛，发现自己今天玩得太过头了，以至于现在想戴上Mycroft Holmes牌装腔作势面具也不行了。于是他扬起了一个小小的笑，“我想请你吃顿饭。”  
  
“去哪吃？礼堂？那也不算你请啊？”Lestrade更迷惑了。  
  
“不，”Mycroft笑得露出了牙，“不是，八楼，有求必应屋。”  
  
“哦，对，有求必应屋，我知道。”  
  
“你怎么知道的，Gregory？”Lestrade脸有点红，把头转向了一边，Mycroft挑起了眉，“哦，我明白了，原来四年级的时候你和那位拉文克劳的女生……叫做——Mary？”  
  
“Miya。”Lestrade狼狈地说。  
  
“哦是的，对不起，Miya，反正跟Mary也差不了太多——”  
  
“Mycroft！”  
  
Mycroft对着格兰芬多级长的怒目而视又得意地笑了起来，“好吧，好吧，对不起，Gregory，当我没说，当我没说。”他又伸手拉了一下Lestrade，得到了后者一个怨念的眼神。  
  
“时间真的不早了，Gregory，我该走了，你明晚能来吗？”  
  
Lestrade仍然不太高兴地撇着嘴，在Mycroft急切地注视下才不情愿地哼了一声算是同意。  
  
Mycroft咧开嘴笑了，“谢谢，那，明晚五点见？”  
  
“明天见。”  
  
Mycroft心急火燎地转身沿着走廊又跑走了，转弯之前停了一下回过了头，Lestrade无奈地笑着对他挥了挥手，Mycroft也抬起手伸出五根手指晃了一下。  
  
“五点，记得了！”Lestrade忍不住喊道。  
  
Mycroft的身影消失在了走廊尽头，Lestrade也转身爬进了肖像洞口，在入口开启之前，胖夫人笑得相当八卦地对他说：“斯莱特林和格兰芬多已经有差不多两百年关系没这么好过啦。”  
  
但Lestrade没理她，径自爬过了通道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *关于O.W.L.s考试的描写，借鉴了HP第五部，如果看起来非常的真实，那是因为我抄太多了。
> 
> **关于选拔级长，其实我不知道是怎么选的，应该是院长选的，但是前面讲过此处的设定是战后非常时期，由校长亲自挑选，所以Lestrade的级长就被我设定成了由Dumbledore（邓布利多）教授和Mcgonagall（麦格）教授一起敲定的了。
> 
> ***关于麦哥和探长的守护神，当然是我编的，虽然我开始想给探长一只银狐，但是狐狸貌似更适合麦哥，于是我就用了羚羊这种又矫健又美丽又善良（食草嘛）的动物，至于麦哥的独角兽，纯属我YY，虽然独角兽感觉攻击性气场要比麦哥弱，但是实在太高贵冷艳太适合麦哥，我就忍不住了……以及，麦哥的守护神后期会变，至于变成什么，因为我也还没想好，所以请各位GN不要大意的来讨论吧！！


	21. Chapter 21

第二天下午两点钟，五年级学生走进礼堂，在倒扣着的试卷面前坐下来，来到了他们的O.W.L.s考试的尾声。  
  
Lestrade盯着自己面前的羊皮纸，觉得脑子里乱成了一团，根本记不住那些历史事件和人物。但是其实那也不太重要了，反正他五年来就没好好学过这门课，而且这门公认的魔法史上最无聊也最无用的课程马上就要告别他的人生了，还有考试之后的狂欢和漫长的假期，换做是谁，都没法好好面对最后一门考试。他稀里糊涂地把卷子上的问题都答了一遍，该填的空都填满了，论述题他只记得要点，阐述就只能靠瞎编了，一个小时多一点之后，他就发现自己实在没有什么要写的了。  
  
他无聊地抬起头，Charlie（查理）在座位上扭来扭曲，看起来虽然卷子还有一半空白，可他快要坐不住了，这家伙心里肯定在盘算着等一下拉谁跟他去买热火威士忌。  
  
Lestrade写字快，在他写完第一面的时候，坐在他右前方的Eva才写到第三题，而现在，大部分人还埋首于试卷之中。Lestrade觉得，要么是大家写字太慢，要么就是他们都有好多话要说，当然他更倾向于前者。他的字体不算好看，但在考试里还是挺有优势的，他念了这么多年书，从来没遇到过答不完题的情况。事实上，他的字体很清晰，很容易辨认，没那么花俏，但绝对简单实用。  
  
实用主义，嗯，这是他一贯奉行的准则。  
  
他的目光不由得瞟向左前方，Mycroft也放下了羽毛笔，坐直了身体，低头一边浏览着自己写下的答案，一边小幅度地活动着他的脖颈和手臂。 Mycroft是个典型的形式主义，什么事情总是势造得很足，真正做成了几分，又做好了多少，反倒是很少有人注意。所以Mycroft的字体从来都很好看，花体，连笔，行云流水，简直像幅画。当然，在考试方面，Mycroft的成绩和他的字体一样漂亮。  
  
Lestrade不喜欢这种华而不实的做派，这又是一个让他在霍格沃茨的前三年都不太喜欢Mycroft的原因之一。  
  
咳，怎么说呢，Mycroft这种人，追捧他的人很多，仇视他的人也一点不少，他就是天生有这种操控别人感情的能力。所以四年级之前的Lestrade， 嗯，按照格兰芬多级长自己的推测来说，应该不太能入得了Mycroft的法眼。相比之下，那时Lestrade对Mycroft的态度倒是上心多了，他讨厌那个小胖子讨厌得非常上心。  
  
想到这儿，Lestrade不禁笑了，人真是种奇妙的生物，是不是？你没法预料自己会遇到什么人，更没法预料自己会爱上什么人或者恨起什么人，当然最无法预料得到你日后将怎样把几年前你最看不惯的人称为“我的朋友”。  
  
随着主考官的提示，考试结束了。大家纷纷站了起来，发出解脱的欢呼，和周围同学交换着轻松的笑容，结伴离开了礼堂。  
  
“嘿，Greg，猪头酒吧，去不去？”Charlie（查理）拍了Lestrade的肩一下，吓得级长一哆嗦。  
  
“买酒？”  
  
“对啊，没有你，他们可不愿意给我打折，还要仰仗级长大人呀。”Charlie（查理）嬉皮笑脸地用胳膊勾着Lestrade的脖子，级长笑了起来。  
  
“买酒我可以跟你去，但今晚的狂欢我估计去不了了。”Lestrade扯下Charlie（查理）的手臂，Charlie（查理）睁大了眼睛一脸惊讶地看着他，“这个世界上还有你不能去的狂欢？”  
  
“嘿！”Lestrade出声抗议，Charlie（查理）了然地笑了起来，“哦，我知道了，你该不会是要跟那位拉文克劳美女去……”  
  
“Charlie（查理）！”Lestrade惊慌地伸手给了Charlie（查理）一巴掌。  
  
Charlie（查理）咯咯笑了起来，正要开口继续戏弄他的朋友，突然闭上了嘴，面色不善地看向Lestrade的身后。Lestrade回过头，正看到Mycroft向着他的方向走来。  
  
“Lestrade，Weasley（韦斯莱）。”Mycroft脸上挂着公式化的笑，对两位格兰芬多点了点头。  
  
“嗨，Holmes。”Lestrade回了他一个咧嘴笑，Charlie（查理）则敷衍地点点头，没说话。  
  
“考试还顺利吗？”Mycroft停在了离Lestrade一米以外的距离。  
  
“我们的成绩不用你操心，Holmes，反正你能拿到十一个O*，是不是啊，无所不能先生？”Charlie（查理）忍不住尖锐地说，Lestrade伸手拉了一下他。  
  
Mycroft皱了一下眉，但很快又戴上了他的面具，继续扮演着装腔作势的公子哥，“我在试着和格兰芬多和睦相处，Weasley（韦斯莱），你不为你自己的名声考虑，也要照顾一下你身边这位级长先生的威信吧？”  
  
“你——”  
  
“Charlie（查理）！”Lestrade一把抓住Charlie（查理）的手肘把他带离了Mycroft的风暴圈，“去寝室取钱，然后到老太婆**那儿等我。”  
  
“为什么是老太婆？我要威士忌！”Charlie（查理）的注意力很容易就被转移了，他斜眼瞥了一下Mycroft，压低声音不满地抗议。  
  
“到了蜂蜜公爵，再去哪个酒吧还不都一样。”Lestrade对Charlie（查理）使了个眼色，Charlie（查理）心知肚明地笑了，伸手拍了拍Lestrade的肩就火急火燎地拨开人群往格兰芬多塔楼跑去。  
  
Lestrade松了口气，转向Mycroft，“对不起，我替他道歉，你知道——”  
  
Mycroft无奈地点了一下头，“我知道，早就习惯了。”  
  
Lestrade看起来更抱歉了，有些不安地看着Mycroft，“那……我恐怕要晚点了。”  
  
Mycroft又点头，脸上的微笑稍微真实了一点，然后飞快地转身，截住刚跑到他身边的Goyle（高尔），强势带着这个大块头走开了。Lestrade有点反应不过来地站在原地，还能听到Goyle（高尔）不满地抱怨“干吗不让我问候问候那个讨人嫌的小白脸”——好吧，在他为Mycroft拦下了Charlie（查理）的攻击之后，Mycroft也为他挡掉了Goyle（高尔）的挑衅，他们还真是蛇院和狮院斗争的牺牲品。  
  
Lestrade在拥挤的走廊上快步赶往跟Charlie（查理）约定的雕像，走廊上全是兴奋的五年级学生，他不得不好多次地停下来附和他们说“是呀是呀可算考完啦”“对呀对呀今晚会有狂欢呢”“好的好的我假期会给你写信的”，所以等到他赶到独眼老太婆的雕像时，Charlie（查理）已经兴奋地握着手里的布袋快要跳起来了。  
  
他们从雕像的驼背爬进密道，顺利到达了蜂蜜公爵的地窖，穿着校袍大摇大摆地在霍格莫德溜达，到猪头酒吧买了一大堆烈酒——当然，是躲进洗手间，跟 Lestrade熟识的那位酒贩子高价购入——又从蜂蜜公爵的地窖里的一块地板下回到了霍格沃茨，还顺道去厨房又巧舌如簧地骗到不少精灵朋友对今晚狂欢的支持，这才胜利凯旋。  
  
格兰芬多公共休息室里早就聚集了好多等待狂欢的学生，几乎所有的五年级学生都出动了，还有不少其他年级的也加入了。Bill（比尔）又在通向寝室的旋梯上施了隔音咒，公共休息室被布置成花里胡哨的疯狂派对现场，Lestrade和Charlie（查理）一爬过肖像洞口就赢得了整个公共休息室的欢呼。  
  
Lestrade对大家笑了笑，向Charlie（查理）递了一个“你知道我要去哪，替我跟大家解释”的眼神就想溜，Sherlock却毫不留情地抓住了他——用语言。  
  
“没有主办人的狂欢有什么好玩的。”  
  
大家不约而同地看向Lestrade，级长先生硬生生收回了伸向肖像洞口的手，只得回头尴尬地笑笑，然后皱起眉头用目光谴责多嘴的卷发小帅哥。  
  
“看我做什么？你去意已决，谁都不能动摇你抛开大家去约会的决心。”John在旁边吃吃地笑了起来，Sherlock得意地对John一笑，John就更开心了，跟着大家一起不怀好意地看向Lestrade。  
  
“我不是……我没……我是说，你们……”  
  
Sherlock兴奋地站了起来，一脚踩上扶手椅，开心的John光顾着抬头眼睛亮亮地看着他，也忘记拉他下来，他就更得意地背起手摇头晃脑地展开了他的推理：“别解释，Lestrade，解释就是掩饰。你就是去约会的，而且还不想让人知道。不然去霍格莫德买酒本来该换掉校袍以防有人多嘴告了你的状，但你没时间把衣服换来换去，不然你就会错过约会时间。而且显然你这次的约会对象比较喜欢正经范儿，所以你以前的那些机车靴黑衬衫牛仔裤统统都不灵了，可惜你正式一点的衣服虽然不只有校袍的白衬衫和条纹领带，但那一套深灰色的礼服长袍似乎又不适合约会，所以再三斟酌之后你还是选择了保守又正式的校袍。根据这些推断，你的约会对象是个出身显赫，生活讲究，容貌出众，才华横溢的——”  
  
Lestrade绝望地闭上眼睛把脸转向一边，这下可死定了，格兰芬多们只知道这两位级长并不交恶，但他们不知道这两只领头羊的关系其实相当好。 Mycroft曾向Lestrade提议说他们在公共场合还是稍微客套一点，因为毕竟两大学院内部都会有些愣头青，到时候因为这些蠢货危及他们俩的友情也太得不偿失了。Lestrade觉得这挺有道理，光看看Charlie（查理）对Mycroft那始终无法友善的态度就不难猜出这种可能性，于是他们两个在这个问题上达成了共识——不然Lestrade吃饱了撑的要把Mycroft喊成Holmes啊，想想就够奇怪的。  
  
这下全让Sherlock这没心没肺的小屁孩给毁了！  
  
“拉文克劳院花。”Sherlock高声喊出推理结果，整个公共休息室里爆发出一阵戏谑的欢呼，夹杂着男生们的口哨。  
  
Lestrade睁开眼愣愣地看着Sherlock，小卷毛立刻发现了什么，眯起眼睛研究起了Lestrade的表情。不过Lestrade没给他那个机 会，级长先生一边挂起坏笑，一边摇头晃脑地走向肖像洞口，最后在大家此起彼伏的“重色轻友”的声讨中大摇大摆地离开了公共休息室。胖夫人的肖像关闭之前， 他看到Sherlock从扶手椅上跳了下来，满脸疑惑又懊恼地低头跟John抱怨着什么。  
  
这聪明的小鬼估计发现他的推理出错了，可是他看不出错在了哪。Lestrade舒了口气，向着八楼的另外一边走去。  
  
Sherlock的推理其实很对，对于一个七八岁的孩子来说，有这样的逻辑思维能力是很惊人的天赋。但幸好他还是个孩子，他还不懂得人际关系的复杂可以打败世界上最难解的咒语。  
  
Mycroft的确是个养尊处优又博学多识的人，而且他对规则有种奇妙的爱好，他一方面享受制定规则来统治别人的乐趣，另一方面又热爱打破规则来做一只出头鸟。是的，Mycroft，打破规则，光是这两个关键词放到一起就够上霍格沃茨话题榜了。  
  
大部分人觉得Mycroft是个比烂泥里的泥鳅还滑溜的家伙，而且他非常可恶地看起来和泥鳅一样无害，又比泥鳅顺眼多了，这一点，连讨厌他的人也无法否认。 可是大部分人不知道地是，相比做个戴着镣铐起舞的乖宝宝，Mycroft更喜欢做一位游走在规则之间的灰色地带的独行侠。因此在很多年后，听说世界唯一的咨询罪犯Moriaty以他人无法企及的病态心理迅速崛起的时候，Lestrade第一反应是Mycroft。人人都说Sherlock和Moriaty 相像，但事实上Mycroft和Moriaty的相似之处要更多，Moriaty看到了这一点，于是他也利用了Mycroft性格中这疯狂的一面，最终铸成了一把刺向Mycroft心头的利刃。  
  
不过那是很多年后的事情了，而且不管再过多少年，Lestrade都知道Mycroft不会变成Moriaty，就像John认为Sherlock和 Moriaty有着本质上的不同。Holmes们的心里可能会有阴暗和疯狂，但他们至少还有心。而这也是Lestrade在十几岁的年纪时，就选择站到 Mycroft那一边的最重要的原因。  
  
那是他们的三年级，有天晚上Lestrade想溜进厨房找吃的，被Flich（费尔奇）的猫抓了个正着。当被又老又丑又内心阴暗的Flich（费尔奇）押送到看门人办公室的时候，Mycroft成为了那一天和他一起受罚的倒霉蛋。霍格沃茨早就禁止了体罚学生，但是Flich（费尔奇）那个老恶棍在霍格沃茨太多年了，他总是能找到校规的漏洞，要不是他是个毫无魔法天赋的哑炮，Lestrade觉得就凭这老滑头的“聪明才智”，倒也能在霍格沃茨弄到个级长什么的当一当。  
  
看到Mycroft老神在在地坐在Flich（费尔奇）阴暗破旧的办公室里的时候，Lestrade先是幸灾乐祸地觉得霍格沃茨的宠儿这下可要受点皮肉之苦了。不过没过多久他就意识到，以Holmes的家世，Mycroft只需要用暗示施加一点压力就能轻松摆脱惩罚，说不定还能让Flich（费尔奇）在往后的五年里都拼命巴结他——Lestrade站在办公室的一角，顿时就更讨厌这个来自上流社会的臭小鬼了。  
  
不过五分钟之后，他就不得不承认，当时还没他高的Mycroft那有点圆润的身体里蕴含着的，绝对是世界上最惊人的爆发力。  
  
那天，Mycroft既没遭受Flich（费尔奇）那些狰狞的手铐脚镣的荼毒，也没搬出他的老爹来吓唬人，而是用了一连串漂亮的咒语，先是让Flich（费尔奇）莫名其妙地又是连连撞上看不见的墙，又是被无形的手拽着倒挂在吊灯上。看门人筋疲力尽的时候给捆到了椅子上，接着整个办公室一下火一下水，火融掉了铁制的刑具，水则把记录学生“罪行”的档案泡了个透。最后，办公室里刮起了恐怖的大风，Lestrade趁乱逃了出去，在门外听到Mycroft停下了里面的乱子，警告 Flich（费尔奇）说，“看门人的职责是维护霍格沃茨的安全，而不是栽赃无辜的学生，关心的太多可不是种令人称道的优点***。”  
  
等到Mycroft走出来用魔杖轻盈地点了一下门把手，把看门人锁起来的时候，Lestrade终于忍不住爆发出了一阵快活的笑声。谁都知道Flich（费尔奇）之所以这样针对学生，就是因为他嫉妒霍格沃茨里所有的人。大家或多或少都能驾驭魔法，而他则是个百分百纯废物。Mycroft恰好就利用了这一点，施了些没什么大危害的咒，目的其实在于用魔法来给Flich（费尔奇）造成视觉和心灵上的双重打击。  
  
哦，这简直英俊得令人无法直视！  
  
Mycroft面对Lestrade的大笑有点不知所措，等Lestrade笑得差不多了上来拍着他的肩说他“干得好”的时候，他才终于反应了过来，认认真真地用他的蓝眼睛把Lestrade的面部表情扫描的三遍，才露出了笑容。而这个笑，完全不同于他平时常挂在嘴边的那种高高在上的傲慢，这个笑看起来， 很普通，只是表现了笑需要传达的最重要的信息——快乐。  
  
回想起自己和“神奇的Mycroft”的第一次相遇，Lestrade还是觉得Mycroft当时厉害极了。虽然那些咒语他现在都会，其实的确是些小把戏，但是Mycroft这家伙不仅能对付得了大场面，也能玩得转这些小玩意，还把小东西玩得别出心裁，这便是Mycroft的魅力所在——或者准确地说， 是“另一个Mycroft”的魅力所在。即使前不久Mycroft在湖边戏弄格兰芬多们时的演出，跟他三年级时在Flich（费尔奇）办公室里的恶作剧比起来，也实在逊色不少。  
  
Lestrade此时已经来到了八楼的巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯对面。他之前用过有求必应屋，而且不止一次。但那都是他有需要的时候，眼下这种应邀前来的状况，让他一时间不知道该集中精力想点什么才能到达Mycroft的晚宴。现在早就过了五点了，Mycroft一向守时，应该已经到了，反倒是Lestrade跟 Charlie（查理）去买酒，不得不绕了蜂蜜公爵那条密道，走了远路又跟酒贩子讨价还价折腾了半天，等到他从格兰芬多公共休息室脱身出来的时候就已经七点半了。  
  
“我需要见到Mycroft，我需要见到Mycroft，我需要见到Mycroft。”他在脑子里反复念叨着，走向了那段墙。三次之后，墙上出现了一扇光滑的门，他穿过那扇门，进入了另一个世界。  
  
整个空间看起来很大，像是豪华餐厅，顶上被魔法装饰得和外面的夜空一样闪烁着夏夜美丽的星空。四周墙上则有些大落地窗，窗外是山峦起伏的轮廓，看起来不像霍格沃茨周围的风景。室内墙上贴着壁纸，壁纸上还有繁复的花纹装饰。房间里东西不多，一排摆满了书的大书架，一架黑色的三角钢琴，两个并排放置面对着一扇落地窗的沙发，还有房间正中一张铺着精美台布的桌子和两把复古风格的椅子。Mycroft正坐在其中一把椅子上，十指交叉放在桌面上转头对 Lestrade笑。  
  
“晚上好，Gregory。”Mycroft穿了一套条纹西装，仍然是三件套，灰色的领带，酒红色的袋巾，还有闪亮的怀表链子，十足的少年老成派头。房间里的灯光很柔和，Mycroft的面容在暖色灯光的映衬下线条有些模糊，眼睛反射着灯光。  
  
“晚上好。”Lestrade走到桌边坐了下来，回了一个局促的笑。说实话他不太适应这样的环境，家里虽然也常出去吃饭，但从没去过这么高档的餐厅。他一直以为大酒店里都是金碧辉煌的，人们穿着晚礼服正襟危坐地谈论天气之类无聊的话题。眼下这样……这个房间看起来是不普通，但也不俗气，那句话怎么说来着？ 低调的华丽。  
  
Mycroft伸手拿起了已经打开的葡萄酒瓶，为两个酒杯斟满了酒，举起其中一个，又对对面的Lestrade笑了，“很抱歉为了保证这顿晚餐的私密性， 我们没有侍者，而且我猜你大概也不会喜欢家养小精灵的服务？”Lestrade点点头，他的确不喜欢那些神通广大的小朋友要被当做奴隶来对待，所以他才喜欢在深夜拜访厨房的时候善待它们。毕竟，就冲着它们高超的魔法技能，它们就值得享受和巫师一样的尊敬，是不是？  
  
“因此斟酒这个差事就要交给不太专业的我了。”Mycroft接着说。  
  
Lestrade端起酒杯，和Mycroft碰了一下，抿了一口，味道不错，不过Mycroft这副一本正经的官员样还是让他感觉很不适。他刚放下酒杯， 面前金色的餐盘里就出现了看起来就贵得让人没胃口的菜肴，想来应该是Mycroft贿赂了厨房里的工作者，为他们两个弄了这样一顿标准的法式大餐。  
  
Lestrade没有吃过很正式的法国大餐，至多吃过法国邻居家的晚餐，虽然也很正式很美味，但没法跟眼下的情形相比。以前嘛，是跟法国邻居一家人一起吃，因为是家宴当然，主要还是为了让客人尽兴，礼节之类的东西——Lestrade家的法国邻居搬到英国有十年了，是一对很温和的夫妇，他们并不太在乎那些过于繁琐的细节。而且Lestrade家人也很懂规矩，所以去法国邻居家做客总是很愉快。  
  
而现在，Lestrade从以前餐桌边的小孩子变成了桌上唯一的客人，跟他那从头到脚从里到外透着贵气的朋友单独面对面。虽然知道Mycroft当然不会嘲笑他记错了小规矩，也不会嫌弃他身上那与这顿晚餐相比显得稚气未脱的黑色校袍和歪掉的领带，但整个环境都让他不太舒服。  
  
而且，以前跟法国邻居吃饭，餐桌上是有说有笑，可是今天他遇上的是Mycroft，Mycroft本来话就不多，加上Lestrade又被这庞大阵势吓了一跳，他们就一直低头闷不做声地吃了一道又一道菜。好吧，Lestrade承认自己没那么不舒服，毕竟菜很好吃，他相当享受，只是Mycroft明显思绪飘远了的的样子看起来真的有点怪。  
  
“Mycroft？”Lestrade终于忍不住放下了刀叉，出声打断了Mycroft的沉思，Mycroft抬起头看着他，等他说下去，“你怎么了？”  
  
“请你吃顿晚饭，Gregory，你没有必要这么惊讶吧。”Mycroft温和礼貌地回答。  
  
“不，我是说，你看起来心不在焉的。”  
  
“哦，对不起，我刚才在思考。”Mycroft歉意地一笑。  
  
“好吧……你今天叫我来，就只是吃饭？”Lestrade点了一下头，他知道Mycroft现在这样样子明白无误地向他传达着“我不想说，请不要问”的信息，他也还是很默契地放弃了追问这位天才的思路。  
  
“我想，我该为我今年对你的不当言行道歉。”  
  
“你是说，湖边的事？”Mycroft点了一下头，Lestrade大喇喇地挥了挥手，“那用不着，我知道你不是真心要那么做，我真的没生你的气——而且，我还该谢谢你给我的变形课笔记。”  
  
Mycroft看着Lestrade，放松地跟着笑了，“举手之劳，之前我一直在头疼该怎么把笔记给你又不会引起别人的注意，正巧那天有机会。”  
  
“不管怎么说，你可帮了我的大忙啦！多亏了它，我的理论考试才特别顺手！说起来，那是你的笔记？”Mycroft点头，眼里露出一丝得意，Lestrade脸上的表情更开心了，“哇，你果然聪明，把Mcgonagall（麦格）教授讲不明白的东西变得特别简单。”  
  
“Mcgonagall（麦格）教授是标准讲法，要是没有她的铺垫，我给你再多技巧你也还是看不懂的。”Mycroft谦虚地说。  
  
“好啦，天才儿童，跟我就不要装啦，我真该把你的魔法史笔记也弄过来，那我今天下午的考试估计就没那么惨啦。”Lestrade放松了下来，靠上椅背，暂时放弃了美味的法式料理，投入到了愉快的聊天中。  
  
“爱莫能助，Gregory，就算是Dumbledore（邓布利多）教授来讲魔法史也不能把它变得多有趣。”Mycroft也放下了刀叉，交叉着手指，调侃的话说得一本正经。  
  
Lestrade被他逗笑了，心领神会地露出他标准的狐朋遇到狗友的表情，让对面的Mycroft也终于放下架子笑出了声。  
  
“哦，说到道歉，”Lestrade坐了起来，低头玩起了桌布的一角，“其实，我该跟你道歉。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
Lestrade抬起头，不好意思地笑了，“我不该那么说Black……在猪头酒吧那次，还有后来在级长盥洗室，我是说，她毕竟是你的女朋友，我不该说她——”  
  
“没关系，Gregory，”Mycroft温和地打断了他，“你后来帮了她个大忙呢，论起来，她反倒该感谢你。”  
  
Lestrade听了，更不好意思了，抬手挠了挠后颈，“没什么啦，我不喜欢她归不喜欢，可她是你女朋友……而且她是女生，女生还是该被保护的嘛。”  
  
Mycroft挑起了一边眉毛，有点惊讶地看着Lestrade，Lestrade这才意识到自己好像说错了话，“哦不，我不是那个意思，我不是说我不喜欢她，我就是……呃，你知道，她的个性跟我，嗯，跟大部分女生都不太一样——”  
  
“Gregory，”Mycroft再次打断了他，看起来丝毫没有生气，“她是我的女朋友没错，但你不喜欢她也没关系——反正我身边的人还真没多少讨人喜欢的。”  
  
Lestrade被Mycroft那不太客气的调侃逗乐了，“嘿，不管怎么说她是你女朋友，跟你身边那些……那些跟屁虫还是不一样的嘛，我作为你的朋友再不喜欢她，也该……”他停了下来，一时找不到一个合适的词。  
  
“试着接受她？”Mycroft帮他找到了那个词。  
  
“对，我该试着接受她，毕竟你不是个会看走眼的人，是吧？”  
  
Mycroft看了Lestrade几秒，才垂下眼帘看向他的盘子里冷掉的牛排，表情全没了刚才的随意，变得难以捉摸了起来。沉默了好一阵，他才又开口，声音低沉了许多，“是的，我的确很擅长观察人。”  
  
Lestrade坐在对面完整地观察到了Mycroft的情绪变化，Mycroft很少在他面前提起Black，但每次提起，情绪都会多少有点变化，其中会不会……另有隐情？哦是了，他们那该死的贵族，该死的联姻！  
  
“Mycroft，你和她是联姻吗？”  
  
“什么？”Mycroft抬起头，有些惊慌。  
  
“我说，你和Cordelia Black，该不会是家里安排的联姻吧？”  
  
Mycroft早就预料到有人会问这个问题，但他没料到有人会这么直截了当地问，更没预料到会这么问的人竟然是Lestrade。他犹豫了一下，才开口解释道：“没有你想象的那么黑暗，Gregory。”  
  
“那这么说，的确是家族联姻了？”Lestrade惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
  
“不，不是。”Mycroft坚决地否认，还摇了一下头。  
  
“那，你们就只是普通的恋爱？只不过你们两个都恰好是有家族背景？”  
  
“……也不尽然。”  
  
“那到底是什么？”Lestrade双手放到了桌面上，身体微微前倾看向Mycroft。  
  
Mycroft舔了一下嘴唇，像是先飞快地打了一个腹稿，才开口说：“我的母亲和Cordelia 的母亲关系很好，两位母亲在婚前约定如果未来她们的孩子是一男一女，就让这两个孩子结成夫妻。”  
  
“指腹为婚？”Lestrade惊讶地叫了出来。  
  
Mycroft无奈地看了他一眼，决定忽视他的武断，“我和Cordelia 从三岁起就认识，之后也常有来往，我们……”Lestrade挑起了眉毛， “理论上来说是有婚约的，”Lestrade吸了口气，正要开口，Mycroft赶忙继续解释，“但是两位母亲的那个约定其实只是女性好友们的一种……一种表达亲密的方式。况且婚约并未严格规定具体落到哪个孩子肩上，因此它其实不具有强制性。”  
  
“所以……你们两个是自由恋爱？”Lestrade终于逮到机会，一脸难以置信地继续发问。  
  
“这个婚约要到十五岁生效，而我只是……我认为与其接受家族未来会为我安排的素未谋面的妻子，不如选择我熟悉的Cordelia 。”Mycroft斟酌着用词，小心地说。  
  
“你不是因为喜欢她才跟她在一起的？”  
  
Mycroft看起来更无奈了，“感情在魔法世家的婚姻里，是最无足轻重的一个方面，Gregory。”  
  
“可是……可是你不能因为……你不能这样对待终身大事！”Lestrade不满地抬高了声音，Mycroft的眉头皱了起来，“你跟她订婚了？”  
  
Mycroft点头。  
  
“你——”  
  
“感情没有任何益处，Gregory。”Mycroft不耐烦地打断了Lestrade的指责。  
  
Lestrade猛地闭上了嘴巴，挑起眉心看着Mycroft，就像看着一个他不认识的人一样。又过了一阵，他似乎冷静了下来，沉声问：“你喜欢她吗？”  
  
Mycroft烦躁地转开头，靠上了椅背，“我说了，感情没有任何益处！”  
  
Lestrade不依不饶，仍然盯着Mycroft，“你喜欢她吗？”  
  
Mycroft抿起嘴，一言不发。  
  
“你不喜欢她，”Mycroft张嘴要反驳，Lestrade伸出一只手指向他，“承认吧，你不喜欢她！”  
  
Mycroft的表情冷了下来，静静看着Lestrade。  
  
Lestrade毫不犹豫地瞪了回去，最终在Mycroft的目光里败下阵来，“Mycroft，”他睁着一双棕色的大眼睛，里面写满了痛心和同情，他放柔了声音，好声好气地规劝起了Mycroft，“你不能和一个你不喜欢的人在一起，那会毁了你的。”  
  
Mycroft的嘴角溢出一丝讥讽，Lestrade叹了口气，投降地举起双手，“好吧，我知道我其实也没资格说你，要不是你昨天突然冒出来，我现在又要戴起耻辱的绿帽子了。”  
  
Mycroft脸上露出了不忍，但他仍然没有开口，Lestrade低头看着不知何时恢复了洁净的盘子，自顾自地说了起来：“咳，我的感情也一团糟，莫名其妙的跟一个我不喜欢的人在一起，还被扣上这种窝囊的名号。”  
  
“你不喜欢她？”Mycroft的声音里难掩诧异。  
  
“当然不，”Lestrade莫名其妙地抬起头，理直气壮地看向Mycroft，在天才锐利的目光下再次垮下双肩，抬手揉了揉头发，“我在教室里吻她定情什么的，就是为了好玩，居然连你也觉得我是认真的？”Mycroft收回了目光，转而研究起了他的手指，“那我还真栽她手上了。”Lestrade烦躁地嘟囔。  
  
“不管怎么说，我得谢谢你昨天救我一命，”Mycroft询问的目光打了过来，Lestrade耸了一下肩，“你知道，‘旧情复燃’。”  
  
Mycroft听到这个熟悉的词面色缓和了一些，“我很高兴我没有帮倒忙。”  
  
“哦，对了！”Lestrade坐直了身体，探向Mycroft，“你也是推理出她想跟我复合的？Sherlock看了她一眼就知道了，那么你也是？”  
  
“显而易见，Gregory。”  
  
“嘿，跟我说说，Sherlock那个小混蛋肯定不愿意解释，嗯？Mycroft？”Lestrade挑了挑眉毛，笑得十分谄媚。  
  
Mycroft被他滑稽的样子逗笑了，“我走过走廊转角的时候，正看到你和她站在肖像洞口，你吞吞吐吐地解释着什么，很显然是在编借口，而她，”Lestrade又往前靠了一点，“她的目光一直在你的眼睛和你的嘴唇之间游走，你忙着低头盯着自己的鞋子编一个听起来不那么扯的托词，所以没注意到她一直在盯着你，眉心挑起，睁大眼睛，双手一直交叉在一起做着小动作，显然她很紧张。”  
  
Lestrade急切地点头，示意Mycroft继续，“不难看出她在等待合理的解释，而且她没有多大把握能从你这里得到令她满意的回答。接着她就叫了你的名字，连名带姓的称呼，出现在已经分手的前任男女朋友之间，只会有两种情况：第一是争吵开始前的警告，第二是求和前暗示自己态度严肃。鉴于她看向你的表情，可以排除第一种可能性，因此她是想跟你复合。”  
  
Mycroft扫了一眼Lestrade的表情，后者看起来全神贯注，丝毫没有要开口的样子，于是Mycroft接着解释他的推理，“我本来打算回避，但接着我看到了你的表情。你睁大眼睛，张开了嘴，显然很惊讶，然后飞快地把目光从她脸上移开了。如果你也想跟她复合，虽然也会惊讶，但是一般情况下你应该一时间不太敢相信这种可能性，于是你会继续盯着她的脸试图通过她的表情来判断她的认真程度；但是你意识到她想跟你复合的瞬间，就移开了目光。如果你向上看，那么应该是在寻找借口，想要含糊其辞拖延时间，可能是想吊着她的胃口，杀一杀她的气焰；但是你向下看，你咬住了下唇，皱起了眉头，你是在想对策，因为你意识到眼下的情形对你很不利。在那样的公共走廊里，随时都会有人经过，谁看到她泪眼朦胧地看着你，百分之八十七的可能性会可怜她这样一来，舆论就会倒向她那一边，然后你就不得不与她复合。你的表情显然很为难，于是可以推断你不想和好。”  
  
Mycroft一口气说完，有些紧张地看着Lestrade。Lestrade一直惊讶地长大了嘴，过了好几秒，意识到Mycroft解释完了，才终于跟上了思路，“哇……”  
  
“对不起，Gregory，我知道这是你的私事，我不该……”Mycroft慌忙开口，向Lestrade伸出一只手，但犹豫着停在了半空中。  
  
“哇！Mycroft！分毫不差！这太厉害了！”Lestrade绽开一个大大的笑，一脸崇拜。  
  
“……你觉得很厉害？”Mycroft看起来有点糊涂了。  
  
“当然！虽然这也不是我第一次听你推理了，但还是很厉害！”Lestrade高兴地给了Mycroft的小臂一巴掌，激动得握着Mycroft的手肘差点把天才的衬衫揉皱了。  
  
“谢谢。”Mycroft回了一个微笑。  
  
“Gregory，”Mycroft站了起来，“我们换个地方坐吧。”  
  
Mycroft脱下了西装外套，端起桌上不知何时出现的甜点。Lestrade也跟着端起自己的冰淇淋，脱下身上黑色的长袍，卷起衬衫袖子，解开领带丢到一边，走到了落地窗前的沙发上坐了下来。  
  
“嘿，我们来说点别的吧，女孩子这种话题实在是太烦了。”Lestrade歪头看向坐在旁边单人沙发里的Mycroft。  
  
“好啊，你来开头。”  
  
“嗯……你将来想干什么？”Lestrade看着窗外的夜色中连绵的森林，脱口而出。  
  
“我还没有想好。”  
  
“我也是。家里一直在催我当医生，可是那是什么破职业啊！无聊透了！”  
  
旁边传来一声轻笑，Lestrade转过头看到Mycroft对着冰淇淋笑得很真诚。  
  
“嘿，你在听我说话吗？”  
  
“我听着呢，Gregory。”  
  
“那你笑什么？”  
  
“笑你居然嫌医生太无趣，他们要每天面对被魔法弄得要么疯疯癫癫，要么缺胳膊少腿的病人，这么刺激的职业，你居然觉得无聊。”Mycroft脸上的笑容更大了。  
  
“我还以为你是对你的甜点一见钟情了呢。”Lestrade忍不住说。  
  
“嘿！”Mycroft强烈不满地出声抗议，满脸被冒犯了的恼怒。  
  
Lestrade却笑了起来，还笑得极其欢脱，“这是事实，你一见甜食就挪不开步，甜心。”  
  
Mycroft对Lestrade特地把“甜心”说得很夸张的幼稚的笑话毫无反驳之力，因为那还的确是事实。在这件事上，每次他的争辩都会惹来Lestrade举出好多反例，都是他因为甜食出的洋相，然后他就输了，输得很惨。所以他气鼓鼓地闭上了嘴，又吃了一大口冰淇淋。  
  
Lestrade被Mycroft赌气的样子惹得又笑了起来，直笑了好半天才停了下来，“好吧，爱吃甜食的小胖子，”他忽视了Mycroft丢过来的锋利的眼刀，“其实……我想，毕业之后我可能会，嗯，当个傲罗。”  
  
Lestrade从没有跟谁说过这个梦想，家人不支持，朋友也可能会嘲笑他。他的形象，就像Mcgonagall（麦格）教授说的，一向没什么正形，也难怪别人会嘲笑他痴人说梦。但他还是跟Mycroft说了，Mycroft从没嘲笑过他，好吧，应该说是从没真正嘲笑过他。他莫名地觉得，Mycroft是一个可以信任的人。  
  
“我知道当傲罗要求很高，而且要培训整整三年，将来做得还是朝不保夕的事情，可是我还是想当傲罗。”Lestrade仰起头看着天花板上的星空，他只是需要个人倾诉，他只是想要一个不会打击他的人。  
  
“你会是个好傲罗的。”Mycroft的声音从他的右边轻轻传来。  
  
Lestrade一下坐了起来，两眼亮亮地看着Mycroft，“你真这么觉得？”  
  
Mycroft点点头，一脸认真，“当然，为什么不是？”  
  
Lestrade咧开嘴笑了，高兴地坐上沙发扶手，一只脚悬空着晃来晃去，“可是说我不行的人肯定会有很多啊。”  
  
“大众总是肤浅的。”Mycroft仍然一脸天经地义。  
  
Lestrade高兴地一把抓住Mycroft那边的扶手，“嘿，你知道吗，我的级长是Mcgonagall（麦格）教授选的，我一直以为是Dumbledore（邓布利多）教授呢！她这学期开学的时候，就业咨询，跟我说，我真正需要的是一个能让我认真对待的事情。”  
  
Mycroft听了，慢慢展开一个微笑，“Mcgonagall（麦格）教授很喜欢你，Gregory。”  
  
“对！她也是这么说的！她那天特别好，跟我说，希望我能找到我的方向，还说相信我会很出色！”Lestrade兴奋地说。  
  
“她说得一点没错。”  
  
“可是，”Lestrade的脸又垮了下来，“可是我不知道我的方向在哪，而且……”  
  
“而且前路太坎坷。”Mycroft接上了Lestrade的话，Lestrade烦恼地点点头，跌回自己的沙发。  
  
墙角的落地钟敲响了十一下，Lestrade不满地发出一声抱怨，“都怪Charlie（查理），买个酒还要我去！”  
  
Mycroft笑了，伸手安抚地拍了拍Lestrade的手腕，“该回去了，我可不想半夜再洗劫一次Flich（费尔奇）的办公室，就为了救你，亲爱的狮院级长先生。”  
  
Lestrade也笑了起来，“是吗，我倒是想看看十五岁的Mycroft会怎么对付老恶棍Flich（费尔奇），不过我敢肯定要比三年级的时候刺激多了，——哦，这太引人犯罪啦！”  
  
Mycroft笑着站了起来，“不不，现在我可是个温和的人，不会再用那种幼稚的把戏了，我想——我最多也就是跟他表个白，说我暗恋他有整整五年啦！”Lestrade爆发出了一阵响亮的笑声，Mycroft对他眨了眨眼，为复仇计划加了个完美的尾声，“你知道的，温情牌，向来是最厉害的招数。”  
  
Lestrade在沙发上笑得前仰后合，被Mycroft一把拽起来，才跌跌撞撞地去拿他的领带，一路走向门口还止不住一次又一次笑喷。  
  
“好啦，Gregory，你再不走就真的回不去塔楼了。”Mycroft跟着也笑得很开心，嘴上说着催促的话，手里帮Lestrade拿着校袍却就是不递给格兰芬多级长。  
  
“知道啦，这就走，只要你把我的衣服还给我。”Lestrade伸手要去抢自己的校袍，扑了个空。  
  
“我突然想起一件事，Gregory。”Mycroft把校袍团成了一团，藏到身后，笑得无比狡诈。  
  
“什么事？”  
  
“你第一次来有求必应屋的时候，这间屋子是什么样？”  
  
Lestrade立刻脸红了，“就是……就是一张大床啦，不然还能是什么样。”  
  
“在床头柜里，你可能会需要的东西一应俱全？”Mycroft循循善诱。  
  
“呃，好像是，各种稀奇古怪的道具，而且居然还有……”Mycroft满脸期待，Lestrade更尴尬了，“润滑剂——看在上帝的份上，我要那玩意做什么？！”  
  
Mycroft忍不住轻笑，“哦，这间屋子再智能，也没法预料开启你人生‘第一次’的导师是男是女啊。”  
  
Lestrade这下耳朵都红了，拉着Mycroft的胳膊抢自己的校袍，似乎打定主意不能再上Holmes的钩。  
  
“别像个害羞的小男生啊，Gregory，”Mycroft退后一步，伸出一只手横在Lestrade的胸口阻止格兰芬多级长恼羞成怒，“难道说，你的‘第一次’不太美好？你才这样不愿提起？”  
  
“Mycroft！”Lestrade扯着嗓子吼了一声，可惜Mycroft笑得更讨厌了，“我……我的初夜好极了！不劳你费心！”  
  
Lestrade终于成功夺回了自己的校袍，气呼呼地飞起一脚踢上了Mycroft的小腿，虽然他没太用力，不过Mycroft仍然被踢疼了，本能地缩了一下。  
  
“Mycroft？……对不起，对不起我下手重了，你还好吗？”Lestrade手忙脚乱地跟着Mycroft弯腰，Mycroft一巴掌拍到他的脸上，把他推开了。  
  
“对不起，Mycroft，你的腿真的没关系吗？给我看看？”Lestrade绕到Mycroft的侧面，小心低头观察着小天才的表情——然后他就得到了一个奸计得逞的笑容，被天才的手臂勒住了脖子，差点喘不过气。  
  
“Mycroft！”Lestrade终于挣脱，立刻倒退了好几步，生气地大吼。  
  
Mycroft晃了晃他梳得一丝不苟的头，得意得活像只从狗嘴里抢到肉的大花猫，气得Lestrade跳过去就揉乱了蛇院级长的头发，让Mycroft瞬间变成了一个偷穿名牌西装的库房保安。接下来，Lestrade也没给Mycroft反击的机会，一把就把Mycroft推得坐到了沙发上—— Mycroft的两只脚被迫搭在沙发扶手上，身体陷进了柔软的坐垫，在单人沙发狭小的空间里扑腾了好一阵才终于找回重心坐了起来。  
  
“你，”Lestrade退开几步，背着手站得笔直，拿出他那级长训小学生的派头，“你也不讲你的初夜，Holmes先生，莫非你的初夜比我的还要惨不忍睹？”Mycroft愣了一下，Lestrade坏笑着把头歪向一边，“或者，您现在还保留着您珍贵的——”  
  
“Gregory！”Mycroft恼怒地打断了Lestrade，“我的初夜也棒透了！也不劳你挂念！”  
  
Lestrade装出一脸心知肚明，还夸张地点头，“哦，对呀对呀，您可是床伴天天换，Holmes先生。不如您为小的我讲讲您辉煌的战绩？给小的一个自愧不如的机会？”  
  
“……好走不送，Gregory。”Mycroft阴着脸说。  
  
“哈哈，早这么说不就得了！”Lestrade潇洒地把校袍甩到肩上，向门口走去。  
  
“对了，”Lestrade推开门，回过身看着刚从沙发里站起来的Mycroft，后者脸上仍然是满满的战败的懊恼，“谢谢你的晚餐，非常美味。”  
  
“……我会一雪今日之耻的，Gregory。”  
  
“那我可就要抓紧时间大肆散布斯莱特林大红人Mycroft Holmes先生的初夜故事啦，”Mycroft这下完全丢掉了他那良好的教养，呲牙咧嘴地瞪着Lestrade，不过Lestrade显然不吃他那一套，“我编故事扯瞎话可是一把好手。”  
  
“我恨你，Gregory。”Mycroft撇嘴。  
  
“我也爱你，Mycroft，”Lestrade笑得灿烂无比，Mycroft的脸都快绿了，Lestrade伸出舌头做了个鬼脸，“暑假快乐，Mycroft，记得回我的信。”  
  
“我会寄吼叫信讲述你的情史的，Gregory。”Mycroft一脸恶毒。  
  
Lestrade睁大了眼睛，Mycroft露出一个胜利的微笑，Lestrade又一次败下阵来，“好吧，好吧，你这个记仇的家伙！我才不稀罕讲你的风流史，求求你行行好放过Lestrade家脆弱的神经吧！”  
  
“你真的以为我会对你做出那么恶劣的事来吗？Gregory你太令人伤心了。”Mycroft皱起脸，受伤的表情演得相当逼真。  
  
“你真是个十成十的混蛋，Mycroft。”  
  
“你也是个百分百的恶棍，Gregory。”  
  
“哦，原来我们两个才是吉祥如意的一家。”  
  
“完全正确。”  
  
两个男孩不约而同地笑了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *考试等级评分O，杰出，Outstanding。
> 
> **霍格沃茨城堡里的密道，雕像独眼老太婆（雕像的驼背是入口），通到霍格莫德村的蜂蜜公爵的地窖里（出口在一块地板下）。 (见《阿兹卡班的囚徒》里，弗雷德和乔治送给哈利活点地图时所说)
> 
> ***麦哥捉弄费尔奇的咒语，虽然没必要，但还是小小的列一下吧：Impedimenta 障碍重重，Levicorpus倒挂金钟，Incendio 火焰熊熊，清水如泉Aguamenti，Expulso飞沙走石。


	22. Chapter 22

Lestrade错过了格兰芬多的O.W.L.s告别狂欢，他回到格兰芬多塔楼的时候，公共休息室里已经一片狼藉。级长先生为此大松了一口气，溜回了自己的寝室。不过这种好运只持续到第二天早晨，当宿醉的室友们从狂欢的余韵中清醒过来之后，就把他们的好级长从被子里揪了出来，三个人轮番上阵调侃 Lestrade的“重色轻友”。  
        
级长先生对此，多少觉得有点冤枉，不过苦于他去见的人还真不好透露，只得将错就错，嘻嘻哈哈地迎接了整个格兰芬多对他的一整天的声讨。高年级的以Bill（比尔） 为代表，意味深长地来拍他的肩并附赠“好样的”或者“真有你的”之类的评价；五年级的同学们则以Charlie（查理）为代表，一个个不依不饶地缠着他要他讲“风流故事”。他只得端起一张正经脸说“根本没那回事”，接着还要神神秘秘地压低声音说“她还不希望别人知道我们的关系，所以……好吧，你懂的”。低年级的倒还好，他们除了坏笑其实一般也说不出什么不得了的话——当然Sherlock除外，他无孔不入地对Lestrade进行了全方位立体式围追堵截，甚至不惜用他怎样威胁分院帽才进入格兰芬多这种机密来企图交换Lestrade前夜约会对象的芳名。  
  
当然，最后Sherlock还是输了。因为Lestrade一整天都用笑而不语的高深莫测脸面对他，逼得小天才最终气急败坏地把枪口对准了 Leanne。可怜的Leanne，莫名其妙地就被Sherlock又无情揭露了她对Lestrade旧情未了，在公共休息室里里羞愤难当，最后哭着冲回了自己的寝室。  
  
非常好，继大魔王Mycroft把她吓哭了之后，小混蛋Sherlock也把她气哭了。  
  
Lestrade目前只希望Leanne不要把这笔账算到他头上来，他短期内不想再跟她独处了，更不想理亏地去跟她道歉。说真的，Gregory Lestrade又不姓Holmes，干吗要替那对糟心的兄弟去给别人赔礼道歉？  
  
幸好这一天很快就过去了，心急的学生已经开始收拾行李，明天就可以坐上霍格沃茨特快回家了。今晚，礼堂里会有离校宴会，还有学年末尾最重要的事情——学院杯的归属。  
  
礼堂里早早地就挤满了人，考试后的轻松和假期开始的兴奋，加上还没出成绩的快乐，今晚霍格沃茨的晚宴堪比每年的开学宴会。大部分学生的成绩都会在离校宴会的次日送到他们的手上，不过五年级和七年级是例外，他们今年参加的两大资格考试的成绩要再等上一个多月，才会由猫头鹰直接送到他们的家里——这也就意味着，想要像往年一样装作弄丢了成绩单然后跟父母谎报军情是没戏了。猫头鹰信使会让考得不太好的年轻人们的整个暑假都毁得一干二净。  
  
当然啦，距离那个灾难般的时刻还有段好日子。Lestrade和Charlie（查理）互相开着玩笑，嘻嘻哈哈地走进了礼堂。从今天起，他还有六个星期的快活日子，至于之后的关于成绩啊，职业啊，前途啊之类的麻烦，都还不是现在要操心的事。  
  
礼堂里灯火通明，用代表斯莱特林的绿色和银色装饰一新，以此来庆祝他们赢得了学院杯冠军。主宾席后面的墙上，挂着一条绘着斯莱特林蛇的巨大横幅，教授们已经就坐。  
  
Lestrade走进热闹的礼堂，格兰芬多长桌边已经坐满了人，他和查理直走到长桌的尽头，才在Bill（比尔）身边找到了空位。  
  
虽说宴会上一般只有教授和学生的区别，但是有些人，比方说拉文克劳的五年级级长Tim，就喜欢把自己跟大部分普通学生区分开来。此时这家伙正和拉文克劳的其他几个级长坐在拉文克劳长桌的一端，靠近主宾席的那一端，一个个长袍柔顺，领带端正，极力想要凸显自己的与众不同。准是Tim把每一个经过他身边的拉文克劳级长都扯到他周围坐下了，不然那个阵势，看起来还真像六方会谈。  
  
拉文克劳人还真是书念太多了，就出了Tim一个脑子灵活的，还是个小聪明。  
  
其实Lestrade倒不是不喜欢拉文克劳，事实上，他和拉文克劳的五年级女级长Abby的关系相当好。格兰芬多和拉文克劳一起上魔咒课和魔法史，在一次魔咒课上Fliwick（弗立维）教授要找人示范一个攻击咒，就随便点了Lestrade和Abby Lindberg。他们两个的表现都很出色，同时为自己的学院加了十分，他们的友谊也由此开始。Lestrade虽然大多数时候给人的印象应该是个贪玩的大男孩，而这个形象多多少少也让他的天赋有点被埋没，导致大家认为他就是个调皮捣蛋的家伙，但Abby和他的相识始于对彼此才华的欣赏，于是和Abby的友情多半很友好也很成熟。  
  
大概这就是Sherlock认为Lestrade昨晚去跟Abby约会的原因了，Sherlock的确看出了这份友情的特别之处，但他看不出特别的原因，单纯的逻辑推理将他引向了“爱情”这个解。但生活可以千变万化，而感情也可以多种多样，朋友不多又还很年幼的Sherlock自然无法理解。  
  
Abby很漂亮，Lestrade也挺帅，但他们之间还真是百分百的纯友谊。就像是，像是忽视性别的那种友谊，或者说，某种知音。  
  
所以说Lestrade挺喜欢拉文克劳，他们不像格兰芬多这么热情，但是有时候，比方说Lestrade想要找人谈心的时候，格兰芬多人就不那么适合了。相反，温和博学的拉文克劳正好。当然，也不是所有的拉文克劳都那么善于倾听又善解人意，比方说Mycroft身边的那位四年级美女Anthea，她看起来十足的聪明，就是多少有点不近人情。在第一次Mycroft派她来给Lestrade传话，弄得Lestrade很不舒服之后，她倒是不太出现在 Lestrade的视野里了。  
  
这个Anthea漂亮是相当漂亮，一头柔顺的黑发配上姣好的面容和常年隐藏在黑色校袍下的好身材，但拉文克劳的院花头衔还是落到了Abby头上。毕竟，一个跟斯莱特林的蛇头走得太近的美女还真是不如平易近人的Abby可爱，是不是？  
  
所以今年开学不久之后Mycroft和Cordelia Black作为情侣出现在霍格沃茨的视野之内，还有不少姑娘脑补出了一个Mycroft对Anthea始乱终弃又因贪图Black家的地位转头做了上门女婿的三角恋故事，还为Anthea掬了一把同情泪。一时间，女性舆论纷纷倒向Anthea，闹得Cordelia Black很诡异的躺枪了……  
  
幸好姑娘们的少女心泛滥归泛滥，还没敢波及Mycroft，背后对Mycroft再不满，面子功夫也得做足。不然得罪了这位优雅混蛋，可就吃不了兜着走了。  
  
想到这儿，Lestrade差点把嘴里的橙汁喷出来，看在梅林的份上，Mycroft，花花公子？始乱终弃？上门女婿？这真是今年最扯的瞎话了！始乱终弃的前提可是跟前任有感情，玩弄的感情也是感情啊！那可是Mycroft Holmes，开玩笑，正常人类都无法想象Mycroft蠢兮兮地坠入爱河的样子吧？！而且，再说Anthea，她哪是个被玩弄的人，她不玩弄别人就不错 了，她跟Mycroft凑到一起……  
  
Lestrade不禁打了个寒颤，这两位凑到一起还真是霍格沃茨的灾难，他们两个准把所有人的胃口都吊足了，骗到他们想要的东西，然后还真敢“终弃”也说不定。  
  
好吧，开玩笑的，没那么可怕啦。因为Mycroft和Anthea明显是没看对眼，就像Lestrade和Abby，知己或者伙伴，这种关系其实要比恋人稳定理性多了。见了美女就想追这种事情，绝对不会发生在Mycroft和Lestrade身上，即使他们两个在爱情方面的作风截然不同，但共性总是存在的。  
  
不过Mycroft作为三流言情小说主角，想想就很好玩啊！  
  
Lestrade不由得把目光投向斯莱特林长桌，Mycroft也刚到，也坐在靠近主宾席的那一端，看起来并不像他身边的斯莱特林们那么开心。  
  
“叮，叮。”  
  
Dumbledore敲响了桌上的一只空酒杯，礼堂里的嘈杂声渐渐平息下来。  
  
“又是一年过去了！”Dumbledore兴高采烈地说，“在尽情享受美味佳肴之前，我要劳驾大家听听一个老头子的陈词滥调。这是多么精彩的一年！你们拥有了刚在考场上用完的魔法知识，以及一整个美好的暑假，每年的这个时候我就羡慕你们羡慕得厉害！”  
  
Dumbledore脸上露出了羡慕又嫉妒的表情，孩子气十足，学生们笑了起来，他也回了大家一个抿嘴笑，接着说：“现在，据我所知，我们首先必须进行学院杯的颁奖仪式，各学院的具体得分如下：第四名，赫奇帕奇，三百一十六分；第三名，拉文克劳，三百五十八分；第二名，格兰芬多，四百三十分；第一名，斯 莱特林，四百四十四分。”  
  
斯莱特林的餐桌上爆发出一阵雷鸣般的欢呼声和跺脚声，Lestrade看见Goyle（高尔）用高脚酒杯使劲拍打着桌子，那副样子真是让人想往他脸上丢个炸尾螺。  
  
“是的，是的，表现很好，斯莱特林，恭喜你们！”Dumbledore（邓布利多）不得不扯着嗓子，才能盖过斯莱特林们发出的胜利的尖叫。  
  
其他三个学院的长桌就不那么开心了，垫了底的赫奇帕奇人脸色最难看，温和的拉文克劳们也对斯莱特林那副嘴脸露出了嫌恶的神情，至于格兰芬多，已经开始隔着两个学院的长桌对斯莱特林那边做鬼脸比中指了。不过斯莱特林难得宽容一回，他们是今年的大赢家，于是即使格兰芬多的挑衅也不能让他们生气了。  
  
Mycroft坐在斯莱特林们中间，笑眯眯地在别人拍他的肩膀时点头致意，大概说着谦虚的话，把斯莱特林赢得学院杯冠军的功劳归结为大家的努力。没办法，Mycroft总是这么会做人。  
  
礼堂里的不快很快就被出现在桌上的美食驱走了，毕竟学院杯只是个荣誉头衔，接下来的假期才是眼下最好的事情。Lestrade一边拍着身边人的肩膀，一边含含糊糊地安抚大家的情绪，“好啦好啦，他们是小人得志，我们明年再赢回来就是了嘛。”  
  
相比同学们的愤怒，Lestrade倒是觉得还好。他之前一直担心自己一当级长就会拉得格兰芬多垫底，因为在他刚当级长的时候，霍格沃茨里还真流传过这种诅咒。Lestrade自己虽然知道这种幼稚的诅咒没什么实际效力，但被念叨多了难免也有点担心。现在可好啦，格兰芬多虽然没拿到冠军，可他们只以十四分只差输给了斯莱特林，其实还是个相当光彩的败仗啊！  
  
再说，斯莱特林得冠军那个分数……还真不敢恭维，四四四？念起来就跟口吃似的，真蠢爆了。  
  
Lestrade高高兴兴地享受面前的饕餮盛宴，吃得差不多了才摸着圆滚滚的肚子抬起了头，正看到Mycroft和Snape（斯内普）站在斯莱特林长桌边，两个人都一脸认真严肃。  
  
Mycroft微微仰头期待地看着Snape（斯内普），Snape（斯内普）则低头沉吟着。Mycroft急切地在解释着什么，看起来相当不安，Snape（斯内普）开口不知问了什么，Mycroft却又指使摇了一下头。最终，Snape（斯内普）似乎是了解清了状况，对Mycroft点了点头，Mycroft如获大赦地道谢，匆匆转身，大步离开了礼堂。Snape（斯内普）突然转过头，目光落到了Lestrade身上，一脸探究，吓得Lestrade一惊，赶忙低头端起面前的杯子。  
  
等Lestrade再抬起头的时候，Snape（斯内普）回到了主宾席，一脸假笑地跟Mcgonagall（麦格）教授攀谈，Mcgonagall（麦格）教授则不耐烦地看着他。又在炫耀斯莱特林的丰功伟绩了，Lestrade忍不住想。  
  
Mycroft刚才是急匆匆地去哪了？Lestrade本来想追上他问一下，可是被Snape（斯内普）那么一盯就全忘了。  
  
Mycroft刚才看起来很不好，他今天一直都有点反常。虽说其实斯莱特林能不能赢得学院杯这种事Mycroft未必真的在意，他可能更多地只是觉得既然他是斯莱特林的领袖之一，那么领导斯莱特林赢得这些虚名也很重要，他至少还是应该对赢到学院杯感到得意。可是Lestrade只看到他礼貌客气地跟同学们说话，一切都恰到好处，跟平时没多少差别 ——可是没差别这件事本身，就非常说明问题。这是Mycroft的盔甲，通常用来掩饰他的脆弱和痛苦。  
  
看来真的有必要去问问Mycroft了。  
  
可是Lestrade也不知道该怎么问，他现在连Mycroft的人都找不到，他在霍格沃茨的话，应该会去斯莱特林的地下室了，要是不在霍格沃茨，那难道又要写信给他？  
  
最后Lestrade还是和大家一起回了格兰芬多塔楼，什么也没做。Mycroft身边的人，他熟悉一点的也就是Anthea，他可不想再跟那位冰山美女搭话，而且从她那儿恐怕也套不出什么话来；接下来就是Cordelia Black了，他虽然现在不太讨厌她了，而且她似乎也不太讨厌这位格兰芬多级长了——Lestrade今天在走廊上遇到她，她还对他礼貌地点了一下头，把 Lestrade吓了一跳——可是他们的交情还真的只是点头之交，他可没法去找她问Mycroft的下落，那太奇怪了；再接下来，Crabbe（克拉布）和Goyle（高尔）那种蠢货就算了，Lestrade这辈子都不想跟他们两个说话；再剩下的，就更是Mycroft身边的喽啰了，都是墙头草，依附Holmes的势力罢了，Mycroft去哪自然更不会让他们知道。  
  
于是想来想去，Lestrade只得带着满肚子疑惑上床睡觉，第二天被隔壁寝室一年级的学生们拿到成绩单的大呼小叫早早地吵醒。幸好O.W.L.s成绩在假期才出来，不然那些神经兮兮的书呆子准把霍格沃茨城堡的顶都能掀了。  
  
接下来，衣柜空了，东西都乱七八糟地装进了行李箱，通知发到了每个学生手里，警告他们放假期间不许使用魔法。Hagrid（海格）负责带领学生们登上渡湖的船队，现在所有人都坐上了霍格沃茨特快列车，一路谈笑风生，看着窗外的乡村越来越青翠，越来越整洁，他们正在接近伦敦。  
  
Lestrade没有在渡湖的人群里看到Mycroft，接下来也没在级长包厢里找到他。格兰芬多级长借着巡视的名义把所有的包厢都看了一遍，还是一无所获。Mycroft就像人间蒸发了一样，谁也不知道他去了哪。Lestrade只听斯莱特林的一位级长含糊地说Mycroft昨天在宴会上不知跟 Snape（斯内普）说了什么之后，就离开了霍格沃茨。  
  
列车驶过一个个麻瓜的城镇，Lestrade和球队的朋友们挤在一个包厢里吃着比比多味豆，脱掉了身上的巫师长袍，换上夹克衫和牛仔裤。终于，列车停靠在了国王十字车站的9 ¾站台。  
  
他们花了很长时间，才全部走出站台。一个干瘪的老警卫守在检票口，一次只允许两个三个人通过，这样他们就不会一大堆人同时从坚固的墙壁里出来，引起麻瓜们的注意。  
  
Lestrade和Weasley（韦斯莱）夫妇打过招呼，和球队的朋友们道了别，转头就看到Sherlock提着一个大箱子跟在John后面走向一对母女。哦，是John的妈妈来接他了，可是Sherlock在那儿干什么？  
  
一个人走到了Watson一家面前，穿着西装的背影颀长，光看Watson夫人惊讶的表情就知道这人在向Watson家问好。是Mycroft，来接Sherlock的，准没错。  
  
Lestrade往过靠了几步，但没打算加入他们的谈话，果然听到Mycroft向Watson夫人致歉之后就把Sherlock拖到了一边。  
  
“放开我，Mycroft！你这个讨厌的——”  
  
“我是来接你回家，不是绑架你卖到鲜为人知的偏远山区，别把事情复杂化好吗，Sherlock？”Mycroft打断了卷发小男孩的喊叫，用他那一向优雅得过分的腔调警告自家弟弟，最后几乎是从牙缝里挤出了Sherlock的名字。  
  
“少假惺惺了，你就是绑架我去邀功的！”Sherlock甩开Mycroft抓着他胳膊的手，仰头毫不示弱地说。  
  
“我只是担心你寄住在别人家会有损Holmes的名誉，毕竟我们并不是养不起你。”Mycroft扯出一个十足的假笑。  
  
Sherlock发出了一声响亮的讥笑，“哈，别把你自己往成年人里拉了，Mycroft，你手里那些不干不净的钱也算是你挣的？”  
  
“我还没有就猫头鹰事件责问你，我给你钱不是让你挥金如土，然后再跟身边人哭穷的！”Mycroft收起笑容，皱起眉头，厉声说道。  
  
但Sherlock不吃Mycroft那一套，仿佛是抓住了自家哥哥的把柄一样不依不饶，“反正你这增长的体重总有一天超过你增长的财富，到那时，你还真是双丰收了，Mycroft。”  
  
“我的私事都在我的掌控范围内，不劳你挂念。”Mycroft听到“体重”二字，脸就拉得更长了。  
  
Sherlock做了Mycroft七年的弟弟，深知肥胖是哥哥的噩梦，此时就笑得志得意满地看着Mycroft，“真是管天管地无所不能啊，Mycroft，那麻烦你先管管你那用鼻孔看人的黑心小姐吧，你怎么不继续去给她演戏？”  
  
“我是你哥哥，我有义务确保你在假期开始的时候不把自己卷进愚蠢的麻烦里。”Mycroft明显开始施压了。  
  
Sherlock似乎对“哥哥”二字天生过敏，一听到就皱起一张小脸，无比怨恨地盯着Mycroft，恨不得要把目光变激光，给自家大哥的脑门上烧出一个大洞来，“我想去哪就去哪！我的事也不用你管！”  
  
“别逼我命令你。”Mycroft的声音透着危险。  
  
“你来啊。”Sherlock仍然气势丝毫不弱。  
  
Lestrade实在看不下去了，只得拖着自己的一堆行李，跌跌撞撞地走过去打断了这场兄弟阋墙大戏，“嘿，Holmes们！”  
  
“下午好，Lestrade。”Mycroft转过身对Lestrade点了一下头，Sherlock挤出一声响亮的哼，刚开口被Mycroft的目光逼得又闭上了嘴。  
  
“你们在这儿干吗，还不回家？”Lestrade假装才注意到这对兄弟，好奇地问。  
  
“事实上，我正是来接Sherlock回家的。”  
  
“我不回家！有你的地方我都不去！”Sherlock的尖叫插了进来。  
  
“但你还是在霍格沃茨度过了愉快的一年，所以亲爱的弟弟，”Sherlock明显地被Mycroft的称呼恶心到了，退了一步，Mycroft唇边溢出一个得逞的笑，“请容我奉劝你一句，黑白分明这种立场很难演。”  
  
“你嘴里什么时候才有真话，Mycroft？”  
  
“跟你相处还是假话更能让你成长快乐，Sherlock。”  
  
“嘿！嘿！你们两个，别在公共场合这么幼稚好吗？”Lestrade再次无奈地打断这对天才兄弟的争吵，得到了Mycroft和Sherlock两个人一人一个杀人般的眼神。得，这还说不得了，你们两个明明就是幼稚得要命啊！  
  
“我只是在请求Sherlock跟我回家。”Mycroft义正言辞地说。  
  
“请求？那伏地魔就是和蔼可亲的邻家大叔了！”Sherlock尖锐地反击道，旁边一个巫师家庭集体抖了一下，满脸惊恐地看向Sherlock，而小天才完全不屑于丢给他们一个鄙视的眼神。  
  
“Holmes们！你们敢不敢消停一会儿，就一会儿？！”Lestrade忍无可忍地举起双手站到了兄弟之间，“Mycroft，他想玩就让他去玩几天吧，反正John一家会照顾他的，不然我看他这个样子，就算你把他绑回家他也还是要跑，”Sherlock发出一声胜利的欢呼，Lestrade立刻转向了兴奋的小卷毛，“还有你，Sherlock，没事干挑你哥的火做什么，我要是你哥早就揍你了好吗？”Mycroft发出一声满意的轻哼，抬起下巴居高临下地看着Sherlock。  
  
Lestrade翻了个白眼，要是有可能的话真想给这对糟心的兄弟一人一巴掌，真不愧是姓Holmes的，讨嫌的本事真是流淌在他们共同的血液里。  
  
“我和Sherlock几乎没有任何遗传学上的相似之处，更不必提惹人厌的本事。”  
  
“我和Mycroft才没半点一样的地方！他才是天生的讨厌鬼！”  
  
兄弟两个同时抗议，惹得Lestrade只得无比敷衍地伸手分别拍了拍他们两个的肩，“好的，好的，你们两个都天下无双——所以你们现在要怎样？”  
  
Mycroft把Sherlock从头到脚又从脚到头打量了三个来回，才满不情愿地点头。Sherlock则欢呼着跳得老高，差点把Lestrade撞倒。Mycroft立刻伸出一根手指指向自家小弟，“到了Watson家立刻给妈妈写信。“  
  
Sherlock胡乱摆了摆手，算是答应，就向一直站在远处观望的Watson一家飞跑而去。Mycroft跟了上去，再次向Watson夫人致歉，Watson夫人笑着摸了摸Sherlock的头，记下了Holmes家的电话，领着三个孩子上了一辆破旧的二手车。  
  
“真是个小混蛋。”Mycroft返回来的时候，Lestrade摇着头笑得十分无奈。  
  
“他这些年没少杀死我的脑细胞，有时候我甚至怀疑他是被派来苦我心智的磨刀石，”Mycroft撇了一下嘴，“活的磨刀石。”Mycroft又看了一眼Watson家离去的车，才转过头递给Lestrade一个无比头疼的眼神。  
  
Lestrade笑了起来，Mycroft也忍不住缓和了面色，“你的家人没来接你？”  
  
“我妹妹今天演出，这个时候他们应该正在小学剧场里面睁大眼睛满舞台找一颗小树呢，”Lestrade满不在乎地挥挥手，拉着自己的行李往前走，“哦，而且，她演的这个舞台剧叫做‘亚马逊雨林的故事’，他们一时半会是没法抽空到国王十字车站来了。”  
  
Mycroft被Lestrade逗笑了，伸手帮Lestrade提了一个箱子，“那，不如我送你一程？”  
  
“你会开车？”Lestrade睁大了眼睛看着Mycroft。  
  
Mycroft耸耸肩，伸手指向路边的一辆线条流畅，看起来就不是大众品牌的黑色小轿车。  
  
“说真的，你有驾照？我可不想假期第一天在局子里过。”Lestrade疑惑地停到车边，转头仍然不太敢相信地看着Mycroft。  
  
“我从不做没有把握的事。”Mycroft说着，打开了后备箱，把Lestrade的箱子放了进去。  
  
Lestrade跟着安顿好了自己的行李，坐进了副驾驶，一眼瞥到方向盘上的捷豹标志，“哇，这车……”  
  
“家里的，司机今天休假，我就把它开了出来。”Mycroft漫不经心地说。  
  
Lestrade点了点头，没再继续这个话题。咳，哪个男人不喜欢车呢？可是眼下还真不是聊车的时候，而且跟Mycroft聊车……好像也不太对头的感觉。  
  
“你昨晚就离开霍格沃茨了？”  
  
Mycroft嗯了一声，看起来又不想谈论这个话题的样子。  
  
Lestrade无奈地看了他一眼，只得放弃这个话题，“你肯放Sherlock去Watson家还真让我惊讶。”  
  
“事实上，这只是我耍了个小花招，”Mycroft对着挡风玻璃笑了一下，“我要是在他提出去Watson家过暑假的时候就点头同意，他肯定会起疑，无论如何都要回家；相反，我装出千方百计想要把他绑回家的样子，他就一定会跟我对着干，就不会回家了。”  
  
“你……不想让他回家？为什么？”Lestrade睁大眼睛看着Mycroft，好吧，虽然Mycroft在这场兄弟大战里又大获全胜，但是这个胜利的结果本身就很诡异啊。  
  
“哦，只是庄园在翻新，家人都搬到了爱丁堡，可惜Sherlock眼里的英国大概仅限于伦敦和部分霍格沃茨，要是让他去爱丁堡，他大概会不惜任何代价留在伦敦的庄园里，然后干掉所有的工程，或者被施工器械干掉。”Mycroft驾驶着他的临时坐骑，在闹市的车流中自如穿梭，一边还不紧不慢地向 Lestrade解说，脸上的一本正经活像个联合国大会上的外交大臣。  
  
Lestrade想象了一下Sherlock在脚手架之间蹦来蹦去的猴崽子样，这小鬼还真有可能和翻新工程不是你死就是我亡，是得把他弄走。  
  
“所以你家现在搬到爱丁堡了，那你来伦敦就是为了演戏给Sherlock看？”Lestrade觉得Holmes家这对兄弟真是一对儿煞星，家里房子装个修去同学家借住，多简单的事嘛，被他们搞得是水火不容，昏天黑地，他们那点高过常人的智商都用来变着法子对付对方了吧……  
  
“不，当然不是，我是来办家族事务的，顺便绕个路来车站把他移交给Watson。”  
  
Lestrade正要问，车停了下来，他转头一看，正是自己家门外，“你怎么知道我家地址？”  
  
Mycroft得意地歪过头，“你的箱子上写了。”  
  
Lestrade伸手拍了一下自己的脑门，是了，妈妈怕他弄丢东西，就在每件行李上都挂上了地址牌。他下车把自己的东西从后备箱里拖了出来，站在路边突然不知道是该感谢Mycroft送他回来，还是该跟Mycroft道别。  
  
于是他在Mycroft疑惑的目光里伸手揉了揉自己的头发，才咧开嘴笑着说：“好啦，我到家啦，谢啦！”  
  
Mycroft回了他一个礼貌的点头，大概想说不客气之类的话，不过有点被Lestrade弄懵了，没开口。  
  
Lestrade被瞪得有点不好意思，伸手拍了Mycroft的肩一下，“我是说，假期愉快！记得给我写信，还有就是，需要我帮忙尽管说。”  
  
“我会的，不过恐怕我最近有点忙，不能及时回信了。”  
  
“这样啊……那也没事，反正你到伦敦来的时候办完事可以来找我，我家电话号码你知道的。”  
  
Mycroft看着Lestrade一双亮亮的棕色大眼睛，张了张嘴，终于还是只扯出一个不太好看的笑，“是的，我记得，有机会的话，我会联系你的。”  
  
Lestrade立刻笑得更加满意，“好，那就再见？”  
  
“后会有期。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *关于这届学院杯的冠军，本文的设定是此时探长15岁，查理也15岁，因此哈利7岁，原著里在哈利一年级的时候说斯莱特林差点第七次赢得学院杯，于是按这个设定往前推断，本文里此时正是斯莱特林这七次里第一次赢得学院杯。
> 
> **我开始光顾着三集片的人物设定了，没注意HP人物，于是现在才发现年龄一个个推断过来，小卷这时和哈利一样大，都是七岁，于是天才咨询侦探先森是哈利的学长，还高了三个年级……好吧，我们就全当是小卷天才智力过人，以及他高IQ的气场完全能够胜任哈利的学长这一重任……


	23. Chapter 23

假期并不如想象中那样令人愉快。  
  
这是一条随着我们的年龄增长而不断被证实的真理。  
  
我们说的话家人开始听不懂，我们欣赏和鄙夷的事物开始与家庭的主流观点冲突，我们睡个懒觉要被泛化地指责为在学校也是这般虚度光阴，我们出门会个老朋友则要被夸张地扣上交友不慎的高帽子。倘若学校让我们看到这个世界的不公和虚伪，那么家庭就开始让我们看到人生的无奈和痛苦。倘若我们能够在无数次的跌倒和流血之后会学同外面的世界周旋，但我们总结出的那一套进退自如游刃有余的办法也恐怕难以对付我们的家人。我们爱他们，他们也爱我们，然而除此之外，我们与他们背道而驰，爱最终也将淹没在愈演愈烈的误解和猜疑之中。  
  
Gregory Lestrade的五年级暑假，就在深刻地揭示着这个真理。  
  
回家的第一个星期，虽然比不得早些年的假期，但要是跟接下来的近两个月比起来，还真算得上是甜蜜温暖。一年不见的父母毫无疑问很想念他们的大儿子，Gregory的归来也让Lestrade夫妇省了不少心。  
  
刚刚进入青春期的二女儿Emma开始跟长辈们对着干了，但Greg哥哥是个例外，她早就盼着大哥放假，她那满腹少女的忧愁就有“合适的人”倾听了，而 Lestrade夫妇也可以间接地从Gregory嘴里了解到点Emma现在的成长状况。说来真是惭愧，自家的女儿，自己不了解，反倒是要让比女儿大不了几岁的儿子去旁敲侧击。不过也罢，现在的年轻人啊，早就不同于从前了，还是同龄人之间比较能沟通。因此在经历了和Emma差不多一年的反复争吵和冷战之后，疲于应付的Lestrade夫妇就把教育关怀Emma的重任名正言顺地丢给了大儿子Gregory。  
  
接下来，Jenny倒是比Emma简单多了。这姑娘大大咧咧，也比较晚熟，除了快毕业的成绩差强人意，其他倒没什么好操心的。当然，如果她对霍格沃茨的渴望能算上是需要操心的事的话，那她的麻烦程度倒一点不比Emma低。Jenny还有一年就小学毕业了，接下来是去男女混合中学还是去女子中学*让 Lestrade夫妇有点拿不准主意。Emma念的是男女混合的公立中学，同学之间个性家庭都差不多，本来是件挺好的事，但没成想公立中学里那群冒冒失失的男孩子成了大麻烦，他们对Emma的青春期产生了难以估计的负面影响。而Jenny自己却对这两类学校都嗤之以鼻，她从五岁那年看到穿着巫师长袍握着魔杖的哥哥之后，就打定了主意也要去念霍格沃茨，还天天跟她的同学们讲这事儿，有那么两个不太讨喜的邻居已经开始说Lestrade家有个疯女儿了。Gregory的归来，可以暂停一下Jenny满世界散布她对霍格沃茨的执念，转而让她每天缠着大哥问东问西。  
  
小Ewan倒是挺好，他还小，他只需要Greg哥哥的抱抱。这个善良可爱的小男孩全心全意地爱着他的父母和哥哥姐姐们，他们的一句夸奖就够让他乐上半天 的。当然，Greg哥哥终于回家了，这事只会让小Ewan更讨人喜欢，除了要警告Gregory不要带Ewan去整蛊邻居，大部分时候这兄弟两个在一起还 能为辛苦工作的妈妈减轻点负担。  
  
综上所述，大儿子Gregory的归来，理当受到整个Lestrade家的热烈欢迎。  
  
可惜，也仅限于欢迎。  
  
回家第二天的早饭桌上，Lestrade医生，一家之主Joe，就询问了Gregory的O.W.L.s考试情况。Joe一直是个严父，虽然他爱他的孩子们，但他的爱带上了医生特有的冷静严谨，有时候就多少有点严厉了。Gregory不想在假期一开始就要面对考试成绩这种万恶的东西，但他也没法拒绝回答父 亲的问题，含糊地搪塞之后，他知道这件事还远没完。  
  
果然，几个星期之后——期间几乎每天，Gregory都要被Emma问“你说他这样做到底是不是真的喜欢我？”的这种毫无意义（也显而易见答案是否定的） 的问题轰炸得不胜其烦，被Jenny对霍格沃茨狂热的向往弄得有些忧心忡忡，更别提他和老哥们喝完酒还要晃荡到酒气散了才敢回家（因为作为医生的父亲Joe对烟酒一向深恶痛绝）搞得满肚子闷气——他的O.W.L.s成绩单来了。  
  
天文学 A（Acceptable，及格）  
  
保护神奇生物 E（Exceeds Expectations，超出预期）  
  
魔咒 E(Exceeds Expectations，超出预期)  
  
黑魔法防御术 E（Exceeds Expectations，超出预期）  
  
占卜 P（Poor，不及格）  
  
草药学 E（Exceeds Expectations，超出预期）  
  
魔法史 A（Acceptable，及格）  
  
魔药 O（Outstanding，优秀）  
  
变形术 O（Outstanding，优秀）  
  
总的来说，还是挺好的，毕竟他拿了两个“优秀”（O），四个“超出预期”（E），枯燥的天文学和魔法史也及了格，占卜那种不知所云的东西，得“差” （P）其实也是情理之中的事。Gregory自己对此很满意，要知道保护神奇生物和草药他可没抱这么大希望，其他科目也算是稍稍超常发挥了一点，这多半要归功于他在实践考试里的强作镇定。  
  
不过，Lestrade医生显然不这么认为。Joe当年念书的时候是个好学生，是个货真价实的级长，他的O.W.L。s拿过十张证书，其中八张都是“优秀”（O）。他对Lestrade家的魔法天赋一直很有自信，因此在看到Gregory的成绩单时，才黑着一张脸，就成绩单上所有“非O科目”进行了一番严密盘问，直问得Gregory跳起来冲出了家门。  
  
可是Gregory的噩梦才刚刚开始。  
  
从那天之后，Joe就没给过他好脸色看，不管他说什么，Joe都能拐弯抹角地指责他的无能.因为Joe很了解他，知道他成绩单上的不少科目之所以没有拿到优秀，很大程度上是因为他对它们不感兴趣。Joe对此十分恼火，在他看来，人的喜好虽然无法改变，但人同时也不能按照自己的喜好去做事.Gregory 作为一个十五六岁的大男孩，基本上已经算是个成年人了，竟然仍旧对自己如此不负责任。  
  
可是Gregory坚持认为自己没有错。他已经为了他的傲罗梦非常勉强自己去对付了好几门课了，他曾努力想要喜欢它们，扭转自己的喜好这件事本身还不够有责任、有担当吗？至于父亲口中的什么“不喜欢的事才是该做的事”的道理，他是完全无法认同。他是这样年轻，他认为整个世界都该给他的梦想让路，他不明白如果他天天用不喜欢的事情来为难自己，那么他到底又是在为什么而活着呢？  
  
于是在八月傍晚的夕阳余晖中，他坐在社区的街心花园仍然热度灼人的地上，垂头丧气地靠着秋千的支架，盯着滑梯发呆。  
  
生活是这样让人失望，曾经为他骄傲的父亲指责他不思进取，曾经爱为他辩护的母亲也在这场旷日持久的战争中保持了沉默。曾经调皮地在他脸上画胡子的 Emma全心全意地爱着一个一无是处的坏小子，曾经听话乖巧的Jenny也在他每次暗示并不是所有人都有魔法天赋的时候蛮不讲理地说不。曾经和他一起砸别人家玻璃的兄弟们一个个为了他们的GCSE考试**根本顾不上跟他吃顿饭，曾经的所有简单快乐的事情都变得错综复杂又隐患丛生。  
  
就在刚才的争吵中，他忍无可忍地对父亲说出了他对医务工作的厌恶，他强硬地表示自己就是要当傲罗，就是喜欢流血送命，就算去霍格沃茨看门也不会去当医生。  
  
突然之间，他不想再在乎他的语言是否太尖锐，是否可能会伤害他的父亲，他只是感觉疲惫。他发现十几年来Joe一直在用爱的幌子欺骗他，把他当做一个机器人一样去设计。Joe在利用Gregory，Joe想让Gregory去替他完成他的愿望。因为他自视甚高，他认为一个普通的医生并不足以匹配他的才华，他想让Gregory为他扳回一城。  
  
可是，如果Gregory为了爱的名义去替他的父亲实现了一个陈旧的梦想，那么谁又来替他去实现他的傲罗梦呢？  
  
Gregory不想让这样的悲剧在自己未来的孩子身上重演，因为他知道如果他这辈子当不了傲罗，他也会无法控制自己去逼迫另一个孩子。到那时，他该怎样请求他的孩子原谅他的功利和庸俗呢？  
  
不，我们自己的梦想，就该由我们自己去完成。实现了，是自己的快乐；破灭了，是自己的失败。我们任何情况下，以任何名义，都不该剥夺别人做梦的权力。  
  
可惜，Gregory这样咬牙切齿地发誓，他却也只能感到自己的抗争越来越无力。  
  
每当此时，他就会想念霍格沃茨，想起一脸诚恳地真正关心他想要什么的Mcgonagall（麦格）教授，想起会为他的O.W.L.s成绩欣慰的Fliwick（弗立维）教授 和Sprout（斯普劳特）教授，想起对孩子的成绩不太苛求的Weasley（韦斯莱）先生，想起尚且能凭借年幼的优势享受别人的宽容的John和Sherlock，也想起总是会在他把自己卷进麻烦时出援手的Mycroft。  
  
Mycroft如果在，他会说什么呢？  
  
Gregory想了半天，也想不出Mycroft会对他说什么。  
  
说起来，Mycroft是个牙尖嘴利的人，谁要是敢跟他吵架，最后准被他一个脏字不带却恶毒百倍地地羞辱得泪流满面。即使在日常生活中，Mycroft也总有本事把一句话说得十分让人不舒服还无力反驳，简单来说，非常道貌岸然的混蛋作风。  
  
但Mycroft不会真的把这种作风用到Gregory身上来。虽然大部分时候他们也会像大部分男生们那样互相取笑，抢着在斗嘴里做赢家，但 Mycroft不会像Charlie（查理）那样在Gregory情绪低落的时候还戏弄他。虽说其实Gregory也不太在乎这些善意的调侃，而且有时候这些嬉闹还真能让他的心情好转，但少部分时候，就像现在面对职业选择这样的难题时，就没法用好心情来面对了。  
  
每当此时，Gregory就会想起Mycroft。  
  
可是Mycroft从放假那天起就人间蒸发了，他没有来找过Gregory，也没有给Gregory家打过电话，甚至Gregory写给他的信他也没回。Gregory不知道Mycroft遇到了什么事，但感觉上，应该是很重要很忙的事。  
  
Mycroft之前从没有过这种情况，他以前的假期可能也会很忙，没空跟Gregory保持联络，但Gregory写去的信他总会回，而且是三天之内必回。可是这一次，距离Gregory寄出的上一封信已经整整一个星期了，Mycroft仍然杳无音信，之前送出去的五封信也全都石沉大海。  
  
要说Mycroft忙，还真是有可能。据Gregory所知，Mycroft的父亲常年工作在外，家里的事情都是Mycroft和管家在操持。至于 Mycroft的母亲，她倒是不太关心那些鸡毛蒜皮的家事，于是有些事管家做不了主的时候，就会来跟Mycroft商量。想来也可怜，Mycroft从三年级开始就差不多接管了全部家事，他那时才是个十三四岁的孩子***。  
  
Gregory还记得前一个暑假，Mycroft在信里说他累极了，简直想学着母亲的样子也做个甩手掌柜的。当时还是Gregory写信安慰了他，于是 Mycroft在开学之后送了Gregory一瓶福灵剂作为谢礼，然后这瓶神奇的药水被Gregory用到了追Miya——是的，就是Gregory的初恋情人；以及，是的，Gregory把福灵剂用到了追女孩子这种，呃，被Mycroft称作完全大材小用的地方。实践证明，其实还真是屈了福灵剂的才， 因为Miya关注Gregory也有一阵子了。当时那种情况下，只要Gregory开口，Miya就会兴高采烈地点头同意，根本不存在任何碰运气的成分。 好在Mycroft对此只是阴着脸说了句“杀鸡焉用牛刀”，这一页就翻过去了。  
  
这就是他们的相处方式，严肃认真的时候虽然也有，但主旋律永远是嬉笑怒骂，还冒着十足的傻气——好吧，大多数情况下是Gregory在冒傻气。  
  
他们没有真正翻脸过，因此Gregory到今天也不明白Mycroft为什么没有因为当年性感成熟的Miya跟他反目，却因为现在一个小小的 Leanne跟他大吵一架，还公报私仇地把Leanne劈腿的事抖了出来。可是Gregory似乎也没什么立场指责Mycroft的反复无常，因为他自己看到Mycroft领着Black（布莱克）招摇过市也火大得很。要不是上次Black在三把扫帚那点眼泪，Gregory恐怕到现在为止还是觉得她碍眼无比。  
  
但他们两个其实都是挺有风度的男生，Mycroft的教养就不用说了，典型的小绅士，Gregory跟同龄男生比起来也算体贴周到。因此Mycroft一般不会针对女生，Gregory也不会讨厌美女，可他们两个一起破了例。  
  
Mycroft的理性遇到Gregory总是要跌几个百分点，Gregory的大度遇到Mycroft也总要出趟远门。唉，他们两个还真是一对不靠谱的狐朋狗友。  
  
可谁让他们是朋友呢？  
  
眼下这种四面楚歌的状况，让Gregory分外想念他的朋友。他想听Mycroft说说话，哪怕不是宽慰，就只是随便和他聊聊天，只要能暂时让他忘记这些烦恼就好。  
  
可是Mycroft不在，他不仅整个假期都没消息，之后在霍格沃茨特快上，Gregory也没看到他。事实上，开学快两个月后，Mycroft才第一次出现在了魔药课堂上，面露疲惫，整个人瘦了不少。  
  
奇怪地是，斯莱特林院长Snape（斯内普）并没有对Mycroft的失踪和归来表现出不满，甚至只是在看到差点迟到的Mycroft时皱了一下眉，就转身恶心 Charlie（查理）去了。Mycroft也跟没事人似的绝口不提这件事，还是安安静静地上他的课，下了课就飞快地消失在了人群里，Lestrade根本没来得及跟他说话。  
  
之后一切似乎又回到了正轨上，Lestrade成功凭借不错的O.W.Ls成绩进了魔药、魔咒、黑魔法防御术、草药学和变形术五门课的N.E.W.T.s 班。也就是说，他离傲罗又近了一步。不管家人怎样反对，也不管朋友怎样取笑，Lestrade始终没有减去半点对傲罗的渴望，他甚至想，哪怕是退而求其次被招进魔法法律执行司当了打击手****，也还不错。说到底，他渴望地是惊险刺激的生活，绝不是医生那样的按部就班。  
  
不过Lestrade的注意力很快就被转移到了其他事情上。  
  
今年的开学宴会上，Dumbledore（邓布利多）教授宣布霍格沃茨今年要迎来一些新朋友了。  
  
“三强争霸赛大约是七百多年前创立的，是欧洲三所最大的魔法学校之间的一种友谊竞争。这三所学校有霍格沃茨、布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗。每个学校选出一名勇士，而后三名勇士比试三种魔法项目。三强争霸赛每五年举行一次，三个学校轮流主办，大家一致认为，这是不同国家之间年轻巫师们建立友谊的绝好方式——可是后来，死亡人数实在太多，三强争霸赛就中断了。”  
  
三强争霸赛Lestrade也略有耳闻，可是正如Dumbledore（邓布利多）教授所说，这是个太危险的比赛，早就被禁止了。  
  
Dumbledore此言一出，礼堂里一片哗然，不过Dumbledore自有他的打算。  
  
“几个世纪以来，人们几次尝试恢复争霸赛，但没有一次是成功的。不过，我们三大魔法学校仍然坚持认为这项比赛利大于弊。因此，这个夏天三所院校联合进行了很多准备工作，最终决定在今年恢复部分比赛项目。为确保每一位参赛的勇士的生命安全，我们把此次比赛定为友谊赛，降低难度，旨在促进学术竞争和交流。”  
  
于是，今年十月，布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的校长就会带着他们精心挑选的竞争者来到霍格沃茨。比赛将由魔法部的国际魔法合作司和魔法体育司两大部门监管，仍然由火焰杯选出勇士参赛，比赛仍然在万圣节举行，最终获胜的勇士个人仍然能赢得一千加隆的奖金。  
  
从那天开始，霍格沃茨的各个角落里都是兴奋的学生和紧张的老师，大家纷纷议论着另外两所学校，掰着指头算着比赛来临的日子。  
  
终于，万圣节前夜，布斯巴顿的马车和德姆斯特朗的帆船姗姗来迟，接受了焕然一新的霍格沃茨和神采奕奕的霍格沃茨师生的欢迎。  
  
布斯巴顿有着带翅膀的金色的高头骏马，装饰繁复华丽的粉蓝色马车，浅蓝色轻薄的校服长袍，还有他们同样高大又十分美丽的校长Maxime（马克西姆）夫人。 Sherlock言之凿凿地声称布斯巴顿的校址在法国，看看他们那极尽奢华之能事的行头吧，法国人就是这个德行，不管是过去还是现在，麻瓜世界还是魔法世界，爱臭美的脾气总是那样——而且，魔法装点下的时尚简直让人着迷。  
  
或者，是布斯巴顿人更让人着迷。  
  
Maxime（马克西姆）夫人带来的学生们，都是十八九岁，英国的秋风让这些远道而来的年轻人们瑟瑟发抖，丝绸飘逸的校服虽然优雅美丽，可没法为他们抵挡寒风。不过也并不是所有人都受到了苏格兰*****凛冽的下马威的影响，站在校长夫人身边的那位女生看起来虽然也畏寒地抱住了双臂，但仍然昂首挺胸，一派大家闺秀风范，惹得对面前来列队欢迎的霍格沃茨黑色阵营里发出不少叹息。  
  
这位女生有着一头漆黑的长发，一丝不苟地在脑后盘起，额前留下了一点微卷的刘海。细长的双眉，碧绿的眼眸，性感的红唇，加上法国姑娘特有的孤傲，足以让在场的任何男性张大双眼，时刻追寻她的踪迹。更何况布斯巴顿的校服长袍裁剪得十分贴身，恰到好处地勾勒出她凹凸有致的身材，领口袖口的花边让她看起来像个巴黎时装周上的模特，闪亮的系带高跟鞋和斜帽檐的小礼帽则将她的青春气息凸显无疑。  
  
Charlie（查理）和Gary一口咬定这个女生是媚娃，但是她的皮肤并没有像月亮一样皎洁的柔光，她的头发也并没有随风飘扬，她虽然美得惊心动魄，只是并没有媚娃那种不真实感。Lestrade没有看过魁地奇世界杯，也没见过保加利亚的吉祥物，他对媚娃的认识仅限于Charlie（查理）的讲述。不过不得不承认，不管有没有媚娃血统，这位美女都相当引人注目——当然，如果她跟媚娃有那么一星半点关系，倒是不难解释她对霍格沃茨的年轻小伙子们可怕的影响力了。  
  
而德姆斯特朗，带着他们气派非凡的大帆船，从深不见底的黑湖里冒了出来。一群高大的年轻人由他们瘦高的校长先生带领，也来到了霍格沃茨的场地上。他们的校服是厚厚的毛皮帽子和毛皮斗篷，上面的毛蓬乱纠结，还配上一根粗壮的手杖，手杖顶端雕了兽首，大概是他们的校徽。整个德姆斯特朗的行头让学生们看起来比实际年龄要老成不少。反倒是校长Karkaroff（卡卡洛夫）教授身上披着的斗篷又柔又滑，在夕阳的余晖里闪着银白色的光，配上他的山羊胡子，显得不太讨人喜欢。  
  
德姆斯特朗的校长Karkaroff（卡卡洛夫）教授带来的学生有大有小，按理说只有年满十六岁的学生才有资格参赛，所以卡卡洛夫带那些低年级学生是来干吗？观光旅游吗？  
  
Lestrade觉得德姆斯特朗应该在北欧，挪威或者瑞典，不然欧洲还有哪个地方能冷成这个样子吗？不过Charlie（查理）说德姆斯特朗在俄罗斯的哥尼斯堡******，因为德姆斯特朗学生的英语说得比布斯巴顿人还惨，他们的舌头就像是钢筋混凝土做的，笨得要命。  
  
不管是北欧还是俄罗斯，北方人的魁梧和刚强都十分有名，在德姆斯特朗学生们身上体现得也是淋漓尽致。不过，也有个例外。Karkaroff（卡卡洛夫）教授跟 Dumbledore（邓布利多）教授和Maxime（马克西姆）夫人敷衍地打过招呼之后就领着他的学生们进了城堡，霍格沃茨人则礼貌地留到最后请客人们先行。Lestrade注意到跟在Karkaroff（卡卡洛夫）教授身后的十几个学生里有个格外瘦小的男孩，毛皮帽子遮住了他的眉毛和耳朵，毛皮斗篷干脆拖到了脚踝。他快步跟在学长们后面，还要努力用手提着斗篷下摆，防止自己绊倒。这个孩子看起来也就八九岁的样子，黑色的短发，黑色的眼睛，一张小圆脸，有点婴儿肥，Karkaroff（卡卡洛夫）准是把他当成宠物小甜心了。  
  
这天的欢迎晚宴终于开始了，Lestrade跟着格兰芬多的同学们走进礼堂的时候，看到布斯巴顿的来宾们已经在拉文克劳桌子旁边就坐了，而德姆斯特朗人则东张西望了好一阵，差点造成礼堂入口的拥堵，才最终选择了斯莱特林长桌。  
  
布斯巴顿学生一看到Maxime（马克西姆）夫人出现，就都有点紧张地起立，毕恭毕敬地看着他们的校长。好多霍格沃茨学生被这滑稽的一幕逗乐了，不过布斯巴顿人看起来丝毫不在乎。特别是那个很漂亮的女生，她抬起下巴看向笑得格外起劲的赫奇帕奇长桌，对Gary露出了一个讥讽的微笑，Gary顿时脸红地低头咳嗽了起来。  
  
德姆斯特朗学生们反倒是在脱下他们的毛皮斗篷之后，似乎连庄严一起脱掉了，一个个饶有兴致地打量霍格沃茨的礼堂，愉快地跟身边地斯莱特林们交谈了起来。哦，看来黑魔法有时候还能促进友好和平了。  
  
年纪最小的那个男孩格外活泼，把他的大斗篷丢给一个学长，就在热闹的斯莱特林长桌边窜来窜去。主宾席上的教授们都落座的时候，他才玩累了似的挑了个地方坐了下来。而坐在他身边低头微笑着跟另一位德姆斯特朗交谈的，正是Mycroft Holmes。  
  
男孩热情洋溢地把头凑到Mycroft跟前，想要加入学长们的谈话，但是Mycroft看都没看他一眼，仍然指着礼堂顶上悬挂的霍格沃茨校徽，笑着向他身边的客人作着介绍。男孩看起来有点挫败，转向他另一边的一位斯莱特林，随着这位斯莱特林朋友的讲述，男孩的脸上又渐渐浮现出兴奋和仰慕的神色。  
  
礼堂另一边的Lestrade看着斯莱特林长桌的方向笑了，Mycroft不喜欢小孩，而且看在上帝的份上，谁要是有个Sherlock那样的弟弟也的确没法喜欢孩子。这位可爱的德姆斯特朗小朋友算是撞到枪口上了，炮灰喽！  
  
不过德姆斯特朗男孩充分发挥了北方人锲而不舍的烦人精神，又不知死活地去打扰Mycroft，这一次甚至伸手拉了拉Mycroft的袖子。 Mycroft终于回过了头，脸上仍然是笑，但明显不太客气，Lestrade甚至能想象得出Mycroft说“有何贵干？”时那不耐烦的语气。可怜的孩子，整个霍格沃茨也找不出比Mycroft更讨厌小孩的人啦，恐怕就是Snape（斯内普）和Flich（费尔奇），也会对像他这样可爱的八九岁孩子网开一面的。可惜这孩子碰上的是Mycroft，Mycroft可从来没有破例的时候。  
  
男孩脸上的心向往之和他身上血红色的长袍一样鲜活，亮亮的大眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Mycroft，仿佛眼前这位高年级学生是他喜欢了好久的偶像歌手。 Mycroft只得转过身把更多的人拉进他和德姆斯特朗男孩的谈话，似乎想以此来转移男孩对他的关注。不过好像不太成功，男孩一边忙着把桌上五花八门的美食往自己嘴里塞，一边含着满嘴食物含糊不清地向Mycroft发问，有几次还差点把食物残渣喷出来，吓得Mycroft皱着眉头往后缩了一下。  
  
“打扰一下，你们吃完了吗？”  
  
一个女声把Lestrade的注意拉了回来。  
  
布斯巴顿美女此刻正站在他面前，微微倾身向前，指向桌上的一盘奶油布丁，脸上带着若有所思地笑，注视着Lestrade。  
  
“吃完了，”Charlie（查理）突然大声地说，吓了Lestrade一跳，“吃完了，好吃极了。”  
  
“那么，如果你们不介意的话……”女生对布丁点了一下头，看向Lestrade。  
  
“没关系，请端走吧。”Lestrade说，把盘子推了过去。  
  
女生端起盘子小心翼翼地走回拉文克劳长桌，在她的同学们开心地凑上来分享的时候，又回头对Lestrade挑起嘴角一笑，引得格兰芬多长桌边一片倒吸气。格兰芬多的女生们不屑地翻起了白眼，男生们则总是时不时地要把目光往拉文克劳长桌边扫，有几个男生甚至似乎一时间变得不会说话了，只会长大嘴巴傻乎乎地盯着女神看。  
        
Bill（比尔）走过来嘲笑Charlie（查理），Charlie（查理）则满不在乎地撇嘴，嘴硬地说自己才没有像个蠢货一样对着布斯巴顿美女犯花痴。  
  
“Greg！”Bill（比尔）狠狠地拍了Lestrade一下，笑嘻嘻地把矛头转了过来，“你可是格兰芬多的级长之一，别跟Charlie（查理）一样丢霍格沃茨男生的脸。”  
  
“什么？我才没像他一样莫名其妙地跳出来跟美女搭话。”Lestrade立刻反驳，耳朵却红了。  
  
“得了吧，她刚才对你一笑，你的魂就飘到拉文克劳去啦！”Charlie（查理）不怀好意地说，还装作理解的样子伸手拍了拍Lestrade的肩。  
  
Lestrade正要辩解，Dumbledore（邓布利多）教授站了起来。礼堂里渐渐恢复了安静，一种兴奋又紧张的情绪在人群中弥漫了开来。大家都目不转睛地盯着 Dumbledore（邓布利多）教授面前的一个镶嵌着珠宝的盒子，看着他从里面取出一只粗糙丑陋的木头高脚杯，杯子里跳动的蓝白色火焰却十分夺目。  
  
虽然这一次的比赛可以叫做三强友谊赛，但不甘示弱的三大魔法学校不能在比赛难度上展现实力，本身就多少有点让校长们不悦，因此比赛程序就被一丝不苟地保留了，这也多少给好强的Maxime（马克西姆）夫人和Karkaroff（卡卡洛夫）教授了一点心理安慰。  
  
不过Lestrade没太关心，虽然他也满了十六岁，也有资格参赛，但他暂时不想关心勇士的事儿。Charlie（查理）说对了，他的魂全被布斯巴顿美女勾走了。直到他们最后离开礼堂往格兰芬多塔楼进发，Lestrade的目光一直没离开过那个女生。不过那个女生倒是没再怎么注意他，只是在前厅里要跟着 Maxime（马克西姆）夫人回到他们的马车上时才又转头，挤过熙熙融融地人群，走到了Lestrade面前。  
  
“您看起来似乎有话要跟我讲，霍格沃茨的朋友？”她说，一口标准的伦敦音。  
  
Lestrade顿时局促了起来，有些紧张地舔了一下嘴唇，才嘶哑着声音说：“我没有……”  
  
布斯巴顿美女笑了起来，“敢问格兰芬多先生尊姓大名？”  
  
“Lestrade，呃，叫我Greg就好。”Lestrade更加紧张地说，差点念错自己的名字。  
  
“哦，你有法国血统？”女生好奇地挑起眉毛。  
  
“大、大概吧，我不清楚。”  
  
女生大方地伸出一只细长白皙的手，又对Lestrade笑了一下，“那么，很高兴认识你，Greg，”她特地放慢了语速念出Lestrade的名字，让可怜的格兰芬多级长顿时觉得口干舌燥，她又满意地笑了起来，“我是Irene Adler。”  
  
“嗨，Irene。”Lestrade飞快地说。  
  
这次女生是真的被逗笑了，她露出一口洁白整齐的牙齿，柔软的女声让Lestrade如沐春风，“我们会再见的，Greg。”  
  
说完，她就转身回到了Maxime（马克西姆）夫人身边，留Lestrade愣愣地站在原地盯着她婀娜的背影，仍然感觉像做梦一样恍惚。  
  
Lestrade好不容易回过神，有些茫然地环顾前厅，霍格沃茨的学生们走得差不多了，礼堂里人少了。他感到一道目光刺得他不太舒服，他转过头，看到前厅另一边的Mycroft。  
  
Mycroft抿着嘴站在远处，目光冰冷地盯着Lestrade，来往的学生也没有打断他的注视，一阵惊慌从Lestrade心底升起。Lestrade从未被Mycroft这样冷漠的对待过，他慌忙想走上前去，可是一个人在他之前冲到了Mycroft面前。  
  
“Holmes先生！”  
  
是那个德姆斯特朗男孩，他喊着Mycroft的名字，扯着Mycroft的长袍，吸引了周围好多人的眼球。Mycroft不悦地转向他，男孩却丝毫没被Mycroft脸上的阴沉影响，仍然像小粉丝见大明星一样兴奋，甚至小脸都涨得通红。  
  
“Holmes先生！我要回德姆斯特朗大船啦，教授不让我们留在你们的城堡里，”男孩脸上的委屈和遗憾一览无余，周围有好些人窃笑了起来，“可是我今天还没听您讲完霍格沃茨的故事呢！我明天早饭再来找您，好不好？”  
  
Mycroft咬了咬牙，像是努力在忍受什么似的，沉默了几秒，才又换上他的假笑面具，和颜悦色地低头说：“好的，当然，我的朋友。”  
  
“耶！太好啦！”男孩高兴地跳了起来，Mycroft的嘴角抽动了一下，“那您明早到了礼堂记得找我，一喊我的名字我就来。”  
  
“好的。”Mycroft尽力保持着唇边的弧度，低声开起了空头支票。  
  
Karkaroff（卡卡洛夫）教授对着男孩的方向用俄语喊了一声，男孩回头飞快地用俄语答应，又转向Mycroft着急地睁大一双黑眼睛，仰起头说：“请记得我的名字，Holmes先生，我是Jim Moriaty，您叫我Jim就好，请一定记得我的名字！“  
  
Mycroft又点了一下头，男孩就转身向Karkaroff（卡卡洛夫）教授飞跑而去。Karkaroff（卡卡洛夫）一边低头怜爱地斥责男孩，一边领着他的学生们往城堡外走，等学生们鱼贯出了城堡大门，他突然回头，目光准确地落到了Mycroft身上。  
  
Lestrade一惊，Karkaroff（卡卡洛夫）怎么会认识Mycroft？  
  
Karkaroff（卡卡洛夫）眯起一双鹰一样锐利的眼睛，瘦削的下巴在门口昏暗地灯光里线条更加冷硬，他咬牙切齿地盯着Mycroft又看了好一阵，才挤出一声冷笑，转身离开了。  
  
Mycroft站在原地，面无表情，微微抬起了下巴。几个月的失踪让他的头骨轮廓突显，淡色的眉毛在灯光下模糊不清，隆起的眉骨在双眼上投下了阴影。依然挺立的鼻梁，薄薄的双唇，线条流畅的下巴，都让他的脸更加棱角分明。他双腿并拢，站得笔直，黑色的校服长袍服帖地穿在他身上，长袍兜帽里的深绿色和领带上的草绿色遥相呼应，胸前的银色小蛇闪着微光。他的指尖从宽大的长袍袖口中露了出来，放松地垂在身侧。他看起来神色自如，只是比平时多了几分冷酷，更加难以亲近。  
  
大厅里的人见Mycroft没什么反应，扫兴地四散开来，各回各的学院了。  
  
可是Lestrade站在远处，皱紧了眉头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **GCSE考试，英国的中考，也是义务教育结束的考试。罗琳阿姨在创造HP世界时应该是方方面面都参考了英国的各种系统，在HP世界里加入了对应元素，O.W.L.s和N.E.T.s就相当于中考和高考了。
> 
> ***Lestrade说Mycroft十三四岁就在管理Holmes家的事务，其实此时Mycroft只有十到十一岁，因为Lestrade不知道Mycroft的真实年龄，他以为Mycroft和他是同年。
> 
> ****打击手：和傲罗一样隶属于魔法法律执行司，他们的工作是逮捕危险的巫师罪犯。打击手中的一组人逮捕了被认为杀害了小矮星彼得的小天狼星布莱克。打 击手与傲罗不同，打击手往往被指派到抗击犯罪的前线，而傲罗则是追踪并逮捕黑巫师。
> 
> *****霍格沃茨的城堡被施了很多咒语，包括不能在地图上标绘，不能幻影移形，不能被麻瓜看到，但是大概位置是在苏格兰，因为火车要坐一百天，真是对岛国铁路速度的高端黑。
> 
> ******德姆斯特朗的校址，很难推断，维基上说是位于俄罗斯的哥尼斯堡，波罗的海海岸的海港城市，原是东普鲁士，康德的故乡，Durmstrang在德语里大概是暴风的压力的意思。按原著的描写，校服跟苏联红军似的，校长卡卡洛夫的名字明显是俄语(英文：Igor Karkaroff（卡卡洛夫）；本名：Игор Каркаров)，符合条件的应该是哥尼斯堡。但是，还有一种推断说是在挪威或者瑞典，是根据第四部里德姆斯特朗勇士克鲁姆的描述，雪山极昼湖泊之类， 推断是瑞典的Kebnekaise峰，那里对昼夜长短影响大，挪威的Galdhøpiggen峰也有可能，虽然昼夜不那么长，但是四周靠着几个湖。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 以下是一点关于三集片人物对应的小解释：
> 
> Irene Adler，借鉴了三集片，剧里是艾姐（or艾婶），所以本文就把她的年龄设定成跟麦哥探长差不多大的了。
> 
> Jim Moriaty的设定，依然借鉴了三集片，剧里他跟Sherlock差不多大，Andrew Scott和Benedict Cumberbatch是同年，Andrew比Ben小三个月，所以本文也用了这个年龄设定。以及，Andrew甜心的形象被我忍不住带到文里了……但是！请相信这里是Jim不是Andrew，所以甜心什么的，是假象！！
> 
> 关于三强争霸赛、布斯巴顿、德姆斯特朗的介绍，来自于HP第四部火焰杯。原著里关于布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的特色，介绍的不是特别具体，所以校服描写我借鉴了电影。原著里的三强争霸赛是在哈利四年级的时候恢复的，之前停赛了几百年，于是本文的设定是三大魔法学校的一次恢复比赛的尝试，把比赛规格降低为友谊赛，安全第一。


	24. Chapter 24

这个世界上，总有些事是我们梦寐以求又求之不得的。

比方说，总是得不到的他人的赏识，总是寻不到的今生的知己，忘不了的旧爱，留不住的新欢。这个世界给我们的希望太多，失望也太多，希望有五分，失望就有十分。生活像一个卑鄙的神灵，用他手里的力量造出海市蜃楼，我们就愿意为了这样虚无缥缈的美景赴汤蹈火，永远都是被玩弄的受害者。可是，我们永远都，无可救药地屡教不改。

对Lestrade来说，六年级并没有比五年级好到哪里去。甚至更糟了。

今年，按理说，没有了O.W.L.s考试，没有了死缠烂打的女朋友，没有了作为新级长的压力，其实他的日子应该挺得心应手的。

其实不然。

起先是三强友谊赛，他有了跨过年龄圈的资格，可是没有被火焰杯选中。即使明知作为勇士代表霍格沃茨首先要才智过人，其次也要英勇非凡，而霍格沃茨里众星云集，自己当选的可能性的确不大，可是理性并不能冲散感性的失望。当他在礼堂里看着跳动的蓝色火焰变成了红色，噼里啪啦的火星迸溅，随着一道火舌蹿到空中的是别人的名字——任是谁，都没法真正保持平常心的。

接下来，霍格沃茨里的所有事都给友谊赛让了路。Lestrade钟爱的魁地奇杯被停掉了，有了这样的国际大赛，大家其实也不会想再去看平凡的扫帚上的追逐了。Lestrade虽然和其他人一样期待比赛的到来，但有时候，他会莫名其妙地为被取消的魁地奇杯遗憾。他不再是格兰芬多的中心，不再有机会成为格兰芬多的英雄，甚至，今年根本没有学院之分，大家都是霍格沃茨。他虽然不是个靠别人的关注过活的人，但失去人群的注意，还是会有心理落差。

倘若没有当选勇士尚在情理之中的话，那被勇士欣赏就绝对是意料之外了。

德姆斯特朗的勇士是一个人高马大的男生，目测年龄起码有十八九岁，一脸横肉，看起来就不是善茬。

霍格沃茨的勇士是七年级的一位拉文克劳，现任女学生会主席，智勇双全。

Lestrade现在倒希望是这两位勇士对自己有些特别的感情，至少德姆斯特朗以黑魔法著称，北方冰原上来的朋友根本上和霍格沃茨也没法真正合拍；而霍格沃茨的勇士，是个才貌双全的姑娘，要是被这样的人刮目相看，那绝对是种殊荣。

可惜，看上他的，偏偏是布斯巴顿的勇士。

而布斯巴顿的勇士，正是那天跟他搭话的那位，Irene Adler。

自那天尴尬的结识之后——哦，或者我们该说，让Lestrade尴尬的结识之后——这位Adler小姐就和Lestrade走得近了起来。她在当选勇士的第二天午餐时间就把Lestrade堵到了礼堂外的走廊上，好好戏弄了一番，然后当晚就邀请了他去布斯巴顿大船参加她的勇士庆祝会，以她的男伴身份陪同她出席。

这种千载难逢的天上掉馅饼的好事，偏偏砸到了Lestrade头上。他晕晕乎乎地在晚上八点前赶到了布斯巴顿大船边，没等他敲门，那印着两根交叉的金魔杖的门就自己向里打开了。门后，是穿着布斯巴顿制服的Alder，正笑意盈盈地看着他。

布斯巴顿马车里面比外面看起来大多了，豪华的程度也远胜过外观——看在上帝的份上，这马车从外面看就够花哨的了！马车里正在举办一场派对，Maxime（马克西姆）夫人不在，于是派对气氛非常地活跃。法国人可比英国人放得开得多，有五六个男生女生在小舞台上组成了一个乐队，热闹的鼓点让派对里的狂欢持续升温，台下的学生们也都挥舞着他们的手臂，扭动着他们的身躯，和着节拍，尖叫着为他们的勇士欢呼。

Lestrade被Adler挽着手臂带到了人群中心。Adler身上虽然还是布斯巴顿湖蓝色的制服，但脱去了披肩和西装外套，露出了里面的小礼服裙。修身及膝的裙子勾勒出她曼妙的身姿，简洁大方的装饰是现代风格，单肩的设计反而让她看起来更像是智慧女神雅典娜，裸露在外的肩胛骨则让她比女神多了不少妩媚。哦，或许她该是传说中的海伦*也说不定呢。

Lestrade的注意力全被这位女神吸走了，根本没听到她对布斯巴顿们都说了什么，直到音乐重新响起，他才吓了一跳地回过神，正撞上Adler玩味地笑容。Lestrade尴尬极了，不过尴尬很快就被Alder递给他的酒驱散了。法国的葡萄酒果然名不虚传，Lestrade只隐约记得Adler跟他讲什么波尔多，不过很快就被它的甘甜弄醉了。也或者，酒不醉人，人自醉。

闪烁的灯光，甜美的红酒，骚动的人群，和近在眼前的美女，Lestrade度过了一个美妙绝伦的夜晚。美妙得以至于当他第二天在布斯巴顿马车上醒来时，惊出了一身冷汗。

他慌忙查看自己身上的衣服时，Adler推门就进来了。

“放心，我可不喜欢强人所难。”她关上门，笑着说，言辞尽是调侃。

Lestrade立刻脸红了，随即想起昨晚后来，他和Adler不知喝掉了多少杯红酒，跳过了多少支舞，终于吻到了一起，跌跌撞撞地一路吻到这个房间。然后他就被Alder推倒，跌到了床上，唇舌交缠，颤抖喘息，予取予求。最后，Adler突然推开了他，任由他喘着粗气，支着小帐篷，满脸怨念地看着她翩然离去。再后来，酒劲上来了，他就昏睡了过去。

接下来Adler倒是没怎么为难他，开了布斯巴顿马车的后门放他走了。当然，为了补偿昨晚未尽的欢愉，Adler拉着他躲到马车后门又奉上了一个热吻，直吻得这位可爱的霍格沃茨恨不得立刻把她拖回马车完成昨晚未完的游戏。当然的当然，Adler没给他那个机会，她拍了拍他的脸，当着他的面关上了马车的门，算是送客了。

于是Lestrade衣衫不整，蓬头垢面，鬼鬼祟祟地逃回了霍格沃茨城堡。大松了一口气时，迎面撞上了一个人，吓得他慌忙低头躲避——开玩笑，要是被霍格沃茨人知道他昨晚去参加布斯巴顿的狂欢，庆祝霍格沃茨有了个劲敌的派对，那还不如趁早一个阿瓦达先结果了自己。

“Gregory？”一个熟悉的声音在Lestrade头顶响起。

“Mycroft！”

Lestrade抬头，果然是Mycroft。Mycroft看起来也没比他好到哪去，虽然还穿着西装，但领带歪了，西装外披着的大衣眼看就要滑落，湿漉漉的头发搭在额角上。看来Mycroft昨晚也忙了一夜，眼睑下都熬出了阴影。不过，他熬夜的原因应该跟Lestrade不一样……吧？

Mycroft刀子一样的目光飞快地把Lestrade从头到脚扫了一遍，脸上的线条渐渐僵硬了起来。

Lestrade尴尬地笑了一下，Mycroft准看出他昨晚花天酒地去了。上帝保佑，别让Mycroft看出他是跟谁花的就行。

“布斯巴顿的朋友把你款待得很好啊，Gregory。”

该死的！他看出来了！

“呃……也还好吧……这个……是他们请我去……玩，于是我就去了……”Lestrade支支吾吾地解释道，小心地观察着Mycroft的表情。

“当然，那是你的自由。”Mycroft不冷不热地说。

“是……不，不是！我是说，其实是他们的勇士，Irene Adler邀请了我，我没理由拒绝……但我本来没打算玩这么久的。”Lestrade宿醉的脑子还不太灵光，思维有点跟不上自己的嘴。不过他还是心一横，反正与其被大家发现他在“通敌”，倒不如自己说出来，而且说给Mycroft的话……Mycroft应该会帮忙打掩护的吧？

可惜Lestrade的如意算盘似乎打错了，Mycroft的脸色在听到布斯巴顿勇士的名字时，更难看了，他沉默了一下，像是制住了自己对那位女勇士的厌恶之情，才说：“虽然你是男生，不太可能吃亏，但我还是不得不提醒你，她首先是霍格沃茨的敌人，其次才是……”

Mycroft没有说下去，只是闭上了嘴巴。

“是的，是的，当然啦，我知道。我跟她……你知道的，就是……就是逢场作戏，随便玩玩的，我没认真。”Lestrade立刻接过话头，忙不迭地表明自己的立场。

Mycroft看了看Lestrade，面色缓和了一些，点了一下头。

Lestrade如释重负地笑了，“你知道我喜欢霍格沃茨，我还没傻到跟霍格沃茨的敌人搅到一起。”Mycroft轻哼了一声算是表示同 ，Lestrade笑得咧开了嘴。不过狮院领袖盯着对面人，神情渐渐严肃了起来，“Mycroft，你没被火焰杯选中的事……我很为你遗憾。”

Lestrade感到昨天晚上的情形现在还历历在目。

礼堂里烛光映照，座无虚席。火焰杯被挪到了教工桌子上，放到了Dumbledore的那张空椅子前面。Dumbledore熄灭了礼堂里的大部分蜡烛，只留了万圣节特别加上的那些南瓜灯，礼堂在半明半暗中，被火焰杯里蓝白色的光芒照亮。

每个人都目不转睛地看着那跳动的火焰，看着它由蓝变红，火舌裹挟着一张烧焦的羊皮纸，依次选出了德姆斯特朗勇士、布斯巴顿勇士和霍格沃茨勇士。在德姆斯特朗那位高大的男生昂首阔步地走进礼堂后面的房间，和布斯巴顿的美女勇士Irene Adler轻盈地尾随而去之后，Dumbledore（邓布利多）教授接住了第三张羊皮纸，念出了上面的名字——不管那是谁，Lestrade当时脑子里都只有一个想 法，不是Mycroft？！

那位幸运的拉文克劳姑娘愣了一下，才从座位上站了起来，走到Dumbledore（邓布利多）面前，接受校长先生的祝贺，惊喜与兴奋交织在她的脸上。在推开礼堂旁边的那扇小门之前，她疑惑地回头，直直看向了Mycroft的方向。礼堂里的掌声和欢呼声也随之减弱，大家也跟着女学生会主席望了过去。

Mycroft似乎早就预料到了众人的注视，举起面前的酒杯，对霍格沃茨的勇士笑了一下。

Mycroft虽然失掉了当勇士的资格，不过轻而易举地就赢得了霍格沃茨里更多人的好感。他的风度甚至得到了Maxime（马克西姆）夫人和Karkaroff（卡卡洛夫）教授惊讶地注视，当然，还有Dumbledore（邓布利多）赞许的微笑。可是Lestrade还是无法跟大家一起为Mycroft的大度感慨，他后来一直隔着人群在注意 Mycroft，果然，等到几位校长进到礼堂后面的小房间之后，Mycroft就不见了踪影。

Lestrade总觉得，Mycroft当然是会表现得无可挑剔，但是他不可能真的不在意落选的事。说到底，Mycroft又不是神，他也是人，而且他才是个十几岁的年轻人，正是在乎得失的年纪。

Mycroft此时脸上的表情，多少让Lestrade有点意外。他眼里有一点茫然，但更多地是难以置信，就好像Lestrade刚才跟他说“Sherlock真是个讨人喜欢的小甜心，我真希望他是我亲弟弟”似的。

“毕竟，我觉得论能力，你不比她差；要是论生命安全，女生就要吃点亏了。所以我觉得火焰杯没道理不选你，可……”Lestrade心里怎么想，嘴上就怎么说了出来。这里是城堡的前厅，随时有人经过，他知道他本不该在这种地方说这种话，可是Mycroft近来越来越神出鬼没，他不知道过了今天，下次还有没有跟Mycroft说起这事的机会了。

Mycroft张了张嘴，又犹豫地咬了一下嘴唇，才终于找到了合适的词语：“她一点不比我差，而且……我最近很忙，没有足够的精力备战比赛。她跟我相比，是更好的人选。但，还是谢谢你，Gregory。”

“你是在忙斯莱特林的事，还是家事？”虽然知道Mycroft忙碌的原因通常都不便透露，不过Lestrade还是总忍不住想问。

“Holmes先生！”

可惜，总有煞风景的人。

Lestrade转身，一个瘦小的身影从他身边呼啸而过，直直地冲到Mycroft面前才一个急刹车停住。哦，是那位可爱的德姆斯特朗小甜心。Lestrade看着Mycroft瞬间拉下来的脸，差点笑出了声。

“Holmes先生！您去哪啦？我都两天没见您啦！”

这个孩子真是可爱，仰着头费劲地看着Mycroft，一双亮晶晶的大眼睛睁得圆圆的，满脸真诚的思念。有点像小Ewan啊，Lestrade忍不住想起了自家小弟弟。

“只是去处理了一些私事。”Mycroft皮笑肉不笑地说。

“什么私事？”

哈哈，这孩子讨人嫌的本事是跟谁学的啊？该把他介绍给Sherlock，他们俩小调皮鬼加起来，可够把Mycroft气出骨感美了！

“一些无关紧要的小事。倒是你，亲爱的Jim，你这个年纪不上课没关系吗？”

啊，Mycroft也不是省油的灯，跟Sherlock斗智斗勇了这么多年，转移小孩子的注意力这种事绝对手到擒来。

那孩子的脸立刻垮了下来，“教授忙着给勇士讲课，没空管我……所以我就来找您啦！Holmes先生！您干吗呢？”

……好吧，这孩子真锲而不舍，条条大路通罗马，罗马就是绕着Mycroft转。

“我正在和我的朋友聊天。”Mycroft把每个字都咬得十分清晰，最后还看了Lestrade一眼。

小Jim一听到“朋友”二字眼睛都快放绿光了，他向后跳开了一步，转向Lestrade，“您好，Holmes先生的朋友，我是Jim Moriarty，德姆斯特朗人，您叫我Jim就好，Holmes先生的朋友就是我的朋友！”

Lestrade低头看着这个一本正经介绍自己的孩子，哎哟这孩子实在是太可爱了！Lestrade笑得一脸惊喜又怜爱，“你好，Jim，我是Greg Lestrade，很高兴认识你。”

Jim郑重其事地伸出一只手，白白胖胖的小手一下就戳到了Lestrade眼前，Lestrade也装模作样地跟他握了一下。小孩子细皮嫩肉的真是好摸，Lestrade差点忍不住想捏捏Jim的脸，不过还是忍住了。

“Moriarty！”

一个德姆斯特朗学生推开城堡大门，用俄语叽里呱啦地对Jim说了一通，Jim点头回了一声“哒！”**，那个学生就又跑走了。

“Holmes先生，Lestrade先生，”Jim对两位学长依次点了点头，“教授找我，我要失陪一下了。”

“没关——”

“请便，Jim。”

Lestrade正要伸手摸小甜心的头，被Mycroft一个胳膊肘顶了回来。Mycroft打断了Lestrade，笑着对Jim伸出一只手，指向大门。这回的笑容倒是真实一点了，Lestrade简直能听到Mycroft心里说“可算是走了，快滚蛋吧！”。

Jim又对两位学长展露出一个大大的笑脸，才急匆匆地小跑着离开了城堡。

“Mycroft，你不用这么讨厌小孩子吧，他比Sherlock讨人喜欢多了。”Lestrade看着Mycroft一脸的嫌弃，觉得蛇院领袖现在的样子可一点也不像领袖，好玩极了。

“Sherlock小时候没少这么缠我，看看他现在那个样子！孩子都是撒旦！”Mycroft理直气壮地反驳。

Lestrade笑得露出一排白牙，“那你以前也是魔鬼啦！”

Mycroft把目光转到了Lestrade身上，笑得人畜无害，“谁说我现在不是呢？”

Lestrade哈哈大笑了起来，“对不起，魔王大人，您能行行好放我回格兰芬多塔楼补觉吗？我被您吓得头都疼啦！”

“您也请便，正义使者。不过，我要声明，您头部的不适全是酒精作祟，可不关我的事。”Mycroft向格兰芬多塔楼的方向偏了一下头，还不忘认真地纠正Lestrade，说得好像他是个一根筋的书呆子似的。

“好的好的，我错怪您啦，魔王大人！那我们就此别过？”Lestrade笑着拍了拍Mycroft的胳膊，Mycroft也回了他一个微笑。

Mycroft没有动，站在原地看着Lestrade一边大步流星地穿过走廊，一边揉着头发，晃了晃酸痛的脖子。直到Lestrade消失在拐角处，Mycroft才转身往地下室走去。

友谊赛的第一个项目将在11月24号进行，当着全体教师同学和裁判团的面完成。而第一个项目的具体内容，则会等到比赛当天才公布。于是整个十一月，大家都在纷纷猜测第一项比赛的内容。

其实Lestrade本来也可以像大家一样，上上课，猜猜友谊赛的花样，顺便再抽空跟兄弟们打几场魁地奇。六年级绝对应该是霍格沃茨里最幸福的一个年级， 又没大考，又熟知校规的空子和城堡的密道。他们年纪足够大，可以随便喝酒打架谈点恋爱；但也年纪又足够小，可以惹了麻烦、闯了祸之后，不至于被太严厉的责备。

可惜，天总是不遂人愿。

Lestrade本以为他和Irene Adler就是结伴玩了一夜，最多算露水情缘，兔子尾巴长不了，不过诡异地是，Adler似乎并不这么认为。相比Lestrade每天要上课，Adler 只需要准备比赛，闲得简直快要发疯了。当然，清闲是没什么问题，没人喜欢瞎忙活，问题就是Adler一闲了，注意力就非常诡异地转移到了Lestrade 这儿来。

被美女关注当然很能满足人的虚荣心，但被Adler这种美女关注，就……也不是不好，关键是，Lestrade本来一直都是典型的格兰芬多，当然就更是个彻头彻尾的霍格沃茨，可是现在Adler跟他走得太近了。她吃饭的时候会坐到格兰芬多长桌来跟他聊天，保护神奇生物课会把正被炸尾螺拖得走都走不稳的 Lestrade拉走，甚至还又请Lestrade去布斯巴顿马车玩了两次，这就真的有点太高调了。

开始倒还好，斯莱特林们跟德姆斯特朗也走得很近，布斯巴顿甚至有姑娘已经跟拉文克劳的男生谈起了恋爱，可是Adler毕竟还是不同。勇士只有三位，其他两位每天神经紧张地泡在图书馆找资料练咒语，而Adler则优哉游哉地在城堡里四处游荡。这本身就很惹眼，然后她还跟格兰芬多的名人Lestrade不明不白。

哦，想想吧！布斯巴顿，简直就是法国版的拉文克劳，跟热情勇敢的格兰芬多在一起，绝对是个很有价值的花边新闻。霍格沃茨的舆论迅速分成了两派，一派觉得 Adler和Lestrade两个人挺般配，论相貌都挺出众，论能力智慧又各有千秋；另一派则开始说Lestrade老毛病又犯了，现在连霍格沃茨的女生们都入不了眼，盯上了法国美女，根本把霍格沃茨的利益抛到了九霄云外。

无论是哪一派，都各执己见，完全不关心当事人Lestrade的感受。而可怕地是，随着和Adler的熟悉，Lestrade开始发现连自己也不知道自己的想法了。

Adler喜欢在公共场合毫不吝啬地展示她对Lestrade的兴趣，也喜欢在没有人的地方和Lestrade来一个热辣的吻，但他们一直都都没有严肃认真地讨论过他们的关系。朋友？恋人？哪怕是炮友呢，也总好过现在这样的暧昧。

Lestrade皱起了眉，这有点不对头了。总得来说，他一向才该是那个让别人想要更多的人，而不是现在这样……天呐！他意识到自己已经开始对暧昧感到不满了！

这就意味着，Mycroft一语成谶，Lestrade对Adler不再是简单的“玩玩而已”了。

这个新发现让Lestrade迅速陷入了惶恐之中，他不得不直面自己对Adler的渴望。爱情来得是这样突然，他不知道该如何是好。

而Mycroft，永远是Lestrade的救命稻草。

友谊赛前的最后一个星期六，霍格沃茨的学生们被允许到霍格莫德去，Lestrade就趁机成功地在三把扫帚里逮到了Mycroft。

说起来，Mycroft自从友谊赛开始，回到了霍格沃茨之后，倒是安分了不少，大部分N.E.W.T.s课上都能看到他。当然啦，也不是全部，他还是爱逃无聊的魔法史。不过Mycroft不像前几年那么高调了，除了有课的时候，其余时间他都待在自己的寝室里。Lestrade本想跟Mycroft说说 Alder的事，苦于总是抓不住他，而且好多时候Mycroft看起来累坏了，Lestrade也就不忍心再用自己那点愚蠢的小烦恼去麻烦他。

今天Mycroft倒是精神挺好，穿着黑白相间的小格子衬衫，系了条黑领带，外面直接是一件浅灰色的毛呢大衣，颈间还搭着一条黑底白点的围巾。在十一月的寒冬里，这身打扮实在有点单薄，不过倒的确“魅力冻人”。

Mycroft正和斯莱特林的一位女级长——应该是叫Kathrine什么的——坐在一个角落里喝温蜂蜜酒。Cordelia Black竟然不在？不过，不在倒好，Lestrade觉得这位Kathrine可好对付多了。

Lestrade走到他们的桌边，Mycroft抬头有些惊讶地看着他。他对坐着的二位笑了一下，“嗨。”

“下午好，Lestrade。”Mycroft礼貌地说，旁边的Kathrine脸上毫无悬念地对Lestrade露出了嫌弃，Mycroft则继续说：“有什么事吗？”

“对，是有点事要跟你讲……”Lestrade看向了Kathrine。

Mycroft立刻心领神会地转向Kathrine，“所以，劳你费心了，Kathrine。”

“没关系，对我来说也是举手之劳嘛，”Kathrine一扫先前的不快，转头对Mycroft笑得就友好了不知多少倍了，“那我先走了。”

“好，一路顺风。”Mycroft对她笑着点了一下头，直目送她出了酒吧门，才转向Lestrade，“我现在要赶回霍格沃茨，很抱歉没法请你喝一杯了，介意我们边走边说吗？”

Lestrade耸耸肩，跟着Mycroft一起走出了酒吧。

“你想跟我说的事，是Adler吧？”

他们走在霍格莫德的街道上，Mycroft突然单刀直入，Lestrade吓了一跳。

“呃，是、是啊，她……好吧，是我的问题，我觉得我可能……有点喜欢她。”Lestrade盯着自己脚下被积雪覆盖了的小路，结结巴巴地说。

Mycroft的声音过了一阵才从Lestrade旁边传来，“她的感受大概跟你的不太相同？”

Lestrade心烦地拉起外套的拉链，挡住了一直往他脖子里灌的冷风，“我不知道，她跟我说，我是她迄今为止遇到过的，追她追得最快的男生。可是……我也不算在追她啊，就只是一起玩得多了一点……我还挺喜欢她的。”

“喜欢？”

“我是说，我也不知道是哪种喜欢……你知道，她这么优秀的女生，和我走得这么近，还是挺有面子的。只是，喜欢的话……我不知道怎样算真的，想见到她，想和时刻她待在一起，这样算吗？”Lestrade抬起头，满怀希望地看向Mycroft。

Mycroft没有看他，只是继续着脚下的步伐，“我想，这个问题我恐怕帮不了你。”

“别呀，你都没办法，那我怎么办？难道要我去问她吗？”Lestrade急了起来。

“或许这样更直接有效也说不定。”

“好吧，”Lestrade垂头丧气地走在Mycroft旁边。唉，既然Mycroft都说没辙，那这事还能怎样呢？不过话说回来，Adler说不定是在等他开口呢？Lestrade心里突然燃起了希望之火，女孩子不都是这样嘛，欲擒故纵什么的，老把戏了，只不过他没想到Adler这样的女生也会用这种幼稚的小把戏。哦，如果他和Adler真的成了一对……“Mycroft，你是不是不太喜欢她？”

Mycroft终于抬头看了Lestrade一眼，“不，我只是跟她不熟。”

“你都没跟她说过话，可是你跟德姆斯特朗的勇士关系就很好啊。”Lestrade认真地指出。

“好吧，我的确不太欣赏她，”Mycroft不耐烦地承认，“不过只是些家族偏见，你不用在意。”

Lestrade点了点头，沉默了好一阵，伸手拉住了一直闷头前行的Mycroft，“嘿，如果有一天我跟她在一起了，不介绍她给你，行吗？”

他们此时已经走进了霍格沃茨，正停在了魁地奇球场边。今天难得晴天，冬日的暖阳照在雪地上，映得Mycroft的眼睛很亮。

Mycroft不解地看着Lestrade，“为什么？”

“因为你不喜欢她啊，我本该把女朋友正式介绍给你的嘛，但是你要是见到她很不高兴，那也不行呀。”

“哦，没关系的，你不用——”

“不行，就这么说定了，我绝对不会让你因为我去见她的！你是我朋友，兄弟第一嘛！”Lestrade大手一挥，打断了Mycroft，斩钉截铁地许诺，末了还强调似的重重地点了一下头。

Mycroft盯着他看了半天，才摇了摇头，无奈地笑了，“好吧。”

Lestrade的心情顿时好了起来，伸出一只胳膊搭上Mycroft的肩，“我也不回霍格莫德啦，一起去吃晚饭？”

Mycroft点头同意了晚餐邀约，但没同意Lestrade不老实的胳膊弄乱他的西装，抓着Lestrade的手腕就把他的手臂请了下去。Lestrade对Mycroft做了个鬼脸，表达了一小下对Mycroft假正经的抗议，也倒没再坚持，双手插着外套口袋，和Mycroft一起并肩向城堡进发。

友谊赛的第一项后天就正式进行了，礼堂里已经应景地装饰上了三所学校的校徽，加了不少悬浮的蜡烛，看起来灯火辉煌，好不热闹。

“Greg！”

Lestrade和Mycroft一路说说笑笑地进了礼堂，迎面遇上一个人——正是跟Lestrade刚刚出口的那个承诺有关的那位。

“嗨，Irene。”Lestrade尴尬地回应，注意到身边的Mycroft神色已经冷掉了。Lestrade赶忙转向Mycroft，“你不是赶时间吗，还不走？”

Mycroft抿着嘴，点了一下头，转身就走了。

Lestrade心里叹了口气，真是怕什么来什么。Mycroft从友谊赛开始以来一直都在刻意回避Adler，这下可好，真冤家路窄。也怪自己多嘴，说什么绝对不会让他们两个见面，真是乌鸦嘴！

“Mycroft，你这是急匆匆的去哪？”

Lestrade大惊失色地转头，看到Tim不知从哪冒了出来，拦住了正要离开礼堂的Mycroft。这家伙怎么连这点眼力见也没有，唯恐天下不乱啊！

“咦？Greg和Irene也在啊？Mycroft你还不知道吧，Greg现在可是超级幸运儿啦，得到Adler小姐的芳心了呢。”Tim继续不知死活地扯着Mycroft，还直接把Mycroft拽了回来。

不知道你个头啊！我刚刚告诉他的啊！而且幸运个鬼啊！万一人家Adler没这个意思，我就可以去洗洗睡了啊！你个蠢货真的是拉文克劳的吗？！拉低了整个拉文克劳的几百年的识相水平啊！！！

“Greg，不给我们介绍一下Adler小姐啊？”Tim凑到Lestrade面前，嬉皮笑脸地说。

这下Lestrade算是跑不了了，他只得硬着头皮，笑得异常难看地作起介绍，“Mycroft，这是布斯巴顿的勇士，Irene Adler小姐。Irene，这是我朋友，Mycroft Holmes。”

“Holmes先生，”Irene脸上露出了惊喜的笑容，“久仰大名。”

“不敢当，您过奖，Adler小姐。”Mycroft也笑了，只是目光锐利冰冷。

“原来你们认识啊？那可太好啦，Mycroft你就别走啦，一起吃饭吧。”Tim得意洋洋地插了进来，不由分说地就把Mycroft又拖到了格兰芬多长桌边，Lestrade只得跟上去。

Mycroft看了看对面的Adler，伸出一只手，“Alder小姐请坐。”

“谢谢，您也请。”Adler毫不客气地就坐了下来，伸手拉了一下Lestrade，Lestrade只得挨着她也坐下，正坐到了Mycroft的对面。

桌上出现了盛满了食物的盘子，Mycroft端过一块牛排，自顾自地切了起来。

“我常听Greg说起你呢，Holmes先生。”Adler倒是不急着吃，开口就不客气地把矛头指向了Mycroft。

看在上帝的份上，Lestrade哪跟她说过Mycroft啊！Lestrade跟Charlie（查理）、Bill（比尔）还有Gray他们都很少聊Mycroft的！Mycroft跟他大部分的朋友都不同，他总是习惯性地把这两类朋友隔离开来。

“嘿，你别看他们两个一个是格兰芬多一个是斯莱特林，关系可好着呢！要不是他们两个级长，格兰芬多和斯莱特林这几年可要多打不少架啦！”Tim一听到Adler开口，忙不迭地咽下嘴里的面包，举着一个鸡腿就眉飞色舞地说了起来。

“也、也还好啦，没那么夸张，Tim。”Lestrade赶忙打断Tim，以防这家伙口无遮拦，再说出点什么瞎话来。

“开始我听到别人说Holmes，还以为是别的姓Holmes的，麻瓜什么的。毕竟以您家的传统，似乎不太可能屈就霍格沃茨啊。”Adler见Mycroft没理她，不依不饶地继续说。

“我本人更喜欢温暖一些的地方，北方对我来说太寒冷了。”Mycroft抬头看了Adler一眼，不紧不慢地说。

“哦，那布斯巴顿是个不错的选择啊，如果您能到法国来，我会很乐意给您做向导的，Holmes先生。”Adler笑着越过一桌子美食，别有深意地盯着Mycroft。

“我对法国相当熟悉了，Adler小姐，不劳您费心。”Mycroft则懒得再看她似的，只顾低头把自己面前的牛排切得方方正正，挨个送到嘴里缓慢地品尝。

斯莱特林长桌边，小Jim大喊了一声“Holmes先生！”就要冲过来，正巧被经过的Karkaroff（卡卡洛夫）抓住了。德姆斯特朗小甜心最终在Karkaroff（卡卡洛夫）教授低声的训斥，和礼堂里此起彼伏的笑声中，撇着小嘴跟在他的校长后面走了。

Adler饶有兴致地看着Jim离去的方向，直到Tim伸手在她眼前晃了晃，她才回过神，有些不好意思地对旁边几个人笑了。

“你很喜欢小孩子啊。”Tim讨好地说。

“是啊，我特别喜欢小孩，可惜布斯巴顿这次没带低年级学生来，你们霍格沃茨的孩子们又把我当敌人。”Adler满脸遗憾，又看向Mycroft，Mycroft却只顾着研究布丁的形状。

“哈哈，那么喜欢的话，干脆自己生一个来玩得啦。”Tim挤眉弄眼地说，一边的Lestrade一脸生吞了只耗子的表情看着他。

“那可不行，即便有人想跟我生，我也得好好考虑清楚了再说。”说着，她靠向了Lestrade，挽住他的胳膊，意味深长地仰头看着他。

Lestrade一下就僵住了，无助地看向对面的Mycroft。Mycroft就像聋了一样，仍然旁若无人地忙着给他面前的奶油重塑。Lestrade只得艰难地吞了口口水，干巴巴地说：“别听Tim乱讲，他就会出馊主意。”

Tim看起来也有点被Adler的话吓到了，不自然地咳了一声，“对、对啊，我瞎说的。”

Adler无所谓地笑了起来，“唉，你们英国人就是没劲，不仅脑子古板，连做个菜都只会那么几样。我突然好奇，熟悉法国的Holmes先生在品尝过法式大餐之后，是怎么忍受英国菜的？”

Mycroft终于放弃了蹂躏布丁，放下勺子，微微偏头看向Adler，用十分悦耳的声音说：“请容我提醒您，Adler小姐，您在品尝过法式料理前也是个英国人，对故乡也不必厌弃至此吧？”

“你是英国人？”Tim惊讶地插了进来，故意提高了声音，引来旁边拉文克劳长桌上一片不满的注视。

Adler终于得到了Mycroft的注意力，显得兴奋了起来，她坐直了身体，微微前倾向Mycroft的方向，也调动起了她最迷人的姿态，“哦， Holmes先生，您太固执了。法国有宜人的气候、华丽的衣裙、美味的食物和非常好客的人群，倘若令尊当年选择巴黎，您现在恐怕比我还要热爱法兰西那片土地。”

Mycroft反倒不如Adler那么开心，他咬了一下牙，连笑意也不愿再伪装，看着Adler的样子活像是个正在争夺领地的雄狮，“我想，家父和我一样都恋旧，慌不择路的搬迁并不是我们喜爱的生活方式。”

Adler似乎被戳到了痛处，脸上的胜券在握消失了，转而抬起下巴斜睨着Mycroft，“也对，人各有志，无法强求，请恕我冒昧，Holmes先生。”

“您多虑了，我也只是就事论事，Adler小姐。”Mycroft眨了一下眼，勾起嘴角，眼里却毫无笑意。

Lestrade被这两个人之间对暗号一样的谈话弄得一头雾水，又莫名地不寒而栗。他不停地在这二人之间看来看去，他们都面色不善，又笑里藏刀，要是不端着这点架子，估计早就拔出魔杖开始决斗了。看来Mycroft岂止是不喜欢Adler，他不恨她就不错了。

这顿普通的晚饭突然之间就变成了一场酷刑，自己的朋友和自己的恋人（好吧，约等于恋人）你来我往地吵得不可开交，而且还全没道理，这简直是灾难！Lestrade从来没想到这种烂俗的戏码会出现在自己身上，可是它现在就真实地上演着，还大有愈演愈烈的趋势。

这个世界真是疯得可以。

“Greg！原来你在这儿！”

Charlie（查理）冲进了礼堂，气喘吁吁地跑到了Lestrade面前。

“怎么了？”Lestrade站了起来，递给Charlie（查理）一杯橙汁。

“谢啦……是Mcgonagall（麦格）教授找你，让级长们到她办公室去。他们都到了，就差你了。”Charlie（查理）一口喝光了橙汁，瞥见了一边的Mycroft，老大不情愿地说：“还有你，Holmes。”

“什么事需要格兰芬多和斯莱特林的级长？那Tim也是级长，他呢？”Lestrade被Charlie（查理）弄糊涂了，疑惑地转向Tim。

“我知道了，是后天比赛的事，维护学生秩序，安全第一什么的。保险起见，好像把四个学院分给了两个教授管，我们和赫奇帕奇是明天上午开会，由 Fliwick（弗立维）教授管，你们大概就是Mcgonagall（麦格）教授管了。”Tim也站了起来，开口就噼里啪啦说了一堆，说完还骄傲地环视四周，发现在场几个人都没人想夸他，才稍微收敛了一点。

“好吧，知道了，谢了，Charlie（查理）。”Lestrade对Charlie（查理）点了点头，Charlie（查理）也对他摆了摆手，走到长桌另一边在球队的几个朋友之间坐下了。“Mycroft，你和我一起去吗？”

Mycroft早就站了起来，一直隔着桌子注视着他，此时对他点了一下头，算是答应了。

Lestrade一回头，看到站在他身后的Adler，为难了起来，“呃，Irene，我等一下大概不能送你回马车了……不然，Tim送你一下？”

“好啊好啊，没问题！”Tim捡到宝似的毫不犹豫地点头答应。

Adler皱起一点眉头，撒娇地看着Lestrade，Mycroft一言不发地往礼堂门口走去。Lestrade左右为难地看了一眼Mycroft，拉着Adler和Tim跟了上去。

Adler一路上都牵着Lestrade的手，礼堂里的学生们纷纷抬起头看着他们两个，有几个跟Lestrade关系好的男生已经在吹口哨了。 Lestrade冲他们呲了呲牙，露出一个笑，直到走到礼堂门口不得不和Adler分道扬镳，才意识到他这一路上笑得是不是蠢了点……

Lestrade低头看了看自己和Adler十指相扣的右手，脑子里乱哄哄的，有种奇怪的不真实感。

“Greg，Mcgonagall（麦格）教授还等你呢！”Tim实在看不下去了，开口惊醒了这两人的深情对视。倒是一边的Mycroft看起来颇为闲散，一手插到大衣口袋里，正低头看着他的怀表，时间长得像是他根本不认识上面的罗马数字。

“哦，对！”Lestrade这才想起来Mycroft在等他，他们要一起去Mcgonagall（麦格）教授的办公室的。“Mycroft，等我一下！”

Mycroft也像是刚想起来要去见Mcgonagall这茬儿似的，终于把注意力从怀表上移了开来，对Lestrade扯了扯嘴角。

“那……我走了？”Lestrade对Adler说，语气里全是不确定。

Adler立刻依依不舍地双手拉住Lestrade的胳膊，“我会想你的。”

Lestrade惊讶地睁大眼，有点反应不过来。Adler笑了起来，伸手抓住他的领带把他的脖子拉了下来——吻别，毫无疑问，当然是吻别。

碍于这里是前厅，Lestrade动用了几乎全部自制力才和Adler分开了一点，眼睛却再也无法离开面前的美女。

“Greg，你不是赶时间吗？”Tim再次煞风景地打断了别人的含情脉脉。

“是，是！”Lestrade不耐烦地应着，咧嘴对Adler露出了一个大笑脸，“我走啦，你路上小心。”

“好，一会儿见。”Adler回了他一个微笑。Lestrade心急火燎地转身，Mycroft已经走出去好几步了。Adler对着离去的二人露出了一个真正的笑，这才转向Tim，“那就劳驾你了，Tim？”

Mycroft走得很快，Lestrade小跑了好几步才追上他。不过Mycroft没理他，只顾着双手插在大衣口袋里往楼梯间走。

“嘿，Mycroft！”Lestrade三步并作两步赶到Mycroft前面，歪头看着Mycroft，“我得谢你的好主意！”

“不客气。”Mycroft飞快地说。

Lestrade转身倒着继续走，嬉皮笑脸地面对Mycroft，“怎么样，怎么样？你觉得她怎么样？”

“还不错。”Mycroft大步迈上台阶，一步两级地走着。

“就这样？”Lestrade不满地问。

Mycroft只从鼻子里发出一声模棱两可的嗯。

Lestrade忘了那节会消失的台阶，一个不小心差点被绊倒，幸好他眼疾手快抓住了旁边的扶手。Mycroft快要走过楼梯的转角了，也没分神去关心他。Lestrade恼火地伸手抓住了Mycroft袖子，“Mycroft，你怎么啦？”

Mycroft终于停了下来，往后退了一步，收回了自己的胳膊，咬着牙看着Lestrade。

“哦，我知道了，是因为Adler？对不起，我本来说了不让你们见面的，但当时的情况你也看到了，都怨Tim，他话都说到那个份上了，我能怎么办？”Lestrade摊开双手，站到Mycroft对面，耸了耸肩。

Mycroft没有出声，只是仍然一动不动地盯着Lestrade，僵硬的面部线条昭示着他的隐忍。但Lestrade实在想不出除了Adler，到底还有什么能让他气成这个样子。

“我道歉，好吗？你不该为这种小事生气的。就像你说的，你不喜欢她，也可以试着接受她啊。”Lestrade苦口婆心地说。

Mycroft突然笑了，嘴唇仍然紧抿，蓝色的眼睛里燃起了火焰。他冷哼一声，才从牙缝里挤出一句话：“失陪了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *海伦，是希腊神话中宙斯与勒达之女，被称为“世上最美的女人”，她和特洛伊王子帕里斯私奔，引发了特洛伊战争。  
> **俄语的Da即为英语的Yes。


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前方有虐预警！！！

“Mycroft！你有必要这样吗？”

Lestrade一直觉得Mycroft是个冷静的人，冷静得超越年龄的限制，或者该说，冷酷。

而今天，Mycroft咬牙切齿地盯着他的朋友看了半天，拂袖而去，好像Lestrade是他不共戴天的仇人一样。

可Lestrade并没有觉得自己哪里不对，按理说，介绍自己喜欢的女生给自己的朋友，本来就是天经地义的事。他只不过想要照顾Mycroft的感情，才许诺说不会用这种介绍来给Mycroft添堵，但这件事本身仍然并不值得Mycroft这样勃然大怒。Lestrade之所以想要介绍Adler给他，也完全是把他当做朋友来看。Lestrade不会拉着Adler随随便便地介绍给他身边的每一个人，他甚至并没有给Charlie（查理）介绍她。

Lestrade为何不惜冒着Mycroft可能会记恨他的风险，最终还是选择了那看似毫无意义的介绍？是因为他认为Mycroft很重要。既然他现在对 Adler不再是逢场作戏，而Mycroft又提醒过他，他认为向Mycroft展示他和Adler的进展就很有必要。毕竟跟Charlie（查理）他们带着羡慕和嫉妒的调侃比起来，Mycroft是真正在担心他，他没道理做后来居上的事。

可是Mycroft显然不这么想。

他猛地停住了脚步，缓慢地转过身，仍然牙关紧咬，目眦欲裂，冰冷的蓝眼睛看向Lestrade的目光里，不止有愤怒，还有怨恨。

“我怎么了？”

Mycroft沉声问，语气里满是风雨欲来的危险气息。

Lestrade顿时心头一阵火起，我这样照顾你的感受，你却还要为了一个小小的意外生气？

“就算你不喜欢她，今天见到她很不爽，可你有必要把火都冲我发吗？”

“我并没有因为她与你起争执。”Mycroft凉凉地说。

“对，你没有，你压根就不理我。可是你这样又是什么意思？就因为我刚答应你，不让你们见面？”Lestrade向前了一步，指着自己的胸口质问道。

“如果我的寡言让你不适，我道歉，请原谅我的沉闷，我只是不想见到她，与你无关。”Mycroft嘴里说着道歉的话，脸上却全无歉意。他昂起头，眯起眼睛盯着Lestrade，仿佛他是位悲壮的将军，明知此去毫无胜算也仍要指着敌军的阵前宣告自己此行的正义。

“和我没关系你干吗这样对我？”Lestrade被Mycroft言辞中的理直气壮激怒了，“而且，她到底把你怎么了，你就不喜欢她？”

Mycroft像是不认识Lestrade一样看着他，“她的家庭在魔法界里名声非常不好，你不了解世家，最好不要随便替她辩护。”

“对啊，我当然不了解你们伟大的魔法世家，光鲜亮丽背后全是龌龊！”

出身差距一直都并未妨碍Lestrade和Mycroft的友谊，他们都是霍格沃茨的学生，这座城堡让他们平等。但世界上的事往往如此，很多东西，并不是你看不到，它就不存在。

Lestrade可以忍受Mycroft的神秘诡怪和多次的不辞而别，甚至是魔法世家的优越为Mycroft带来的门庭若市，但Lestrade不能忍受 Mycroft拿出身说事。倒退几百年，又哪有什么贵族，贵族还不都是得胜了的叛徒？你们并不比我们高贵到哪去，甚至你们的灵魂生来就带着祖辈血液里的罪恶，有什么资格高人一等呢？

“她的父亲是食死徒！伏地魔消失之后，她父亲被追捕得险些送命，最后举家逃往法国，投奔了一个远亲，才免于阿兹卡班的牢狱之灾！而你，居然要为这样的人辩白？”Mycroft的情绪也开始激动，不由地抬高了声音，难以置信地看着Lestrade，仿佛对面的人才最该因为愚蠢而被关进阿兹卡班。

Lestrade愣了一下，他没有想到Adler的家庭这么复杂，这也就怨不得知情的Mycroft会不喜欢她了。可是……可是Adler这个姑娘，除了行事风格直接一点，也并没有什么缺点，似乎跟黑魔法更是没有关系。而Mycroft这样戴着有色眼镜看她，也多少有点草木皆兵了。

Lestrade放缓了声音，展开了双臂，“犯错的是她父亲，并不是她，她家的名声再不好，可那也不影响她的人品啊。”

“她的人品？”Mycroft响亮地发出一声嗤笑，“她的父亲在逃往法国之前害死了多少好巫师，你知道吗？他就是个卑鄙无耻的小人，出卖了他的所有亲友，还敢恬不知耻地苟活至今。你认为这样的父亲，能教育出什么好女儿？”

“Mycroft！”Lestrade忍不住大喊一声打断了Mycroft的控诉，“她怎么就不能好了？你凭什么要因为她父亲就给她也定性？”

Lestrade无法忍受Mycroft的以偏概全，就像他自己始终不想去当什么倒霉的医生。即使Lestrade家世代救死扶伤，那又怎样？我生来就跟你们不一样，我凭什么要按照你们给我设计的路线继续走？对，我就是顽劣，就是浮躁，就是没出息！如果当医生就是远大前程，那我宁可一辈子碌碌无为！

“她从到霍格沃茨以来就一直在拉拢霍格沃茨里的精英，她有美色，她以此能得到任何她想要的东西。她跟霍格沃茨里很多人都暧昧不清，她接近你只是要利用你。不然你以为是什么？你的魅力打动了她？”Mycroft飞快地说，嘴角露出讥讽的笑。

“你……”Lestrade一时气结，只能睁大眼睛盯着Mycroft，一句话也说不出。

“霍格沃茨的学生会主席都是她的囊中之物，被她耍得团团转，你以为她会看上你这样的小角色？Lestrade，你有什么值得她爱的？英俊？智慧？幽默？温柔体贴？哈，我可以明确告诉你，她不需要。她只需要泄密，你是她许多触角中的一个，她需要利用你们，通过所有可能的渠道作弊。只要能弄到比赛内容，她跟谁都能睡到一起。”Mycroft滔滔不绝地步步紧逼，即使看到Lestrade明显涨红的脸，也丝毫没有要罢休的意思。

“够了！”Lestrade终于忍无可忍地大吼了一声，“你有必要这样诋毁一个女生吗？在背后说别人的坏话，你还真是够光明磊落！”

“我这样讲话是不光彩，那是因为对卑鄙无耻的人，我没必要做正人君子！你本来只是她的备选方案里的一个，只不过她发现了你跟我关系很近，想要以此接近我。不然你自己去想，她为什么之前一直对你若即若离，突然今天在大庭广众之下和你如此亲密？”Mycroft咄咄逼人地身体前倾，周身散发着攻击性。

Lestrade被逼得退了一步，难以置信地看着Mycroft。Mycroft脸上不再有愤怒或是失望，他的眼里仍然有火焰在跳动，只不过现在，那是大战来临前的兴奋。Mycroft，他的朋友，因为谋杀了他那刚刚萌芽的爱情，此刻正像个棋逢对手的高智商罪犯一样站在他的对面。

“接近你……”Lestrade喃喃道，他的大脑突然之间也高速运转了起来，全身每一个细胞都在叫嚣着要他快说点什么反击。他突然皱了一下眉，猛地抬起头，眼里满满的胜券在握正对上Mycroft唇边诡异的笑。他感到他的胸口有什么东西剧烈地收缩，但他只把那当成是肾上腺素的功劳。他忽视了疯狂又紊乱地跳动着的心脏，张开嘴，声音重回冷静：“那么，你是讨厌她的无耻，还是只是单纯地讨厌她和我在一起？”

Mycroft脸上的惬意消失了，取而代之地是震惊，他张了张嘴，终于什么声音也没有发出。

Lestrade学着Mycroft刚才的样子笑了，笑得更加愉快，甚至愉快地让人羡慕。他让Mycroft失语了，第一次，他打败了Mycroft。“哦，被我说对了，你就是不想让她和我在一起。那么，与其说你讨厌她的无耻，不如说你讨厌她没有把无耻的手段用到你身上吧？Irene Adler，危险又迷人，带刺的玫瑰，是不是？她想利用霍格沃茨，可她没有选择你。她竟然，没有选择高贵的、优雅的、聪明的、和她一样迷人的你，而是选择了我。”

冷峻重新回到了Mycroft的脸上，他眼里的火焰在缓缓地熄灭，他的双眼重回清明，美丽的蓝色里倒影出Lestrade的脸。

“你在嫉妒，”Lestrade歪过头，睁大眼睛一眨不眨地看着对面的人，一派天真无邪，“你在嫉妒我。”

Mycroft深深地吸了一口气，咬合肌太过用力以至于站在他对面的Lestrade有点担心他会咬碎自己的牙齿。

“对，我就是嫉妒。”Mycroft挑了一下眉，承认得大义凌然，“我嫉妒你逃课打架就能当级长，我嫉妒你闯祸犯蠢就能让别人都喜欢你，我嫉妒你随便打几场可笑的魁地奇就成了一个学院的英雄，我嫉妒你随便讲几个无趣的笑话就能让姑娘们哭着喊着要跟你谈恋爱。我嫉妒你无知，我嫉妒你鲁莽。我嫉妒你那混乱的生活带给你的烦恼，最多不过是一场成绩不够好的考试；我嫉妒你那平凡的人生里最大的痛苦，不过是有人不支持你的傲罗梦。我太嫉妒你了，Lestrade，我嫉妒你嫉妒得快要发疯了。”

Lestrade长大了嘴巴，忘记了还击，忘记了生气，甚至忘记了呼吸。他不停地摇着头，他听不懂Mycroft在说什么，他不想听懂，他不想听懂其中的恨意。

最终，他也咬紧了牙，任由失望淹没了他。

“你算什么朋友，Mycroft？你说她卑鄙，你才是卑鄙小人！你高高在上，你看不起所有人！你聪明，你圆滑，你能让所有人都拜倒在你脚下。但是你是个疯子！你根本没有心！你所谓的友情，只不过是施舍给我的帮助，为了满足你的虚荣心，你根本从来就没有把我和你放到过一个平等的位置上去！”Lestrade 用力吼着，甚至不知道他都说了什么。积压的痛苦和愤怒突然之间被点燃了，它们爆炸得是那样响亮，以至于他的耳边响起了尖锐的鸣叫。

Mycroft又笑了，这次甚至笑出了声。低低的笑声在走廊里回荡，Lestrade过了好一阵才听到它，伴随着耳边血液撞击鼓膜的声音，和着他血管里的海浪，仍然未停，仿佛时间的齿轮生了锈，就停在了这一秒。

“你说对了，Lestrade，我的确，从来，都没有平等看待过你。”

Lestrade本以为上一刻是他人生中最糟糕的时刻，甚至大喊着指责自家父亲是个自私的混蛋时，他感觉也没有这样失望。可是现在，他失望透顶。他讨厌Mycroft的高人一等，但他更痛恨Mycroft承认这一点。

“好，好吧，那就算了。”Lestrade缓慢地说。

有时，有些东西的破灭，就是一刹那。无论你曾怎样苦心经营，怎样恋恋不舍，可是毁灭从来都很简单。而毁灭之后，你所能感到的，却只是解脱。

Mycroft什么都没有说，只是深深地看了对面人一眼，垂下眼睑，转身走了。

朋友是什么呢？

你曾那样信任他，那样依赖他，那样在意他，可是很多时候，他却从未曾把你放到过心上。你为了他，学会了说谎，你骗自己说，虽然我们之间差异很多，可既然我们已经是朋友，那就说明我们就该是朋友。你为了他，学会了做梦，你在梦里看到五彩斑斓，你感慨遇到他之前的人生竟因此变得那样苍白可怜，你却不知道梦再美也只能是梦。你为了他，学会了软弱，你不想再自己面对那些艰难困苦，因为现在不同了，你有了他，就有了万全之策，即使整个世界都与你作对，可你认为，他不会。

可是啊，世界上哪有这样的朋友呢？

你视他为今生的知音，他却突然告诉你，你对他来说，是连平等的交往都不值得的一个过客。

你震惊，你恐惧，你难过。可是他呢？

他满不在乎地挥一挥衣袖，走得潇洒无比。

生活派他来到你的生命里，不是为了给你快乐，也不是为了施以援手，只是想要给你上一课。想要告诉你，看啊，这就是轻信的下场。看啊，这就是你渴望的友谊。看啊，这就是险恶的人心。

Lestrade一路惶惶然不知所措，等到他被一阵响亮的欢呼声惊醒，才发现自己站到了格兰芬多公共休息室里。好多人冲上来推搡着他，他们尖叫着，挥舞着手臂，过了好一阵，Lestrade才意识到他们在为了什么激动——Irene Adler。

有的人拍着他的肩膀取笑他“有一手”，也有的人躲在旁边黑着脸冒酸水，只不过，没有人关心他在想什么。

Lestrade感觉他忍了足有一个世纪，终于对着Charlie（查理）大吼出声：“我累死了，能别现在说这个吗？”

大家被他吓了一跳，这才看出他的面色不善，纷纷四散开来，把清静还给了他。

“Greg。”

Lestrade刚向通往寝室的旋梯迈出一步，John拉住了他。

“Greg，你见Sherlock了吗？”

“他不是每天和你在一起吗，John，你问我干吗？”Lestrade不耐烦地说。

“对不起，我只是……他今早收到一封家里寄来的信，急匆匆地就走了，到现在还没回来。可是他没跟Mcgonagall（麦格）教授请假，我担心他……”John没有继续说下去，像是想到Sherlock可能会面对的危险，打了个冷颤。

“他没说是什么事？”Lestrade转向了John，虽然他现在也心烦意乱，但是Sherlock一个孩子到处乱跑，实在是很危险。

“他不肯说，只是非常生气，说他要回家一趟，就走了……我甚至不知道他是怎么走的。”John棕色的眼里写满了焦急，可又束手无策，只好仰头看着Lestrade，好像级长先生是Sherlock现在唯一的救命稻草。

Lestrade犹豫了，Sherlock不管为什么回家，Mycroft都一定知道。只是Mycroft现在……唉，“那……不然你再给他家写封信？他——”

Lestrade话音未落，公共休息室的肖像洞口打了开来，露出了一头杂乱的黑色卷发。

“Sherlock！”John一声大叫，飞跑了过去，不料却被Sherlock狠狠地推开了。

“Sherlock？”Lestrade赶忙上前，看来Sherlock心情不好，“你去哪了？”

“是他。”

“谁？”Lestrade低头看着卷发男孩，Sherlock身上穿着牛仔裤和夹克，外套的拉链敞开着露出里面的黑色毛衣，一身深色的衣服歪歪扭扭还脏了吧唧。要不是阴着脸，别人准以为他是跑出去玩迷路了的小鬼。

“杀了他。”

“什么？Sherlock，你在说什么啊！”Lestrade吓了一跳，伸手抓住Sherlock的胳膊晃了一下。

Sherlock像是被晃醒了，眯起眼睛，点了一下头，“对，我要杀了他。”

“Sherlock！”Lestrade和John都大惊失色，赶忙抓住转身就又要走的Sherlock。“你到底在说谁？”

“Mycroft！我要杀了他！”Sherlock转头对Lestrade大吼了一声，奋力挣脱了他的两位朋友，飞快地消失在了肖像洞口。

公共休息室里好多人都被Sherlock的一句话引得对这边探头探脑，Lestrade也顾不上其他人，拔腿就追了上去。Sherlock年纪不大，跑得倒是特别快，等到Lestrade和John一路追着他到了地下室，他们身后已经跟了差不多整个格兰芬多的学生。

Sherlock不知怎么找到了斯莱特林公共休息室的入口，熟门熟路的就闯了进去。不等Lestrade上前，门又自己打了开来，Sherlock被扔了出来。紧随其后的是斯莱特林们，开始是几个被Sherlock戏弄过的一年级学生，后来越来越多的斯莱特林跟着热闹也出来了。

“Mycroft！”Sherlock从地上爬了起来，又甩开要上来扶他的John，对着斯莱特林们就吼，孩子特有的尖细的声音让Mycroft的名字听起来十分刺耳。

“对不起，请让一下。”Mycroft万年不变的平滑的声音从人群后传了过来，接着，他本人也不紧不慢地穿过斯莱特林们，来到了Sherlock面前，站到了距离男孩几步远的地方。

“你这个魔鬼！”Sherlock见到Mycroft更激动了，尖叫着就扑了上去，Lestrade眼疾手快地拉住了他。

“你知道了。”Mycroft说，语调缓慢乏味，听不出感情。

Sherlock又一次挣脱了Lestrade，拔出了自己的魔杖，抬手就指向Mycroft的鼻子。

“你这个魔鬼，是你！是你杀了他！”

“我没有。”Mycroft低头看着自己的弟弟，脸上的冷漠和Sherlock的愤怒形成了鲜明的对比。

“就是你！到现在你还敢狡辩！”Sherlock手腕一抖，一道红光就从他的魔杖尖端冲向了Mycroft。

Mycroft抽出魔杖，轻轻一挥，Sherlock的攻击就消失在了空中。

围观的两个学院的学生纷纷惊恐地后退，又兴奋地睁大了眼睛不愿离去，神色各异地盯着这对兄弟。  
被化解掉的咒语让Sherlock的怒火燃烧得更猛烈了，他举着魔杖，步步紧逼，“你杀了他，你一年前就杀了他。我一直怀疑你为什么不在圣诞和暑假把我绑回家，原来是你怕我发现你肮脏的秘密！你骗得了别人，骗不了我！一年了，一年足以让你销毁所有的罪证！”

“我说了，不是我。”Mycroft的声音里出现了愠怒，但他只是站在原地，任由Sherlock又发出好几道攻击咒。而他没有还击，只是让它们化为了一片微弱的光芒，消失在了地下室昏暗的走廊里。

“承认吧！要不是Miller先生写信给我，我还会被你蒙在鼓里！怎么了，你的计划被打破了？你现在是不是打算把Miller先生也灭口？还是你想干脆解决我来得省事一点？”Sherlock停止了攻击，仍然用魔杖指着他的哥哥，眼里的恨意足以让旁边的围观者们面露惧色。

可是Mycroft只是垂下了握着魔杖的手，眯起眼睛看着Sherlock，沉默了一阵，才开口说：“你可以不信，但是他的死与我无关。”

“Mycroft！你这个杀人凶手！你杀了我爸爸，你杀了他！”

Sherlock语惊四座，围观的学生们不由得都倒抽了一口气，所有的目光都汇聚到了Mycroft身上。Mycroft咬了咬牙，举起魔杖指向Sherlock，没有开口辩解，也没有念出咒语，只是和Sherlock无声地僵持着。

“Sherlock？”

不知过了多久，John小心翼翼地声音从人群中传来。小个子的金发男孩挤过人墙，走到了Sherlock身边，皱着眉头担忧地看着他的朋友。

John伸手试探性地碰了碰Sherlock抓着魔杖的手腕，Sherlock突然像断电的玩偶一样整个人都软了下去，跌坐在地面上，只是双眼一直没有离开过Mycroft。

“你杀了他，杀了他，他死了，他早就死了……”

Sherlock语无伦次地嗫嚅着，John蹲下来想拉他起来，可是Sherlock谁都不理，只顾用世界上最怨恨的目光盯着他的哥哥。

Lestrade实在看不下去了，伸手把Sherlock拦腰抱了起来，挤出了人群的包围。John紧随其后，走出人群前，突然回头看向Mycroft，眼中泛起了水光，水光折射出的却是仇恨。

人群窃窃私语的声音渐渐变大，大家都没有离开，盯着这场闹剧的另一位主角。

Mycroft目送Lestrade和Sherlock走出他的视线，收起魔杖，转身穿过了石墙上的暗门。


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 校对到这章，我的播放器跳到了《All of you》，真是谜の虐啊！

在我们还是个孩子的时候，身边人总是会告诉我们，熬吧，熬过眼下这一段就好了。通常会说这种话的是我们的前辈，因为他们比我们年长，于是我们自然而然地会信任他们。有时我们也不得不承认，他们这样含糊其辞的预言的确给了我们直面磨难的勇气和毅力，然而，磨难之后呢？  
  
磨难之后，是更大的磨难。  
  
于是，在无数次“善意的谎言”之后，我们开始质疑这些经验丰富的前人们。是他们告诉我们要诚实，然而，欺骗又总是他们对我们最惯用的手段。我们愤怒，我们迷茫，我们恐惧，我们不知道这样一个又一个的谎言，尤其是所谓为了我们好的谎言最终将引我们走向何处。  
  
幸好，时间能解决一切问题。也许很多年后，当我们自己也开始对年轻人们许着空中楼阁一般的未来时，我们会恍然惊觉，曾经的谎言，最先欺骗的并不是年轻人，而是说谎者。时间带给他们的不是解脱，未来送给他们的不是快乐。生活一次又一次地向他们证明一个真理：苦难，永无尽头。  
  
倘若无尽的苦难才是人生的主题，那么，我们将以什么样的名义存活呢？  
  
每当有年轻的孩子睁大他们明亮的双眼，问我们“这痛苦什么时候才会过去”，我们发现，我们无法面对他们眼里饱含的信任。我们该告诉他们什么呢？人生是会越来越无聊的？未来是会越来越艰难的？还是尊严总有一天会卑贱到尘土之中？  
  
不，我们不忍心。更何况，我们也不愿相信如此灰心丧气的一句话就是生活的结语。  
  
这个世界这样大，时间又是这样长，我们说“会好起来的”的时候，其实更多是在说给自己听。所有我们珍视的人，我们热爱的事，我们信仰的神，都会消失。会好起来的，其实，只是我们身体里残存的童真，想要和残酷的未来辩论。  
  
“会好起来的。”  
  
Lestrade不停地对自己重复这句话，已经有二十多个小时了。  
  
期间，他既没有吃东西，也没有睡觉，甚至没有走出过城堡一步。他蜷缩在格兰芬多塔楼里，跟John轮流守着Sherlock。而那句咒语一样的话，他跟John说了十六次，跟Sherlock只说了一次，险些让Sherlock再次进入暴怒。只是无论再说多少次，它都是那样苍白无力。  
  
会好起来的，John。总有一天，你不再是人们议论的对象，Sherlock不再是大家躲避的怪物，他会再对你露出笑容，你也还会是他的朋友。总有一天，你们会离开霍格沃茨，都会成为优秀的巫师。你会变成一个好医生，Sherlock会打败Snape（斯内普）荣登霍格沃茨校史上最令人讨厌教授的宝座。总有一天，这一切都会过去，而你，会留下来。  
  
会好起来的，Sherlock。总有一天，你能让今天厌恶你的人仰望你，你会高大英俊，你会更加聪明，你会再次做一个讨厌但不可恶的人。总有一天，你会忘记今天的痛苦，你会带着笑容怀念你的父亲，你会张开双臂拥抱和保护你的母亲，你也会原谅你的哥哥。总有一天，这一切都会过去，而你，会留下来。  
  
会好起来的，Gregory Lestrade。总有一天，你会忘记恶意挑衅的同学，你会笑对错待了你的姑娘，你会对着老旧的成绩单嘲笑昔日贪玩的自己，你会是个好傲罗。总有一天，你会忘记曾经最好的朋友，你会原谅他的刻薄，你也会原谅自己的愚蠢，只可惜你们不再需要彼此。总有一天，这一切都会过去，你会留下来。  
  
可是，留下来的那个你，又将是什么模样呢？  
  
Lestrade无法回答，不仅此刻无法回答，他知道即使再过几十年，当他垂垂老矣之时，恐怕也仍旧无法回答。或者说，无法面对这个问题唯一的答案。  
  
人生在几个小时之前还是鸡毛蒜皮，可是突然之间，所有的东西都变了味。第一次真正爱的人其实是个以色事人的骗子，第一个真正的知己其实从未把你当做过朋友，而你第一次真正想要做的事，当一个傲罗，却变得越来越不可能。甚至这还不够糟，你想躲进没人的角落里发会儿呆都不行，因为有一个刚刚丧父的小疯子扬言要杀了他哥哥，而这个小疯子的小朋友担心得也快要丧心病狂，你是他们的朋友兼大哥，你不得不打起十二分的精神安抚这两个可怜的孩子。  
  
Lestrade自己却有点庆幸，如果真的给他一个独处的机会，他都不知道自己会做出什么事来。说不定干脆和Sherlock那个小魔鬼一起去干掉Mycroft。  
  
唉，Mycroft，你毁了我的生活。看在上帝的份上，就算我的生活无聊又愚蠢，也总比现在这样好吧。  
  
Lestrade不想去想跟Mycroft有关的事情，Mycroft就像个大麻烦，九连环，是用谜团层层嵌套装点出来的，仿佛就是为了让人看不透而生。于是他宁可不吃不睡，丝毫不敢松懈，因为轻松的时刻总是让他想起Mycroft。  
  
幸好今天只有两节课，他和John想尽了办法给Sherlock灌了点药水，当然是掺了水的。幸好Sherlock处于精神紊乱的状态里，没注意到水的异常，终于勉强睡了。Sherlock也一直没吃没睡，John就乖乖坐在他旁边拉着他的手，看他一会儿嚎啕大哭，一会儿怒发冲冠。Lestrade只得做起了那个唯一清醒的人，把他们的室友Anderson和Henry赶了出去，交给了Charlie（查理）。  
  
Lestrade离开Sherlock和John的寝室的时候，那两个孩子已经头挨头地睡着了。Sherlock的眼皮肿着，头发被他自己抓成了一团乱， 身上的脏衣服费了Lestrade半天口舌也没能帮换下来。John答应了Lestrade会好好照顾Sherlock，也的确像个忠诚的守护神一样在Sherlock睡着之后爬到他的床上和他并排躺到一起，拉过被子盖好，始终都没松开过Sherlock的手。Lestrade本该安顿好他们两个再去上课的，可是John一手握着 Sherlock，一手费力地去拉被子的样子，突然让他的喉咙发紧。  
  
Lestrade有点嫉妒Sherlock，他的确十分不幸，可是他有John。John是他的剑，是他的盾，是他的福灵剂。Lestrade那么多朋友，到头来，竟然也没有一个能真正给他安慰。可是即便如此，他还是突然想起Mycroft。他想起他把生病的Mycroft按到床上，逼着 Mycroft吃药，确认Mycroft睡着了才放心离开。Mycroft，原来你不需要朋友吗？  
  
今天的保护神奇生物课是Grubbly-Plank（格拉普兰）教授上，按她的说法，Hagrid（海格）有些更重要的事要忙。当然，显然是友谊赛。而Irene Adler，也毫无悬念地，又一次出现在了场地边，拉走了Lestrade。  
  
Lestrade不禁心里苦笑，Mycroft说对了，Adler果然在又一个亲吻之后，旁敲侧击地开始打听第一个比赛项目的事。Lestrade皱着眉头看着她眉飞色舞地演着独角戏，竟然没有当场发作，甚至勉强答应她有消息了就立刻告诉她。他不知道自己是哪根筋搭错，可他就是没法开口指责她。即便她真的把他当做一个深入霍格沃茨内部的触手，他也仍然无法记恨她。  
  
Mycroft说的话从来亦真亦假，不可不信，也不可全信。至少到目前为止，她至多也只是个想要赢得比赛的选手。更何况，Lestrade这样的小卒，怎么可能靠近这么重要的比赛？  
  
讽刺地是，Lestrade总是有些奇怪的运气。  
  
他刚刚逃离布斯巴顿马车回到场地上，就赶上了下课铃。他在同学们不怀好意的笑声里连憨笑都省了，直接抓起自己的东西想要赶回城堡，却被Grubbly-Plank（格拉普兰）教授喊住了。  
  
Grubbly-Plank（格拉普兰）是个大闲人，当然同时也是神奇生物方面的高手。Lestrade还正在好奇为什么友谊赛用Hagrid（海格），而不是技艺更高超的 Grubbly-Plank（格拉普兰），她就冒了出来给学生们代课。她笑眯眯地上下打量了一下Lestrade，然后对他说，炸尾螺跟人头狮身蝎尾兽*比起来可真是弱爆了。  
  
Lestrade莫名其妙地看着她，她却疯疯癫癫地叼着烟斗，自顾自说了起来。什么毒角兽啦，角驼兽啦，狮身鹰首兽啦**，都是些Lestrade连名字都不熟悉的动物。他不知道教授为什么要跟他聊这个，他现在心烦意乱，根本没空听她炫耀她渊博的学识。不过很快，她就反应了过来似的，拍了拍 Lestrade的肩，让他没事干要多和成绩好的同学交交朋友，比方说我们的女学生会主席。  
  
话说到这个份儿上，聪明人就能听出其中的潜台词了。Grubbly-Plank（格拉普兰）教授这是在向Lestrade透露比赛内容，因为当然啦，教授不能帮助勇士，但跟低年级学生聊一聊学术问题绝对是无可非议的。Lestrade不知道Grubbly-Plank（格拉普兰）教授为什么会选择他去当告密者，Adler 几分钟前才从教授面前把他劫走，按理说，他跟霍格沃茨的勇士也没有很熟，其实更可能给布斯巴顿泄密吧？  
  
不过似乎Grubbly-Plank（格拉普兰）教授比Lestrade自己还要了解他，因为Lestrade找到了Abby，把他勉强能记起来的几个古怪的生物名字告诉了她。即使正确性实在不敢恭维，但Lestrade相信，霍格沃茨的勇士有这一点小小的提示就足够了，总比两眼一抹黑强。   
  
至于布斯巴顿的朋友，最终也没有从Lestrade嘴里得到半个字的消息，她只在晚饭的时候问Lestrade有没有听说过狮身鹰首兽。Lestrade 呢，也只是回答，大概吧。虽说现在三个学校都想赢，比赛的负责人们都在给自己支持的勇士泄密，Lestrade告诉Adler其实也没什么，说不定她知道得比Lestrade详细多了，但Lestrade就是没法开这个口。就像他不愿开口请求Adler当他的女朋友一样，有些话，即使已经人尽皆知，可轮到自己的时候也还是说不出口。  
  
Lestrade本想跟Abby说完话就赶回格兰芬多塔楼的，他实在没心情上课，明天又是比赛日，所有的课堂就都人心惶惶，翘个课其实也没什么。只是 Sprout（斯普劳特）教授并没得罪他，况且回去看Sherlock歇斯底里也实在够让人疲惫的。Lestrade对那一对儿小破孩来说的确是大哥没错，但是谁说大哥就没有自顾不暇的时候呢？  
  
“Lestrade！”  
  
Lestrade听到自己的名字时，正和Eva、 Terry还有Silvia一起穿过城堡大厅，赶往温室。下一节课是草药学，Charlie（查理）的N.E.W.T.s课程里没有草药学，于是Lestrade就加入了三位魁地奇队友的组合，和他们一起去上Sprout（斯普劳特）教授的草药课。  
  
他回过头，在熙熙融融的前厅里草草环视了一圈，突然发现Cordelia Black正站在不远处看着他。见他看过来，Cordelia Black对他挥了挥手。   
  
“你们先去吧，”Lestrade跟Silvia打过招呼，就径自走向了Cordelia Black。按理说，Black小姐和他全没交集，没道理会有事找他，不过既然她能在人这么多的前厅里叫住他，应该还是挺重要的事。“你找我？”  
  
Black往旁边走廊退了几步，站到一个僻静一点的角落，等Lestrade跟上来才有些局促不安地开口，“对，我……有些事想问你。”  
  
“嗯，你说。”  
  
“你……最近见Mycroft了吗？” Cordelia Black小心地看了看周围，压低了声音。  
  
“没有啊。”Lestrade莫名其妙地看着她，说Mycroft不用这么神神秘秘的跟特务接头似的吧？  
  
“那，你知道他去哪了吗？” Cordelia Black忽略了Lestrade脸上的疑惑，仍然低声问。  
  
“不知道啊。”  
  
“他……他失踪之前有跟你透露过他可能会去哪吗？”  
  
“Black，他是你男朋友，他要是想给什么人留言也会给你留，你来问我做什么？”Lestrade不耐烦了起来，他上课快要迟到了，却被这个大小姐拖在这里回答这些毫无道理的问题。  
  
Cordelia Black立刻紧张了起来，她急切地摇了摇头，“不，对不起，Lestrade，只是……只是我到处都找不到他。我问过所有跟他有关的人了，没人知道他去了哪，就只剩你和他弟弟……我想Sherlock可能知道，只是Sherlock可能不会想跟我讲，但你跟Sherlock关系还不错，所以……我不知道，说不定你知道呢？”  
  
她看起来的确是着急了，毕竟她算是霍格沃茨里跟Mycroft最亲近的了，恐怕连Sherlock也比不上，Mycroft一声不吭就消失了这么长时间，她当然会很担心。可是Mycroft没道理做事这样草率啊，不难看出Cordelia Black很在乎他，他一向不是个会麻烦别人的人，没道理让Black为他担惊受怕的。  
  
Lestrade看着Cordelia Black，发现她虽然很心急，还是强作镇定。其实像她这样的人肯定要比Lestrade更注重礼节，不到万不得已的情况，她是不会这样冒失地来找Lestrade的。Lestrade有些不忍心了起来，毕竟她是个女生，而且她是真的把Mycroft放在心上，就像 Lestrade以前说的，他得试着接受她。   
  
“不，对不起，Black，我和他很久没联系了，我也不知道他去了哪，Sherlock也不知道，很抱歉我帮不上忙。”  
  
“没关系，”Black说，眼圈却红了，失望之情溢于言表。Lestrade不知道该说什么安慰她，她也很快意识到自己失态了，抬头对Lestrade勉强笑了一下，“对不起，我找不到他，病急乱投医了。”  
  
Lestrade回了她一个安慰的笑，什么也没说。  
  
上课铃响了，Lestrade没走，Cordelia Black现在这个样子，应该需要人陪。虽说Lestrade并不是个好人选，但总好过她自己一个人可怜巴巴地躲在这儿伤心。   
  
“Lestrade，”Cordelia Black沉浸在自己的思绪里，过了好一阵才回过神来，“你上次帮我……就是三把扫帚那次，是为了Mycroft吧？”  
  
Lestrade被吓了一跳，一时有点反应不过来，怎么又跳到这个话题上了？  
  
“呃，你，你为什么这么说？”  
  
“哦，也没什么，只是你跟我最多算认识，连熟人都不是，你没有道理会帮我……更何况，你好像不太喜欢我……”她自顾自地笑了一下，眼睛盯着旁边的石柱，没有看Lestrade。  
  
“我也没有……也没不喜欢你啦，我就是……我跟你不太熟……但不管怎么说你也是女生——”Lestrade支支吾吾地说，有点开始后悔自己留下来陪这位思维奇怪的大小姐了。  
  
“那天在场女生很多，她们也不见得喜欢每一个惩罚，但你只帮了我。Mycroft走的时候，我看到你跟他点头了。那种情况下，你会答应他的事，应该就只可能与我有关了，毕竟Kathrine也没办法替我挡掉所有的惩罚。”Kathrine是斯莱特林的女级长，就是那天Mycroft临走时把Cordelia Black托付给她的那位。   
  
“呃，算、算是吧，他是我朋友，我不能看着他的女朋友太受气……”Lestrade说，虽然理由听起来没什么问题，但他感觉说出来多少有点理屈词穷的感觉。  
  
“Lestrade……我想，我该向你道歉。”Black抬起头，诚恳地看着Lestrade。  
  
“什么？哦，呃，没关系，你不用——”  
  
“不，不只是因为那天的事……那天你代大家跟我道歉，我很惊讶，但我当时……我当时还没调整好情绪，所以还是有点生气，对你的态度可能不太友善。但我还要为另外一件事向你道歉，”Lestrade觉得有点不对劲，Black紧张地看了他一眼，深吸了一口气，颇有些慷慨就义的决然，“我那天，一开始，的确是没听清游戏规则。我其实……不太喜欢跟那么多不熟悉的人在一起，而且还是一群都不太喜欢我的人。所以我就借口去买酒，Mycroft也看出来我的不适了，所以没有阻拦。我本来想就是个游戏，没有了我大家应该会玩得更开心一点，但我没想到一开始就抽到了我。我当时有点慌神，大家都很热情，我有点……受宠若惊，只听到Tim说选两个人……”  
  
Lestrade被她弄得一头雾水，虽然他也猜得到她那天是为了躲大家才没听到游戏规则，但是由她嘴里亲自说出来……还用这种，有些示弱的语气？她完全没必要和他说这个啊，前言不搭后语，有什么歉好道的？  
  
Cordelia Black看出了Lestrade的迷惑，张了张嘴，没能说下去，泄气地叹了口气，才终于下了决心似的说：“我之所以会选你和Mycroft，表面上是因为那些人里我和Mycroft还有Kathrine最熟，但我不可能会挑他们两个来接吻，”Lestrade点头，仍然不解地看着她，她则移开了目光， “而且前一轮被惩罚的是你，你虽然看起来不太愿意，但也愿赌服输，不是个小气的人。所以我选你们两个，至少不会得罪人。”   
  
她为难地咬了一下嘴唇，Lestrade觉得自己的耐心快被耗尽了，他其实对于Black大小姐怎样评价自己毫无兴趣，她喜欢他或者不喜欢他，其实都碍不着他的事，他根本不在乎她这样的人怎么看他。但Cordelia Black没给他开口的机会，又接着说：“表面上看，这样合情合理。可是……实际上，那是我当时的第一反应。”   
  
“什么？”Lestrade觉得现在太荒唐了，自己逃了草药课——看在Sprout（斯普劳特）教授的仁慈的份上，教授这学期一直因为他的O.W.L.s拿了E很欣赏他，他到今天为止还没逃过一节草药课——就为了在这儿听Cordelia Black说这些不知所云的废话？！  
  
“是的，对不起，这的确是我的第一反应。其实我观察你们很久了，你和Mycroft，”Black反倒一扫先前的不安，这会儿变得有条理了起来，“我从小就算得上是熟悉Mycroft。他身边的人，都是有用的人，而你，你是唯一一个例外，我看不出你对他来说有什么利用价值。于是我一直很奇怪他跟你的关系为什么很好，甚至比跟他身边大部分人的关系都要好。而且看起来，他自己也认为这样理所应当。要不是去年他来找我，提议兑现我们的婚约，我可能也就是好奇一下，不太会特别关注你。”  
  
她看起来有些累，往旁边挪了几步，靠上了走廊的窗台，“跟他在一起之后，我问过他这件事，他只是举了他身边其他几个例子，就像拉文克劳的Anthea。他说，他们不也是看起来没什么用的人吗？但我知道不是，你跟他们不一样，你对他来说很特别。他不会把他自己的变形术笔记完完整整地送给别人，还要掩人耳目地先把别人的书扔到湖里泡得字都看不清。”  
  
Lestrade惊讶地睁大眼，Cordelia Black对他点头，飞快地笑了一下，“是的，我知道这件事。我碰巧在他寝室看到你的变形术课本，没等我仔细看，他就把它藏起来了，我只来得及看清扉页上你的名字。然后我就听说你的变形术在考前不久突飞猛进，连斯莱特林有的人都在说你其实很聪明。我猜到了是Mycroft在暗中帮你，但我猜不出他为什么要这样做。其实以你们的交情，他就算光明正大地把书借给你也没什么，整个霍格沃茨都知道你们两个不像其他狮院和蛇院级长那样针锋相对。”  
  
“我不知道这……可是这也没什么……”Lestrade稀里糊涂地想说点什么，但是完全词不达意。这本来也是困扰他的一个谜团，只是Mycroft帮过他太多次了，差不多都是暗中相助，所以说不定这就是Mycroft的行事风格呢？  
  
“我这才开始真正关注你，我发现他把你看得很重。他为了你的生日派对赶回学校，他翘了变形课去看你比赛，他一般……不会把自己的时间浪费到没有用的事 上。”Lestrade皱起了眉头，显然不太喜欢Black小姐嘴里的“没用的事”这种说法。朋友的生日和魁地奇比赛，不管怎么想，也比跟她待在一起装模范情侣来得轻松自在吧？  
  
Cordelia Black对他歉意地一笑，“对不起，我无意冒犯，只是就事论事。我是说，Mycroft这样一丝不苟的人，竟然总是要时不时地为了你破例。所以那天在三把扫帚，我点了你们两个，其实有点私心，我想看看你们之间……你知道的，要是你跟他是好兄弟，那吻一下虽然有点奇怪，但也没什么，但你跟他要是……”  
  
“嘿！Black，我翘了草药课，不是过来听你说这些……这些捕风捉影的事的！”Lestrade不满地出声抗议，觉得自己受到了冒犯。哼，真是蹬鼻子上脸，她算哪根葱啊，还质疑起别人来了！  
  
“Lestrade，你……”她叹了口气，“我不是在乱讲，自从我开始注意你们，很多发现就总是指向……指向奇怪的地方。去年有一次魔法史课我迟到了，教室里就只剩前排的座位，而Mycroft和你早就坐到了倒数第二排。Binns（宾斯）教授的课很无聊，我坐在前排又没法跟别人聊天，只能看看其他人在干什么。然后我就看到Mycroft和你趴在桌子上说话，你突然很惊讶，坐直了低头看着他。他当时仍然趴在桌子上，只是对你点了一下头。你接着就滔滔不绝地说了起来，他把下巴放到胳膊上，歪着头看着你，时不时笑一下表示同意，或者插一句话。然后你就会被他的话逗乐，笑得趴回桌子上直不起腰。”  
  
Lestrade稀里糊涂地看着Cordelia Black，完全想不起来这是什么时候的事。  
  
格兰芬多和斯莱特林一起上的课，除了魔药，还有保护神奇生物和魔法史。Mycroft没修保护神奇生物，加上他去年总要三不五时地消失一阵子，所以魔法史课就成了他们两个聊天的好时候。其实在教室里，被两个学院的同学环绕，也没法聊什么私人话题，就只是有一搭没一搭地说点无关紧要的事。Lestrade觉得，这种时候的重点倒并不是聊了什么，就只是好久不见Mycroft的兴奋罢了。吃饭的时候在礼堂虽然能遇到，但大家都要吃饭；魔药课上Snape那个德行，谁也没法聊天， 所以可不是就剩魔法史了吗？而且去年开始，Mycroft有了Cordelia ，于是只要是Cordelia 也选了的课，他们一对小情侣就会坐在一起，Lestrade和Mycroft就更少有机会一起打发无聊的魔法史课了。怎么，还不许他们两个扯点男孩子的话题吗？  
  
不过没等Lestrade表示对Cordelia Black多管闲事的不悦，她就抬头看了他一眼，表情看起来掺杂着懊恼和无奈，还，多少有点向往？  
  
“说出来可能没人信，但是Mycroft和我在一起的时候不会那样轻松。我们早在进入霍格沃茨之前就认识，我被家人要求学着做一个淑女，他则被要求成为一位绅士。即使在我们的儿童时代，我们也努力在迎合所谓‘上流社会’的交往方式。于是即使后来我跟他的关系有了更亲密的转变，这种礼貌又疏远的相处方式还是延续了下来。他虽然是个称职的男朋友，会关心我的健康和心情，会正式向大家介绍我，也会非常体贴地帮我搬东西、拉椅子、脱大衣，当然更会像个标准的绅士一样牵我的手， 给我拥抱和亲吻。但是……但是就仅止于此。”  
  
Cordelia Black的神情开始有些落寞，“他在我面前跟在其他人面前没什么两样，仍然像个斗士一样戴着面具，穿着盔甲，神经一刻也不放松。我有段时间觉得，他大概就是这样的人，时刻保持警惕，而未雨绸缪也没什么不好。直到我发现他和你在一起的时候不是那样。就像那节魔法史课，他把谈话的主动权交给你，他对你随意地笑，他甚至会说有点刻薄但应该没有太多恶意的话来跟你开玩笑。可是，他是Mycroft Holmes，他怎么会放弃主导地位？他怎么会忘记控制自己的表情？他怎么会开玩笑？他除了有利可图的时候说的那些俏皮话之外，很少单纯地为了好玩去说笑，即使跟我也是如此。而且他跟我开的玩笑也是非常温和友好，就像上流社会的酒会上讲的那些不太好笑的笑话。”  
  
她把目光投向了窗外，昨夜的一场大雪让城堡外的场地一片苍茫，天阴沉沉的，在草地上穿行的少数学生裹紧了他们身上的长袍，无暇顾及总是被冷风吹掉的兜帽。  
  
“Mycroft这个人，天生的个性可能不太和善，所以他才会每天装模作样，无非是想掩饰他的先天劣势。他这种人，是不可能让别人看到他的劣势的，可是他让你看到了。”Black对着窗外的白雪，幽幽地说。  
  
Lestrade怔住了，他仍然搞不清Cordelia Black到底想表达什么意思，但她那意味深长的神情，的确在暗示着一些被他忽略了很久的事实。  
  
“Mycroft喜欢你。”  
  
Lestrade大惊失色地看着她，而这位可敬的小姐只是目不转睛地回望他，嘴角渐渐下拉，眉心渐渐隆起，显然她也无法接受由自己嘴里说出的那句话。Lestrade惊恐地张大了嘴巴，彻底失去了言语能力。Cordelia Black的蓝灰色眼睛很美，像一块名贵的蓝宝石，这让Lestrade想起了另一双蓝眼睛。  
  
他一直觉得，Cordelia Black和Mycroft很般配，即使她从头到脚都透着自命清高的劲头，也还是跟Mycroft很配。她有着Mycroft欣赏的所有可贵的优点，她懂得进退取舍，她知道隐忍宽容，她既没有把自己的美丽当做换取利益的筹码，也没有凭借她优越的家境去仗势欺人。她的脸上总挂着对一切美好事物的厌恶，但每个人总会有那么些天生的弱点，于是这似乎也无可厚非。  
  
Lestrade很高兴能拥有Mycroft这样的朋友，而且平心而论，他也为Mycroft能拥有Cordelia Black这样的伴侣感到欣慰。Mycroft在Lestrade的眼里是个精明强干的富家公子，可他也有他的坏脾气，Cordelia Black的出现说不定能软化他个性里的那些尖锐的棱角呢？  
  
Lestrade认为，自己之所以抗拒Cordelia Black，完全是因为害怕失去Mycroft。谁都知道年轻人一旦谈了恋爱，别说是朋友，有时候连自家父母都得靠边站。Mycroft虽然是个理性自持的人，可他也从来没谈过恋爱，谁也不知道这颗霍格沃茨冉冉升起的新星会不会也被爱情冲昏了头脑。  
  
Lestrade需要Mycroft，他记不起他从什么时候开始拥有Mycroft给予的倾囊相助的特权，只是在他意识到的时候，Mycroft已经成了他生活的一部分。就像是钟表的齿轮，缺掉最小的一个也会让整个钟都瘫痪。他害怕Mycroft会因为Cordelia Black改变，因为他没法预计Mycroft的哪一部分会改变，万一Mycroft脑子一转，认为Lestrade是他那精密仪器一样的大脑里最无足轻重的一块呢？  
  
他根本就不想也不愿思考他为什么需要Mycroft，他想不起他在遇到Mycroft之前的那些麻烦都是怎么办的，他只知道如今他有了Mycroft这剂灵丹妙药，就得救了。他再也不用为自己闯的祸坐立不安，他再也不会有无人理解的苦闷，他再也没有孤独终老的恐惧，因为他有Mycroft。  
  
他已经不是个孩子了，他知道这个世界上到处都是变数。父母会先于你离开这个世界，兄弟会因为一张欠条跟你反目成仇，姐妹会为了他们的丈夫孩子反过来算计你，朋友会在未来的生活中分出高低贵贱自此形同陌路，爱人会因为他们当初爱上你的美德最终离开你。亲情，友情，爱情，所有我们赖以生存的感情，统统存在着变数。  
  
可Mycroft不同，Mycroft就那么安安静静地来到Lestrade的人生里，给他温暖，给他信任，给他理解，给他支持，给他所有他渴望的东西。Mycroft是这样的可敬又可爱，是那样的无私又无畏，他站在Lestrade目之所及的地方，时刻等待着分享Lestrade的快乐，时刻等待着分担 Lestrade的痛苦。他是如此忠诚，仿佛一位随时等待国王召唤的士兵。  
  
可是，对啊，这个世界上，只有变化，Lestrade才是个十几岁的年轻人，他凭什么就相信Mycroft是他生命中的永恒呢？  
  
倘若Mycroft是永恒，那么他又是为什么选择了做Lestrade的永恒呢？  
  
Cordelia Black有一点说对的，Mycroft从来不做无利可图的事。  
  
Mycroft之所以能做这样一个高尚的永恒，是因为他对你的感情之深，足以瓦解他的所有原则。  
  
Mycroft在Lestrade的眼里，是那样好的一个人，他有过人的智慧，超凡的毅力，出众的才华，和特别的幽默，他才是那种运筹帷幄、坐拥天下的人。 可是这个在Lestrade眼里几乎堪称完美的人，竟然对Gregory这样一个毛毛躁躁、稀里糊涂、得过且过又平凡无奇的人，倾注了那样多又那样深沉的感情。  
  
Cordelia Black不知什么时候已经走了，只留了Lestrade一个人站在冷风呼啸的走廊里。  
  
Lestrade低头看了看自己歪掉的领带和沾上了药水的长袍，叹了口气。  
  
Mycroft，唉，Mycroft。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *格拉普兰教授：1994年担任保护神奇生物课的代课老师，常顶替保护神奇动物课老师海格代课。这位教授貌似没什么固定的工作，虽然她是神奇生物方面的专家，但是好像也很博学，爱叼着烟斗。
> 
> **毒角兽，角驼兽，狮身鹰首兽，人头狮身蝎尾兽，都出自罗琳阿姨的《神奇动物在哪里》，按魔法部的危险等级分，前三个都是四个X，只有人头狮身蝎尾兽 是五个X。我是在这本书的扫描版上扒出这些动物的，火龙在这本书里也是五个X的级别，不过鉴于是友谊赛，就稍微降低一点危险系数吧。具体介绍，见http://t.cn/zYxn3hl】
> 
>  
> 
> 本章让我好想配BGM，《我不配》，不过这歌有点老，而且配到欧美同人里略怪，大家请自行脑补吧。


	27. Chapter 27

十二月的霍格沃茨是狂风和大雪的领地。尽管冬天的城堡里总是有穿堂风，但大部分房间还是有温暖的炉火，霍格沃茨的学生们也早就习惯了躲进厚实的墙壁之后。  
  
相比之下，德姆斯特朗的大船看起来就太单薄了，它停在湖面上，在大风里颠簸摇摆，黑色的船帆在空中翻飞，总是让每一个经过它的人都担心船锚的铁链够不够结实。木质的船舱也总是给人跑风漏气的感觉，不过幸好德姆斯特朗的制服够厚，想来北边的风比苏格兰的要冷硬多了，钻进船舱的那点小寒气对北方人们来说肯定不值一提。  
  
布斯巴顿的马车嘛，还是老样子，他们似乎生活在另一个时空里，丝毫没又受到寒冷的影响，即使每天穿着单薄的衣服被冻得瑟瑟发抖，也不愿多穿一件大衣——大概是怕破坏了他们轻盈的制服的整体美感。想来，马车里面肯定四季如春，不然马车上的日子估计比船上的还难熬。  
  
法国的朋友们怎样在他们的大船上欢乐度日，Lestrade对此一无所知，从第一个比赛项目结束之后，他和Adler的联系就彻底断掉了。  
  
这件事想来真是有点讽刺，明明是Lestrade先知道了Adler的企图，犹豫再三决定走一步看一步，并未跟她摊牌，不过到头来，反倒是Adler像扔一块破抹布一样把他丢到了一边。按Mycroft的话说，Adler如果就是那种靠人际关系网生存的人，那她应该早就看出Lestrade对她没有之前那么迷恋了。不过她既没费心询问，也没打算弥补，甚至自从发现Lestrade的确对狮身鹰首兽一无所知之后，她对他的兴趣算是彻底熄灭了。  
  
Mycroft又说对了。  
  
Mycroft这人很讨厌，各种意义上的讨厌。他的讨厌之处并不止于他假模假式，或者跟Sherlock一样恶趣味地喜欢依仗智商优势欺负别人，他的真正讨厌之处在于，他会预言。而他的预言，又总是无一例外地应验了。  
  
哦，如果Mycroft在，他会纠正你说，“是演绎推理”，然后面无表情地就把你鄙视了。Lestrade想到Mycroft斜睨别人时蓝眼睛折射出的光芒，无奈地笑了。  
  
Lestrade刚从变形术课的教室出来，一个人在来往的学生中间走着。Charlie（查理）和Gary两个人一整节课都嘀嘀咕咕不知道在密谋着什么，刚才下课铃一响就双双跳起来冲出了教室，把Lestrade留在了后面。自从那天Adler在礼堂里拉他的手，霍格沃茨里就有好些人开始看他不顺眼。不幸地是，布斯巴顿的美女在第一个项目里大获全胜，而霍格沃茨的勇士则摔断了大腿骨，于是打第一个项目结束之后霍格沃茨里不讨厌他的人就屈指可数了。  
  
平时上课倒还好，Lestrade的大部分N.E.W.L.s课都和Charlie（查理）一样，即使有人对他指指点点，他也可以选择忽视。不过Charlie（查理）也有他自己的事，而且Lestrade一夜之间从格兰芬多的红人跌落成霍格沃茨的罪人，实在没心情在下课之后再跟Charlie（查理）去霍格莫德玩。要是在霍格莫德遇到记恨他的同学，当场怨气冲天地来跟他决斗，那他恐怕在霍格莫德也混不下去了。于是刚才Charlie（查理）问他下了课去不去三把扫帚，他只好推说自己头疼，要回塔楼睡觉。  
  
Charlie（查理）和Gary是Lestrade的好哥们没错，但他们两个更像是曾经的Lestrade的哥们，他们还把Lestrade当做那个人见人爱的级长加魁地奇队长看待。也不是说这样不好，事实上，Lestrade很感激他们两个还是一如既往地跟他嬉笑打闹。但人总是会变的，Charlie（查理）和 Gary没变，Lestrade却变了。他不想再喝酒，不想再约会，甚至不想再上课，如果可能的话，他只想缩在自己的寝室里，日复一日地对着床头上的幔帐发呆。  
  
当然，酒可以不喝，恋爱可以不谈，但课总要上，于是Lestrade的生活就退化成了只有上课和睡觉两种模式。有时候心情不好，干脆连吃饭都省了。不少教授都发现了他的反常，Fliwick（弗立维）教授和Sprout（斯普劳特）教授倒是没说什么，Mcgonagall（麦格）教授已经在课堂上质问他三次了，而Snape（斯内普）教授，在Lestrade忘记往坩埚里放豪猪刺的时候，干脆给了他一个零分，甚至连理由都懒得给他。  
  
反正事事都不如意，也不差这一星半点儿，是吧？  
  
Lestrade抱着破罐破摔的念头，满不在乎地快步走向了格兰芬多塔楼。  
  
“霞光万丈。”他对胖夫人干巴巴地说。  
  
“错了，叛徒。”胖夫人旁边相框里的一位大胡子骑士没好气地抢话，胖夫人推了他一把，对Lestrade尴尬地笑了一下，“再想想，亲爱的。”  
  
好吧，霞光万丈是九月的口令了，“崇山峻岭。”  
  
“这次对了，快进去吧。”胖夫人愉快地打开了肖像洞口，让Lestrade通过。  
  
格兰芬多公共休息室里挤满了人，第一学期刚结束，霍格沃茨迎来了圣诞假期。今年的圣诞节有好多人都没回家，因为三强争霸赛的关系，圣诞节有非常盛大的舞会，四年级以上的学生都可以参加。当然，四年级以下的学生作为高年级同学的舞伴也是可以参加的。于是现在，大家都把作业论文扔到了一边，叽叽喳喳地议论着舞会，盘算着邀请自己心仪的人。  
  
Lestrade进来的时候，离肖像洞口最近的几个学生突然停住了话头，转头古怪地看了他一眼。这种情况Lestrade早就习惯了，别说别人的注视，现在就是有人冲上来用魔杖指着他的鼻子，他恐怕也懒得还击。  
  
Lestrade对舞会本来一点兴趣也没有，但是Mcgonagall（麦格）教授说了，他是六年级的级长，要代表格兰芬多出席，所以他必须去。好吧，大概 Mcgonagall（麦格）教授还不知道Adler那回事，不然她宁可选四肢发达头脑简单的七年级级长，也不会强求Lestrade了——而Lestrade甚至在考虑，要不要自己亲自通知Mcgonagall（麦格）教授这个噩耗。毕竟，相比没有舞伴还要垂头丧气地坐在礼堂里忍受三个学校学生的品头论足，他倒是宁可留在格兰芬多塔楼里当个寂寞的叛徒。  
  
不过Lestrade怀疑即使他说了，Mcgonagall（麦格）教授也不会放过他，搞不好还会让他到舞会上好好表现，将功赎罪什么的……  
  
于是，眼下的麻烦就是，舞伴。要是换做一个月前，别说是区区一个舞伴，就是立刻交个女朋友都是手到擒来的事情。可惜往日光辉不再，Lestrade如今是众矢之的，女生们恐怕宁可跟Sherlock跳舞，都不会做Lestrade的舞伴。好多女生现在根本绕着他走，看在上帝的份上，好像以前每天躲在小角落里偷看Lestrade的不是她们似的！  
  
Lestrade觉得自己实在融不进一派祥和的格兰芬多，只得退了出来，在走廊里乱逛。就在他被穿堂风吹得手都快没知觉的时候，迎面遇到了Abby。 Abby和几个女生刚下课，说说笑笑地向Lestrade走来。那几个女生看到Lestrade都拉下了脸，Abby只好无奈地让她们先走，她自己过来跟 Lestrade说话。  
  
“忠告，Abby，如果你不想被孤立的话，就该追上她们。”  
  
“Greg，别这样。”Abby皱起了眉头。  
  
“好吧，好吧，对不起，Abby，我心情不好，你别介意。“Lestrade无奈地摆了摆手，低头看着他的朋友。  
  
Abby点点头，对他笑了，“我知道，没关系。你找到舞伴了吗？”  
  
Lestrade发出一声不耐烦的嘟囔，“你什么时候也这么烦人了，Abby？”  
  
“我只是在问你舞伴的事，反正你是肯定要去的，对吧？Mcgonagall（麦格）教授可不会让你跑了。”  
  
“是，我必须去。但我看不出霍格沃茨现在还有几个敢跟我跳舞的女生……”Lestrade烦躁地揉了揉头发，他的注意力突然集中到了对面人身上，“Abby……你……愿意当我的舞伴吗？”  
  
Abby惊讶地笑了，“天呐，万人迷Lestrade先生竟然邀请我当他的舞伴了！”  
  
“Abby！”Lestrade懊恼地喊他的朋友。  
  
“哦，抱歉，Greg，我只是开个玩笑……可是，我有舞伴了，你知道的呀，我昨天才告诉过你。”Abby伸手拍了拍Lestrade的胳膊。  
  
是的，Abby早就有舞伴了，当然啦，当然是她男朋友Dylan嘛。Lestrade这几天完全不在状态，昨天Abby跟他讲的时候他压根就没听进去。他嘿嘿笑了一声，Abby翻了个白眼，也笑了。  
  
“你和Adler……怎么样？”Abby迟疑地问。  
  
“玩儿完了。”  
  
“哦，我很遗憾，Greg，你之前……”  
  
“别，Abby，”Lestrade摇了摇头，“我现在不想听到这个。”  
  
Abby点了点头，若有所思地看着Lestrade，“Greg……她是你最喜欢的女朋友吗？“  
  
Lestrade莫名其妙地看着Abby，哦，这太荒唐了，他和Abby不太聊男女朋友之类的情感话题，而且Abby这叫什么问句啊！最喜欢的女朋友？说得好像我有多少个女朋友似的！  
  
“我是说，她是你感情最深的女朋友吗？“Abby见Lestrade没说话，又补充解释道。  
  
“呃……我不知道，算是……吧……“Lestrade撇了撇嘴，说得模棱两可。  
  
Abby叹了口气，一脸恨铁不成钢地看着Lestrade，“Greg，生平哪怕一次呢，你好好喜欢一个人不行吗？就一次！“  
  
“天呐，Abby！我才十六岁！我都不急你急什么？“Lestrade受不了地抗议。  
  
“我也十六岁，可是我和Dylan在一起快两年了——“  
  
“那是因为你两年前遇到他了，Abby，“Lestrade粗暴地打断了他的朋友，”而我，很明显还没遇到Dylan那样的好人。“  
  
Abby突然闭上了嘴巴，受伤地看着Lestrade。Lestrade愣了一下，意识到自己说错话了，歉疚地伸出一只手试探性地放到Abby肩上，Abby没躲开。  
  
“对不起，Abby，我不是有意那么说的……我也知道两个人在一起会有很多矛盾，你和Dylan也不是一帆风顺……但我是说，你很幸运，你这么早就遇到了真正喜欢的人，而我……“  
  
“没事，Greg，“Abby摇摇头，仰头对Lestrade露出一个微笑，”我知道你最近心情不好，四面楚歌，我只是希望有人能在这个时候陪着你。我是你朋友，记得吗？我怎么会真的认为你对我和Dylan有恶意啦！“  
  
Lestrade松了口气，也咧嘴笑了。唉，这一笑起来，脸都僵了，他这才想起自己这个星期就根本没好好笑过。“是呀是呀，你和Dylan般配着呢，我一直都很为你高兴。“  
  
“谢谢，”Abby笑着点头，又活泼了起来，“哦对了，Miya让我谢谢你，她说你的消息帮了她大忙了。不过……她要准备下一个项目，所以没法亲自来谢你。”  
  
Lestrade点点头，没说什么。其实霍格沃茨的勇士Miya虽然忙，但也并没有忙到连说一句感谢都没时间，她只不过是不愿来罢了。她还要指望整个霍格沃茨的能人给她出谋划策呢，跟Lestrade扯上关系，可不是什么赚支持率的好方法。  
  
哦不，等一下！  
  
“Abby，这个Miya……她……姓什么？”  
  
“Sharp，怎么了？”  
  
“上帝啊！”Lestrade无比郁闷地闭上了眼睛，脸皱成了一团。就说Miya这个名字怎么那么耳熟！这个Miya就是当年跟他在有求必应屋春宵一度……第一次……我说她怎么跟我保持距离呢！生怕被人知道我们两个还有过一腿才是真相吧？！  
  
“你认识她？”Abby疑惑地盯着Lestrade。  
  
“不，不认识，我对高年级的没兴趣。而且她那种学霸，哪是我高攀得起的。”Lestrade拼命摇头，对Abby心虚地笑了。  
  
Abby又看了Lestrade一阵，实在看不出什么异样，就放弃了，“对了，舞伴的事，你可以去问问Silvia啊，她不是你们格兰芬多的追球手吗？跟你关系应该一直都挺好吧？我看她也不像其他那些女生那么小心眼，听风就是雨的。”  
  
“Silvia？对！好，我去问一下她。”Lestrade眼睛一亮，最近还敢跟他好好说话的虽然没几个，Silvia还真算一个。Silvia这姑娘心思单纯，她认为Lestrade并不坏，所以即使所有人都说Lestrade有异性没人性地出卖了霍格沃茨，她也还是照样在走廊上和教室里跟他打招呼。  
  
Abby满意地点了点头，转身走了。  
  
不过事情可不太令人满意，Silvia也有舞伴了，而且她的舞伴是Charlie（查理）。好像一夜之间，霍格沃茨的女生们都有了主，当然没主的也不愿意要Lestrade这个声名狼藉的舞伴。不过Silvia给Lestrade指了条明路，Tim的妹妹，一位四年级的格兰芬多。  
  
Lestrade基本不抱希望地找到了这个姑娘，Nancy*，当然啦，鉴于这姑娘有个Tim那样的哥哥，她也不可能是个可爱的邻家女孩。不过她的确是黑发，相貌也说得过去，不管怎么说，至少是个女生，是不是？要不是Silvia说这姑娘暗恋了他至少两年，Lestrade才不愿去碰那个钉子。不过好像知道了这一点之后，他更不想去邀请Nancy了……  
  
Nancy这姑娘真是差强人意，Lestrade好不容易逮到她，问她有没有舞伴，她呆呆地看着他，过了好一阵子才摇了摇头。Lestrade又问她愿不愿意当他的舞伴，这回她回答得倒是利索，就是一个劲地点头，害Lestrade都有点担心她的脖子负荷不了。Lestrade差点觉得霍格沃茨不知何时变成了慈善机构，连Nancy这种智商情商双低的孩子都收留，只好没话找话地跟她说圣诞节见，她这才挤出一个“好”字。这姑娘直勾勾看人的方式实在是太不美妙了，Lestrade只得赶紧离开她，省得再多待一会儿，自己就反悔了。  
  
似乎为了弥补第一个项目里丢掉的面子，东道主霍格沃茨师生把心思都花到了装点城堡上，他们决心用这种方式让布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的来宾自愧不如。城堡里张灯结彩地布置了起来，大理石楼梯扶手上挂满了不化的冰柱，礼堂里往年摆放的十二颗圣诞树上装饰上了各种各样的小玩意儿，闪闪发亮的冬青果，婉转鸣唱的金色猫头鹰，当然也少不了形状各异的糖果。盔甲都被擦洗一新，施了魔法，开始几天，只要有人经过它们就会唱起圣诞颂歌，到了圣诞节当天，他们干脆变成了盔甲大合唱，虽然壮观，但多少有点乱套。  
  
Dumbledore（邓布利多）教授从三把扫帚那里买了八百桶香精蜂蜜酒，而且还预订了好几个乐团来为舞会伴奏。其实霍格沃茨自己的交响乐队就很好，博学严谨的 Fliwick（弗立维）教授作为指挥，当然是交响乐质量的保证。不过舞会也并不全是一本正经的端着香槟寒暄嘛，后面酒酣耳热的时候就该热舞狂欢了，所以贴心的校长先生请了两个乐队来轮流演唱。  
  
Lestrade不知道这几个乐队有多厉害，他又没听过巫师无线电广播（WWW），但看那些有魔法背景的同学们的兴奋劲儿上，这两个乐团估计相当于麻瓜的 Muse和Green Day了**。单凭名字，Lestrade觉得Mr. July比Teddy Bear要值得期待一些，不过Charlie（查理）说Teddy Bear的曲风十分刚硬，反倒是Mr. July更抒情一些。  
  
圣诞节这天，大雪纷纷飘落在城堡和场地上。布斯巴顿那辆浅蓝色的马车看上去像是一个挂满了糖霜的布丁，德姆斯特朗大船的船舷上结了一层冰，变得光滑透亮，看起来不那么阴森了。楼下厨房里的家养小精灵们忙得不亦乐乎，Charlie（查理）早在一个星期之前就闯进去品尝过了圣诞餐点，回来之后赞不绝口，一直念念不忘。  
  
啊，又是一年圣诞节！  
  
如果退回十年前，Lestrade会端着果汁在自家晚餐桌上装模作样地说“时光如水，生命如梭”。那时他才是个小学生，他说什么话，做什么表情，父母都会笑出声。不过那种温馨祥和的气氛早就离开了他的生活，今年别说是圣诞节了，整个学期他也只收到过妈妈寄来的信。虽然她还是絮絮叨叨地说一堆有的没的，但好像也都是擦边球，妈妈也在回避他的职业选择。  
  
好在圣诞礼物还是如期而至，妈妈送他了一大盒自家做的巧克力（美其名曰，父母愿你的十六岁甜如蜜糖，不过当然啦，他知道这盒巧克力跟自家父亲半毛钱关系也没有），Emma送了他一条领带（哦这姑娘虽然品味不行，选了条橙色和绿色相间的条纹领带，不过这礼物的寓意倒还不错），Jenny送了他一个里面有霍格沃茨城堡模型的水晶球（大概是她上次陪大哥去对角巷的时候买的，蓄谋已久），Ewan画了一幅Greg哥哥穿着巫师长袍的画（可爱的小家伙画得还真像）。  
  
接下来，Charlie（查理）送了他一套魁地奇有关的书，Lestrade最爱的一本当然是《和火炮队一起飞翔》了；Gary送了他一只装满了比比多味豆的袜子，真搞不懂他为什么要把家养小精灵才最爱的礼物送给一个巫师，而且按照袜子的新旧程度来看，Lestrade不打算吃里面的比比多味豆了；接下来球队的朋友们送的礼物还是老样子，魔法小玩意，粪蛋啦，金丝雀饼干啦，伸缩耳啦什么的，都挺好玩。  
  
哦，还有Sherlock和John。小Sherlock虽然最近阴郁气场全开，不过有John陪他，他就也还好。Sherlock不过圣诞节，所以根本不屑于送礼物；John则送了Lestrade一只格兰芬多小狮子，会奔跑吼叫的那种，威风凛凛又憨态可掬。John从来都是和善解人意的乖小孩，是不是？他这一个月来一直都没在Lestrade面前提起霍格沃茨对这位可怜级长的敌意，不过他巧妙地用一只小狮子表明了他的立场——他不仅站在Lestrade这边，而且知道Lestrade终归是个如假包换的格兰芬多。  
  
Lestrade的心情因为这只小狮子好了不少，他把它摆在床头柜上，看着它自娱自乐地绕着自己尾巴跑了一阵子，看起来就像只调皮的小猫。有趣地是，这位小朋友并不是在所有人面前都这么可爱，它对Lestrade的室友们都虎视眈眈的。刚从盒子里被解放出来的时候，它还跳到Lestrade的手上对他们咆哮了好一阵，不过吼累了就晃了晃脑袋，乖乖趴到Lestrade手心里打瞌睡了。  
  
今天没有圣诞节茶点，因为舞会上有宴席。到了晚上七点，天色昏暗了下来，兴奋的男生们纷纷回到寝室换衣服。至于女生们嘛，咳，她们恐怕整个下午乃至今天全天都在寝室里梳妆打扮，谁都想在舞会上艳压群芳嘛。  
  
男生们在自己的寝室里转来转去，一个个都显得十分局促不安。怎么说呢，霍格沃茨的制服是黑色的长袍配衬衫领带，也挺正式没错，但毕竟比不上真正的礼服。这就好像校服和西服就算长得再像，归根结底也是不一样的嘛。更何况要按照魔法世界的着装标准来说，男生们现在穿到身上的礼袍可相当于麻瓜们的燕尾服，其让小伙子们别扭的程度就可见一斑了。  
  
Lestrade的礼服长袍是深灰色，款式很简单，跟校袍差不多，是这学期开学前爸妈陪他去对角巷买的。Lestrade对颜色倒是没什么要求，只要它不带那些花里胡哨的荷叶边和亮片就好了。不过妈妈认为咖啡色更适合他，而父亲则坚持说深灰色才显得稳重大气。哦，是了，当然啦，稳重大气，这不就是父亲想让 Gregory有的品质吗？他不想在公共场合跟父亲有争执，而且Joe向来是那种只要别人不顺着他他就会发飙的人，他们父子两个已经吵了一整个暑假了，所以好儿子Gregory就息事宁人地选择了深灰色的这一件。  
  
公共休息室里看上去乱七八糟的，里面的人们不再是清一色的黑袍，而是五颜六色的礼袍。Lestrade在楼梯下面找到了Nancy，她看上去没几天前那么呆了，穿着扎眼的玫瑰色长袍，一头红发披散在肩上，脚下踩着漆皮高跟鞋。不过这可怜的姑娘似乎又兴奋又紧张，跟在Lestrade后面走到门厅的路上， 踩了Lestrade的鞋子三次，到最后Lestrade都不想说她什么了，她也只是低着头红着脸，一个劲地说对不起。  
  
上帝啊，我怎么摊上这么个傻孩子！  
  
Lestrade心里哀叹一声，拉着Nancy进了礼堂，勇士们要在门外等候入场，其他人可以提前到礼堂里——呃，打量一下一夜之间光彩照人的同学们。  
  
礼堂前方有一张坐着教授们的大圆桌，墙壁上布满了闪闪发亮的银霜，天花板上是星光灿烂的夜空，当然，如此美好的节日自然少不了槲寄生和常春藤花环。四张学院长桌不见了，取而代之的是一百多张点着灯笼的小桌子，每张桌子边都能坐十几个人。金光闪亮的盘子里还没有食物，但每个人面前都有一份小菜单，只消对盘子点菜，美味的食物就立刻送达。哦，美妙的魔法！  
  
大家饭都没怎么吃，神啊，等一下的舞会才是重头戏，谁有心情吃饭啊！有好几个跟心仪的对象坐在一起的男生甚至快要从椅子上跳起来了，幸好 Dumbledore（邓布利多）教授最终请大家离席，把桌子堆到了墙边，终于留出了中间的空地。前方多出了一个高高的舞台，上面放着一套架子鼓、几把吉他、一把鲁特琴（诗琴）、一把大提琴和几架风琴。  
  
这时，Mr. July乐团冲上台，人群爆发出雷鸣般的热烈掌声。这几个穿着款式奇怪的长袍的年轻人头发乱糟糟的，像海草一样，画着夸张的眼影。主唱的长袍外面批了一件长西装外套似的毛皮大衣，光头鼓手干脆敞开前襟露出一整片胸膛，要不是出现在圣诞舞会上，Lestrade甚至觉得这几个家伙像预言家日报上的通缉犯。不过就像Charlie（查理）说过的，这个乐队的曲风反倒偏温和，他们用手里奇形怪状的乐器奏起了开场曲，居然还是圆舞曲。三位勇士和他们的舞伴都站了起来，依次走入舞池。  
  
Irene Adler穿着藕荷色的长裙，法式长袍很轻薄，大概也是丝绸，不仅让她傲人的曲线一览无余，甚至还有低胸和露背的设计，实在是优雅又性感。握着她的手的，是霍格沃茨的男学生会主席，一位拉文克劳，今天穿的是纯黑色的缎面礼服长袍，高大英俊，差点把德姆斯特朗的大红色毛皮斗篷的风头都抢了去。  
  
霍格沃茨的勇士，Miya Sharp穿了一件墨绿色的长袍，袖子在肘部做成了宽大的款式，随着她的旋转展开，像一对美丽的翅膀。长袍的边缘有精致的布艺花纹，胸前的一对铜扣闪闪发光。她也很美，只不过本来应该露出的小臂被一件黑色的贴身长袖遮住了，因为第一个项目里她不仅摔断了大腿骨，身上还多处受伤，Pomfrey（庞弗雷）夫人虽然能让伤口快速愈合，但神奇生物也是会留下魔法伤痕的。而魔法伤痕，只会留下丑陋的伤疤。她的右手背上露出了一点烧伤一样的疤痕，和旁边Adler袒露的大片白皙的皮肤形成了鲜明对比，看到Lestrade眼里，像一把利刃折磨着他的良心。  
  
虽然知情的人一定会说，这不能怪Lestrade，他给Miya送了信，应该是Miya的恩人。只是用膝盖想都知道，Miya为了Lestrade那几个含糊其辞的提示多浪费了多少工夫；而万能的Adler，恐怕连比赛用的神奇生物身上有几根毛都知道得一清二楚了。  
  
比赛那天，勇士们事先等候在魁地奇球场边的一个大帐里，依次抽签决定了自己要面对的神奇生物。毒角兽，角驼兽，狮身鹰首兽，人头狮身蝎尾兽，是比赛用的四种神奇生物，都很难对付。三个勇士在四只动物里随机选择，也就是说，每个人抽到人头狮身蝎尾兽的概率只有四分之一，这种十分凶残的动物最后剩下的可能性也仍然有25%。可是Miya很不幸，偏偏抽到了人头狮身蝎尾兽，而Adler，则无比幸运地抽到四种生物里最温和聪明的狮身鹰首兽。  
  
Adler这个人，除了强大的社交手腕之外，真才实学当然也是有的，不然Maxime（马克西姆）夫人也不会吃饱了撑的派她代表布斯巴顿来参赛。  
  
比赛那天，Lestrade坐在看台上，远远看到球场里被放进一只体形庞大的动物。它有着阳光一般的羽色和毛色，狮子般的后半身长着黄棕色的兽毛，鹰一般的头至前肢则全部披满黄金色的鹰羽，胸前的羽毛是朱红色，有着和鹰一样的喙和脚，一双利爪黝黑。这个庞然大物最吸引人的，是一双火红的眼睛，里面跳动着烈焰。但它最骇人的是叫声，据说这种生物能听懂人类的语言，并且有的还能开口说话。比赛那天的那只，在Adler一入场的时候，就发出了尖啸与咆哮混合的嘶鸣，让看台上的观众都毛骨悚然。  
  
比赛获胜的要求是要制服场内的猛兽，猛兽认输，才会会交出与下一个项目有关的提示，至于提示具体是什么则没有人知道。Adler作为一个十七八岁的年轻姑娘，胆识的确有，但也在直面这头猛兽时吓得不轻。好在她还是很快就镇定了下来，站在离狮身鹰首兽最远的角落里念起咒语，为自己穿上了一层盔甲。狮身鹰首兽虽然凶猛，但并不喜欢无故攻击人类，况且比赛用的狮身鹰首兽肯定事先已经喂饱了，不会因为饥饿去攻击勇士。因此它的脾性与其他三种动物比起来，还真算得上温和。  
  
激怒这样一只生性凶残的动物其实还真不难，Adler只用了几个简单的咒语就让狮身鹰首兽冲扑到了她面前，此时坚硬的金属盔甲就发挥了作用，为她挡住了猛兽的利爪。为了与猛兽的视线齐平，Adler召唤了一条飞毯，这种只在《一千零一夜》的神话故事里出现过的飞行工具比扫帚可稳多了，它还能任意弯曲，构成了一个宝座一样的形状，成为了Adler的后盾，载着她躲避狮身鹰首兽的攻击。飞毯的灵活性看起来不如扫帚，但对于穿着笨重的盔甲，随时都可能被猛兽的翅膀带起的风吹得失去平衡的的Adler来说，再好不过。  
  
有趣地是，Adler似乎并不急于同狮身鹰首兽搏斗，就只是你来我往的招呼，看起来更像是自卫。一般狮身鹰首兽的耐力都很好，狮子和鹰可都是高级的捕食动物，狮身鹰首兽作为它们的综合体，没道理不厉害。但是，毕竟是比赛，勇士的安全第一，所以这头狮身鹰首兽还年轻，阅历并不丰富，一个小时不到就有些力不从心了。它落回地面粗重地喘气的时候，Adler仍然停留在空中，居高临下地看着她的对手，突然唱起了歌。  
  
Adler大概给她的嗓子施了咒语，大声咒什么的，让她的声音一下传遍了整个球场。甚至这样还不行，她的脚踩在飞毯上，打起了节拍，金属碰撞出六连拍，竟然并不刺耳，反倒为她的歌曲提供了特别的伴奏。Adler唱的是一首法语歌，节奏很轻快，跳跃式的旋律有点调皮的味道，场外的观众都露出了惊讶的表情，只有 Maxime（马克西姆）夫人欣慰地笑了。  
  
狮身鹰首兽在听到开头的一点轻哼就安静了下来，眼中的烈焰变成了黄色，等到Adler开口唱出歌词，它就伏到了地上，突然变成了一只吃饱喝足之后温顺了的大型猫科动物。Adler唱完的时候，这种在教科书里以敏捷凶残著称的动物，已经蜷成一团，眼皮打着架打起了瞌睡，眼珠变成了代表平静的冰晶蓝。 Adler乘坐的飞毯降到了地面，布斯巴顿的勇士除去了盔甲，只身走向狮身鹰首兽，整个赛场都屏息凝视着她。  
  
她走到狮身鹰首兽的喙边的时候，猛兽醒了，观众席上发出此起彼伏地倒抽气声，连Lestrade都为她捏了一把汗。可是她一步也没有退，狮身鹰首兽并没有起身，只是对她点了点头，锐利的鹰爪前伸，推出一块红宝石。  
  
Adler就这样轻而易举，优雅无比地，赢了。  
  
相比之下Miya Sharp就太凄惨了，人头狮身蝎尾兽的皮几乎排斥所有咒语，它尾部的毒针又是致命的武器。这动物长相就够吓人，红色的狮身，人面、人耳和蓝色的眼睛，上下颚各有三排利齿，尾端像蝎子一样长有致命的毒刺，这些毒刺可以向任何方向发射出去，要多诡异有多诡异。Miya被它吓得当场坐在地上，好长时间只会不停地对自己施各种保护咒。人头狮身蝎尾兽虽然有人的头脑，感情丰富，语言能力甚至高过狮身鹰首兽，但天性极为狂暴，而且它喜爱觅食人类，还有用声音诱敌的本 领，听起来像是悦耳动听的长笛独奏。  
  
比赛用的人头狮身蝎尾兽虽然没有那么残暴，可也是半斤八两，有半个多小时都一直在设法攻击霍格沃茨的勇士。好在Miya大概就是以它作为标准做了赛前准备，反击有点难，自卫还可以应付。可惜她躲过了毒针，却无可避免地被狮身的利爪抓伤，没过多久身上就有好多处在流血了。Miya的水平看起来也并不比 Adler差，甚至还略胜一筹，她为自己变出了一对翅膀，飞到了半空中，躲掉了不少攻击。幸好人头狮身蝎尾兽不会飞，它的毒针对半空中的Miya也鞭长莫及。不幸地是，距离激怒它近一个小时的时候，Miya不知是因为失血过多还是因为体力消耗太大，再也无法支持翅膀所需的能量，摔到了地上，让她的对手有了可乘之机。  
  
Miya大概是那时摔断了腿，疼痛让她的大脑反应迟缓，无力还击。人头狮身蝎尾兽俘获了她，恶毒地把她甩来甩去，一次次地掼到地上，并不急于用毒针给她来个痛快的了结。Fliwick（弗立维）教授痛苦地大喊，要求停止比赛，Dumbledore（邓布利多）教授站了起来，和其他几位裁判飞快地从看台上冲了下去。可是那猛兽阴笑着举起了毒针，Miya用尽全身力气发射了一个非常复杂的魔咒，和Dumbledore（邓布利多）教授的救援咒语一起击中了它，它被两个咒语相遇的冲击力震得撞上了看台前的防护咒语墙，昏了过去。  
  
Miya和人头狮身蝎尾兽打成了平手，两败俱伤，不算是制服了猛兽，更没逼猛兽认输。但比赛组委会考虑到她伤得太重了，又面对这样凶残的生物支撑了整整一个小时之久，最终，她也得到了下一个项目的提示。只不过，那时她已经躺进了校医院，不省人事。  
  
Miya这姑娘很好，真的很好，虽然Lestrade具体想不起来他们两个当年是怎么在一起的，又是怎么分开的……呃，或者他们其实根本没有过恋爱关系， 大概类似于炮友？那时她还是刚上五年级，也是个不安分的角色。不过很快O.W.L.s考试就改变了她，让她一夜之间脱胎换骨，做起了好学生，成为了后来的级长和学生会主席，乃至现在代表霍格沃茨出征的勇士。可想而知，打她“改邪归正”那天起，Lestrade跟她就全没了联络，两年多过去，Lestrade差点连她的名字也忘掉了。  
  
平心而论，她真的很优秀，就像Mcgonagall（麦格）教授说的，每个人都会有他们擅长的领域，都会有他们发光的时候。只不过，Miya在两年前就找到了她的位置，而Lestrade迄今为止仍然十分茫然。她是霍格沃茨的人，Lestrade也是，抛开个人感情因素，他当然希望她赢。甚至就算他一直顾忌 Adler，却也从未在比赛的事情上偏袒过布斯巴顿。感情是感情，比赛是比赛，Lestrade虽然可能有点花心，但他并不是主次不分，更不是霍格沃茨里传说的什么先色忘义。  
  
可是现在，Adler赢了，赢得这样风光，赢得那样漂亮，她得到了第一个项目里的最高分，在比赛结束的一个月之内出尽了风头。追求她的和暗恋她的男生数不胜数，其中自然人才济济，于是她再也不需要Lestrade这种小角色。Lestrade始终不相信Mycroft说的什么Adler是想要通过接近格兰芬多的领袖去接近斯莱特林的无冕之王，Adler在那天之后是提过Mycroft几次，但都被Lestrade搪塞过去了。如果按照其他人眼里Holmes家的知名度来说，Adler会好奇一位Holmes也实属正常。可是无论如何，那不重要了，因为Lestrade那刚刚萌芽的爱情，早已胎死腹中，赔上的，还有他最好的朋友。  
  
勇士们领舞到了一半，Lestrade腰上挨了一胳膊肘，他恼火地转过头，看到Charlie（查理）对他挤眉弄眼。哦，对，级长们差不多也该上场了。他回过头看到Nancy激动得小脸通红，无比期待地仰头看着他。他心里叹了口气，牵起Nancy的手走进舞池。  
  
不知为什么，这首舞曲听起来有点伤感。可是无论是舞池里翩翩起舞的人，还是站在旁边拍手微笑的人，没有一个听出其中的忧郁。也或者是相由心生吧，Lestrade心情实在不好，听什么都一样。  
  
他带着Nancy刚转过半个舞池——期间Nancy跳错了两次舞步，一次踩到他的脚，一次直接撞上他的胸口——Tim不知从哪冒了出来，大惊失色地把 Nancy从Lestrade手里抢走了。幸好此时舞池里已经有些拥挤了，没有多少人注意到这边的小麻烦。Lestrade默默退出了舞池，看着Tim声色俱厉地训斥着频频回头的Nancy，兄妹两个最后走到了离Lestrade最远的圆桌边坐下了。  
  
绕了一大圈，Lestrade最后还是变成了没舞伴的倒霉蛋。  
  
好在舞会很快就进入了疯狂阶段，Teddy Bear基本上算是摇滚乐团了，嘶吼着点燃了整个礼堂的热情。教授们被大家推来搡去，有的甚至被学生们的手举过头顶，比方说Fliwick（弗立维）教授那样的小个子。这种时候，也只有Snape（斯内普）这种无趣的人才会坐在角落里，东张西望地用他的表情嫌弃他的学生们。  
  
Lestrade被几个兄弟拉进热闹的人群里，灌下了好几杯酒。大概是好几种酒兑到了一起，不然小小的蜂蜜酒还真的不至于让他头晕眼花。舞会太吵了，吵得他的头都开始疼了。  
  
他在人群中穿梭，寻找一个身影，但两个小时过去了，他只得到了那个人的点头微笑。Mycroft正式又不失前卫的藏青色长袍的里面仍然是西装，今天为了配合舞会把领带换成了黑色的领结，一丝不苟的头发，高挑的身影，还有明亮的双眼和恰到好处的微笑，这种种鲜明的特征都将他引向与众不同。如此出众的人其实很容易辨认，Lestrade从认识他的那天起就从未在任何公众场合费心找寻过他的踪迹，因为他如果在场便是无法被忽视的存在，何须寻找？  
  
Mycroft今天跟往常仍然没什么不同，或者说，在大部分人眼里，没什么不同。唯一的不同大概也只有Lestrade感受得到，只是这一次Lestrade没法再为此感到骄傲，因为他完全知道Mycroft今天对他为何如此客套，完全没必要的客套。  
  
这大概就是Mycroft的风格吧，他不喜欢一个人，能有一万种方法让这人永远消失在他眼前；可如果他恨一个人，他会装作不认识他。很多时候，仇恨不可怕，冷漠才是真正的暴力。  
  
Lestrade感到自己有点喝多了，虽然不是太多，他的理智完全还在，只是脚步有点乱。他这个样子已经有段时间了，一个星期？两个星期？或者更久？他记不清了，他只是感到自己突然之间变成了一个空壳，一具行尸走肉，不是因为玩弄了他的Irene Adler，不是因为他再也不想去看的三强争霸赛，也不是因为跟父亲的彻底决裂，这些事情虽然都让他心烦，但还不够，它们加起来也不该让他如此麻木。  
  
他不该痛苦吗？不该失望吗？不该愤怒吗？可是他只是感到很累，非常累。他厌倦了现在的生活，厌倦了他的人生，厌倦了他的过去、现在和未来，厌倦了一切。  
  
可是，他只能按照现在的轨道，去做命运的木偶。  
  
他放下了手里的酒杯，侧身绕过舞池，悄悄溜出了去，来到门厅里。前门敞开着，他走下台阶时，玫瑰花园里的仙女之光闪闪烁烁。他发现周围都是低矮的灌木丛、装饰华丽的曲折小径，还有巨大的石雕像。他可以听见哗啦哗啦的水声，像是个喷泉，间或可以看见人们坐在镂花的板凳上。他顺着一条小径，在玫瑰花丛中穿行， 但没走多远就实在就不想再走了。  
  
城堡里是高亢的音乐，尖叫的女声，甚至还有轻微的爆炸声，它们吵得他头疼，他才躲了出来。不料这里早就成了情人的天堂，到处都是碍眼的情侣。他不得不返回了礼堂，通向礼堂后面的小隔间的门开着，他如获大赦地扑过去，只求偷得片刻安宁。  
  
O.W.L.s考试的时候他来过这里，每场实践考试之前他们都会在这里等候。不过那时，这里被打扫过，特别开辟成考试等候区，而现在这里则变成了另外一副模样。这个房间可能是奖杯陈列室，不过好像礼堂后面有两个小隔间，反正这里现在看起来是一个小型露天阳台。阳台外面看起来有两三层楼高，因为楼下花园里的喷泉和情侣们在这里都一览无余。  
  
露天阳台上有两个单人沙发，围出了一个背靠栏杆、面对室内的小弧形。这里没有桌子，没有盆栽，几乎没有任何其他摆设，让两个孤零零的沙发和一个垫脚凳看起来有几分相依为命的味道。  
  
一个人陷在其中一个沙发里，两条长腿交叠地搭在软凳上，整个身子快要滑到坐垫上，头以一个不太舒服的姿势抵着靠背，下巴看起来几乎要硌到他自己的胸口。与室内的灯火通明不同，这里只有一点月光，穿过几十万公里的距离到达地球，又被苏格兰夜晚的浓雾削弱，此时也只够勾勒出那个人的轮廓。  
  
但Lestrade认出了那个人，他腕间的手表在黑暗里反射着金属冰冷的微光。会戴这种表的人，Lestrade只认识一个，“Mycroft。”  
  
那个人影没有动，只发出一声轻哼。  
  
“你怎么在这里？”  
  
Mycroft没有说话，仍然保持原样，像是睡着了，又像是根本不屑于回答这种愚蠢的问题。  
  
冷漠，冷漠是你最好的武器。  
  
Lestrade不知自己为什么没有离开，而是走了过去，坐进了空着的那个沙发里。他转过头看向旁边的人，Mycroft眯着眼睛，看不出喜怒，像尊塑像一般凝视着前方。  
  
“Mycroft，你……喜欢过我？”Lestrade终于忍不住问出了这些天一直在折磨着他的问题。  
  
Mycroft闭上了眼睛，微微点了一下头。  
  
这件事由深知Mycroft秉性的Cordelia Black说出来，Lestrade早就相信了，但现在得到当事人的肯定，还是让他忍不住惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“那，现在呢？”  
  
Mycroft缓慢地摇头。  
  
“什么时候……‘不再’的？”他问。  
  
Mycroft没有回答，Lestrade忍不住小心翼翼地继续问道：“是那天见Adler的时候吗？”  
  
Mycroft深吸了一口气，像是睡着了。  
  
“那，从什么时候开始的？”Lestrade看着Mycroft晦暗不明的脸，喃喃地问。  
  
Mycroft闭着眼笑了，一言未发。  
  
Lestrade不知道他为什么要闭着眼，可是Lestrade又害怕他睁开眼。他害怕在Mycroft眼里看到痛苦。人可以做出各种虚假的表情，可是眼睛永远不会作假。  
  
即便如此，Mycroft嘴角的笑容还是很浅，像是一张柔韧的白纸，什么都不言明，又什么都能代表。这个笑容比刚才在礼堂里的那个真实多了，可Lestrade突然不喜欢这个真实的它。它像一本巨著中渺小的一页，你漫不经心地翻过它，却一不留神被它尖锐的边缘割破了手指。伤口又细又长，看起来并无大碍，只是要不了多久，殷红的鲜血就会渗出来，浸透它，让它在你的手指上分外刺眼。它刺得是那样深，害得你的指尖不停地跳疼，可是你总还是要用这双手去击掌，去握拳，去触碰药剂，也去翻别的书页。即使它难以愈合，你也仍然只能任由它在你在你的指尖作祟，神经末梢连着你的心口，疼痛总是挥之不去。  
  
Lestrade没再开口，也闭上了眼睛陷进了沙发里，Mycroft也坐在旁边，一动不动。他们就这样在微弱的月光中，默然并肩。  
  
又一次并肩，Lestrade已经记不得这是第多少次了，这种久违的感觉真是美好，美好得让人心碎。可是他知道这是最后一次了，从今往后，他们将不再有这样的时刻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nancy被描绘成美丽的黑发邻家女孩，安静讨人喜欢，个性和善并甜美。
> 
> **巫师无线电联播（WWW），出自HP第四部里圣诞舞会。邓布利多邀请了古怪姐妹来当圣诞舞会的嘉宾，不过我此处没敢劳动她们，所以我就自己编了几个乐团出来。Muse和Green Day纯属个人爱好，此处拉他们出来对应一下麻瓜世界。 
> 
> ***狮身鹰首兽和人头狮身蝎尾兽，我参考了百度和罗琳阿姨的《神奇生物在哪里》，它们的确十分凶猛敏锐。前者非常高傲，对伴侣很忠诚，兄弟组队狩猎也是终身相伴，语言天赋很高，但大部分不会说。至于听歌能让它安静下来，这是我编的，对艾琳的一点私心了。至于后者，以残暴著称，对大部分魔法免疫，基本上是人类的绝对敌人，遇上了根本无法生还。此处因为剧情需要，就写成校长和勇士的两个魔咒碰撞出的冲击波把这家伙打到了一边， 正好撞上球场边的防护魔法墙，暂时晕过去了。
> 
> ****艾琳对付狮身鹰首兽唱的歌，是《料理鼠王》的插曲，《Le Festin》， 
> 
> PS：本章对城堡装饰和舞会描写，大部分来自HP原著，如有雷同，纯属我想象力不行，完全照搬了。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 麦哥跟艾婶的那场对手戏，后面麦哥因为艾婶跟Greg吵架，他内心的BGM绝对是《You belong with me》，想想就很欢乐啊~


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章BGM Within Temptation-Fire and Ice
> 
> 其实另外一首歌也很赞 Take That-When We were Young

昨天后来，一位斯莱特林学生冒冒失失地闯进了礼堂后面的小房间，风风火火地带走了Mycroft。

在那个学生进来前的几秒，Mycroft突然从沙发上坐了起来，睁开眼睛静静地看着门口的方向。Lestrade也跟着坐直，感到自己喉头梗着千言万语，最终什么都没说，只能看着Mycroft。

得知Snape（斯内普）教授满世界找他，Mycroft站了起来，整理好长袍，对Lestrade的方向敷衍地点头，留下一句毫无感情的“失陪”，就走了。

有那么一瞬间，Lestrade以为Mycroft是突然从梦中惊醒。他等待Mycroft开口，等待Mycroft说他的愤怒，他的失望，他的伤心，他的仇恨，或许还有他的宽恕。可是，他什么也没有说，他整个晚上都没有跟Lestrade说一句话。

Lestrade短暂的青少年时代，迄今为止，一直把朋友看得非常重，有很多时候，甚至重过他的家人。他讲义气，爱交友，每一个朋友都是最好的朋友。小学毕业那年，他收到了霍格沃茨的录取通知，可是他的朋友们没有一个人收到，于是他第一次为了友情难过了整整一个暑假，不敢面对摆在眼前的、要由他孤身一人去闯荡的未来。

好在霍格沃茨是个很好的地方，他在这里又交到了新朋友，假期回家的时候，也能见到老朋友，真可谓是双赢了。甚至，霍格沃茨里的朋友渐渐后来居上，他们和他处于同一个世界里，他们了解他的生活，他们喜爱他的成长，新朋友多好啊！

Mycroft是这些新朋友之中，最奇怪的一个。Lestrade从来都无法把Mycroft和他的其他朋友归类，任何一类都无法真正概括Mycroft，于是Mycroft成了Lestrade心里的唯一。

事实上，五六年来，Mycroft的友情都让他受益匪浅。十一岁到十六岁，Mycroft的友情陪伴他走过了荒诞不经又无忧无虑的青春。他一度认为，Mycroft的友情也将陪伴他走向未来的几十年，直至暮年。可是他没有想到，Mycroft给他的并不只是友情。

他习惯了Mycroft的存在，他需要Mycroft，就像他需要吃饭和喝水。可是理智告诉他，他不能再和Mycroft纠缠了，因为他还不起 Mycroft的深情。他没有和人宣战过，不知道怎样才算真正的一刀两断，不知道那天把两人都伤得够呛的那一架算不算决裂，他也不知道Mycroft 会不会想跟他和好。至少，道个别也好。

有人说，爱情里，总是要有强势的一方和弱势的一方，只是强势并不代表掌控，弱势也可以是忍让。Lestrade却突然感到，友情何尝不是如此呢？

平时，他和Mycroft一起嬉笑打闹，出了事，他又和Mycroft一起并肩战斗。有人惹了他，Mycroft就会迂回曲折地帮他报仇；要是 Mycroft惹了他，不管中间是冷战还是争吵，其实最后Mycroft也总会道歉。回想起来，很多时候，他们之间的矛盾并非都是Mycroft的错，只是Mycroft更珍视这段友情，他宁可佯装认错，也不愿他们的情谊受损。Mycroft永远是解决问题的那个，安抚人心的那个，宽宏大量的那个。他不像其他人那样会直截了当地言明，也没有三番五次地暗示，他只是在努力把他最珍贵的东西给一个人，甚至不求回报。

那种明知自己一无是处，却发现一无是处的自己被一个人默默地爱着的感觉，让Lestrade无所适从。这样的感情太庞大了，他根本承受不住。他喜欢一个人，会去搭讪，会送礼物，会死缠烂打直到对方也开始喜欢他。他无法理解为什么Mycroft喜欢一个人却能把这份仰慕深埋在心底。不说的话，别人怎么 会知道呢？对方不知道的话，喜欢又有什么意义呢？

可是所有的谜题，现在才是真正的都没有意义了，因为Mycroft刚刚说，“不再”了。

Lestrade不敢奢求Mycroft能再像从前那样对他，可他还是不希望和Mycroft变成陌生人。他知道这样太残忍，让一个爱着你的人一面记得你给他的伤害，一面又忘不掉他对你的喜爱，留在你的身边，日复一日地挣扎在爱恨之间。但是他是那样强烈地需要Mycroft，即使Mycroft会因此恨他，他也仍然需要Mycroft。

于是他又在那个小房间里坐了很久，直到午夜的钟声响起，他才跟着礼堂里剩下酒酣耳热的人群回到了格兰芬多塔楼。躺到自己的床上时，他决心无论下次见到 Mycroft是什么时候和什么状况，他要请求Mycroft的原谅，请求Mycroft继续做他的朋友，请求Mycroft不要离开他的人生。

可是，现实总是出人意料。

第二天Lestrade睡到中午才醒，吃过午饭就在城堡里游荡了起来，企图在某个角落偶遇到Mycroft。直到傍晚，太阳快落山的时候，他才在城堡门前的草地上看到了Mycroft。

Mycroft穿着一件黑色的长袍，宽大的长袍几乎遮住了他的全身，只露出双手双脚，和被刺骨的寒风吹乱的头发。他看到了Lestrade，毫不犹豫地迎了上去，Lestrade反倒是有些措手不及地停住了脚步。

Mycroft走到Lestrade面前，抿嘴看了看对面人，蓝色的眼睛里一片宁静。他伸手从长袍口袋里拿出一封信，递到了Lestrade面前，仍然一言不发，只是定定地看着Lestrade。

Lestrade茫然地低下头，看到白色的信封上写着他的名字。他迟疑地抬头看向Mycroft，Mycroft嘴角露出一个微笑，整个脸都像突然通了电一样温暖了起来。Lestrade接过信，再抬头，Mycroft脸上的笑意已经散去了。这个一向表情都并不太丰富的人，此时也只是眉心微微挑起，又看了看他，转身走了。 

Lestrade怔怔地站在原地，既没有出声，也没有追上去。

Mycroft刚才拿着信封的手在松开的瞬间，闪过一道光，金属的光，是一枚戒指，戴在右手的无名指上。他刚转过身就戴起了兜帽，整个人看起来都阴沉沉的，向着夕阳的反面远去。

有那么好一阵子，Lestrade眼前都是那道金色的光芒，和Mycroft黑色的背影交织在一起。他不知道Mycroft为什么会戴戒指，也不知道那枚戒指又有什么含义，更不知道Mycroft穿得这样阴森可怖又是到哪去。

Mycroft仍然没有跟他说话，一个字都没有说。Mycroft却笑了，笑容中没有欢乐，没有喜爱，只有无奈和惋惜。为了他们不得不形同陌路而无奈吗？还是为了他们不堪一击的友情惋惜呢？

Lestrade手里这封信，突然之间像是千斤重担，压在他的胸口，让他喘不过气来。他没法拆开它，只得把它装进自己的口袋，感受它尖锐的棱角刺痛了他的手心。

城堡八楼，通向格兰芬多塔楼的走廊上，Jim Moriarty收回了投注在城堡门前场地上的目光，转身走向胖夫人的肖像。Jim对胖夫人说出了口令，爬过了肖像洞口，脸上挂起了甜美的笑容。

公共休息室里人很少，昨天的舞会让大家玩得很尽兴，以至于很多人都仍然在宿醉之中。剩下的，则跟心仪的人跑出去约会了。事实上，公共休息室里只有Sherlock一个人坐在窗台上，头靠在细长的窗户上，只有壁炉里噼啪作响的火焰陪伴着他。

距离爸爸的忌日已经过去一个多月了，今年的圣诞节Sherlock也没有回家，即使妈咪写信来请他，他也没有回。他害怕回到那幢大宅里，陈旧的石材，昏暗的房间，冰冷的食物，还有缺席的爸爸，每一样，都让他痛苦不堪。

从他到霍格沃茨上学以来，的确没见过爸爸。开学的前一天晚上，爸爸半夜接到消息要到爱尔兰去，于是他提前抱了抱他的小儿子，跟Sherlock说了几句话，就匆匆走了。Sherlock当时有点不高兴，但也没有办法，只是乖乖站在门厅里把帽子递给爸爸。爸爸私底下会说是妈咪惯坏了他，但是 Sherlock并不是真正被溺爱的孩子，他爱闹脾气，但从来不会妨碍爸爸的工作，所以爸爸也总是拍拍他的头，无奈地笑笑，从不真正责备他。那时他想，总会再见面的嘛，他总会放假，爸爸也总会回家。

他从没有想过会再也见不到爸爸，更没有想过爸爸去世整整一年他才知道，他连爸爸的最后一面都没有见到。而阻止他回家的罪魁祸首，是他的大哥Mycroft。

Sherlock回家那天，他以为自己会嚎啕大哭，或者歇斯底里，然而等他真正站在父亲的墓碑前，看到那块灰蒙蒙的石头上刻着父亲的名字时，却感到那些字母变幻扭曲，霎时间陌生了起来。妈咪抱着他，站在雨里，不停地摩挲着他的头发。

那天很重要，对整个Holmes家来说都很重要，可是Mycroft却没有回来。Miller先生告诉Sherlock说，Holmes兄弟让他很惊讶。去年今日，Mycroft回来，自始至终都很理智，一直在忙着处理各种事情；而今年Sherlock回来，也只是睁着大大的绿眼睛，像是在等待。

Sherlock的平静可以理解，他年纪还小，无法真正体会死亡的味道。但Mycroft就不同了，他大了Sherlock七岁，他那个年纪足够为父亲痛哭了。可照Miller先生的话说，他只是和管家一起忙前忙后，他对着亡父的墓碑甚至会笑。没有一个人，能够在那种情况下笑出来，除非……

“嗨，这里就你一个人吗？”一个声音打断了Sherlock的思绪。

“出去。”Sherlock扫了一眼站在壁炉边的男孩，黑发黑眼，皮肤雪白，穿着德姆斯特朗的大红色制服，看起来像是被冻坏了，小心翼翼地搓着手。Sherlock没有心情招待这位来自北方的客人，况且，这男孩看起来和所有霍格沃茨一年级的学生一样无聊。

“对不起，我不该打扰你，我只是迷路了……”男孩低头拉了拉自己制服的下摆，看起来更无助了。

“格兰芬多不是救济站，出去，你吵到我了。“Sherlock把目光移回窗户玻璃上，冷冰冰地说。

“我就待一会儿，求你了，我快冻僵了，“男孩心急地摇了摇头，声音里带了哭腔，”我被从船上赶出来了，我没有地方去。“

Sherlock没再说话，只是希望这个烦人的男孩能别发出任何声音。

男孩见Sherlock沉默了，如获大赦地留在了壁炉边，迟疑了半晌，目光几次落到旁边的扶手椅上，最终禁不住松软的靠垫的诱惑，慢慢坐了上去。扶手椅发出一声被压迫的吱呀，男孩立刻惊恐地抬头看向Sherlock，但Sherlock只是皱了皱眉，头都没有动一下，仍然伸长双腿坐在窗台上。

“你不冷吗？“男孩忍不住问。

“我没有理你是想让你快点暖过来，快点滚出去，不是让你留在这儿碍事的。“Sherlock锐利地目光打向男孩的脸，吓得男孩立刻闭上了嘴。

Sherlock撇了一下嘴，烦躁地伸手拉了一把自己的头发。

“我在家的时候也爱靠着玻璃坐在窗台上，可是我哥哥总要把我拽下来，“男孩不屈不挠地又开口了，Sherlock发出一声懊恼地叹息，但没有拦住男孩习惯性地搭话，”有个多管闲事的大哥太讨厌了……“

男孩见Sherlock面色不善，声音低了下去，看起来有点委屈，不知道自己到底做错了什么。他站了起来，向Sherlock走去，停在了离窗台几步远的地方，“我……能坐这儿吗？”他伸手指了指被Sherlock完全霸占的窗台，仰头问。

“我不喜欢分享。”

“好吧……你要是有个像我哥哥那样的大哥，你就会喜欢了。我猜，你是家里的独子吧？“男孩失望地看着Sherlock，自顾自地和卷发小天才聊了起来。

Sherlock忍无可忍地坐直了身体，皱着眉低头俯视着男孩，“我有大哥，但我还是不喜欢，现在，你能滚了吗？“

男孩一听哥哥二字，眼睛就亮了，脸上甚至带上了一点笑，“你也有哥哥？哈，那你肯定就知道他们有多烦人啦！德姆斯特朗的学生全比我大，一个个也都把我当小屁孩，一群蠢材。“

Sherlock盯着男孩看了一阵，蜷起了双腿，男孩就高高兴兴地也爬上窗台，靠着另一边的窗框，和Sherlock面对面地坐了下来。

“我哥是个哑炮，跟我同母异父，妈妈的前夫是个巫师，但我哥偏偏就没遗传到一点魔法天赋。反倒是我有，于是他一怒之下就离家出走，混黑道去了。他爱杀人，而且爱用刀，有时候我真希望我能把魔法分他一点，让他别每天把人砍得血肉模糊的。每次他收拾不了残局了，就把尸体拖回家扔给我和妈妈，他拍拍屁股，出去花天酒地去了。“男孩颠三倒四地说了起来，脸上满是厌恶。

“会魔法也不见得就好。“Sherlock看着对面的男孩，悠悠地说。

男孩疑惑地睁大眼睛，“为什么？至少他能用阿瓦达呀，至少他能用咒语焚尸呀，至少不用脏了我的手呀。“

“到那时候，他想杀谁，就能杀谁了。就算他想杀了你，也只是时间问题。“Sherlock不再冷漠，眼里染上了怒火。

“你是说……你哥哥是个巫师？“

Sherlock点了点头，冷笑了一声。

“他要杀了你？“男孩惊恐地说，话音没落就打了个寒颤。

Sherlock又一声冷哼，“暂时还没下手，但我看也快了。他连亲生父亲都敢杀，还有什么人是他杀不了的。“

“你们也是同母异父？“男孩刚说完，就对上了Sherlock眯起的双眼，随即恍然大悟，”他杀了你们的父亲？“

“我没有亲眼看到，但我有百分之七十的把握认为，是他干的。“

“为什么？“

“我父亲去年就去世了，但我哥一直向我隐瞒了这件事。直到今年前不久，还是管家写信问我回不回家给父亲过忌日，我才知道。我跑去找他，但是所有他常去的地方都找不到他，我就先回了家。家里翻修过了，翻修就意味着能够掩盖很多痕迹。我问妈咪为什么我哥没有回家，妈咪听到他的名字抖了一下，不停地摇头。管家告诉我，他在葬礼上很反常，父亲下葬之后他就离开了，之后经常会有奇怪的人到庄园找他，他就领那些人到父亲的书房里，关上门说话。我父亲的工作待遇里有一项说如果父亲因公殉职，子女不仅可以得到魔法部的抚恤金，还可以进入魔法部接替父亲的位置。“Sherlock飞快地说，声音平板，听不出情绪，眼底的怨恨却出卖了他。

“所以你认为……你大哥杀害了你们的父亲，为了取代你父亲在魔法部的地位？“男孩说。

Sherlock抬头惊讶地看了男孩一眼，迅速地一笑，“如果父亲是在工作之外死亡，子女就不会享受那种特殊待遇。但我父亲一向身强力壮，不可能是自然死亡。而且管家先生说了，我父亲的确是死于他杀。我哥快要毕业了，以他的资历，即便成绩再优秀，进入魔法部也只能从底层干起，起码要八九年才能爬到他满意的位置；但如果直接从我父亲的位置起步，他能省去很多不必要的麻烦，也就不用装作谦虚好学的小学徒了。“

男孩若有所思地沉默了一阵，才谨慎地开口，“你哥哥，是叫Mycroft吧？“

“你怎么知道？“Sherlock立刻警惕地看向男孩。

“我见过他，今年刚到霍格沃茨的时候我就见过他。他给人的感觉……很冷漠，但又不只是冷漠，好像隐藏在冷漠下面的，是阴险狡诈。他很快就和德姆斯特朗的勇士候选人们打成了一片，后来更是和德姆斯特朗的勇士成了非常好的朋友，而且看得出他在霍格沃茨里势力也很大，很多人都想巴结他。这些人，现在是没什么用， 但是他好像是在……放长线，钓大鱼，等着将来有一天让这些人给他卖命。“男孩皱起了眉，思考得十分认真，对面的Sherlock脸上露出了惊喜的微笑。

“你很善于观察。“Sherlock评价说。

男孩笑了，又恢复了阳光小孩的样子，不好意思地摆了摆手，“还好啦，我只是觉得霍格沃茨里像你嘴里的哥哥那样的人就只有他了。他那么显眼，很容易辨认啊……而且我听说过你，你总是让他很头疼。”

Sherlock轻声笑了，“或者也可以说不像一般人那么好对付。”

男孩笑着拍了拍Sherlock的膝盖，“那是好事，你聪明，聪明极了，可能比他还聪明。他那种人，肯定会恨你的。愚蠢的大哥都会恨聪明的小弟，是吧？”

Sherlock愉快地晃了晃脑袋，转身背靠着玻璃，双脚垂下了窗台，男孩也学着他的样子和他并肩坐在窗台上。

“你叫Sherlock，对吗？”Sherlock点了一下头，“嘿，Sherlock，想给自以为是的大哥一点颜色瞧瞧吗？”

“比方说？”Sherlock被勾起了兴趣，转头看着男孩。

“你看，你很聪明，我也很聪明。我们两个联手，有得是对付他的办法，不是吗？”男孩向Sherlock伸出一只手。

“也许吧。”Sherlock犹豫了一下，握住了男孩的手，点了点头。

“Jim Moriarty。”

“Sherlock Holmes。”

“合作愉快？”Jim仍然握着Sherlock的手，笑得很愉快，眼里闪着跃跃欲试的光芒。

Sherlock正要开口，肖像洞口打开了。

“Sherlock？”Lestrade爬了进来，皱起眉头看向正和Sherlock一起坐在窗台上的男孩。有点眼熟啊？“你是……”

“Jim。”Sherlock抢先说。

哦，对，那个Mycroft的小粉丝，德姆斯特朗的甜心小Jim。Lestrade露出了一丝笑容，想起了那天早晨，这个孩子在前厅里郑重其事地向他自我介绍。不过，他怎么会在这儿？

“你怎么进来的？”

Jim一见到Lestrade，赶忙放开了Sherlock的手，跳下窗台，局促不安地靠着墙壁。“我迷了路，看到这里门开着，我就进来了。”

“胖夫人没有口令，是不会给任何人开门的。”Lestrade觉得这个男孩有点奇怪，刚才他进来的时候，Jim的表情明明很高兴，一见到Lestrade，立刻苦着一张小脸。就算是孩子，变得也太快了吧？

“我……我不知道，我来的时候，门真的是开着的……”男孩支支吾吾地说，求助似的抬头望向Sherlock。

“他是自己进来的，Lestrade，你少管闲事。”Sherlock不客气地跳下了窗台，扬起下巴看着级长先生。

Lestrade看着Sherlock的样子，就明白了个大概，点了一下头，“又是你，Sherlock。“

“我怎么？“

“你把他放进来的。“

“胖夫人在圣诞节这种愚蠢的节日里把自己灌醉，守不好门，你要来怨我？“Sherlock恼怒地说。

“不不，不是Sherlock，真的是门没关好。“Jim也忙开口为Sherlock辩护，一脸真诚的心急。

“闭嘴，你们两个！你以为我会相信你的狡辩，Sherlock？我刚刚才进来，胖夫人清醒得很！“Lestrade看着这两只小鬼一唱一和的劲儿就来气， 奇怪，这孩子不是一直追着Mycroft跑吗？什么时候认识Sherlock了？看在上帝的份上，这个世界上难道还有除了John之外，喜欢 Sherlock的人？

“Mycroft把他的目中无人传染给你了吗，Lestrade？现在就躺在你右边的口袋里？“Sherlock拉下一边嘴角，充满讥讽地说。

Lestrade下意识地把手摸向了口袋，是Mycroft那封信，信封的纸很硬，在他的长袍上戳出了两个明显的角。Lestrade一听到Mycroft的名字就被踩到了痛脚，如果说他刚才还是在用大哥的威力吓唬小孩子的话，现在他就是真的生气了。

“格兰芬多到目前为止还是我说了算，轮不到你放人进来。现在，Sherlock Holmes，滚回你的寝室！“Lestrade指着Sherlock，手往旋梯挥了一下，大有Sherlock现在不自己爬上楼梯回寝室，他就要为小天才代劳的架势。

Sherlock不服气地瞪了级长一眼，Lestrade没有理他，转向一边不知所措的Jim，“你该走了，Jim，今天的事就算了，但不要让我再在格兰芬多塔楼里看到你。“

Jim匆忙点了一下头，顺着墙一路蹭到肖像洞口，手忙脚乱地爬了出去。

“嘿，美级长先生，这孩子是个格兰芬多，他刚才可说对了口令呢，你不能把他赶出去！“掌管入口的胖夫人看到吓坏了的Jim，不满地对着公共休息室里喊道。

Lestrade猛地转向Sherlock，Sherlock也愣了一下，赶忙转身飞快地跑上旋梯消失了。

Lestrade叹了口气，跌进了离壁炉最近的一个扶手椅里。他在场地上游荡了半天，都走到了猎场看守的小屋旁边，直到听到布斯巴顿的马车里传来节日的欢闹才让他回过了神。那辆马车真好看，在皑皑的白雪中间，反射着落日的余晖。它太美了，就像Irene Adler，美得太迷人，以至于美得不真实。它总要离开，比赛一结束，它就会由高头大马牵引，全速飞向海峡对面的国度。它美丽的车身里，载着一位美丽的人，迟早有一天会离开的。马车固然可爱，但不属于霍格沃茨；美人固然倾城，但不属于Lestrade。

更何况无论是马车，还是车上的人，他们的美貌都是那样的危险，Lestrade还不愿为他们的华美，葬送了霍格沃茨和自己。

他的手伸进了长袍的口袋，摸到了那封硬邦邦的信。他把它拿了出来，仔细端详了起来。

信封很简单，既不像麻瓜的信封上印着要填邮编贴邮票的方框，也不像巫师的那些老旧的羊皮纸信封，就只是普通的硬白纸。没有地址，没有署名，就只用黑色的墨水写下了Lestrade的名字。流畅但不花俏的字体，写得很认真很郑重，写字人的情绪很平静，没有下很大的力气，纸面上还是很平滑。

信封的背面没有Holmes家徽的蜡封，这看起来只是一张很大的白纸，裁剪整齐，然后简单折成了一个长方形，被折回的部分互相交叠，包住了里面厚厚的信纸，成了一个信封。Lestrade拉了一下其中的一边，信封果然就展成了一张白纸，里面的信纸倒是羊皮纸，八张，对折，安静地躺在他面前。

Lestrade展开信纸，没有称呼，没有问候，就是开门见山的正文。

 

我展开这张信纸的时候，Holmes家的管家Miller先生推开书房门进来，就一位请求辞职想要另谋高就的厨娘来征求我的意见。他穿着考究的黑色西装和雪白的衬衫，配上一丝不乱的头发，还有着一张永远什么都看得清，又什么都不在意的面容。我突然发现，像他这样的人竟然充斥着我的整个人生。他们优雅，圆滑，漠不关心，他们组成了我的世界，最终，也将在我的身后长存。

时间会改变很多人和很多事，是不是？

就像这位急于离开Holmes庄园的厨娘，我仍记得她刚到庄园来时的样子，她搞砸了一顿晚饭，被扣掉了一整个月的薪水，挨了Miller先生一顿臭骂。我找借口支走了Miller先生，得到了她一个感激的眼神，后来第二天，实践证明，她是个好厨娘。从那之后，她在庄园里见到我，总是笑得非常真诚。就在我认为这幢冰冷的大房子里终于有了一个人能够把我当做Mycroft而不是Holmes的时候，她走了，甚至没有费心上楼来跟我道别。

两年前，有一次我们开玩笑，你说你该写一封一万字的表扬信，感谢我多年来对你的鼎力相助。

我们谁都没把这话当真，不过今天，此时，我却突然想到了你的这句话。如今，我无法指望你兑现这句戏言了，我只是感慨，写信的人竟变成了我。

五年前我认识你，开始的时候，你是个在飞行课上晃晃悠悠骑着扫帚的小男孩。现在回忆起当时的盛况，还真忍俊不禁。以至于后来你在又一次飞行课上走到我身边问我还好不好的时候，我还惊讶你怎么突然看起来这么善良心软。

此话一出，我就忍不住要扔掉这张纸了。就好像扔掉它，就能把我倔强愚蠢的年少时光也能一起扔出记忆。

看看那时候的我们吧！骑着扫帚险些撞上门柱，往别人的坩埚里扔粪蛋，从看门人的体罚里巧妙逃脱，在教授的眼皮子地下偷福灵剂。非常蠢！仿佛全世界都是错的，只有你我的小游戏是对的。那些不愿循规蹈矩的幼稚的抗争，让今天的我每每想起，都会笑出声来。

翘课，熬夜，巡游城堡，玩混乱的游戏，起没营养的哄，喝难喝的烈酒，逛快要逛腻了的霍格莫德。日子有时过得黑白颠倒，或者，甚至说不定那时我们的脑子里装的也全都是离经叛道。可我还是坚持认为，那是我迄今为止拥有过的，最快乐的日子。

那时，倒并非无忧无虑。虽然曾经的烦恼在今日不值一提，我身边人现在会说，“你那时真是个怪物”。我对此从来都但笑不语。然而我还是总在想，那时的我，才是最好的我。因为我认定学校是束缚我的绳索，所以我宁可绞尽脑汁绕过校规玩得昏天黑地，也不愿低头；因为我觉得身边人都是企图毁灭我的洪水猛兽，所以我宁可对他们大吼大叫，也不愿看一眼摆在面前的现实；因为，我那时还总是告诉自己，不自由，毋宁死。

现如今呢？自由是什么，死亡又是什么？我不知道。我只知道我从来没有自由，也永远不会有自由。自由只是个跟幸福一样空泛的概念，是凤毛麟角，听说过，但从没有人见过。

于是，很快，有意或无意地，我在改变。我曾猜想，我的改变大概是因为我看到了自己的脆弱和无助，倘若不变，我就是异类。而这个世界上，是没有人想做异类的。

你也变了。

我认识你的时候，你棱棱角角，开心了就是连身边人不开心都不允许，不高兴了就是直着嗓子逮谁吼谁。你爱讲你的家人，你的朋友，你的过去。林林总总，事无巨细，就好像在别处别人的生活里，才永远是你最好的时代。你喜欢漂亮的东西，喜欢有些刻薄的玩笑，喜欢人群，喜欢热闹。你像个跳动的火球，有时点燃别人的热情，有时又点燃别人的怒气。但怎样都好，反正你就是你，谁也没法跟你相提并论。

我猜，我可能说得有点夸张了，但我得承认我之前没有遇到过你这样锋芒毕露的狠角色，所以在最开始的时候，你在我的眼里，简直头顶戴着光环。

可惜你变了，我也变了。

有时，极少数时候，我会想，倘若时间停在某一点该多好。我们不需要长大，不需要懂事，不需要担负责任，就一起做个没心没肺的孩子也未尝不好吧。

我一直认为，我的改变并不能算是改变。因为我本人其实本来就是个冷漠的人，我没有多么温馨的童年，也没有多么快乐的少年，我怎么能长成一个阳光般的青年呢？只不过我长大了，我知道这个世界上没有人会喜欢冷漠刻薄的人，所以我学会了伪装。我可以很随和，可以很宽容，可以很善解人意。因为说到底，演戏比本性要容易掌控得多。我一度认为，我这样一个外不太热，内又足够冷的人，跟你应该是完全不同的两类人，我们怎么能是朋友呢？

有很长一段时间，我都认为，我们的友谊就是一种各取所需的交易。我总认为，真正的朋友，该是敢跟你说真话的人，该是一语惊醒梦中人的人，该是能够给你指条明路的人。可是按照这样的标准，你对我而言，的确不是个好朋友。

你需要人分享快乐，于是我们就聊一堆乱七八糟的事，谈话的最后却又总是以斗嘴作结；你需要人跟你一起痛骂恼人的同学，于是我们就躲到城堡的角落里，花样翻新地比谁更恶毒；你需要人施以援手，于是我们就花一整节课的时间把复仇计划写满一整张羊皮纸，却只是为了想在新学年伊始给焦头烂额的看门人一点颜色瞧瞧。你看，这怎么能是健康的友情呢？

我否定过你，也否定过你给我的友情。但我总是抛不开你，也扔不掉这奇怪的友情。

我想，说到这里，我们不得不提起一个人。虽然我并不愿再与你讨论她，鉴于她引发了你我之间空前惨烈的一次争执，我不想她成为我们分道扬镳的导火索。但忽视并不代表不存在，有些事情，迟早都要讲。请允许我称其为A，然后请允许我细数我无法欣赏她的原因。

她这个人，我早有耳闻。当然起初，我要更了解她的父亲一些，后来随着时间的推移，她也进入了人们议论的范围。她的父亲与我的父亲，在某种程度上来说，是故交。他们是霍格沃茨的同窗，正如你我这样。他们虽说都是斯莱特林，但一直相处得都不太愉快。工作之后，他们供职于同一部门，请原谅我无法向你详细阐述他们的工作性质，因为时至今日我仍知之甚少。期间，A先生成为了食死徒，一度是魔王身边的得力干将，他做起了魔王的间谍，靠倒卖正义之士的行踪上位。但魔王在一次杀戮之后消失了，失去了魔王的食死徒们开始四处逃窜，而追捕食死徒的工作成了魔法世界的重心。不幸地是，黑白的界限从来就无法界定，由于他们工作性质的特殊，我的父亲和A先生同时上了魔法部的通缉榜。虽然我的父亲从未效忠过魔王，但在大清洗的非常时期里，是没有人会相信一个囚犯的辩解的。

他们二位被迫接受了停职审查，车轮战的审讯之后，他们都重获了自由，只不过A先生仍旧赋闲在家，而我的父亲被派去执行任务。有趣地是，一个月之后，A先生携亲眷逃往法国，投入一位远亲的帐下，而我的父亲在那次任务中遇害，魂归天际。

我想，倘若你是我，恐怕也无法笑对这位A小姐吧？

其实我从来没有想过会有跟她见面的机会。她的父亲现今仍是英国魔法部的通缉犯，虽然她在世家社交圈里早就名声大噪，但我的确没有料到她会有胆量和脸面回到故国。当然我知道你本意大概也不想让她和我有交集，这一点我很清楚，毕竟，把不同类型的朋友隔离开来的事情我也会做。如你所知，我并不是一个斤斤计较的人，自然也就不会真正因为这样的细枝末节与你倒戈相向。

除此之外，我说的关于她在社交圈内狼藉的声明，也并非臆造，她的确利用她的美貌得到过一些微小的利益。事关很多世家的名声，我无法向你透露更多，但请相信我，她并不像表面上看起来的那样简单。更何况，你看到的她，甚至和大部分霍格沃茨眼里的她也不一样。你有一颗温柔的心，你不愿意关注任何人的阴暗面，这并不是你的错。

当然，她本人的罪恶远不及其父，因此起初得知她要到霍格沃茨来，我也只是抱着敬而远之的态度。我曾一度希望装作看不到她，她就能不存在。不幸地是，她在我的世界里可能只停留了几个小时，带来的伤害却堪称毁灭性。

起初，我想，我们为什么要因为这样一个半路杀出来的人就抛弃了我们多年的友情？我告诉自己，这样一位无关紧要的，往后恐怕也再不会与我有任何交集的女性，到底是为何能激起我如此的蜕变呢？其实是我小题大做了吧。但很快我就发现，她只是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。

不论我承认与否，她与我，从上到下，从里到外，一一对应，完全相反。我对她的不喜爱，抛开父辈的恩怨，仍然是一种几乎出于本能的排斥。就像是黑与白，冰与火，我无法知晓她对我的评价，但我从看到她的第一眼开始就不喜欢她。并且，在之后的几个小时之内，她成功地让我更加无法欣赏她了。我不知你可曾有过这种感受，一个跟自己完全相反的人，而且正是这人身上与你截然相反之处让她左右逢源，衬得你可笑又可怜。谁会喜欢这样的天敌呢？

我一直认为，我不是个多么好的人，但也不是个多么坏的人。我以为像我这样的人，想要出人头地就要费尽心机，想要隐没在人海里倒是不费吹灰之力。我如何会有宿敌可言？但我见到她之始，就对她产生了敌意，她的一举一动，在我的眼里，都是炫耀。这让我感到自己更加可悲，我跟她相比，外形，个性，过去，喜好，方方面面都处于劣势，而且这种劣势显而易见。因此她的俯视让我深感受辱，她何苦要向一个明显不如她的人来炫耀她的光彩夺目？

最重要的一点，她的出现让我不得不正视你我间的差异。

众所周知，你我是两类人，如我所说，差异并不会因为忽视而消失。它本就存在，只是五六年来它并未曾真正妨碍过你我，因此我一直也没有过于在意。

可是她的出现让我意识到，她和你才是一类人。即使你们彼此之间看起来仍然有诸多不同，但她和你的搭配也远胜过我与你的交情。你们热爱人群，热爱光亮，热爱欢闹。你们能一起在派对上喝得酩酊大醉，能一起在人来人往的礼堂里畅所欲言，能一起关注近在咫尺的比赛，即使你们关注的初衷可能大相径庭。

我无意指责你们的生活方式，我只是在想，既然你我本来就是来自不同世界的人，也各自有不同的未来，何必要费心迁就彼此？你不必再虚伪地在人前称我为 Holmes，我也不必躲开那些烦人的小卒跑去与你聊那些难以投机的天。而你与她，无需退让妥协，就能珠联璧合。如此，不该是个好结局吗？

这个人的出现，推翻了我的世界里所有的真命题。我发现我错了，而且错得十分离谱。她有美丽，有家世，有众星捧月；她有人同情，有人可怜，有人疼惜，有人仰慕。而这些，我全都没有。我有什么呢？我只有谎言。我只有，自己给自己编织的，成千上万的谎言。

于是，生活不是童话，残酷的不止是战争。我只是一个戴着面具的人，面具戴久了，险些忘记本性。

而你，我的朋友，我的确厌恶她与你结盟。我也的确嫉妒你，我嫉妒你很久了。

你与我年纪相仿，可是你十几年的人生里，没有父亲的缺席，没有母亲的冷淡，没有兄弟的嘲讽，没有亲戚的口蜜腹剑，没有家族的千斤重担，没有死亡的如影随形。我正在忍受的一切痛苦，你全都没有。你有无知，你有无畏，你有无邪。你有着这个世界上最昂贵的财富，年轻和快乐。

你会为一句调侃朗笑出声，你会为一次误会热泪盈眶。甚至，那天我说出刻薄的话之后，你看向我的目光里，有愤怒也有震惊，唯独没有仇恨。当时我就在想，你真是世界上最幸福的人了，因为，你竟不知仇恨的味道啊！

你说我是个疯子，说我没有心，说我给你的友情只是一个高位者心血来潮的施舍，说我根本从来就没有把你放到一个与我相等的位置上去看待。

你说对了，我的确是个残缺的人，我也的确从来都没有将你我放到过一个高度上。可我的朋友，我猜你还是没有说对其中的缘由。我没有平等地对待过你，那是因为，我一直在仰视你。

你有颗善良的心，你有双明净的眼，你有个纯洁的灵魂。你与我不同，你是光明的使者。你的存在，让我看到了我自己的卑鄙和肮脏。我引以为傲的权谋，精于算计的所得，在你面前，统统成了可笑的小把戏。

我如何，能让你留在我的生命里，时刻提醒我我的可悲呢？

这是我质疑我们友情的根源，我认为我们是两路人，过去不同，未来也不同。我们都算是意外来到了这个点上，意外结识，意外成了朋友——而我不喜欢意外。

我曾向你承诺说，等我理清了头绪，就向你解释这一切。但我还是遇到了意外，我不知事情是如何发展到今日这样不可收拾的地步的，我只是知道，即使你在读到这封信的次日起就起誓与我势不两立，我也仍然要向你解释。

在我和A小姐会面的那天，11月22日，正是我父亲的忌日。

多么的可悲啊，我无法在周年时刻到他的墓前献上一束鲜花，甚至无法为他穿上悼念的黑色。我要留在我日益崩塌的世界里，极力为我的家人保留一块净土——即使他们一致声称他们不需要我，从来都不需要。

这让我想起一年前的同一时刻，我收到了Miller先生寄来的信。信中言简意赅，直截了当地向我通知了我父亲的死讯，冰冷无情，仿佛刚刚离世的是个与他素不相识的人。

我一路辗转回到庄园，旅程是那样长，它折磨着我，折磨着还抱有一线希望的我。在我的人生里，或者我该说，在我父亲的人生里，他遭遇的每一次磨难都能化险为夷。于是这一次我也习惯性地期待，期待奇迹出现。可是我在踏入庄园的时候，看到了我今生最不愿见到的一幕。我的父亲被装在一个丑陋的盒子里，盒子的盖子只打开了一点，露出他苍白的面容，盒子上盖着的，是帝国的旗帜。

我熬过了最初的几天，站在母亲旁边迎来送往，没有眼泪，只有笑容。我知道哭泣的人太多了，我不该再哭了。我知道对庄园虎视眈眈的人躲在暗处，我不能示弱。我知道我父亲曾经信任的长官们拉着母亲的手说着宽慰的话时，心里却在盘算要怎样清算Holmes的朋友。

我没有带Sherlock回去，起初是想到他年纪太小恐怕无法承受这种打击，而我实在无暇再去约束他，倒不如等事后再慢慢向他讲述。可是后来，葬礼之后，母亲说我做得好。她说，Sherlock不该看到这些，Sherlock如今是她唯一的希望了。

我回到了霍格沃茨，整个世界霎时间面目可憎了起来。我不得不拉拢那些愚蠢的斯莱特林，因为他们的家庭对我有利，能够帮Holmes对抗那些磨刀霍霍的敌人。我不得不强颜欢笑，一丝一毫的悲伤都可能让我的家族濒临险境。我太累了，我不知道我到底为何要勉强自己，可是我不能停，也不能走，Holmes家只剩我了，我别无选择。

刚回到霍格沃茨那天晚上，我把自己浸入了级长盥洗室的冷水里，寒冷让我冷静，即使眼泪不慎流出，也可以由池水掩盖。我累了，累得眼前时常出现光斑，它们是那样明亮，晃得我的眼前一片雪白。可是你闯了进来，你搅乱了我最后的宁静。

哭泣是一件太久远的事，也是一项太陌生的技能，可是你在我的身边，我就再也戴不起我那完美无瑕的面具。我对这个世界失望透顶，它一次又一次地抛弃了我，我当时就狠狠地想，这一次，我也要抛弃它。

可是你总不让我遂愿，你摇晃着我的双肩，疼痛犹如一道闪电划过我满心的绝望。最终，我被你救了回来。

人都有弱点，倘若我的弱点是你，那么谢天谢地，我的希望同时也是你。

这让我想起之前很多时刻。我冷着脸企图同周遭的一切作对时，你会刨根问底地追问我到底出了什么事。我筋疲力尽地奔走在学校和魔法部之间，努力想要保护我的家族时，你会再三告诉我，你随时等待向我伸出援手。我挣扎着想要在阴谋的环绕之中抬起头喘口气的时候，你拍着我的肩，问我想不想喝一杯。

你可能会认为，这都是你的举手之劳。但我仍然要说，谢谢你。为了我拥有的温情从来都不太多，更不太够，你的存在让我知道，即使不一定完全懂我，你至少还是会站在我这一边。

六月考试之后的那天，我请你到有求必应屋去。其实我当时正要面临因为考试而错失的一些良机所带来的劣势，因此我无法再像平时那样与你侃侃而谈。

我等了你很久，等得心烦意乱你才来。可是当我看到你出现的时候，当时的心情却突然是，解脱。我无法解释个中缘由，而且之后我发现，原来这才是我们每次会面的常态。其实所有困扰我们的琐事在会面的瞬间变得微不足道，取而代之占据我们心神的，是我们的联盟。你我站在一起，六个字足以让我心醉神迷，总是让我想起我迄今为止最喜欢的时候。就像是把我暂时带离庸碌乏味的当下，一眨眼就回到了过去。

那愚蠢可爱的时光啊，正是我真正敢作敢为的时候。在那之前我是个一无所有的人，在那之后我不得不成为一个别人想让我成为的人。而只有那个时候，我才是真正的我，才是最好的我。你是那个时期最鲜明的标志，我拥有过的书本床铺会属于别人，我喜欢的食物风景会成为历史，甚至我养成的习惯也终将被时光消磨殆尽，可是唯独你还在。你就像一把钥匙，掌管着通向过去的任意门。

从我们认识的那一年到前不久，你总是会说，再过多少年，我们一起回到霍格沃茨，那该多有趣啊。

我总会残酷地说，你太天真啦，我现在在这里，我喜欢这里，可是我一旦离开，就再也没法回来了。或者我该说，再也无法像个其中一分子一样回来了。你的可爱之处就在于，你也并非天真到会认为当下即永恒，但你会怀抱微弱的希望，而我却总要谋杀这样美好的憧憬。

霍格沃茨对我而言，是一个标签，它代表着不够好但也不太坏的那段时光，只可惜我们谁也无法保证它不会变。我们总有一天要面对离别，我很庆幸多种力量的共同作用让我们相聚在此，可是，我们终归还是要分离，这是注定的结局。

既然分别是既定的命运，那么，我想我们还是捐弃前嫌吧。

于是我会说，我的朋友，感谢你曾对我的包容，也请你原谅我的偏执。握手言和吧，因为这一次我输了，我输给了友情。

我留恋的一切都在流失。我的母亲不需要我，我的弟弟开始仇恨我，我的优秀并没有减轻我的痛苦和罪过，我的朋友你，也同他们一起，最终离我而去。

我要走了，我的朋友，因为我失去了所有留下来的借口。

倘若有幸，时间会带领我们在未来重逢。到那时，你也仍然是我的朋友，就因为，我无法忘怀你给我的友谊。你不是个最好的朋友，幸好我也不是，但这从未妨碍过我们拥有世界上最好的友谊。

很高兴认识你，我的朋友，我永远的朋友。(always good to see you)

Mycroft Holmes

 

Lestrade合上信纸，从扶手椅里跳了起来。他冲出公共休息室，一路奔跑，大步跳下移动的楼梯，打滑绕过冰冷的走廊，来到了地下室。他来过一次，大致还记得斯莱特林的入口，很不起眼，但应该就是这堵黑乎乎的石墙没错了。

可是没等Lestrade开口说出口令，隐藏的石门就突然开启，一个穿着黑色长袍的人闪了出来。

“你在这里做什么，Lestrade。“Snape（斯内普）滑腻腻的声音传来。

Lestrade愣了一下，没想到会在这儿遇到Snape（斯内普），因为院长一般都不会进各个学院的公共休息室。但他顾不上想那么多了，只得抬头看着一脸不善的Snape，实话实说：“我找Mycroft Holmes。“

“他不在。“Snape飞快地说。

“教授，请您让一下，我要进去。“Lestrade往旁边跨了一步，Snape（斯内普）也迈了一步，挡住了他的去路。

“容我提醒你，Lestrade，这里是斯莱特林，你不能进。“Snape不知何时已经掏出了魔杖，不高不低地举着，正对着Lestrade的胸口。

“我是他朋友！我需要见到他！“Lestrade退了一步，手伸进了长袍，摸到了魔杖，但没有拿出来，他不想在这个时候和Snape（斯内普）打起来。莫说他根本不是Snape（斯内普）的对手，重要的是，他没有时间跟Snape在这里打架，现在最迫切的事情是找到Mycroft。

不料，Snape（斯内普）挥动魔杖，打掉了Lestrade藏在长袍里的魔杖，冷笑了一声，咬了咬牙，“什么样的朋友会为了一个以色事人的骗子跟他反目成仇？“ 

Lestrade震惊地睁大了眼睛，Snape（斯内普）怎么知道的？

Snape（斯内普）点了点魔杖尖端，Lestrade就被一股巨大的力量猛地向后推去，后背撞到了对面的墙上。

“警告你，再往前一步，我就会打破霍格沃茨所有的校规给你点教训。“Snape（斯内普）仍然举着魔杖，把Lestrade钉在墙上动弹不得。他一步步走近，最终用魔杖指上了Lestrade的鼻尖，”另外，他的确不在里面，他走了。“

“他去哪了？“Lestrade奋力挣扎，但怎么也挣脱不了Snape（斯内普）的控制，冰冷滑腻的石墙让他很不舒服。

“不知道。“说完，Snape（斯内普）的魔杖向上一挑，Lestrade的头就狠狠地撞上了身后的墙壁，撞得他眼冒金星，瘫坐在了地上。Snape（斯内普）收起魔杖，转身大步走向了走廊尽头的楼梯。 

Lestrade顾不得脑后的疼痛，勉强从地上爬了起来，扶着墙壁一路跌跌撞撞地追了上去，“等一下！他到底去哪了？“

Snape（斯内普）停在了第一级台阶上，转身居高临下地看着摔倒在他面前的Lestrade，再次举起了魔杖。

“教授！Snape（斯内普）教授，你知道他去了哪！告诉我！求你！“Lestrade喊了起来，身上的疼痛让他的眼里泛起了泪花，他抬起袖子擦掉了它们，再次从地上爬了起来。

Snape（斯内普）垂下了握着魔杖的手，用满是憎恶的目光看了Lestrade好久，才终于开口说：“他离开霍格沃茨了，天黑之前就走了。“ 

“那，他还回来吗？我该去哪找他？“Lestrade一把拽住了Snape（斯内普）的长袍，使劲往自己的方向拉扯。

Snape（斯内普）立刻抬手又给了Lestrade一个攻击咒，打得他摔坐到地上，向后滑了好长一段距离，直到撞上一尊石像。他的脸上满是盛怒，他用魔杖指着Lestrade，仿佛一位举着枪为自己儿子复仇的父亲。

“他去了他想去的地方，没有你的地方。并且，将永不原谅你的愚蠢。“

说完，他就转身走上台阶，离开了地下室。

Lestrade瘫坐在地上，脑后一片冰凉，石像的雕花刺破了他的皮肤，血正顺着他的后颈流进他的衣领。他的手里还攥着那沓信纸，一路奔跑让它们被他手心的汗水浸湿了，几次摔倒又让它们皱成了一团，Lestrade展开了它们，看着这封不太正式的信。

Mycroft没有用Holmes家的信纸，选择了最简洁平凡的纸，故事的最后，他摒弃了所有曾经围困着他的浮华，回归了质朴。他没有在信的末尾写上“您诚挚的 Mycroft Holmes“，只是签了名，因为他终于决定离开了，他将孑然一身，再不属于任何人。或许，也将再不诚挚。

Lestrade低头看着那个签名，和信封上写着他名字的那个字体一样，从容不迫，又毅然决然。一滴鲜血顺着他的下巴滴到了那个名字中间，这个名字刺痛了他的眼睛，煎熬着他的内心。它燃烧了起来，那行字顷刻间化为灰烬。Lestrade惊慌失措地用长袍下摆拍打着起火的地方，可是火焰非但没有熄灭，反而越来越旺，跳动着引燃一张又一张纸。即使Lestrade抓起它们贴到湿漉漉的墙壁上，水汽也未能让火势减弱丝毫。

Lestrade立刻意识到这是魔法的火焰，不能用普通方法扑灭。他跑回斯莱特林公共休息室入口，找到了他的魔杖，“清泉如注！“一股水流从魔杖尖端喷了出来，落到了那叠信纸上。可是魔法的水也不能熄灭这种火，纸上的火焰变成了蓝色，窜起有一人高。

他茫然地看着顷刻间化为残渣的纸片，跳动的火焰变成了Snape的脸，他的耳边嗡嗡回响着Snape（斯内普）的声音。

他去了没有你的地方。

他将永不原谅你的愚蠢。

永不原谅。

永不。

 

【少年篇完结】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “关于少年篇的结尾”
> 
> 开始写信的时候，麦哥应该已经作好了所有离家出走的准备，但管家碰巧进来和他谈厨娘辞职的事，更让他感慨自己生长在一个冷漠的环境里。想到这也算得上了绝笔了，他反倒是没有太多顾忌，就从这儿写了起来，像是Lestrade就在他面前，他们正在聊天。
> 
> 一般庄园雇佣的人要另谋高就，都会有旧主顾，管家作为总管会写推荐信，帮这位前雇员找个好工作。显然管家对厨娘来说更有用，麦哥和她之间差距太大，反而几乎没什么用。这让麦哥感到自己身边为什么都是这样利欲熏心的人，像是自己生来有个长子的光环，别人就再也看不到光芒之下的他。
> 
> 对比之下，他想到在霍格沃茨的时光还是很美好的，是纯洁的同窗之情，其中Lestrade可能是最美好的部分。他们在霍格沃茨就和大部分学生一样，吵吵闹闹，糊里糊涂，不用再背负那么多家庭的烦恼。虽然他们各自家庭的烦恼也很不同，但毕竟能分担彼此的不快，也能分享共同的快乐的人，的确是真正的朋友了。所以即使他们前几年像熊孩子一样满世界惹是生非，麦哥也还是很怀念那些没心没肺的日子，和Lestrade在一起的时候恐怕也是他生平最像个普通孩子的时候了吧！
> 
> 但艾琳的出现又把他们拉到来了现实的问题上，他们长大了，青春期的烦恼很多时候也是孩子们即将成为成年人的烦恼。真正让麦哥恼怒的其实也和Lestrade的不安很像，魔法世界17岁成年，而成年人的世界复杂又艰难，一切都非常赤裸裸血淋淋，他们都很害怕过去相伴的快乐会变味。
> 
> 当然麦哥少年老成，即使比Lestrade小，也能比他更快地意识到成长是件必然会发生的事。他很欣赏Lestrade那种“在别处别人的生活里，才永远是你最好的时代”的个性，但那也是很典型的孩子气，不愿负责，不愿直面现实。Mycroft相比之下有更多长子长兄的责任和压力，父亲去世后，母亲过于悲痛，无暇照料家人，弟弟尚且年幼，他也很快就接管了一家之主的角色。他此时常思考的问题已经不只是普通中学生的那些成长的烦恼，而是更加复杂，有家人的安全，庄园经济方面的压力，还有父亲意外殉职之后官方模棱两可的回应。
> 
> 但他也很坦诚地向Lestrade道出了自己的担忧，他承认自己生性刻薄冷漠，艾琳这样和他完全相反的仇家让他不舒服也是情理之中。他既讨厌艾琳的种种，也恼恨Lestrade的轻浮，当然最多的还是对自己的无能为力的不满。承认自己外强中干对他来说还是很难的，不过既然都是写“遗言”，那就没有太多顾虑了。当然他写得还是很艰难的，毕竟在暗恋的男神面前这样“露怯”对争强好胜的他来说还是太暴露缺陷了。
> 
> 他也说，自己之所以能够在Lestrade面前这么坦然，也要感谢他们之间的知己之情。对他这样步步为营的人来说，还是知己比较安全稳妥，爱情太盲目了，即使在此之前Lestrade都亲口向他证实了暗恋这件事，他也还是坚持要把一切都归结到细水长流的知己上。
> 
> 保持安全距离对他来说才是最重要的，因为他从小不习惯和任何人都任何亲密接触，距离太近会让他感到失控，暗示不安全。他最后道了别，也把他们的交情中止在了他认为安全的范围里。至于此处有没有失恋和失望双重夹击下想要玩失踪来报复一下的心理，就留给诸君解读吧！


End file.
